


Pathway of Disturbances

by Chameleon777



Series: Complicated Yesterdays [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Third Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 94,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777
Summary: Sequel to 'Looking to Tomorrow.' The darkness intensifies and lives will never be the same.
Series: Complicated Yesterdays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/443848





	1. Darkness Rising

_**Two Days Later** _

_**Delavida Suit Shop - Downtown Miami – Miami, Florida** _

Jenny Wolfe smiled as she watched Tony Speedle, who was looking for a new job, model a suit in front of a mirror, "This is really expensive, Jen," Tony said nervously. "I don't know if I can afford…"

"Tony," Jenny replied softly as she got up and joined him. "It looks really, _really_ good on you."

Tony looked at Jenny, deeply surprised when she started kissing him. As he returned the affection, he suddenly heard footsteps, screams, and the cocking of a gun, "Get OFF of her!" a voice snapped.

Jenny's eyes went wide and she stopped just in time to see a masked man standing there with a gun pointed at Tony, "JASON!" she shouted in an anxious voice. "Jason, put that thing away NOW!"

"Shut up, Jen!" Jason snapped from beneath the mask. "I told you I didn't want you dating him!"

Before Jenny or Tony could react, Jason fired twice and hit Tony directly in the chest, ignoring Jenny's scream as he fled the building. Tony collapsed, heaving anxiously as he lay there incapacitated.

Shaken by what happened, Jenny pulled out her phone and called 9-1-1 through a flood of tears.

* * *

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Jenny watched anxiously as Tony lay on the floor, hesitant to let paramedics touch him until family arrived, "…Timmy!" Tony said as footsteps approached.

Jenny let out a sigh of relief as Tim came into view with Horatio at his heels, "Why isn't he on a gurney and being looked at?" Tim asked, giving Jenny a look. "Dispatch said he was shot twice in the chest."

"He wouldn't let anyone touch him til you got here," Jenny explained in a concerned voice.

Tim sighed and walked over to where Tony lay, "Hey, Tony, you've gotta let the paramedics look at you," he said calmly, seeing Horatio pull Jenny aside out of the corner of his eye. "How's your blood sugar?"

"I think it's low," Tony replied, gasping as the paramedics touched him. "Holy crap…that hurts."

Horatio's eyes widened as the paramedics undid Tony's jacket and shirt to reveal a Kevlar vest overtop of a white undershirt, "Speed, is that a bulletproof vest?" he asked in a surprised voice. "What...?"

"After Tony got attacked at the restaurant, I bought him a vest and made him promise to wear it whenever he was out of his apartment," Tim replied calmly, giving Horatio a calm look.

Horatio nodded and watched as the paramedics helped Tony sit up before removing his jacket and shirt, "My brother shot him for no reason," Jenny trembled anxiously. "He's mad that we're dating."

"Do you think I'm gonna get kidnapped like that paramedic and cop from New York were kidnapped?" Tony asked anxiously, trembling in his voice. "I have cable in my place and I saw it on the news."

Horatio frowned, as he too had seen it on the news, "No, I don't think you will," he replied in an uncertain voice because he didn't know why Bosco and Carlos had been taken in the first place.

"Last news report said that the van's managed to avoid all roadblocks," Tim commented.

Horatio nodded, "Miami PD's on the lookout for it," he replied calmly. "Jenny?"

"My brother's been acting really odd lately," Jenny replied, her eyes on Tony.

Tim sighed as he checked the vest, "Both bullets were caught in the Kevlar," he replied softly.

Nodding, Tony gasped and promptly threw up out of pure anxiety on one of the paramedics.

* * *

**_Inpatient Psychiatric Care – Miami-Dade University Hospital_ **

"My mail?" Ryan asked in a confused voice as he sat on his bed gazing at Natalia, who sat in a chair while Emily lingered nearby with a CSI kit and gloves on her hands. "Why do you want my mail?"

Natalia sighed, "Victims' Assistance has the letters that Bernard sent Carlos and they're going to be analyzed over at CSI because this happened," she replied calmly. "Did Bernard write you too?"

"I don't understand why Carlos's letters weren't analyzed by NYPD or by CSI before now!" Ryan snapped as he slowly got up on his crutches and hobbled over to the closet where he kept personal things that Rosa or Anthony had brought him to help with his therapy. "This _neglect_ is why I'm messed up!"

Emily sighed as Ryan opened the closet and pointed to a box beside his shoes, "This _neglect_ is why Speed's brother got shot and why Delko's got severe impairments!" Ryan snapped, wincing.

Swallowing hard, Emily silently walked over to the closet and took the box out, going through it as Rick came in, "I do not want or need police protection," Ryan hissed, grabbing his abdomen. "Ugh…"

"You and Carlos were in a group home together, Ryan," Rick spoke gently. "It's necessary."

Ryan scoffed and hobbled back over to his bed, gagging from pain as he sat down, "Talking about this crap in therapy is hard enough," he said in an anxious voice. "When I saw the news about Carlos and Officer Boscorelli, I threw up my dinner and started having such a bad panic attack they sedated me."

"Because you were on the verge of having a heart attack, Ryan," Emily replied calmly as she began putting the letters into an evidence bag for analysis. "That's what the hospital told me."

Ryan sighed, trembled, and suddenly started to sob so hard that he started shaking, "I think you need to rest, Ryan," Rick said as he sat on the bed and pulled Ryan into a hug. "This is stressing you out."

"I don't want to become dependent on sedatives or sleeping pills," Ryan sobbed quietly.

Deeply concerned about Ryan's overemotional state, Natalia slipped into the hallway and quickly found Ryan's doctor, Shannon Higgins, out in the hall. She, along with the rest of the psychiatric staff were aware of Ryan's connection to the abducted Carlos Nieto and were watching Ryan closely because they too were concerned he too might end up abducted, "Doctor Higgins," Natalia spoke worriedly.

"I knew something was wrong when Sergeant Stetler entered the room, Miss Boa Vista, and I've prepared some Haldol," Dr. Higgins replied calmly, holding up a syringe. "Ryan _should_ rest, I agree."

Natalia nodded and followed Dr. Higgins back to the room, frowning when he saw that Ryan was on the verge of hyperventilating while continuing to sob, "Ryan," Dr. Higgins spoke gently. "Can you hear me?"

"I…I'm sorry," Ryan spoke in a shaky voice, still leaning against Stetler. "This…this is just so much…"

Dr. Higgins sighed, "Can I give you some Haldol so you can rest a bit?" she asked gently.

"I…I don't want to get addicted," Ryan pled through sobs. "My dad…was addicted…to drugs…"

There was a silence and Ryan coughed, "P-please," he spoke in a semi-hysterical voice.

Dr. Higgins nodded and administered the medication, sighing when Ryan went limp and his breathing slowed. Rick carefully lowered Ryan on to the bed, got up, and moved his legs on top of the bed.

"Officer Speedle, can I have a word outside?" Dr. Higgins asked softly, gazing at Emily.

Emily nodded, "Natalia, can you finish this?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Excuse me."

Natalia nodded and Emily followed Dr. Higgins from the room, "Officer Speedle, I just got a call from the rehabilitation floor that an Officer Delko is asking for a Miss Wolfe," Dr. Higgins said quietly.

Already aware that Eric had lost his memory of her and Tim's wedding, Emily nodded, "He thinks you work here and wants someone to talk to," Dr. Higgins spoke quietly. "He's having emotional issues."

Quickly removing her gloves, Emily nodded, "His parents are with him and he's also asking about his sister," Dr. Higgins said in a concerned voice. "He's also upset about the news and the security guard."

"Please show me where the rehab floor is," Emily replied softly. "I'll take care of it."

Dr. Higgins nodded and motioned for Emily to follow her to the rehabilitation area of the hospital.

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – New York, New York_ **

"...Don't touch me!" Danielle heard John snap irritably as she lay in bed, trying to sleep.

Danielle sighed and opened her eyes to see John, who hadn't left the hospital room in two days, step out of Ty's reach looking pale, sweaty, and abnormally upset, "John Tyrone," she said groggily.

"Sully sent me up here to get John to eat since he's not been doing it," Ty explained quietly.

Danielle sighed and slowly sat up as much as her stomach would allow, "I'm FINE," John snapped.

"You're clearly not because irritability is a sign of low blood sugar," Danielle replied firmly, suddenly noticing that John had been wearing the same clothes for two days. "Have you left this room?"

John scoffed, but shook his head, "So, you thought it would be okay to endanger yourself just because your dad got shot and thrown in a van?" Danielle asked sharply. "Just because I'm here on bed rest does not give you permission to neglect your health. I'm glad Detective Salas is staying at the apartment."

"NYPD's been ignoring it!" John snapped irritability. "The van's avoided all the roadblocks!"

Danielle suddenly looked sad, "I know," she replied gently. "NYPD told me this morning that the van holding your father and Carlos has managed to evade police, but that doesn't mean they're…"

John sighed and moved over to the bed, eyeing the glass of apple juice on the table briefly before he picked it up and downed it, frowning when Danielle took his hand, "Let Uncle Ty take you back to the apartment," she said softly, knowing John was hurting. "Detective Salas should be there."

"Okay," John replied in a tired voice as he held his mother's hand. "Are you going to be okay?"

Danielle sighed, "I have no choice," she replied softly. "Go with Uncle Ty, please."

John sighed and followed Ty from the room, keeping quiet as they made their way down to the main lobby where Sully and Yelina were, "Mom convinced me to go home," he said in a tired voice.

Yelina sighed and gently drew John into a hug, "I understand how you feel," she spoke softly, thinking back to when Ray Jr. was taken. "It does no good to make yourself sick with worry, though, John."

Sully watched as Yelina held John close as he started crying, "Let your grandfather and I take you home so you can have some food and some rest," Yelina spoke softly, keeping hold of John. "Come on."

Nodding, John allowed Yelina and his grandfather to guide him out of the hospital as Ty watched.

* * *

_**Rehabilitation Unit - Miami-Dade University Hospital** _

"Papi, I don't…I don't understand," Emily heard Eric's voice as she entered the floor where he was continuing to recover. "Where…why hasn't Marisol come to see me like Ari and Liliana have?"

Emily sighed as she lingered in the doorway, watching as Eric lay on his bed awake and in clear distress despite the fact that his father, Pavel Delko, was, sitting by the bed with Eric's hand in his own and keeping quiet as Eric cried. She knew Eric understood that something was wrong, but didn't know what.

"Hello there, Eric," Emily replied in a kind voice as she came into the room. "Mister Delko."

Eric turned his head to look at Emily, "Mari…why isn't she here?" he asked in a groggy, pained voice.

Emily sighed, but didn't say anything, "I have…random flashes of stuff," Eric spoke shakily.

"Eric, if you try and force yourself to do things before you're ready, it's only going to hurt your recovery," Emily replied softly, seeing that Eric was in pain and distress. "Are you in pain?"

Eric sighed and closed his eyes, unable to express his discomfort in words, "…She's dead, isn't she?" he finally spoke in a pained, weak voice, unable to stop tears from forming in his eyes. "Please…"

"Yes, Eric," Emily replied quietly, not bothered that he couldn't remember. "Marisol is dead."

Eric nodded and sighed, keeping his eyes closed, "She…she said you and Speed went out with her and Horatio to dinner," he spoke in a tired voice. "She said you guys had a good time out. Did you?"

"Yes, we had a lovely time," Emily replied softly as she watched Pavel silently reach down, pick up the pain button on the bed that was attached to a central line, and gently press it to administer medicine.

Eric suddenly relaxed and his breathing slowed, "Thank you for distracting him," Pavel spoke in a tired voice. "Eric's lost the ability to discern when he's in pain and if he sees Carmen or I touch the pain button, he gets upset. When Eric is in pain, we figure out a way to distract him and then medicate him."

"How are you and your family holding up, Mister Delko?" Emily asked in a concerned voice.

Pavel sighed, "We are worried for Eric and we are also worried because of that double kidnapping that happened in New York," he replied anxiously. "I visited your brother the other day and I am worried that he is blaming himself for the accident and how Eric has changed. I told him it was not his fault."

"I didn't know you visited Ryan," Emily replied quietly, as Ryan hadn't mentioned it to her.

Pavel nodded and sighed, "Eric should sleep for hours and feel much calmer when he wakes, as he does not remember what he says during moments of discomfort," he explained calmly. "Carmen and I are preparing the house so Eric will be comfortable when he is allowed to come home and recover there."

"Is there anything I can do for you or your family?" Emily asked quietly, seeing that Pavel was tired.

Pavel shook his head, "Just keep helping Eric because he trusts you," he replied softly. "Thank you."

Emily nodded and silently left the room, sighing heavily as she got in the elevator to go back down to get the evidence from Natalia. She silently got off on the appropriate floor and found Natalia waiting in the foyer with their kits and the evidence, "Stetler's guarding Ryan's room," Natalia explained softly.

"We should go to the lab, then," Emily replied softly. "James and Julliet are at preschool."

Natalia nodded and followed Emily down the hallway to the other elevators, "Speedle just radioed from down in the ER and said that your nephew shot his brother and your niece," she said anxiously. "I can run all this to the lab if you want to go check on your niece and see what's going on."

"I'm on the clock, unfortunately," Emily replied quietly. "We can't just…"

Natalia sighed and was silent as they got into the elevator, giving Emily a look when the elevator stopped at the ER floor, "We can," she replied calmly. "Jenny and Tony are your family."

Emily nodded and followed Natalia through the ER, stopping outside of an exam room. Tony was laying on a gurney with a gown over a pair of scrub pants, trying to relax as Jenny sat at his side. Tim was standing near the gurney, gazing at Tony as a nurse hooked Tony to an IV rather slowly. Horatio was lingering just outside and gave Natalia and Emily a look as they moved to the door.

"I got Ryan's mail," Emily replied, passing Horatio her kit and the evidence. "Excuse me."

Emily silently entered the room and hugged Jenny and then held Tim, "Hey sis," Tony spoke in a tired voice as he looked up at Emily tiredly. "Jenny…Jenny was helping me get some nice clothes…"

"It's okay, Tony," Emily spoke softly. "Jenny, did you call your mother yet about all of this?"

Tears filled Jenny's eyes and Emily sighed as she got her cell-phone out to call Diana herself.

* * *

_**Outside Miami** _

As Bosco dumped more peroxide on his wound and dressed it with clean gauze and bandages, he felt the van suddenly coming to a stop, "Nieto," he said, gazing at Carlos, who was sleeping sitting up.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked, cringing at the sound of crunching gravel. "Are we going to die?"

Bosco threw his dirty bandage on the floor of the van and frowned as the van door unlocked and slid open, "Van's overheated," one of the masked men said coldly. "There is another one in the Glades."

Before Bosco could reply, the masked men grabbed Carlos and forced him outside, "You come willingly or I will kill this one even if it deprives Bernard of his fun," he said coldly. "And then I will kill you."

Swallowing hard, Bosco slowly climbed out of the van and gasped as he put weight on his injured leg, "That way," one of the masked men said, pointing into an area of swampland. "On the other side."

"You shouldn't walk on that leg, Bosco," Carlos said in a pained voice. "It could get infected."

The man promptly backhanded Carlos to the ground, just as another van suddenly pulled up on them, "I was doing some errands and Bernard called me to ask for a favor," Jason said as he rolled down the window and saw Bosco and Carlos there. "Said you needed help taking care of some problems and said he'd pay me a hefty fee."

Bosco quickly helped Carlos up and swore as the masked men grabbed them and marched them over to the van, "I will provide you with directions to where they will go," the masked man said to Jason. "You are invaluable."

As the men forced Bosco and Carlos into the van, Jason sighed and caressed the gun in his lap. He had fled the store after shooting Tony Speedle and Bernard had given him a very good opportunity to hide from the police. Once the van was full, Jason took off through the Glades.

Back in the abandoned van, Bosco's cell-phone clicked as it sent out a GPS signal to 9-1-1.


	2. Strange Happenings

_**Hialeah – Miami, Florida** _

"Doctor Price!" Jason said in an anxious voice as he came into the place where Dr. Price had been waiting for Carlos to give him painkillers for his supposed injuries. "You have to come quick!"

Dr. Price frowned, but followed Jason into the foyer of the place that Bernard had given her as a thank you for her service. Carlos and Bosco were on the floor, having been thrown there for talking too much.

"They left me here to babysit while they went and told Bernard," Jason spoke anxiously. "Can I go?"

Carlos slowly sat up and eyed the bandage on Bosco's leg before he looked at Dr. Price, "I thought you said only Carlos Nieto was coming?" Dr. Price asked in a confused voice. "Who is this other guy?"

"I don't know!" Jason snapped anxiously. "The guys won't tell me what happened in New York!"

Bosco scoffed and Dr. Price eyed his leg, "You're very attractive, whoever you are," she said as she knelt.

Scowling, Bosco held up his left hand that sported his wedding ring, "I'm also very married," he replied firmly, unwilling to cheat on Danielle even though he was in a dangerous situation. "I was shot."

"Please don't touch him," Carlos spoke in a shaky voice. "Bernard wants me…and only me."

Dr. Price gave Carlos a look, "Doctor trumps paramedic," she replied softly. "I'm a doctor."

"So?" Carlos replied coldly. "You think you can fix his leg and then lure him into your bed?"

Dr. Price quickly stood up, "From what I hear, Mister Nieto, Bernard had no problem doing that to you when you were a teenager," she spoke coldly, ignoring Carlos's wide eyes. "Yes, he told me."

Bosco swore and froze as Dr. Price suddenly got on top of him and began to kiss his neck and face, prompting him to move and gently shove her off, "I said no," he said in an angry voice. "I'm…"

"You'll pay for that," Dr. Price hissed as she got up. "You'll eventually get blood poisoning and die."

Bosco scowled as he slowly sat up, "So?" he scoffed. "I'm not going to cheat on my wife!"

"Really, Officer Boscorelli, such a temper," a cold voice spoke from behind. "And such a mouth."

Carlos froze at the voice and Dr. Price scowled as Bernard came in followed by Antonio and Memmo, "Very well done, Jason," Bernard spoke coldly. "Thank you for cleaning up the mistake my men made."

"Can I go now?" Jason asked nervously, hating that he had stooped so low. "Please?"

Bernard looked amused, "Your sister told the cops about you shooting Tony Speedle and there is a warrant out for you," he replied calmly. "If you would like, I can offer you protection."

"What is this?" Bosco snapped, glaring at Bernard. "Are you the one who ordered this crap?"

Bernard chuckled, "I wanted to see Carlos and you, according to the men who are no longer alive, got in the way," he replied calmly. "The news is reporting the kidnapping and I _love_ having cops as hostages."

Carlos's eyes widened in horror as Bernard walked slowly over to him and knelt down, smirking as he ran his fingers through his hair and smelled it, "What a wonderful dying present," Bernard breathed.

"You're dying?" Carlos asked in a surprised voice, wincing as he felt Bernard's hand on his neck.

Bernard smiled as he kissed Carlos's neck, "Yes, Little Carlos, I am," he replied softly. "A cop damaged my heart with a bullet and I'm planning my death so I don't have to die suffering in agony for years."

"Please don't touch me," Carlos spoke quietly, hating what Bernard was doing. "It's not wanted."

Bernard looked surprised, "We're not done," he spoke coldly. "You're better off high."

"There aren't any of those kinds of drugs here," Dr. Price spoke up in an anxious voice.

Bernard scoffed, "Memmo, Riaz, go make a run!" he ordered sharply. "Boscorelli, up!"

Bosco replied by spitting at Bernard and Bernard roared, backhanding Bosco so hard that he hit the floor unconscious, "Bosco!" Carlos said in an anxious voice, his eyes wide. "Did you have to hit him?"

"You're as pathetic as you ever were, Nieto!" Bernard hissed angrily, spotting the bandage on his leg as Memmo and Antonio left. "Doctor Price, Officer Boscorelli is yours to do with as you please! Carlos!"

Deeply shaken, Carlos looked up at Bernard silently, "We are going for a ride," Bernard hissed.

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – New York City_ **

Danielle sighed sadly; her female intuition was working overtime and she could feel that wherever Maurice was, he was hurt and confused. He hadn't been to Miami since John was rescued and now he was injured and a prisoner of some guy who had a grudge against Carlos. She knew that was why Ty, Brendan, and many other NYPD officers had signed up to guard her room and her family now.

Needing to keep herself busy, Danielle picked up one of the books that Yelina had brought her from home and began to read. Reading a book together was one of the things that she and Maurice did every night after the kids were in bed and Danielle found comfort and hope of his return by doing it now.

There was a knock at the door, but Danielle ignored it simply because she figured it was yet another officer or nurse asking her what they could do to help. Footsteps entered the room and Danielle looked up, pleasantly surprised to see Rose standing beside the bed holding a large blanket among other things.

"Oh, Rose, it's just you," Danielle said in a relieved voice, setting the book aside. "How are you?"

Rose smiled, "I thought I'd bring you a blanket that Maurice and Michael often shared when they were kids," she replied in a kind voice as she showed it to Danielle. "It's a little weathered, but it might…"

"Who's Michael?" Danielle asked softly, deeply confused as to who Rose was talking about.

Rose sighed, "Michael is Maurice's younger brother who ended up decapitated by the culture of street living," she explained as she sat down beside the bed. "Maurice doesn't talk about him much."

"I'm so sorry," Danielle replied softly. "I always assumed that Maurice was an only child."

Rose nodded and handed Danielle the blanket, turning her attention to the bag she was holding, "I hope you don't mind that I knitted you some baby clothes," she said as she opened the bag. "I thought…"

Danielle sighed as she suddenly felt pressure on her bladder, "Would you mind helping me to the bathroom while you're here, Rose?" she asked softly as she slowly got out of bed. "I'm allowed..."

A sharp pain pierced Danielle's abdomen and her eyes widened as she saw a pool of blood and water on the bed, "Oh…oh no," she breathed in an anxious voice, tears filling her eyes. "It's…it's too early…"

Rose's eyes widened, "HELP!" she shouted in an anxious voice as Danielle stood there sobbing.

Alarmed, Ty hurried into the room and Danielle screamed as another contraction hit her, "I need Maurice!" she shouted, sobbing anxiously as two nurses came into the room. "Maurice…"

Swallowing hard, Ty moved over to Danielle and held her as pain rocketed through her body.

* * *

**_Rural Florida_ **

Horatio's Hummer came to a stop and he got out, shocked to see Robert standing in front of a dingy looking van with New York plates while Tripp talked with DOT, "Talk to me," he said commandingly.

"Dispatch got a signal from this location and notified DOT," Tripp replied as he came over to Horatio and Detective Caine. "DOT went to the location and saw that it had New York plates, so they called us."

Horatio nodded and looked at Robert expectantly, "You've got your degree," he said calmly. "My CSI's are all tied up with other things, Robert, so I am going to need your help processing this van."

Nodding, Robert silently grabbed a pair of gloves from the CSI kit and put them on, watching as Horatio shone a flashlight into the open van, "A cell phone," Horatio said, eyeing the device. "Robert?"

Robert silently reached in and took it out with a gloved hand, his eyes widening as he saw the name M. Boscorelli on the back, "It's Bosco's cell-phone," he said quietly. "It's been pinging a GPS signal."

"Officer Boscorelli's a smart man," Horatio commented quietly. "That's why you two worked so well together, isn't it, Robert? You two balanced each other out and taught each other things."

Robert nodded and sighed, "There are bloody gauze pads in here too," he replied in a worried voice.

"Stella Bonasera copped to shooting Boscorelli," Horatio replied softly. "I don't know how much."

Robert looked unbelievably upset, but silently got on with helping his uncle process the scene, photograph, and collect the evidence, "It's just not right that Bosco was taken for no reason except that he was there," he said in a distressed voice, frowning when he noticed tire treads in the grass. "Uncle."

Horatio frowned and Robert pointed to the mud-encrusted tire treads going off of the road and in the direction of the Everglades, "A second vehicle was here," Robert said in a concerned voice.

"If a second vehicle was needed, that means that they're not dead," Horatio replied firmly.

Tripp frowned, "A second vehicle?" he asked sternly. "You mean this was planned both ways?"

"Ryan's letters might have answers," Robert mused quietly as he got his cell-phone out.

* * *

**_Hialeah – Miami, Florida_ **

Jason's eyes widened as he came into the bedroom with Dr. Price's medical bag that contained stolen medical supplies and medications and saw that Bosco's legs were tied to the bedpost. Bosco's vest, tie, socks, shoes and NYPD jacket were on the floor in the corner while Bosco lay unconscious on the bed in his blue work shirt, pants, and bare feet. Dr. Price was standing in the corner silently looking at Bosco.

"Wow, when Bernard said to do whatever you wanted, you took him pretty literally," Jason commented.

Dr. Price scoffed, fully intending to take what she wanted while Bosco was unconscious whether or not he was married. She had been working for very little in the way of money and satisfaction and the arrival of a new face had made her realize that while she had fun with Clavo, there were better options.

"Can I go through his wallet before you do your thing?" Jason asked softly. "I need the money."

Dr. Price nodded, "It's in one of his pockets," she replied as she mentally prepared herself.

Jason grinned and quickly found the wallet in Bosco's left pocket, pleased with himself when he found a good deal of cash. He went through the rest of the wallet looking for a credit card, but found none.

Grateful that he had a little extra cash, Jason tossed the wallet at Dr. Price, "It's yours," he said calmly.

Dr. Price looked at it and paused when she saw the photo of Bosco in his uniform with his arm around a pretty blonde woman while a teenage boy, a younger boy, and a young girl stood with them. All of them looked happy and content and the image of Bosco was different than the one tied to the bed now.

Tears filled Dr. Price's eyes and she sighed, deciding that she couldn't rob Bosco's dignity in such a terrible way, "Pass me the medical bag," she spoke softly as she walked over to the bed.

Jason did so and watched as Dr. Price rolled up Bosco's pant leg, quickly removing the bandage so she could look at the wound herself. The wound looked bad and it was at that moment that Dr. Price saw the plyers sticking out of Bosco's pocket. She pulled and was shocked to see a bullet in the plyers.

Bosco twitched, but didn't regain consciousness, "That bullet's broken," Jason said, eyeing it.

A quick examination of the wound told Dr. Price that some of the bullet had broken off and was still in Bosco's leg and that the wound wasn't healing because of that, "Crap," Dr. Price said anxiously. "I don't have proper surgical supplies and I need to get this bullet out like now. Jason, I need your help."

"You're going to cut him open?" Jason asked in a shocked voice. "In this dirty place?"

Dr. Price nodded, fished alcohol wipes out of her bag, and began to clean the area as best she could, "…Wha?" Bosco suddenly said in a groggy voice, feeling pressure on his leg. "What are you doing?"

Instead of replying, Dr. Price fished a syringe out of her bag and threw it at Jason, "I don't want any part of this!" Jason snapped anxiously. "I want to go home or go somewhere away from all of this!"

"Really, and how are you going to get out of telling the cops that you were the one driving the van that attacked Officers Delko and Wolfe that day?" Dr. Price asked coldly. "Wolfe will identify you."

Jason froze, "You've already got blood on your hands from that and from shooting Tony Wolfe, Jason," Dr. Price snapped. "Do you really want Officer Boscorelli's blood on your hands as well?"

Swallowing hard, Jason uncapped the needle, "Find a vein and push the medication in until it drains to the 10 mark," Dr. Price instructed. "It's only a light sedative, but anything stronger's at a hospital."

Jason did so and Bosco's eyes widened and he muttered something as he slowly passed out again.

* * *

**_Manhattan - New York_ **

"Do you think they'll find my daddy and Uncle Carlos, Grandma Yelina?" Ellie asked quietly as she and David sat at the kitchen table coloring from books that Yelina had bought them. "I miss them."

Sully, who was making lunch, gave Yelina an amused look, but Yelina's eyes twinkled because she found herself enjoying the possibility of being a grandmother if Sully ever proposed, "I hope so, Ellie," she replied in a gentle voice, smiling at Ellie and David. "Do you like the coloring books I bought you?"

Just then, John's bedroom door opened and John came out in a pair of sweats, socks, and a clean t-shirt looking pale, but rested, "Hi Grandpa, hi Grandma," he said in a tired voice. "Is it lunch time?"

"Did you take your insulin, John?" Sully asked calmly, giving John a once over. "You look pale."

John nodded and silently retreated to the couch, "Yeah and my blood sugar's still low, so I need lunch," he replied quietly as he laid on the couch and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm still tired."

Suddenly, the phone rang and Sully quickly answered it, "John Sullivan," he said calmly.

Sully's eyes widened in shock as he listened to Rose anxiously explain that Danielle's water had broke and that she had been bleeding; Rose went on to say that Danielle had been taken to surgery to get the babies out because there was nothing they could do to stop them from coming even if it was early.

"Keep me updated, Rose," Sully said in an anxious voice. "We'll come as soon as we can."

Sully quickly hung up the phone and sighed, "Grandpa?" John asked in a groggy voice.

"Your mother went into pre-term labor just a little bit ago and she's having surgery right now to get the babies out," Sully replied anxiously. "She was bleeding and her water broke, so they're coming."

Yelina's eyes widened, "It's too early," she replied in a concerned voice. "What can we do?"

"Nothing right now," Sully replied firmly. "Ty's there with Rose and they'll call with updates."

Ellie started crying and David looked horrified, "Dad's not here," he said. "She can't…"

Yelina sighed, got up, and walked over to the couch, unsurprised when David and Ellie came over.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab_ **

Horatio frowned as he watched Robert, who had donned a spare lab coat to help analyze the evidence, silently watched as the bloody bandages were run through the computer, "Do you think the kidnappers knew Bosco was pinging their location on his cell, so they switched vehicles?" Robert asked quietly.

"It's very possible and we have officers following the tire treads," Horatio replied in a quiet voice.

The door suddenly opened and Natalia came in with Ryan's mail in her gloved hands, "Horatio, I've gone through Ryan's mail and Bernard did write him," she said as she set the mail on the desk. "Here."

Horatio nodded, "Speedle's in the interview room with his brother and their parents and Emily's talking with Jenny and Jenny's mom," Natalia explained, showing Horatio a letter. "I'll show you the letters."

The computer suddenly beeped and Robert's frowned as the computer showed a picture of Bosco listed in the NYPD database, "Horatio, I went over the pillow and found dark hairs on it that I analyzed," Callieigh said as she suddenly came into the room holding a paper. "It got a hit on FDNY database."

Horatio frowned as he looked at the paper and saw a picture of Carlos with some information, "This proves that both Carlos and Officer Boscorelli were in that van, are probably both injured, and are now in Miami," he replied in a concerned voice. "We have officers following the muddy tire treads…"

Suddenly, Emily came into the room looking stunned, "Um, Horatio, I just got a call from Sully in New York," she said in a quiet voice. "Danielle Boscorelli went into pre-term labor and is in surgery."

"NYPD is still providing 24 hour surveillance on the Boscorelli family, correct?" Horatio asked.

Emily nodded and frowned as Bosco's cell suddenly went off as it sat in the middle of the evidence table having been analyzed. Horatio silently grabbed it, stuck it in a data recorder, and pressed TALK.

"…There's so much blood coming out of his leg!" an anxious voice spoke. "I can't stop it!"

Emily frowned as she quickly recognized Jason's voice, "Officer Boscorelli's gonna wake up soon and he's gonna be angry," a female voice spoke. "I've got the bullet fragments out, but the wound's infected…"

There was heavy breathing followed by a pained cry, "End that call and get over here!" the woman's voice snapped as Bosco's panicked whimpering filled the air. "This is a dangerous area, so you won't get anywhere on that leg, Officer. You're a cop and cops are the first to get shot in this hole…"

The dial tone sounded and Horatio quickly ended the call and extracted the phone from the data recorder, "This narrows it down," he said, handing it to Natalia. "Take that over to the AV Lab."

* * *

_**Key Biscayne** _

Trying not to collapse from the pain that flared up in his back after Memmo had hit him repeatedly, Carlos stopped in his tracks. Bernard had dragged him into a car, ordered him tied up, blindfolded, and gagged for the ride and then Carlos had been subjected to his neck being stroked for the entire ride.

A sharp smack to his back propelled Carlos forward on to the floor, "For gosh sakes, Memmo," he heard Bernard say sharply as he felt the blindfold being removed. "That is no way to treat my murderer."

Carlos winced as he was hauled to his feet and forced into a large room that held a closet, dresser, and a large hospital bed that was surrounded by medical equipment and oodles of stolen medical supplies.

Bernard smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, chuckling when Memmo shoved Carlos forward, "Ah, my little Carlos," he crooned, ruffling Carlos's hair before kissing his forehead. "Did you miss me?"

Carlos froze and cringed as he felt Bernard bite his neck roughly before pushing him away, "I don't have the _heart_ to do more like I used to, but you'll still be a very big help to me, Carlos," Bernard said coldly.

Because he was gagged, Carlos couldn't say anything or puke even though he felt sick from Bernard getting into his personal space, "I know you're a paramedic in New York and you know what medications can save and what medications can _kill_ ," Bernard said in a dark voice. "I want you to kill me, Carlos."

"Get Dimitri's boy to do it," Memmo hissed, glaring at Carlos. "This kid doesn't have the guts."

Bernard smirked, "Go find CSI Ryan Wolfe," he said in a calm voice. "Carlos will do it for _him_."

Carlos's eyes widened and Memmo swiftly hit him over the head with a wrench, prompting him to slump to the ground unconscious. Bernard smirked as Memmo silently left to find Ryan.


	3. Building Up to Breakdown

_**Three Days Later** _

_**Calle Ocho, Miami, Florida** _

"Dimitri,"

Dimitri LaRusso eyed Memmo suspiciously, "Vat?" he asked coldly, crossing his arms across the fine suit he usually wore to carry out business transactions in his world. "Vat do you vant, Memmo Fierro?"

"You are very good at finding people, Dimitri," Memmo said calmly. "I need you to find someone."

Dimitri chuckled softly, "Bernard vants someone found, you mean," he replied in an amused voice. "I see ze news and I know he got a cop and a leetle paramedic keednapped from New York five days ago."

"The paramedic's being uncooperative," Memmo said anxiously. "He's got a friend who is a CSI…"

Dimitri looked amused, "So you vant ze CSI?" he asked quietly. "I don't hunt ze cops for free."

Memmo scoffed, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a large wad of hundreds, handing them to Dimitri without hesitation, "Zat has peaked my interest," Dimitri said, pocketing the money.

Smirking, Memmo reached into his other pocket and pulled out a photo of Ryan that he had gotten from the newspaper, "Bernard wants this man," he said calmly, showing Dimitri. "His name is Ryan Wolfe."

Dimitri eyed the photo as he silently moved out of the sun, "Eet veel be very easy to find him," he replied calmly, recognizing the face from the news. "Where should I take him ven I find him?"

"Call me when you find him and I'll tell you," Memmo replied as Dimitri vanished into the shadows.

* * *

_**Angel of Mercy Hospital – New York** _

"Danielle?"

Feeling groggy from the anesthesia and pain medication she was on because of the emergency C-section, Danielle opened her eyes and was relieved to see her father sitting beside the bed, "The babies are in the NICU right now and the media's going crazy about it because Maurice is still missing," she spoke in a tired voice. "That's why there's extra police here and at the apartment."

"Yelina had some words for the reporters who showed up at the apartment this morning to try and get interviews," Sully replied softly. "She called Jimmy and Jimmy took them out to Holly's for a while."

Danielle nodded, "I would love to see the babies," she spoke groggily. "Take some pictures for Maurice."

"If I can get a wheelchair, sure," Sully replied quietly. "Have you thought about names yet?"

Danielle sighed as a nurse came into the room, "Excuse me, I would like to see the babies," she said in a tired voice. "Could I possibly get a wheelchair to go up to the NICU? I need to take photos of them."

Sully sighed, reached into his pocket, and extracted Danielle's phone, "I borrowed this while you were resting and did it for you since you're not allowed out of bed yet," he replied gently. "Wanna see?"

Danielle nodded and Sully showed her photos of her two newborns hooked to various things, "I got some ideas for some names when I was talking to Rose the other day," she mused in a quiet voice.

"Really?" Sully asked in a surprised voice. "I'm sure Bosco wouldn't mind if you shared."

Danielle eyed the photos, "Michael Maurice and Emily Rose," she spoke softly. "Like them?"

Sully looked surprised, "Rose told you about Michael?" he asked quietly. "She never talks…"

"Yes, she did and I think I need to honor Maurice's brother," Danielle spoke in a trembling voice, scared that she would never see Maurice again. "I'm scared for Maurice and I feel like he's hurt and scared."

Sully sighed, "Danielle, you know that Bosco is tough and he will fight to survive," he replied in an uncertain voice, as he was unsure if Bosco would manage. "Why don't you get some more sleep?"

As tears filled her eyes, Danielle nodded and silently fell asleep while Sully held her hand tight.

* * *

_**Hialeah – Miami, Florida** _

A raspy cough escaped from Bosco's mouth as he lay on the bed, unable to get up because his legs were tied to the posts and his one leg ached from tabletop surgery. He felt warm, heavily congested, and knew that he hadn't been able to pee since waking up wherever he was. He was also feeling groggy.

Jason eyed the man worriedly, "…What did you DO to this cop?!" Clavo shouted as he burst into the room with Dr. Price at his heels and saw that Bosco was sweating, trembling, and in great pain.

"What I gave him isn't working and he's got pneumonia and a leg infection," Dr. Price said in an anxious voice as she hurried over to the bed and checked his skin. "He hasn't had any water in like five days…"

Clavo scoffed, "I'm not offing another cop," he snapped. "What do you want done to him?"

"He needs to go to a hospital," Dr. Price replied nervously. "He's got a family, Clavo."

Clavo rolled his eyes, "You and your bleeding heart, Tara," he replied with a sigh. "All right."

There was a heavy silence and Clavo looked at Jason, "You, you're helping me and you're gonna play up being a hostage," he said in a commanding voice. "We're gonna dump this guy at a hospital."

Jason trembled, but he untied Bosco's legs while Clavo lifted Bosco from the bed, "Take his NYPD crap with him," Dr. Price said anxiously, gesturing to the stuff in the corner. "Don't leave anything here."

"Are…are you going to kill me?" Bosco asked in a trembling voice, struggling to open his eyes.

Jason grabbed Bosco's things off of the floor and followed Clavo as he dragged Bosco out of the house and over to a truck. Clavo opened the back of the truck, lifted Bosco into the back, and covered him with the rain tarp before closing the back, "I'll blow your head off if you move," Clavo hissed at Bosco.

"The closest hospital is North Shore Medical Center," Clavo said coldly. "Let's get this done."

Swallowing hard, Jason got into the truck with Clavo and remained very quiet as Clavo sped off through the streets. The hospital quickly came into view and Clavo stopped, glaring at Jason as they got out of the car and went around back. Clavo lowered the tailgate, forcibly pulled Bosco out, and dragged him over to the Emergency entrance before laying him on the ground. He then left the area quickly.

"Hey, there's an injured guy out here!" Jason yelled into the hospital, frowning when he heard gasps.

As medical personnel came towards him and Bosco, Jason took off running away from the hospital as fast as he could, "…Sir, sir can you hear me?" a panicked voice filled Bosco's ears. "Check for ID…"

"He's that NYPD cop I saw on the news!" Bosco heard a voice say as he slowly succumbed to darkness.

* * *

**_Inpatient Psychiatric Care - Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital_ **

"You're looking a lot better, Ryan," Ryan heard a kind voice say as he sat on his bed, silently writing childhood memories into a therapy journal for his next therapy session. "How are you doing?"

Ryan looked up, relieved when he saw Detective Caine standing there in plainclothes with a badge on his belt along with a firearm, "I thought you'd be tired of the uniforms, so I volunteered to come hang out with you for a while," Robert said in a kind voice as he sat down near the bed. "Whatcha up to?"

"Doing an assignment for therapy," Ryan replied calmly. "Recalling painful childhood memories."

Robert nodded calmly, "When I was younger, I did some outpatient counseling that had assignments and this was one of them," he replied gently. "I didn't want to, but my uncle talked me into doing it."

"What were you doing outpatient as a kid for?" Ryan asked. "If it's too personal, that's okay."

Robert sighed patiently, "My mother was murdered by my father when I was just a kid and I witnessed it, so he tried to kill me too," he explained in a quiet voice. "My uncle got custody of me and he moved us down here to Miami so I could have a normal life. Police politics were really messy back then…"

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise, "NYPD closed the case because my father went AWOL," Robert explained in a sad voice. "I was also abused by my wife before she was killed, so I understand…"

Robert trailed off as he suddenly heard faint Russian and the cocking of a weapon down the hallway, "Stay here," he said in a concerned voice as he stood up and drew his gun. "I'll be right back."

Still unable to walk because his cast wasn't due to come off for another week, Ryan nodded, but kept his eyes on the door. Robert raised his weapon as he stepped outside of the door and frowned when he saw two masked men in the foyer holding two nurses hostages, "Miami-Dade Police," Robert hissed.

The two gunmen looked at each other and then started talking in Russian, prompting Robert to respond by asking what they were doing in perfect Russian, "Ah, you're Dimitri's boy," one of them replied in broken, heavily accented English. "Your mother is American and you learned your father's…"

"What do you want?" Robert interrupted in a stern voice, not lowering his gun. "Speak."

The gunmen responded by putting their guns against the nurses heads, "We know Ryan Wolfe is here and we have an assignment," one of the men replied with a heavy accent. "Stay out of it."

"Step away from the nurses and put the guns on the floor," Robert ordered, aiming his weapon.

As the masked men prepared to shoot the nurses, Bobby fired two shots and hit both men directly in their foreheads, killing them instantly. The nurses gasped as the men fell over into pools of blood.

"Call MDPD," Robert ordered as he hurried back to Ryan's room. "Ryan, are you all right?"

Ryan nodded, deeply shaken by what he had heard and the shooting, "Bernard sent those guys, didn't he?" he asked shakily, remembering that Bernard had ties to many gangs including the Russians.

"I don't know," Robert replied in a concerned voice as he holstered his weapon. "What's wrong?"

Ryan's eyes widened as he quickly leaned over the bed and vomited into the trashcan.

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – New York_ **

"…I want to go with you, Grandpa Sully," Danielle heard John's voice say anxiously.

Danielle opened her eyes and found her father and John arguing in the doorway, "What are you arguing about?" she asked in a groggy voice, giving them a look. "John, did you forget to eat again?"

"Grandpa got a call from MDPD," John replied in an anxious voice. "Dad was dumped at a hospital in North Miami barely conscious and with bad injuries. I want to go with Grandpa and Uncle Ty…"

Danielle frowned at Sully, "I'm Bosco's father-in-law and since you're recovering, you can't go to Miami," Sully explained in a concerned voice. "I'm going to go and Ty offered to come with me…"

"Uncle Ty's got a job, Grandpa Sully!" John argued anxiously. "Mom, please; I have the time."

Sully scowled, "And you have school at the end of August, John," he replied in a firm voice.

"Mom, please, Dad came to Miami for me before he married you because he cared," John replied in a concerned voice, gazing at his mother somberly. "I understand what it's like to go through agony and thoughts of hopelessness in a situation beyond my control. Please, Mom, let me be there for my father."

Sully went very quiet and stared at the floor, shaken to the core by how much John really cared for Bosco even though he had only been a Boscorelli for such a short time. Danielle sighed and nodded.

"You listen to your grandfather and don't go off on your own at any time," Danielle spoke firmly.

John nodded and gently hugged his mother, "Uncle Ty says he's coming even if I come," he said, sighing at his mother's pallor. "Grandma Yelina says she's going to come over and visit with you for a while."

"I'm still bleeding here and there," Danielle spoke softly. "Michael and Emily took a lot out of me."

Sully sighed, "The doctor's going to come by later and discuss it," Danielle continued softly.

"John, come on," Sully said quietly, taking John's arm. "Our flight is later and you have to pack."

Nodding, John allowed himself to be led out of the room and Danielle quietly began to pray.

* * *

**_NYPD Crime Lab/Victims Assistance_ **

Mac sighed as he stepped out of his office and saw Holly sitting on a bench looking worried and upset, "Detective Taylor, I heard that they found Bosco down in Miami," Holly spoke, gazing up at him.

"MDPD called us not too long ago and said that Officer Boscorelli is being treated at North Shore Hospital in Miami and there are police there," Mac replied calmly. "The media is going wild both…"

Holly nodded, "Any word on Carlos?" she asked softly. "I thought they were taken together?"

"Officer Boscorelli was dumped at the Emergency Entrance to the hospital and Carlos wasn't with him, which means that they were separated by their captors at some point," Mac replied in a quiet voice.

Holly sighed, "I had to try," she replied softly. "I'm worried that that Bernard fellow might kill…"

"Mrs. Nieto, we can't think that way simply because Carlos's hair was found on a pillow inside of the van that abducted him and Officer Boscorelli," Mac cut in gently. "There hasn't been any evidence…"

Realizing that Mac was telling her to keep hope, Holly nodded, "Okay," she replied quietly as she stood.

Mac turned, "Detective Taylor, I'm sorry to hear about Stella Bonasera," Holly spoke quietly. "The news said that she used to work for you before she was arrested. They said she was a friend of yours."

"Stella was arrested and charged with shooting Officer Boscorelli and conspiracy," Mac replied quietly.

Holly nodded and silently left, her sorrow high as she left the building and walked down the street to her car, frowning when her cell-phone went off. Figuring it was her kids calling to ask where she was or the media demanding an interview, Holly answered it and frowned when she heard muffled breathing.

"I have someone who wants to speak with you," a dark voice spoke. "Say hello, Carlos."

Holly's eyes widened as she quietly made her way back into the Crime Lab and caught Mac in the lobby, "Holly?" Carlos's anxious, slightly slurred voice filled the phone loud enough that Mac heard it and quietly extracted a tape recorder from his pocket and turned it on. "I don't know where I am."

"Are you hurt, Carlos?" Holly asked in an anxious voice. "Who was that man that called me?"

There was a chuckle and followed by a gasp of pain, "I believe that Carlos has already told you about me, my dear," the voice spoke coldly as a slapping sound echoed through the line. "Goodbye, my dear."

Shaking, Holly ended the call and looked at Mac anxiously, "Bernard Marquez," she breathed softly, remembering that Carlos had told her all about Bernard in the hospital and his manipulative nature.

* * *

**_Key Biscayne – Miami, Florida_ **

"Does that feel nice, Carlos?" Carlos, who had been blindfolded for the call, heard a cold voice ask as he felt a needle enter his back. "You started whining about your back when you regained consciousness…"

Carlos trembled, unable to fight or move because his hands and feet were still bound and his back had been locked in a permanent spasm since Memmo had hit him to the floor, "Does ze Spanish boy like the drug?" a Russian voice spokes Carlos felt his hair being pulled. "A little morphine eez good for ze soul."

"Morphine?" Carlos asked in a shaky voice, trembling as he suddenly felt his heartbeat change. "Ohh…"

Bernard chuckled heartily as Carlos whimpered and began to breathe heavily, quickly reacting to the minimal dose of morphine that Dimitri had given him, "This will break him sooner or later," he said in a cold, amused voice, smiling at Dimitri as Dimitri put the syringe in a box he had brought with him.

"Zat brat of mine is why ze kidnapping on Ryan Wolfe failed," Dimitri hissed, his accent strong.

Bernard nodded, "Dimitri here is going to give you a dose of this every eight hours until you agree to help me die in a peaceful way, Little Carlos," he spoke calmly. "Eventually, you'll break over it."

Carlos gritted his teeth, struggling not to pass out as intense nausea filled his body, "Dimitri, watch little Carlos for now, will you?" Bernard said in a casual voice. "I need to rest and take disgusting medicine."

"I will keep trying to persuade young Carlos in other ways while you rest," Dimitri promised.

As Bernard left the room to go rest in his bed, Dimitri reached into his pocket and unfolded his collapsible baton, smiling at the running camera in the corner of the room as he struck Carlos repeatedly with the baton.


	4. Broken Hearts and Battered Spirits

_**Three Days Later** _

_**North Shore Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

Sully sighed heavily, keeping an arm around John as they entered the hospital after being given permission to come visit. They had tried to come as soon as they had arrived in Miami, but the hospital said that Bosco was in too serious of a condition to receive visitors at the time. Not wanting to turn around and head back to New York without Bosco, John, Ty, and Sully had sightseen to pass time.

Ty had come with them to Miami, but he had gotten his own hotel room and figured that Sully and John should be the first to visit Bosco due to the circumstances, plus he wanted to see what he could find out about Carlos's whereabouts. Sully was hoping that Bosco would be actually up for visitors today.

"This is a big hospital," John mused as they lingered at the desk waiting for assistance. "Where…?"

John's eyes suddenly widened as he saw a familiar face come into the ER, "Officer LaRusso!" he called out in an anxious voice, immediately attracting the older man's attention. "Where…where's my dad?"

"I go by Detective Caine now, actually," Robert replied calmly as he walked over to John and Sully.

John nodded, "The hospital knows you are coming and considering the circumstances, the visiting hours are waived for both of you," Robert explained calmly. "Before I take you to him, I should explain that he's got bacterial pneumonia that includes a fever; blood poisoning that stemmed from the infected wound in his leg; a bullet wound that was surgically tended to; and severe dehydration. He's on intense antibiotics and fluids as well as oxygen. The MDPD has 24 hour guard detail outside of his room."

Sully's eyes widened and John looked worried, but both kept their thoughts to themselves as they followed Robert up through the hospital to Bosco's room. Tripp was lingering outside of the room talking with Horatio, both of them surprised as they saw Sully and John follow Robert off the elevator.

"John Sullivan, you're looking well," Horatio observed kindly, gazing at John. "How are you?"

John sighed, "Um, my siblings and I were officially adopted by my dad after he and my mom married," he explained quietly. "I go by Boscorelli or Sullivan-Boscorelli. I'm doing well and I'm just happy that my dad's still alive."

Horatio nodded and John frowned as he looked through the window into the room. Bosco was lying in bed asleep with IV's in both arms and a central line in his chest; a blood pressure cuff on one arm that was attached to a machine; a clip sat on his left index finger that was attached to another machine while electrodes sat on his chest sending readings to a heart monitor. A mask covered his pale face while a blanket and gown covered his battered body. A wallet, a ring, and a cross necklace sat on the table.

Without waiting for permission, John silently entered the room and took a seat beside the bed, setting his diabetes pack on the floor, "Hey, Dad, how are you?" he asked softly, taking Bosco's hand in his own.

There was a silence and Bosco's hand twitched against John's for a few moments before Bosco's eyes fluttered open. Bosco slowly reached up and pushed the mask off of his face before sighing tiredly.

"Hey," Bosco replied in a tired voice, groggy from all the medication. "It's good to see you, kiddo."

John nodded, "Grandpa and I came down," he spoke softly. "Mom…Mom had the babies early."

Bosco's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything, relaxing as John picked up the mask and gently returned it to his face, "You should probably keep that on, Dad," John said calmly. "Til you feel better."

"Actually, I think we can move him to a nasal tube," a kind voice spoke as a doctor entered the room.

John looked up and saw a Hispanic man with dark hair standing in the doorway wearing green scrubs and a lab coat that had a hospital ID clipped to the pocket, "I'm Doctor Montoyan," the man said in a kind voice as he approached the bed. "I've been your father's doctor since he was brought in."

Nodding, John watched as Dr. Montoyan checked the machines and gently removed the mask, quickly replacing it with a nasal tube before the readings changed, "…My throat's dry," Bosco whispered.

"I'll get a nurse to bring you some ice," Dr. Montoyan replied calmly. "Just relax, all right?"

Bosco nodded and sighed, "I'm tired," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I feel like crap."

Outside the room, Robert sighed, "Hey, Sully, I gotta go now, but it was good seeing you," he said in a tired voice. "I have a meeting at the PD and it takes some time to get over there from here."

"Where are your boys at?" Sully asked in a concerned voice. "Why are you meeting with the PD?"

Horatio gave Sully a look, "I had to kill two Russian guys who went after Ryan at Bernard's request and it might have something to do with Carlos," Robert explained calmly. "A neighbor is watching my boys."

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab_ **

"… _You are a Spanish fool,"_ Ty heard a heavily accented voice say as he stepped off the elevator on to the lab floor to see what he could find out about Carlos. " _Sooner or later, you are going to break…"_

Ty froze as Calliegh suddenly came into view, "Excuse me," he called out. "Are…are you a cop?"

"Can I help you with something?" Calleigh asked in a confused voice. "You look upset."

Ty nodded and showed his ID and NYPD badge, "My name is Ty Davis," he explained in an anxious voice, gazing at Callieigh. "I'm an Anti-Crime Lieutenant from New York. Carlos Nieto…he's my best friend."

Callieigh gave Ty a confused look, "I came down with Sully and Bosco's eldest son, John, and they're over visiting Bosco at the hospital," Ty explained shakily. "We've been here for three days, but Bosco's…"

"Horatio mentioned he was going over there," Calliegh replied softly. "Carlos hasn't been found."

Ty nodded, "Can I help at all?" he offered in a worried voice. "I know I'm not a CSI, but…"

Calliegh nodded and motioned for him to follow her to the AV Lab, "Dave, what did you find on that videotape?" she asked as she and Ty entered the lab. "This is Lieutenant Davis of NYPD Anti-Crime."

"Dave Benton, AV Tech," Dave replied calmly, nodding at Ty. "A tape was dropped off at the PD yesterday and I was asked to analyze it. I watched it once, but I'll watch it again with you here."

Ty frowned as Dave quickly rewound the tape and Callieigh's eyes widened as he pressed PLAY and a large lavish room appeared on the screen. Carlos lay blindfolded and bound on the floor and appearing unable to move. A large man dressed in black and masked was injecting something into his back.

" _Does that feel nice, Carlos?" Carlos, who had been blindfolded for the call, heard a cold voice ask as he felt a needle enter his back. "You started whining about your back when you regained consciousness…"_

_Carlos trembled, unable to fight or move because his hands and feet were still bound and his back had been locked in a permanent spasm since Memmo had hit him to the floor, "Does ze Spanish boy like the drug?" a Russian voice spokes Carlos felt his hair being pulled. "A little morphine eez good for ze soul."_

" _Morphine?" Carlos asked in a shaky voice, trembling as he suddenly felt his heartbeat change. "Ohh…"_

_A hearty chuckle filled the air as Carlos whimpered and began to breathe heavily, quickly reacting to the minimal dose of morphine that he had been given, "This will break him sooner or later," he said in a cold, amused voice, smiling at the man as he put the syringe in a box he had brought with him._

" _Zat brat of mine is why ze kidnapping on Ryan Wolfe failed," the man hissed, his accent strong._

" _Dimitri here is going to give you a dose of this every eight hours until you agree to help me die in a peaceful way, Little Carlos," a tired voice spoke calmly. "Eventually, you'll break over it."_

_Carlos gritted his teeth, struggling not to pass out as intense nausea filled his body, "Dimitri, watch little Carlos for now, will you?" a voice said in a casual voice. "I need to rest and take disgusting medicine."_

" _I will keep trying to persuade young Carlos in other ways while you rest," the man promised._

_Footsteps filled the air and the masked man reached into his pocket and unfolded his collapsible baton, smiling at the running camera in the corner of the room as he struck Carlos repeatedly with it._

"The date stamp on this tape was three days ago," Dave said in a worried voice. "There isn't…"

Ty looked confused, "Someone kidnapped Carlos because they want Carlos to kill them?" he asked.

"I'm not surprised that Bernard would involve my father," a dark voice said from the doorway.

Callieigh, Ty, and Dave turned to see Robert standing behind him, "Dimitri LaRusso's the guy in the mask," Robert explained quietly. "I haven't seen my father since I was a boy, but I remember…"

"Detective Caine, it's good to see you got here quickly," Calleigh said in a quiet voice.

Robert nodded, "Davis, what are you doing here?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Holly asked me to come find Carlos," Ty explained calmly. "You're a detective now?"

Robert sighed, "Yes," he replied calmly. "My neighbor is watching my children for me."

"Oh, is that where Natalia is on her day off?" Calliegh asked, a smile on her face.

Robert gave Callieigh a look, but nodded, "Who's Natalia?" Ty asked in an amused voice.

"Shut up, Davis," Robert replied firmly. "Dave, can you replay the video and catch me up?"

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – New York, New York_ **

Danielle gently kissed Ellie's head and stroked David's hair as they lay asleep on the bed with her, having come to visit her that morning with Kim. Kim had since left, but had let David and Ellie stay there.

Her phone lay on the portable table filled with text messages from her father that Maurice was now allowed visitors and John was sitting with him as he slept. For that, Danielle was very grateful.

What pained Danielle, however, was the most recent examination that she had gotten by her doctor and what the bleeding meant. The doctor had done more tests and had declared that a hysterectomy would be necessary because cysts had been found on her ovaries and uterus after the C-section. The hysterectomy had been scheduled for later in the week and she was on medication until then.

"Danielle, you called?" Yelina asked softly as she came into the room. "I had a prenatal appointment anyway, so I was here."

Danielle nodded and sighed, "I have to have a hysterectomy later in the week," she spoke softly.

"I will be able to look after David and Ellie, don't worry," Yelina replied gently. "It's okay."

Danielle sighed, "I feel better knowing that Maurice is alive, but I'd love to hear his voice and feel his touch," she spoke in a shaky voice, as tears filled her eyes. "I wish he could be here to see Michael and Emily…"

Yelina sighed patiently, sat down, and took Danielle's trembling hand in her own.

* * *

_**North Shore Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

"…Officer Boscorelli?"

Bosco sighed and opened his eyes, relieved to see that John was seated in the corner of the room eating a balanced lunch while Sully sat by his bed. Horatio was seated in another chair beside the bed.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I was doing my protection detail when a nurse came in to change your IVs and you exhibited some peculiar behavior according to your son and your father-in-law," Horatio explained in a concerned voice. "It was a female nurse and when she touched you, you pulled away in your sleep and you mumbled that you didn't want to be touched anymore. Would you…?"

"No, I wouldn't," Bosco replied sharply. "If my wife got wind of what happened, she'd leave…"

John froze and stopped eating his lunch, "Dad, were you assaulted?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Sully frowned and Bosco paled, "Sully, I _swear_ I didn't give consent," Bosco said anxiously, seeing Sully's face.

"Consent?" Horatio asked in a confused voice. "Officer Boscorelli, I don't understand…"

Bosco sighed heavily, "Nieto and I were taken to this nice house in this crappy neighborhood and this female doctor was there along with some kid," he explained shakily. "The doctor said I was attractive and I showed her my ring and told her I was married. I was knocked out by some blonde guy after I argued and spat at him, but I heard him address the doctor as Doctor Price and said that she was free to do whatever she wanted with me. When I woke up, I was in just my pants and work shirt and I was on this bed with my legs tied to the bedposts. I was never fully unconscious and I could feel her talking to me and I think she might have kissed me at one point, but I just felt so heavy that I couldn't fight. I had vaguely heard someone saying that she was going to take what she wanted and I…"

It was then that Horatio noticed a rather large bruise on Bosco's neck that looked like teeth marks, "She argued with some dude named Jason Wolfe about my leg and then I felt a poke in my arm before passing out," Bosco spoke, his voice shaking. "The next time I woke up, I was sick and warm."

Sully went very pale and Bosco looked at his blanket, "You have a bruise on your neck that seem to have some teeth marks in it," Horatio spoke quietly. "Would you mind if I took an impression of it?"

Bosco sighed, "Dad, it's okay," John spoke as he finished his meal and came over to the bed."

"Your mother's going to see my neck and think I was screwing around on her," Bosco growled.

Horatio sighed, "Doctor Montoyan said that when you were dumped here five days ago, your temperature was 103 and there were several different sedatives and painkillers in your system that made you oblivious to everything around you," he spoke calmly. "You were also suffering from severe dehydration and it was very obvious that you were incapable of moving and had been for a while."

"It's okay, Dad," John said in a quiet voice as he lowered the bedrail and sat on the bed, gently putting an arm around Bosco. "I know it's never easy to deal with it when something like this happens to you, but it's not your fault. You were sick and injured and some crazy doctor drugged you and took…"

Bosco started to cry and John pulled him into a hug, prompting Horatio to move over to the door where a uniformed officer sat, "Put out an APB on a Jason Wolfe," Horatio ordered grimly as he spotted Dr. Montoyan just down the hall at the call station. "Doctor Montoyan, I have a request to make…"

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab_ **

Robert sighed softly as he sat in his office, silently looking at the very last photo of him and his mother that was ever taken before her murder. His mother was older than his uncle, but she had the same strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes as his uncle. He had his father's dark hair and blue eyes.

"Detective Caine," Robert suddenly heard a gentle voice say. "Do you have a moment?"

Recognizing Natalia's voice, Robert looked up, "Is that your mom?" Natalia asked softly.

"She was killed when I was a child," Robert spoke softly, gazing at Natalia. "I…"

Natalia nodded and Robert returned the photo to his desk, "Rick came and said he would look after Lenny, BJ, and Adam and thanked me for helping out," she spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

"I think my father was involved in Carlos Nieto's kidnapping," Robert replied softly. "A tape was dropped at the lab this morning and it was a tape of a masked guy torturing Carlos with morphine and a collapsible baton. A voice also told Carlos that he would eventually break and help him die, but I didn't recognize the voice. I did, however, recognize my father's voice underneath that mask…"

Natalia nodded and Robert sighed as tears filled, prompting Natalia to gently wipe his eyes with her hands and gently caressed his face, "We have to be _discreet_ at work," Robert spoke softly, not pulling away when Natalia kissed him gently and quickly found himself returning the kiss. "That feels _nice_ …I love your kisses, Natalia."

Not wanting to get caught by other officers, Natalia slowly stopped and sighed, "I got a call from Horatio," she said in a professional voice. "He's at North Shore Hospital with Officer Boscorelli and it turns out that Officer Boscorelli was sexually assaulted while in captivity and under heavy sedation. Horatio's taken an impression of a bite mark from Officer Boscorelli's neck and the doctor is doing a rape kit…"

Swallowing hard, Robert sighed and reached for the phone, "I'm guessing Sully wants me to call Danielle and explain things?" he asked, his heart heavy when Natalia nodded. "Would you stay while I call?"

"Of course," Natalia replied, taking a seat in an empty chair as Robert picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – New York, New York_ **

"I hope you don't mind that I bought Michael and Emily carriers and some other things I know you and Bosco hadn't gotten to yet," Holly said in a quiet voice as she sat beside Danielle's bed. "Actually, Stu started a collection and he's getting FDNY officers and EMS teachers from all over the city to contribute money to a fund for your family. I can work and Tommy and Kylie and I are doing okay, but…"

Danielle sighed shakily, "Jimmy said he's out trying to bag my family a bigger apartment cause our place is too small for five kids and two parents," she spoke tiredly. "I don't know how long it will be before Maurice will be well enough to come home because they're not gonna let him fly with bacterial pneumonia and blood poisoning and he _hates_ trains. He could be there for the rest of the…"

Danielle's phone suddenly buzzed as it sat on the portable table and Holly picked it up, quickly passing it to Danielle, "Hello?" Danielle asked in a tired voice, sighing softly. "Oh, hi there Bobby…"

There was quiet talking and Danielle suddenly gasped softly, "What?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Holly frowned as Danielle sighed, "Thank you for telling me, Bobby," she spoke in a tired voice.

The call ended and Danielle was silent for a moment before she dialled her father's cell number.

* * *

**_North Shore Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

"I'm finished, Officer Boscorelli," Dr. Montoyan spoke calmly, gently lowering Bosco's legs, taking care to put his left leg back on the pillow so it could heal. "Lieutenant Caine, can I have a word outside?"

Sully eyed Bosco, who had drifted off in John's arms during the exam, and John, "You are gonna make an amazing CSI, kiddo," he spoke quietly, gazing at John. "You're doing good at keeping your dad calm."

John nodded, "I've been in his shoes, Grandpa Sully," he spoke softly. "I know how he feels…"

Sully's cell buzzed in his pocket and he sighed as he checked it, "Hi Danielle," he said as he answered it.

"Danielle?" Bosco asked groggily, hearing his wife's name as he opened his eyes. "She knows…"

Sully sighed and held the phone up to Bosco's ear, "Danielle," Bosco spoke in a groggy voice. "I…"

"Maurice, it's okay," John heard his mother say in a gentle voice. "I love you and we'll get through this together whenever they let you come home. I know it will be a hard road, but I'll walk it with you."

Bosco sighed groggily, "I…I love you, Danielle," he spoke in a tired voice. "I'm all cried out right now."

"I love you too, Maurice," John heard his mother say softly. "Get some rest. We'll talk again soon."

As Bosco drifted off, Sully took the phone away and silently returned it to his pants pocket.

* * *

_**Inpatient Psychiatric Care - Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital** _

"Jason was involved in Carlos's kidnapping?" Ryan asked in a surprised voice as he sat at a table in the atrium with his leg resting on a chair while Emily sat nearby. "Diana said that Jason's been missing for like five days, but he's 18 now and she can't control what he does. She called Tommy at the jail, but he doesn't know where Jason is."

Emily sighed, "That's why there are uniformed officers here with me," she replied softly. "When Detective Caine took down those masked guys here, it became clear that Bernard wanted you to come and help Carlos."

"Help Carlos how, exactly?" Ryan asked in a confused voice. "Why would Bernard want to kidnap Carlos?"

Emily was silent and Tim, who had been guarding Ryan since dawn, sighed, "A tape was dropped off at the PD this morning and it had _Carlos_ written on the label," Tim said quietly. "Bernard was asking Carlos to help him die."

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise, "Bernard's heart never fully recovered after Jesse Cardoza shot him for trying to kill me in California, Ryan," Emily spoke softly. "When I was kidnapped last year, Bernard told me this and he said he's in pain and sick all the time. From what I understand, Carlos is part of…"

"FDNY," Ryan finished in a stunned voice. "Carlos is a paramedic and knows about administering medication and how to give enough to end a person's life peacefully. Bernard wants to die peacefully."

Tim frowned and pulled out his cell phone, "I'll tell Horatio," he replied, grateful for Ryan's help.

* * *

**_Key Biscayne – Miami, Florida_ **

Bernard, who was resting in bed and making video diaries about his life, looked surprised when Memmo and Dimitri, both in masks, led a heavily battered Carlos into the room, "Do you not have something to say, you Spanish paramedic?" Memmo hissed, glaring at Carlos's blackened eyes. "You said you did."

"Well, Carlos, I'm waiting," Bernard said coldly, knowing that the camera was still running. "What is it?"

Carlos sighed quietly, "I…I'm ready to listen to what you need," he spoke in a shaky, defeated voice.

Bernard looked amused, "Untie him," he said in a pleased voice. "Was three days of beatings and morphine enough to break your will, Carlos? I'm somewhat _impressed_. It used to be _easy_ to break you."

Carlos said nothing as Dimitri and Memmo untied him, "Come sit on the bed and I will tell you why I want you to do this for me, little Carlos," Bernard said in a fake soothing voice. "Come here _now_."

Silently praying, Carlos slowly staggered over to the bed and sat on the edge, ignoring his turning stomach as Bernard took his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes. Bernard's face was painfully thin, his clothes looked horribly loose on him, and his hair was messy, but his eyes were filled with hate and a pure desire to die.

"Emily and I weren't married and there was a child in our lives that I didn't want, so I killed the child," Bernard said in a cold voice, his anger evident. "I would have killed Emily too, but she ran and told this cop's wife that I was beating her. I cornered Tracy Cardoza and I killed her, but her cop husband, Jesse, managed to help Emily flee to New York. I met Emily again in Miami and blessed her with twins and much torture, but now I am tired…"

Carlos flinched when Bernard released one of his hands and patted his bruised cheek, "Go over to those medical supplies and make me medicine that will help me die peacefully," Bernard spoke quietly. "When it is finished, you will administer it to me through an IV line until I am dead. When I am dead, Memmo and Dimitri will take you to a point and drop you off so you can find your way home or wherever. I will continue talking while you work."

"It…it could take a while to make something fatal," Carlos lied, hoping to buy more time. "It's not easy."

Bernard sighed and shunted Carlos into a standing position, "And your work will be on video for everyone to see, Carlos," he said in a calm voice, his breathing strained as he spoke. "Dimitri, take the box to Emily _now_."

Dimitri silently picked up a large box and left the room while Carlos slowly walked over to the medical supplies, well aware that Memmo and Bernard were watching his every move and would shoot him if he botched it.

"I'm eternally grateful to you, little Carlos," Bernard crooned softly. "I am _honored_ that you would help me die."


	5. Under A Controlling Influence

_**July 21** _

_**Key Biscayne – Miami, Florida** _

"Little Carlos, wake up," Carlos heard an angry Russian voice say. "You've had enough sleep."

Not wanting to argue that he had merely been trying to relax and slow his pulse down, Carlos looked up at the masked man through his swollen, bloodshot eyes. It had taken a while for him to remember how to make a lethal dose because a gun had been at his head the entire time and he only had the use of one arm even though the casts had been sawed off his left arm. Bernard, meanwhile, had stopped taking his medication and was now confined to bed sick and with simple comments about how he needed to die.

The camera was running as the masked man reached down and forced Carlos to his feet with a firm grip on his injured left arm. After Dimitri had delivered Emily's box to Bobby's office at CSI, he had returned to find Carlos alone and mixing the medicine while Bernard had been having heart attacks in bed.

Dimitri swore and dragged Carlos over to Bernard's bedside, "Please…" Bernard spoke in a faint voice, his entire body weak and sick from not taking his medication. "Carlos…I know it's all ready."

"Do eet or I vill blow your head off," Dimitri growled, pressing the gun into Carlos's skull.

Swallowing hard, Carlos lifted the needle with a shaking hand and winced as he felt Dimitri's gloved hand grip his wrist to steady it. Silently praying that God wouldn't strike him dead for taking a life, Carlos emptied the syringe into Bernard's IV line and watched as Bernard's breathing slowed considerably.

When Bernard's breathing had stopped, Carlos used his hand that was still being steadied by Dimitri to check for a pulse and found none, "He's dead," Carlos rasped weakly, watching as Dimitri stopped Bernard's watch as it sat on the older man's wrist before nausea and dizziness flooded his vision.

Dimitri swore loudly as Carlos collapsed beside the bed with the syringe still in the IV line. He silently moved away from the bed, dialed 9-1-1, and waited for someone to pick up. When an operator responded, Dimitri told them that Carlos Nieto and Bernard Marquez were at a specific address and then dropped the running cell-phone by Carlos's feet before silently fleeing to freedom.

* * *

_**Rehabilitation Unit - Miami-Dade University Hospital** _

Carmen Delko smiled as Emily and Ryan entered the common area of the rehabilitation floor, having been asked by Dr. Higgins to allow Ryan a visit with Eric as part of the healing process. She had agreed and had prepared Eric for the visit, but she also knew that he would probably not remember that.

Eric was sitting in a wheelchair near the window with his eyes closed, enjoying as the sun shone down on his loose clothes and his bandaged head. He had an oxygen tube in his nose and IV's in his arms and his chest and didn't know why he had to have them, but he trusted his parents telling him to wear them.

"Eric, you have some visitors, my son," Carmen said in a gentle voice as she walked over to him.

Eric sighed tiredly and he opened his eyes, giving Ryan and Emily a look as they approached and sat down, "Miss Wolfe, how are you?" he asked groggily, recognizing Emily immediately. "Who's…"

Figuring that Eric wouldn't recognize him because Emily had warned him, Ryan offered his hand, "Hi, Eric, I'm Ryan Wolfe," Ryan said kindly. "I'm Emily's older brother and I work at the Crime Lab."

Emily watched silently as Eric processed the information and shakily offered his left hand, barely able to return the handshake before he returned the hand to his lap, "You have a hospital bracelet," Eric spoke.

"I…I was here donating blood and marrow a few days ago and I've been so busy that I forgot to take it off," Ryan lied calmly. "The Crime Lab's busy and the bracelet…it gets me some phone numbers."

Eric chuckled quietly, "I'm glad Emily's got a brother who can help her so she doesn't have to work at that nightclub tending bar anymore," he said calmly. "She looked stressed when Calliegh and I saw her there when we went out the other night."

Emily nodded, "Yes, Ryan's been a real good help to me and my kids," she spoke softly.

Eric sighed and blinked, "I'm sorry," he spoke in a tired voice. "I'm feeling really tired."

"It's all right, Eric, get some rest," Ryan replied calmly as he stood up. "It was good to see you."

Emily smiled as she stood up, sighing when Eric drifted off in his wheelchair, "Thank you for coming, Emily and Ryan," Carmen spoke in a kind voice, gently stroking Eric's hair. "It helped Eric immensely."

Nodding, Emily led Ryan out of the unit and back to inpatient, "I've been talking to Doctor Higgins and she thinks I'm making enough progress to be out in a few days," Ryan explained as they re-entered his room and saw it cleaned up. "She thinks I can only do so much more in here and I guess I agree."

Emily nodded as Ryan silently sat on his bed and lifted his leg up on a pillow, "I'll be restarting at the lab next week according to Rick," Ryan spoke tiredly. "I had no idea that Delko didn't remember me."

"Eric doesn't remember a lot, Ryan," Emily replied softly. "And he may never get all of his…"

Ryan sighed, "Jason hasn't been found yet, has he?" he asked worriedly. "Jason was involved."

Before Emily could reply, her cell phone rang and she quickly answered it, her eyes suddenly widening.

* * *

**_Key Biscayne – Miami, Florida_ **

"Horatio, Nieto's been missing for 10 days," Tripp said in a confused voice as Horatio approached the gaggle of vehicles pulled up outside of the address that Dispatch had relayed. "He might be…"

Tim scowled as he came up behind Horatio with his CSI kit, "I called Emily," he said quietly.

Nodding, Horatio drew his gun as he approached the house and Tim followed suit as they followed the armed SWAT team into the large house, "Miami-Dade Police!" Horatio shouted, waving his gun.

A retching sound suddenly filled the air and Horatio and Tim instinctively followed the sound through the house with cops at their heels. Horatio froze as they passed by the bedroom and saw Bernard lifeless in the bed with a syringe hanging from the IV line while anxious vomiting filled the air.

Frowning, Horatio and Speed entered the room with their guns drawn and Horatio's eyes widened as he saw Carlos on the floor on the other side of the bed vomiting semi-consciously while bleeding from rope cuts, covered in heavy bruises, and sweating profusely, "GET ME RESCUE!" Horatio shouted.

Quickly holstering his gun, Tim opened his CSI kit, gloved up, and quickly noticed the endless supply of stolen medication strewn throughout the room and also noticed the used vials of morphine, "H, Carlos is suffering from a morphine overdose," he said in an anxious voice as paramedics came in. "Like on the…"

"Like on the video that was sent to CSI," Horatio concluded quietly, noticing the running camera in the corner of the room that had obviously been recording for a while. "Speed, let's check that."

Horatio quickly gloved up and joined Tim at the video camera, frowning when they played back the video and saw what had happened, "We need to process the room," Horatio said calmly. "Speed…"

Tim silently began photographing everything as paramedics strapped Carlos to a backboard, "Get the Narcan started NOW!" Horatio snapped, gazing at them. "He was forcibly overdosed by morphine."

* * *

_**Central Park** _

"Grandma Yelina, why is my mommy having an operation?" Ellie asked softly, gazing up at Yelina as she walked with Yelina and David through the park to kill time while Danielle had her hysterectomy.

Yelina sighed as she stopped and sat with David and Ellie on a bench, "Your mom had a hard time when Michael and Emily had to be born and her body can't handle having any more babies," she explained softly, smiling at Ellie sadly. "Your mom is quite happy with you, John, David, Michael, and Emily."

"Is my daddy coming home from Florida soon?" Ellie asked softly. "He sounded tired on the phone when David and I got to talk to him and John last night while Mommy watched. He says he's getting better."

Yelina nodded, "Dad's gonna fly home with John and Grandpa Sully when the hospital lets him out, Ellie," David spoke in a kind voice. "He's too sick to get on the airplane, but he'll feel better soon."

Just then, Kim and Jimmy, who had been spending time with Holly, Tommy, and Kylie to keep their minds off of Carlos, came over to them, "Hi Detective Salas," Jimmy said in a kind voice.

"Any word on Danielle?" Kim asked softly, well aware that Danielle's surgery was that day.

Yelina sighed, "Not yet, but the hospital will call me," she replied calmly. "I just decided to take David and Ellie for a walk while we wait because it is very nice out and nicer than that hospital is. Michael and Emily are doing better, but they are still limited on the visitors they can have to see them."

"I've been looking for apartments for Danielle, Bosco, and the kids," Jimmy said kindly.

Yelina nodded, "Danielle mentioned it," she spoke gently. "She's very appreciative."

An anxious sob filled the air and Yelina frowned as she turned and saw a guy with an NYPD badge on his belt on the phone while Holly stood nearby crying while holding Tommy and Kylie close. Deeply concerned, Yelina got David and Ellie off the bench and went over to the playground where they were.

"Go play for a bit," Yelina spoke gently, sighing as David and Ellie went over to the playground.

Detective Flack sighed, "…Keep NYPD posted, Lieutenant Caine," he said gruffly. "Bye."

Holly trembled anxiously as Detective Flack looked at her, "Carlos is being hospitalized at Mercy Hospital in Miami and that's all I know," Detective Flack explained calmly. "He's being aggressively treated with Narcan because when he was found, he was suffering from a forced overdose of morphine among…"

"Kim, Jimmy, can Tommy and Kylie stay with you for a few days?" Holly asked, cutting Flack off. "I need to go down there and be there for my husband. I know that it might turn bad, but I need to go…"

Jimmy frowned, "A morphine overdose?" he asked in a confused voice. "I don't understand…"

Detective Flack sighed, "Mrs. Nieto, there is one more thing you need to know," he spoke, his heart heavy from being told the news by Horatio. "There is video evidence of Carlos being forced to euthanize a man named Bernard Marquez at gunpoint and he won't be charged, but it may explain his condition."

Kim's eyes widened in shock and Jimmy quietly hustled Tommy and Kylie away to the playground structure, "I need to get some crap packed and go down to Miami," Holly replied shakily. "Carlos needs me."

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab** _

"This was found at the door to Detective Caine's office this morning and it's addressed to you," Calliegh explained as Emily showed up and saw Robert, Natalia, and Calleigh standing at the table where a closed box sat that had _To Emily Sarah Wolfe-Speedle_ written on it in black marker. Emily sighed heavily.

Nodding, Emily donned a pair of gloves and silently opened the box, sighing when she saw videotapes and endless documents, "I don't understand what this is," Robert said in a confused voice, frowning.

"It means that Bernard is dead, Detective Caine," Emily replied softly. "He asked Carlos to euthanize him and Bernard told me that whenever he was dead, this box would show up and I would know what…"

Natalia's cell phone suddenly went off and she excused herself, "You don't seem upset," Calliegh said.

"Bernard was a very manipulative and cruel sociopath," Emily spoke softly. "Should I be?"

Before anyone could reply, Natalia poked her head back in, "That was Horatio," she said anxiously. "He and Speedle were doing the daily search with SWAT and they got a call from a cell-number about Carlos Nieto. Carlos was found alive in Key Biscayne this morning, but he's heavily injured and he…he…"

Emily frowned, "Horatio found video evidence at the address where Carlos was," Natalia explained in a concerned voice, gazing at Emily. "Some masked man forced Carlos to euthanize Bernard at gunpoint."

"Okay," Emily replied quietly, unsurprised that Bernard had been selfish and abusive even in dying.

Callieigh gave Emily a concerned look, "If you need to go home…," she said in a worried voice.

Emily frowned as she suddenly noticed Jessop and another uniformed officer come on to the floor with a roughed up, anxious looking Jason Wolfe in cuffs, "Jessop, talk to me!" she barked commandingly as she went into the hall and glared at Jason. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in right now?!"

"Found him digging in a dumpster," Jessop explained calmly. "He didn't run or anything, which is weird."

Jason gazed at Emily anxiously, "I've been feeling guilty since I was the one who drove the van that shot at Uncle Ryan and that other guy!" he snapped in an anxious voice. "Uncle Bernard made me do it and he also made me drive those guys from New York around Miami cause the other van overheated!"

"You were with Officer Boscorelli, weren't you, Jason?" Robert asked as he came into the hallway.

Jason nodded, "I saw that crazy lady doctor do…" he broke into a sob. "Can…can you call my mom?"

"Detective Caine has to process you," Emily spoke calmly. "Do whatever he tells you to do."

Shaking, Jason allowed himself to be led off down the hallway while Robert followed, "I need to go call Jason's mother," Emily spoke in a shaky voice. "Just put the box in my office when you're…"

"I'll take care of it," Callieigh replied in an anxious voice, sighing as Emily left the room.

* * *

**_North Shore Hospital_ **

Bosco sighed tiredly and checked his phone, grateful that it had been returned to him after being analyzed by the CSI's. Danielle had told him about her need for a hysterectomy in one of their conversations they'd had during his hospital stay and promised to call him when she was able.

It was still early and visiting hours weren't for another hour, so Bosco found himself alone with a uniformed officer outside his hospital that he didn't know. The officer was very nice and offered to get him anything he needed, but Bosco found himself suddenly wary of strangers because of Dr. Price.

Letting out a sigh, Bosco slowly used the bed controls to make himself sit up higher and his hands shook as he reached for a pitcher of water and a glass that he had been left by a nurse. Fortunately, he managed to pour himself a glass of water, put the pitcher down, and raise the glass to his lips.

As Bosco drank the water, however, his throat started to ache and he suddenly found himself struggling to breathe because he felt his throat closing up. Choking sounds filled the air as Bosco suddenly found himself remembering that he had been nearly drowned in a shower at some point during the time where he had been a prisoner of that kid and that doctor who assaulted him. He heard a loud whine.

Noise filled the room and Bosco suddenly gagged as he felt someone perform the Heimlich on him, "Officer Boscorelli," he heard an anxious voice say. "Officer Boscorelli, are you all right?"

Bosco's eyes popped open and he found himself surrounded by nurses and his police guard, "Officer Royver heard you choking and alerted us," a nurse explained calmly. "Are you all right?"

"I think I was remembering stuff," Bosco admitted quietly. "I guess I have to talk to the cops…"

Officer Royver nodded, "You can talk to me and I'll pass it along to the CSI's," he replied in a calm voice.

"I thought I was supposed to talk to the CSI's if I remembered stuff?" Bosco asked quietly.

Officer Royver sighed, "The CSI's are all busy because Carlos Nieto was found earlier and Bernard Marquez was found dead," he explained in a nervous voice. "Nieto euthanized him in self-defence."

Bosco's eyes widened in shock, "Nieto did _what_?!" he asked in a stunned voice, unable to believe it.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab_ **

Diana Wolfe stared at her son through the transparent cell, hardly able to believe that her eldest son had been involved in two very serious incidents. Jason sat on the floor of the cell in a white jumpsuit in slippers since his clothes and shoes had been taken and his face was in the knees of his jumpsuit.

"How much prison time is he going to get, Emily?" Diana asked softly as she heard footsteps.

There was a heavy silence, "That depends on if the Delkos find you responsible for Eric being shot and if the Nietos or Boscorellis want to press charges," Diana heard Ryan say calmly. "I'm not going to."

Trembling, Diana turned and was surprised to see Ryan standing there in civilian clothes with a serious looking Detective Caine and Natalia standing behind him, "I got a day pass once I heard what was going on," Ryan stated calmly. "I was supposed to start back next week, but Rick thinks I can help with this."

"What about him shooting Tony Speedle?" Diana asked in an anxious voice. "Jenny identified him."

Ryan sighed, "Speedle's parents want to talk to Jason before they make their decision because they know that Tommy was abusive to both Jenny and Jason," he explained calmly. " _Very_ abusive."

"Jenny spent time talking with Rosa Speedle and I thought it was about Tony," Diana spoke softly.

Robert sighed, "Good luck talking with him, Ryan," he said calmly. "He won't talk to anyone."

"Maybe if I can get Jason to agree to inpatient psychiatric care and community service, maybe that might satisfy everyone," Ryan mused. "It's not fair that he should end up in prison cause of Tommy."

Robert gave Ryan a look, "I managed to get Doctor Woods to agree to come take some blood to see if there might be an explanation behind the aggressive behavior," he explained in a worried voice.

A sharp gasp suddenly filled the cell and Ryan's eyes went wide when Jason suddenly switched positions and began to vomit violently while placing a hand over his left ear as if guarding it. Alarmed, Robert quickly unlocked the cell and he and Ryan went inside, nervous to see Jason trembling violently.

"Oh, _please_ don't give me anymore steroids," Jason heaved as he continued to puke. "Please…"

Wondering why Jason was guarding his left ear, Ryan gently moved Jason's hand and frowned when he saw a hearing aid in Jason's left ear, "Diana, when did Jason get a hearing aid?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"When he was 16," Diana replied in an anxious voice. "Tommy beat him after coming home late from school one day and warned me not to report it or else he'd kick me out and keep the kids from me. I managed to get Jason a hearing test and the beating resulted in 90% loss of hearing in his left ear."

Jason whimpered as Ryan removed the hearing aid from his ear and examined it, "It's giving off a signal," Ryan said in a concerned voice, gazing at Diana. "Did Tommy ever have access to this?"

Diana paled and nodded, deeply shaken, "I can't hear out of my left ear!" Jason gasped. "What…?"

"I'm calling Rescue," Robert said, quickly getting his cell-phone out. "Mrs. Wolfe, can you…?"

Diana quickly hurried into the cell and got on the floor next to Jason, frowning when Jason suddenly screamed and began thrashing as if trying to stretch his limbs. Ryan quickly got behind Jason, put his arms under his armpits and carefully immobilized his nephew's upper body in human restraints.

"My body's like really hurting," Jason whimpered anxiously, unable to fight out of Ryan's hold.

Ryan nodded, but didn't release his hold, "You're withdrawing from steroids and I'm not letting go until paramedics can get here and put you in restraints," he replied firmly. "I don't know what happened…"

"That doctor lady gave them to me before I was sent to drive that cop and that paramedic!" Jason howled in an anxious voice, trying to break free of Ryan. "She said they'd calm me down, but some dude named Memmo gave them to me before and said it would give me courage to shoot Jenny's boyfriend, so when Doctor Price gave them to me, they weren't effective. That's why she gave me a lot!"

Diana gasped softly and Jason started crying, panic filling him when Alexx and medics arrived with a gurney and medical supplies, "Go easy," Ryan said as he let Jason go. "He's been dosed on steroids and he's been being controlled by someone hacking into his hearing aid. He's nearly deaf in his left ear."

The paramedics quickly, but gently moved Jason to the gurney and immediately strapped him down while Ryan got to his feet, "It's okay, Jason," Ryan breathed in an anxious voice. "It's okay."


	6. Life is A Choice

_**July 24** _

_**Mercy Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

" _Carlos, please…please wake up."_

_Carlos frowned as he found himself in a dark fog, still deeply shaken over what he had done to Bernard even though a gun had been against his skull. He had never intentionally helped anyone die; people died as part of the job, but he hadn't helped them. He didn't know if he deserved to survive what happened._

" _Carlos, Holly's talking to you," Carlos heard Doc say in a calm voice. "She wants you to come back."_

_Carlos sighed as Doc came through the fog, "Doc, I killed a guy on purpose," he spoke shakily._

" _I have too, but it doesn't give reason to stop living," Doc replied calmly. "I get it, Carlos."_

_Carlos gave Doc a look, "You've never euthanized anyone, Doc," he replied in a confused voice._

" _I have," Doc replied softly, seeing tears in Carlos's eyes. "I euthanized Lieutenant Johnson."_

_Carlos gave Doc a confused look, "Lieutenant Johnson was badly burned and begging for relief after he and Alex were hurt in that explosion," Doc explained calmly. "He begged me to help him at the hospital and I had to listen to his suffering and his wife's pleas. They both finally convinced me to help them."_

" _I never knew," Carlos replied quietly. "Was that one of the reasons you had…your breakdown?"_

_Doc nodded and placed his hands on Carlos's shoulders, "I didn't have a lot of close support to deal with everything because everyone was hurting, or that's how I saw things at the time," he explained in a calm voice, knowing Carlos was frightened. "You've got support waiting for you if you choose to go back."_

" _I…I can choose?" Carlos asked in a shaky voice. "I thought I was dead from all the morphine."_

_Doc shook his head and released Carlos's shoulders, "It's only your time to be dead if you choose it, but you're still young and you have a family," he replied softly. "You have people that care about you."_

_Carlos looked uncertain, "Life is that way, Carlos," Doc spoke softly, pointing off into the distance. "It's up to you if you want to go keep living it.  
_

_Swallowing hard, Carlos nodded, turned, and began to walk through the darkness alone. He needed to go back for both others and himself.  
_

A gentle hand squeezed his hand and Carlos managed to squeeze back, "Carlos?" he heard a voice ask.

Carlos allowed his eyes to open and he saw Holly sitting by the right side of the bed with his hand in her own while Ty sat in the corner of the room. He tried to talk, but he felt a tube down his throat.

"You've got a tube down your throat, Carlos," Holly spoke softly. "I need to call the nurse."

Carlos sighed, disliking the tube, "It's okay," Holly breathed, gently stroking Carlos's face as Ty got up and left the room to find a nurse about Carlos. "It's okay, honey. Just relax…you're safe."

Deeply shaken by what had happened and by his conversation with Doc, Carlos felt tears welling up in his eyes, "Carlos, shh," Holly spoke in a gentle voice, gently kissing his face. "It's all right; I'm here."

* * *

_**Downtown Miami** _

"There you go, young man," Dr. Ramirez, one of the area's top audiologists, said in a calm voice as she gently finished putting a brand new hearing aid in Jason's left ear. "How does it feel?"

Jason Wolfe sighed shakily, still weak and tired from spending three days suffering through intense withdrawals under medical supervision at a hospital. He felt grateful, but found himself unable to look up from the floor. Ryan, however, sighed patiently and exchanged a concerned look with Natalia.

"It feels better," Jason finally spoke shakily, scared to look up. "My mom will have to work overtime…"

Natalia sighed, "After you were admitted to the hospital, your mom reached out to Victims' Assistance for help and the organization's paying for the hearing aid," she explained softly. "It's covered."

Jason nodded, but still didn't look up and Ryan silently walked over to the exam table, sighing gently as he pulled Jason into a gentle embrace, "…I'm so sorry," Jason whimpered, sobbing into Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan sighed, "Take a breath, say thank you, and we'll go get you some lunch and meet up with your sister," he said in a calm reassuring voice, releasing Jason. "Your mom said she'll be home later…"

"Thank you for the new hearing aid," Jason spoke in a shaky voice, gazing at Dr. Ramirez.

Dr. Ramirez nodded and Jason got off the table, his steps shaky enough that Ryan quickly put an arm around him as they left the audiologist's office and walked down the street to a nearby fast food place, "Sit here," Ryan instructed, sitting Jason at a booth near the window. "Natalia will sit with you."

Swallowing hard, Jason looked at the table, "How am I not in jail?" he asked, gazing at Natalia.

Natalia sighed and Jason turned to see Ryan standing near the food counter, talking quietly with Jenny, who had her arms around Emilio while Tony lingered nearby waiting for food, "I'm surprised that CSI isn't hanging around here waiting to beat on me," Jason admitted. "His name's Tim, right?"

"Officer Speedle's aware of the situation, but he's not going to beat you up," Natalia replied softly.

At the food counter, Jenny sighed softly, "Uncle Ryan, Jason doesn't look good," she mused. "I can't believe that our dad would mess with his hearing aid and let some strange lady give him drugs."

"He's still coming down from the steroids, but he's well enough to be out and about," Ryan replied in a quiet voice. "I haven't told him that your mom went to the jail to serve your dad divorce papers."

Jenny nodded, "Tony's mom wants to talk to Jason when he's ready," she spoke softly. "She's a social worker and she's seen a lot of abuse victims like Jason. She wants to help him work through it."

"Daddy, come play in the ball pit!" Ryan suddenly heard James call out. "It's really fun!"

Ryan turned and was surprised to see James sitting in the play place's ball pit while Tim sat on a nearby bench with his phone at his ear, "Hey Emilio, wanna go play in the play place?" Ryan asked kindly.

"Go with Uncle Ryan, Emilio," Jenny replied kindly, quickly recognizing Tony's big brother.

Ryan sighed as he walked Emilio over to the play place and Emilio started climbing the structure, "Speedle," he said in a confused voice, gazing at Tim as he hung up the phone. "What are you…?"

"James didn't do well in the summer preschool program and Emily and I have been taking turns spending one-on-one time with him in so we can try kindergarten in the fall," Tim replied calmly. "Bernard treated him so badly that James might have permanent disabilities, but we're managing it."

Ryan nodded, "I'm sorry I haven't been over to visit much since your dad helped me find a new apartment," he replied quietly. "Doctor Higgins thought having my own space would help…"

"Don't start with the guilt stuff," Tim replied quietly. "Emily warned me you would try to apologize for doing what Doctor Higgins said by giving yourself a space where you can decompress privately."

Ryan nodded, "I just got a call from that Lieutenant Davis guy who's been down here sitting with Carlos Nieto's wife," Tim said in a quiet voice. "Carlos woke up and he's currently being extubated."

"I'm looking after Jason today til his mom gets back," Ryan replied quietly. "I can't…"

Tim nodded, "Horatio is on his way over to Mercy Hospital right now," he spoke calmly as he put his phone away and climbed into the ball pit with James. "He wants this situation handled delicately."

* * *

_**Mercy Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

"Drink it slowly, sweetie," Holly spoke gently as she watched Carlos drink from a straw that was in a glass of apple juice provided by a nurse. "Your throat might still be a little sore from the tube."

Carlos nodded and slowly finished the juice, relieved when Holly put the glass back on the table because he felt too weak to even sit up, let alone hold a glass of juice, "Am…Am I going to jail?" he whispered.

"No, you're not," a calm voice spoke from the doorway. "There won't be any charges against you."

Carlos frowned, "Who said that?" he asked in a faint voice, unable to push himself up because his left arm and wrist had been re-set and re-casted before being put in a clean sling. "If you're a reporter…"

Holly silently adjusted the bed controls and Carlos frowned when he saw Horatio take a seat in a chair beside his hospital bed, "I think you were there when I…" Carlos rasped weakly. "Am I under arrest?"

"Mister Nieto, there is video evidence that proves you euthanized Bernard Marquez after prolonged torture with forced doses of morphine and you had a gun at your head when you did it," Horatio replied in a calm voice. "The District Attorney said that it was done in self defense, so you're not in…"

Carlos sighed tiredly, "You still need to talk to me, though," he replied in a shaky whisper.

"I was wondering if you happened to remember anything from what wasn't caught on tape," Horatio said in a calm voice. "We know that a man named Dimitri dosed you and beat you with a baton…"

Holly's eyes filled with tears and she gently squeezed Carlos's right hand, "Did Dimitri ever take his mask off when the camera wasn't running?" Horatio asked softly, sighing when Carlos nodded. "Can you…?"

"He was Russian, I think," Carlos replied in a faint voice. "I hear so many different accents on the job."

Horatio nodded, "He kept…kept going on about how his son killed the men he sent after Ryan," Carlos replied in a faint voice. "He said that Ryan was supposed to come and make me give in sooner."

"And when that plan failed, Dimitri used the baton," Horatio concluded. "I'm sorry, Carlos."

Carlos sighed softly, his throat sore enough that he started coughing, "I'm still…coming down," he spoke in a shaky voice, looking horribly exhausted from the effort. "I…I should get some rest…if I can."

Holly lowered the bedrail and laid down next to Carlos, sighing as he slowly shifted closer to her, "I doubt the hospital will get angry about this if it will help you be able to rest," she spoke softly. "Close your eyes."

"If you need anything, there will be a bodyguard detail outside," Horatio spoke as he stood up.

Holly nodded and gently stroked Carlos's face and hair as he drifted off against her, knowing that she was his sole comfort at the moment because Ty had gone to where Bosco was being put up until he was cleared for travel back to New York. Nodding at the two of them, Horatio silently left the room.

* * *

**_Victims Assistance Safehouse_ **

The sound of a mug being set on the table prompted Bosco to jerk his eyes open in fright, frowning when he saw Robert standing beside a portable table where a hot drink sat, "Easy there, Bosco," Robert spoke calmly, looking his former partner in the eye. "You're all right. Just take a slow, deep breath."

"I…I'm sorry," Bosco apologized, setting his hands down on the blanket that was covering him while he rested on the couch after taking his daily antibiotics. "I thought Sully and John had gone shopping…"

Robert nodded, "They did and I believe Davis is due over soon," he replied calmly. "Breathe."

Bosco exhaled softly as Robert moved over to the window, "Have you looked into any sort of counseling, Bosco?" Robert asked as he opened the curtains to reveal a beach view. "Your blood poisoning is going away, as is your pneumonia, but I'm concerned about the emotional trauma you suffered over…"

"Danielle suggested the same thing, but it doesn't happen to a lot of guys," Bosco replied quietly.

Robert sighed softly, "It happened to _me_ ," he spoke quietly. "Do you remember Amanda?"

Bosco looked surprised, "Amanda was mentally ill and that's why she thought what she did to me was right," Robert explained calmly. "I go to this support group for abused spouses once a week and I also go to a support group for people who have been assaulted. I know you're supposed to stay indoors as much as possible and rest, but I brought you a book and some pamphlets from the groups since they both met last night. My brother-in-law is kind enough to watch my sons while I go seek support."

"How are books and pamphlets going to fix what happened?" Bosco asked quietly. "It won't fix it."

Robert gave Bosco a look, "It can't take it away," he spoke quietly. "It _can_ be dealt with, though."

"What if that crazy doctor shows up with a kid next year?" Bosco asked shakily. "I can't…"

Robert sighed and silently sat down in a chair, "That kid who drove you and Carlos around was being controlled through his hearing aid and forced doses of steroids that made him forget all common sense," he explained calmly. "He witnessed what Doctor Price did to you and he said she admitted to looking for some fun with a good looking stranger since she's not able to have kids of her own."

Bosco frowned, "The kid's name was Jason Wolfe," he replied. "He looked out of it and scared."

"He was abused and controlled by his father into doing some bad things and his father's associates messed with his hearing aid and dosed him because he was scared," Robert replied softly. "Jason is only 18 and got the hearing aid when he was 16 after losing most of his hearing in his left ear to trauma."

Bosco sighed, "I don't suppose I could talk with this Jason Wolfe kid?" he asked softly, unable to help feeling sorry for the kid because he understood child abuse. "Maybe he can help me find closure."

Robert nodded and got his cell-phone out, "Drink your tea and I'll call to see if I can arrange a meeting," he replied in a calm voice as he moved into the kitchen so Bosco could have time by himself.

Bosco, however, ignored the tea and eyed the book and pamphlets that Robert had left on the table.

* * *

_**Downtown Miami** _

James Speedle smiled as he chomped down on a burger that Tim had bought him after spending time in the ball pit together, counting the balls as part of developmental therapy that had been recommended, "This is good, Daddy," he spoke quietly, smiling at Tim as he sat next to him. "You eat too?"

Tim sighed and bit into his burger, knowing that James would listen easier if he himself was doing what he asked James to do. James smiled and the two ate their meals in silence, happy to be with each other.

"All right, James, why don't we go home and work on your reading or some puzzles?" Tim asked kindly as he gathered the garbage together and put it on a tray. "Mommy's working until later and she'll get Julliet from preschool and we'll all have dinner at Grandpa's restaurant later on, okay?"

James nodded, his eyes bright at the mention of puzzles as Tim threw the garbage away before offering his hand, "Come on, kiddo," Tim said, smiling as James got out of the booth and took his hand tightly.

As Tim led James out of the play area, he noticed that the restaurant was mostly empty except for Ryan, who was sitting at a table with Jason and a half-eaten tray of food, "…I'm sorry, Uncle Ryan, I can't eat anything else," Jason spoke shakily, frowning when he saw Tim nearby. "Officer…Officer Speedle…"

Tim sighed as he approached the table with James, "I'm not going to beat you up and I'm not even angry at you," he spoke calmly. "You were under the influence against your will and what happened isn't…"

Jason suddenly gagged and Ryan silently grabbed his hand, "Take a deep breath and _swallow_ ," Ryan ordered firmly, knowing that his oldest nephew was having a reaction to eating a decent amount.

Slowly doing as he was told, Jason sighed, "I'm stressed cause I know what Mom is doing," he rasped.

Ryan frowned, "I just want to go home and lie down," Jason spoke anxiously. "I'm tired of being out."

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York_ **

The apartment was large and was filled with furniture, something that caused Danielle to pause as she stood in the small foyer, "How'd you get all the furniture over here?" she asked softly, gazing at Kim.

"Jimmy talked to the 55 and the Bed Stuy firehouses while you were recovering from your hysterectomy and everyone took turns moving your stuff over from your old place as well as stuff Bosco bought for the babies as a surprise to you," Kim explained as she walked up beside Danielle. "He also told your dad."

Danielle sighed softly, wincing as she felt twinges from her healing abdomen, "I should probably sit down," she replied in a tired voice. "I'm supposed to watch how long I'm on my feet."

Kim nodded and helped Danielle over to the couch, sighing when Danielle eyed the wedding and new family pictures on the wall above the bookshelves, computer, and television, "Jimmy brought David and Ellie by here yesterday and they've picked their rooms," she explained softly. "Do you need anything?"

"What I need you can't get me, Kim," Danielle replied softly, frowning as her cell-phone buzzed.

Kim sighed as Danielle answered her cell, "Hello Maurice," Danielle spoke warmly, hearing her husband's tired voice on the phone and listening as he asked about support groups and literature available in New York for men who suffered sexual assault. "I can certainly look into it for you."

Danielle listened as Maurice explained that his former police partner in New York had gotten him literature from a Miami support group to tide him over until he got home and how he had heard that his assault had been made public on the news. Danielle sighed softly, as she too had heard that and had been getting excessive amounts of mail from the public who wanted to offer emotional and financial support to the Boscorelli family. Since her new address wasn't known, the mail had been showing up at NYPD and the firehouse and after the mail had been screened for harmful things, Danielle had gotten it.

Maurice continued by saying that what happened between Carlos and Bernard had also been made public and Miami police were receiving letters from people who supported the death of a sociopath and murderer, but nobody knew where Carlos was. He then said that he was tired and needed sleep, apologizing profusely for not asking about the babies lately while struggling with yawning.

"Maurice, Michael and Emily are fine, as are David and Ellie," Danielle replied. "I love you."

There was a silence on the phone and Maurice sleepily said that he liked the names before hanging up, too emotionally spent to talk longer.

* * *

_**Miami Correctional Facility – Miami, Florida** _

Tommy Wolfe scowled as he studied the stack of papers on the table in front of him before glaring at Diana, who was sitting on the other side of the prison table with Kenwall Duquesne while Warrick hung back silently, ready to act if there was trouble, "Diana, what is this?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about you hiring a tech expert to mess with Jason's hearing aid?" Diana snapped angrily. "I had the police examine the hearing aid and it was altered to make Jason hallucinate in response to certain sounds. Tommy, it was bad enough what happened to Jenna, but you and your buddies messing with Jason after you beat him badly enough to need the hearing aid…!"

Tommy gave Diana a look, "This is my attorney, Kenwall Duquesne, and he will be representing me in our divorce proceedings," Diana replied coldly. "It should be fairly easy, considering what you did to your brother and the new charges you are getting since Jason agreed to press charges against you."

"A divorce based on abuse is fairly straightforward," Kenwall cut in calmly. "These papers state that your ex-wife will get half your money, your property, and full custody of your youngest with the option of deciding whether or not your older two are allowed contact with you due to your abusive nature."

Tommy scoffed and glared at Warrick, "Who's the punk dude with the badge?" he asked gruffly.

"Warrick Brown, Victims Assistance Crisis Representative," Warrick replied calmly. "Hi."

Tommy swore, "I suppose my dearly demented brother paid for a new hearing aid," he hissed.

"Just sign the papers," Kenwall replied calmly. "Your hearing for your new charges will be soon…"

Tommy scoffed, "That CSI lab where Ryan works has leaks and that's where I got my help with Jason's hearing aid," he spoke smugly. "You might wanna tell the PD that their techs are also criminals."

Warrick frowned as he came over to the table, "I don't have the technological knowledge to rewire a hearing aid, so I hired someone," Tommy replied calmly. "Someone who also works at MDPD."

Frowning, Warrick silently moved away from the table and asked a guard if he could use the phone.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab_ **

Grateful that Ty had shown up to the safehouse so quickly and that Sully and John had come back from shopping before he left, Robert silently entered his small office and sat at his desk. He felt the need to talk to someone after his visit with Bosco, but Emily was off-site helping Eric with his rehabilitation. The Delkos had been very careful to shield Eric from everything that had happened unless Eric started remembering things himself, as watching distressing news could disrupt his very slow recovery.

Deeply shaken by the fact that a Dimitri with a Russian accent had been in the footage of Carlos's torture and Bernard's death, Robert dug into his desk and began looking through one of the books that he had gotten from his support groups. As Robert read, he failed to hear footsteps approach his office.

"Robert, do you have a moment?" Robert suddenly heard a gentle voice ask. "We should talk."

Sighing, Robert looked up and saw his uncle lingering in the doorway, "Uncle Horatio, come in," he spoke in a tired voice as he set the book aside. "I just got done visiting with Officer Boscorelli."

Nodding, Horatio closed the door and took a seat in a visitor's chair, "I left Bosco with some literature and some words that I hope will help him heal," Robert spoke quietly. "I just needed a moment…"

Horatio sighed, "I know my father helped torture Carlos Nieto," Robert spoke quietly. "I saw the tape and I already sent a uniform over to my house to keep an eye on BJ, Adam, Rick, and Lenny."

"I just needed a moment to compose myself before I went to see if I could arrange a supervised meeting between Officer Boscorelli and Jason Wolfe," Robert spoke quietly. "Bosco wants to talk to him and he understands the circumstances, but I know that Jason's still very much recovering from what his…"

Horatio sighed gently, "And so are you," he replied softly. "I know hearing about Dimitri affected you."

"How could it not?" Robert asked quietly. "I saw him murder my mother and he tried to kill me."

Horatio nodded, "I sent an email request to the department psychologist for a counseling session, but Emily's off-site today helping Officer Delko," Robert stated softly. "I might go home early today."

Robert stood up and sighed sadly, "All this has made me realize how much I miss my mother," he spoke in a shaky voice. "Even after Maggie's death, I didn't think about my mom as much as I have been…"

"I think about Adria every day," Horatio replied calmly, sharing his nephew's sorrow as he stood up and came around the desk.

Robert nodded and allowed pent up tears to fall from his eyes, sighing when his uncle gently drew him into an embrace.


	7. Borrowed Time and Strength

**_July 26_ **

**_Coconut Grove - Miami, Florida_ **

"Mom…" Robert whimpered softly, his voice trembling anxiously. "Mom… _please_ don't be dead."

Gasping softly, Robert woke and was relieved to find himself in bed within the safety of his mansion. A quick look at the clock told him it was 5:30 a.m. Ever since he had heard his father's voice on the tape talking to Carlos while administering torture, Robert had been plagued with memories of his mother's death and had kept notes of the dreams to talk about during his counseling session the next day.

Knowing that he would never get back to sleep with two very active sons that were nearly 11 and 5, Robert silently got out of bed and donned a housecoat over his pajamas before going downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was quiet and the basement door was closed, indicating that Rick and Lenny were still in their basement rooms asleep. For once, Robert felt unnerved by the quiet and solitude.

The only joy that Robert could feel was that it was Adam's fifth birthday that day and he was planning to ask Adam how he wanted to spend it. As he turned on the coffee to wake himself up, he heard soft footsteps on the stairs and looked away from the coffee pot just in time to see Adam come in.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up so early?" Robert asked gently. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Adam nodded quietly, "I was dreaming about Mommy beating me up last year," he spoke softly.

Robert frowned, as he had been working on Adam's last birthday and Amanda had promised that she would stay on her meds and take BJ, Maggie, and Adam to do something fun. When he had gotten home from his long shift in Bed-Stuy, however, nothing had been done and everyone was in bed asleep.

"Mommy beat you last year on your birthday, Adam?" Robert asked softly. "What did she do?"

Adam sighed, "I asked Mommy if I was gonna get cake and she started slapping me and throwing me," he spoke softly. "BJ freaked out and hit Mommy with a fry pan and put Maggie and me to bed."

Swearing under his breath, Robert walked over to Adam and gently picked him up, "I'm sorry she did that, Adam," he spoke softly, kissing Adam's face. "Nobody will hit you on your birthday this year."

"Can I help you water the flowers?" Adam asked softly, wrapping his arms around Robert's neck.

Robert nodded and wrapped Adam in his housecoat to keep him warm before they went outside. Adam remained quiet as Bobby activated the sprinklers and watched them to make sure they worked right.

Adam yawned, "Come on, buddy, let's go back to bed for a while," Robert spoke gently. "Okay?"

"Can we visit Uncle Bosco later?" Adam asked sleepily. "BJ said he's down here because some bad people put him and Uncle Carlos in a van and made them do some really bad things."

Robert sighed, keeping quiet as he carried Adam up the stairs and settled them both in the master bedroom's bed, "BJ reads the comics to me and he saw Uncle Bosco in the paper," Adam spoke.

"I'll see if we can," Robert replied softly, holding Adam close. "Just go to sleep for a little longer."

Adam nodded and obediently shut his eyes, huddling his small body against his father for warmth while Robert reached over to the cordless, took it in one hand, and silently dialled the safehouse's number.

* * *

**_InTown Apartments – Calle Ocho_ **

Grateful that he was close enough to the Speedles if he needed anything and far enough away to have alone time when he needed it, Ryan silently unpacked the last of his books and set them in one of the bookshelves he had gotten from a thrift shop and cleaned. He had a specific way he wanted things.

As Ryan set the empty box aside, there was a knock at the door and he stood and quickly checked the peephole in the door, frowning when he saw a dark haired woman standing outside in jeans, sneakers, and a tank top. Deeply unsettled, Ryan hooked up the chain and opened the door just a crack.

"Can I help you?" Ryan asked in a nervous voice, his instinct telling him that something wasn't right.

The woman frowned, "I'm looking for Bernard Marquez," she replied in a concerned voice. "Is he here?"

"I'm sorry, Bernard Marquez passed away five days ago," Ryan replied in an apologetic voice.

There was a silence and the woman walked off and Ryan closed the door, wondering if he should call Emily about the strange woman. Emily, he knew, would listen and not think him crazy for being nervous.

Ryan silently moved over to the front window and frowned as he peeked through the curtains and saw the woman standing in front of his apartment on a cell-phone. Deeply unsettled, Ryan closed the curtains, grabbed his keys, phone, and his wallet, and silently moved into the bedroom to call Emily.

"Emily, it's Ryan," Ryan said as Emily's voicemail answered. "Something strange is going on…"

There was a silence and Ryan suddenly heard the sound of breaking glass, prompting him to pocket his phone and wallet and grab his off-duty gun off of the dresser before moving out of the bedroom. His front window was shattered and a brick with a note tied to it was lying on the wooden table.

Ryan frowned as he again got his cell-phone out to call 9-1-1 about the window, the brick, and the note.

* * *

**_Victims Assistance Safehouse_ **

"…I thought you were visiting Carlos today, Davis?" Bosco heard Sully ask quietly. "What happened?"

Bosco sighed tiredly as he lay in the bed that was in his bedroom at the small, but very comfortable safehouse that Victims Assistance had provided upon his release from the hospital. Sully had a room and John also had his own room. Ty had been crashing on the couch since he had come to Miami for Carlos.

Even though he was doing better, Bosco knew that he had a way to go both physically and emotionally before he would be allowed to fly. Lieutenant Caine had graciously arranged for him to visit with the department psychologist if he wanted to and Bosco had arranged for an appointment later that day.

The living room phone suddenly rang and Bosco closed his eyes, knowing it was too early and he was too tired to get out of bed, "…Oh, hey there," he heard Sully say calmly. "I think Bosco's still asleep…"

There was a silence and Bosco sighed as the door opened, "Bosco?" he heard Sully ask quietly.

"What?" Bosco replied as he opened his eyes and looked at Sully. "Did something happen?"

Sully sighed, "It's Adam's birthday today and he wants to visit his Uncle Bosco," he replied softly.

"All right," Bosco replied in a tired voice, not opening his eyes. "They can come at lunchtime."

Sighing, Sully stepped away from the bedroom door, being sure to leave it open a crack because he knew closing it would freak Bosco out into a flashback, "…You guys can come over at lunch time and bring a cake and stuff, since we don't have a lot here," Sully said calmly. "Take care now. Bye."

"When I got to the hospital this morning, Holly told me that Carlos woke up having really bad withdrawals and he's not seeing anyone because he's in pain and getting sick," Ty stated softly as Sully hung up the phone and went into the kitchen area for some coffee. "He wants to go home."

Sully frowned, "The police want Carlos to give a statement," he replied worriedly. "He's been too sick…"

Ty nodded and suddenly frowned as Bosco suddenly came out on his crutches because his leg was still healing and he had been ordered to stay off of it. He eyed Ty briefly and then hobbled over to the couch, sighing quietly as he sat down and set his crutches against the coffee table looking distressed.

"Danielle didn't call yesterday," Bosco finally spoke softly. "I tried calling her for hours…"

Deeply shaken, Bosco swallowed hard, "Maybe I can go home in a few days even if I have to get on a train," he spoke in a shaking voice, trying to keep from crying. "I figure she's going to want to…"

"Danielle is not going to leave you," Sully interrupted firmly. "It wasn't your fault, Bosco."

Bosco silently got to his feet and hobbled out to the safehouse's small backyard, settling himself in a cushioned wicker chair under the gazebo, "Should he be outside?" Ty asked worriedly.

"He's fine," Sully replied calmly, silently pouring cups of coffee. "Bosco's been through a lot."

Ty frowned in confusion, "I know he was shot by some crazy lady in New York and dragged down here against his will, but he's been acting stranger than usual," he observed in a worried voice.

Sully sighed, "Bosco was dosed with sedatives and hasn't fully regained his memory yet," he lied, wanting to spare Bosco humiliation. "He's also recovering from bacterial pneumonia and blood poisoning that came from an infection in his leg. He's just taking it easy so he can go home."

Ty sensed that Sully was hiding information and nodded, quickly settling himself on the couch to get a little bit more sleep. Sully sighed and swigged some coffee before he went over to John's room.

"John?" Sully called out, gently tapping on the door. "John, you need to check your sugars."

There was a silence and a sleepy sigh as the door opened, revealing a tired looking John, "My sugar was fine half an hour ago when I woke up," he said calmly. "I've just been reading a book of mine in bed."

"I'll make breakfast then," Sully said calmly. "Bobby and his boys will be coming for lunch today."

The living room phone suddenly rang and Sully quickly answered it, frowning when he heard Danielle's voice on the other end, "What?" Sully asked in a surprised voice. "Danielle, where are you?"

Ty frowned and slowly sat up, watching as Sully grabbed his car keys from the counter and threw them at him, "Ty is going to come get you," Sully said in an anxious voice. "I can't believe you're in Miami."

The call ended and Sully sighed, "Michael and Emily had some preemie setbacks and the hospital's not letting them have any visitors for at least two weeks," Sully explained anxiously. "Jimmy suggested to Danielle that she and Yelina bring David and Ellie down to see Bosco and they took a train down."

"Where is she?" Ty asked in a surprised voice, getting off of the couch. "I'll take my rental car."

* * *

_**Coconut Grove - Miami, Florida** _

Rick eyed Robert nervously as the two of them sat at the kitchen table, "…I swear I didn't know Amanda beat your kids," Rick said in a nervous voice, having been told by Robert what Adam had said.

"Honestly, Rick, I didn't know it either until Adam told me," Robert replied softly. "Coffee's ready."

Rick got up from the table and went over to the coffee maker, "I'm going to be taking Lenny to the aquarium today while you're off enjoying Adam's birthday," he said calmly, getting mugs out.

"You're not coming with us for lunch?" Robert asked in a confused voice. "I said you could if you…"

Rick sighed, "I don't wish to spoil Adam's birthday, Robert," he spoke softly. "I'm Amanda's brother…"

Robert frowned and Rick sighed, "Your mood has nothing to do with Amanda," he reasoned softly.

"No, it doesn't," Rick replied quietly. "MDPD Missing Persons came to my office yesterday and told me that there hasn't been any new evidence uncovered suggesting that Lindsey is alive. They said that they'd keep her information on file, but there isn't any reason to keep the investigation active."

Robert sighed and nodded, his expression somber, "I called Catherine in Boston and she ended up having a breakdown over the phone," Rick explained quietly. "She said I didn't care about Lindsey and I think I cared too much to think straight. My obsession with finding her endangered two CSI's…"

"Are you still blaming yourself for Eric's shooting?" Robert asked in a concerned voice. "Rick…"

Rick sighed, "I went by to visit Delko the other day simply to see how his rehabilitation's going because I knew Emily was helping him and he was downright hostile to me," he replied quietly. "He got aggressive and ended up stabbing me with a scalpel. Emily had to remove me from the room to get him to calm…"

Robert's eyes widened as Rick rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a bandage on his arm that was covering a long row of stitches, "Just don't say anything," Rick said, lowering his sleeve. "I need coffee _now_."

* * *

_**InTown Apartments – Calle Ocho** _

Ryan sighed wearily, his anxiety rising considerably as he eyed the brick and note from his position on the couch, "Ryan, do you want juice or water?" Emily called out in a concerned voice. "Ryan?"

"I'm not hungry," Ryan murmured softly, deeply shaken by all the glass on the floor. "I don't get…"

Emily sighed, "Did you call the police yet?" she asked in a concerned voice. "They could help you."

"I don't trust them," Ryan admitted quietly, gazing at Emily as she stood in the kitchen. "Can you…?"

Emily gave Ryan a look, "Ryan, the police aren't going to think you crazy because some lady showed up at your door and then broke your window," she spoke gently. "What exactly did that lady want?"

"She was looking for Bernard," Ryan replied in a faint voice. "I told her he had passed away."

Emily frowned, ignoring the sandwiches on the counter, "I know of only one woman who would be looking for Bernard," she spoke in a worried voice. "Bernard mentioned that his doctor was female."

"Do you think it could be the same Doctor Price who hurt Officer Boscorelli?" Ryan asked warily.

Emily nodded and came out of the kitchen, "Come on," she said anxiously. "We'll go downstairs to the common area and call the police from there. I don't know what's going on, but I'm worried."

Ryan reluctantly nodded, got up, and followed Emily from the apartment down to the common area, frowning when he saw Clavo there, "Emily, RUN!" he shouted anxiously, reaching into his pocket.

Emily's eyes widened and she moved out of Clavo's reach, but Clavo pinned Ryan against the wall and promptly broke the cell-phone in Ryan's hand, "Where's Bernard's body?!" Clavo hissed darkly.

"Why do you care?" Ryan hissed in an anxious voice. "Who's the girl you sent to break my window?"

Clavo laughed, unaware that someone else had come down to the common area and had managed to get Emily to hide behind him to call the police, "You're so stupid, Ryan," he hissed. "Did you really think Carlos Nieto killing Bernard would make all your problems go away? Your brother says hello, by the way, and he applauds your efforts to try and live a normal life, but it's not gonna work…"

Ignoring Ryan's terrified look, Clavo reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, guffawing when he put it against Ryan's temple while wrapping his other hand around Ryan's throat, "Do you think Tommy's gonna let you take his wife and kids after you broke up your parents by telling lies about…?"

Sirens suddenly filled the air and Clavo released Ryan before bolting outside with the gun in hand, allowing Ryan to sink to the floor unconscious, "Jesse, I thought you were getting in tomorrow," Emily said in an anxious voice as she hurried over to her brother and knelt down next to him. "Ryan?"

"I decided to come a day early," Jesse replied in a worried voice. "I'm here indefinitely…"

Quickly realizing that Ryan wasn't breathing, Emily lowered him to the floor and started CPR, deeply relieved when Ryan gasped, but didn't wake, "Who was that psycho?" Jesse asked anxiously.

"Clavo Cruz," Emily replied in a concerned voice, frowning as uniformed police including Tripp and Jessop came in. "Frank, Ryan's apartment was attacked and Clavo Cruz tried to murder him."

Frank, however, eyed Jesse suspiciously, "Jesse Cardoza?" he asked in a confused voice, recognizing the young man as being a former CSI. "What are you doing here in this building? Were you involved?"

"No, I was _not_ involved," Jesse replied coolly. "How about you get on with your actual work?"

Emily sighed anxiously, backing up as Ryan suddenly vomited, "Someone put a call out for an ambulance now!" she ordered, knowing that Tripp suspected Jesse as being involved. "Frank, it's apartment 201."

"Jessop, go check it," Frank ordered sternly, not trusting that Jesse was here by coincidence.

Jesse scoffed at Tripp, "I live here and I came down to the common room to see if there were any social events posted," he replied in an annoyed voice. "I saw the fight and made Emily get behind me."

"Tim said you could stay with us," Emily replied in a confused voice. "You bought an apartment?"

Jesse nodded and silently got his phone out to call for paramedics, not offering an explanation.

* * *

**_Victims Assistance Safehouse_ **

The door opened and closed, but Bosco ignored it simply because he was exhausted from sitting outside and wanted to rest up for when his partner and his sons came. There was a gentle sigh and someone sat down on the bed, prompting Bosco to open his eyes and frown in confusion when he saw Danielle.

"Danielle?" Bosco asked in a tired voice, eyeing her nervously. "What…what are you doing here?"

Danielle sighed, "Michael and Emily had preemie setbacks and the hospital won't allow any visitors at all for at least two weeks," she replied gently. "It's been so hard without you home with us."

Bosco sighed, "I've been on a train for the last two days because I'm not allowed to fly and it took me two days to get everything together," Danielle spoke softly, gently stroking Bosco's cheek. "I love you."

"When you didn't answer the phone, I got scared," Bosco replied quietly. "Because I'm damaged…"

Danielle gave Bosco a look, leaned over, and gently kissed him on the lips, "No, you're not," she replied softly, joining him on the bed. "I might kill that Doctor Price for hurting you if she's ever found."

Bosco looked surprised, "Did you really name our new son after Mikey?" he found himself asking.

"Your mom told me about him and I thought it was appropriate," Danielle replied softly. "I miss you."

Bosco sighed, "I'm already feeling better," he spoke softly. "Who'd you leave David and Ellie with?"

"Yelina and I brought them," Danielle replied. "Everyone went shopping for barbecue stuff."

Bosco nodded and tears welled up in his eyes, "I was tied to that bed and I thought about just letting myself die because I couldn't fight," he said in a shaky voice. "I felt everything, but I couldn't fight."

Danielle sighed gently and gently wiped his tears with her hands, "It's not your fault, Maurice," she spoke gently, stroking his face as he continued to cry quietly. "Would you like me to read to you?"

"Bobby gave me some literature about…," Bosco mused softly. "It's on the bedside table."

Nodding, Danielle silently picked the book up off the table and opened it to where there was a simple paper bookmark, "Bobby's bringing his sons over later because it's Adam's birthday and he wanted to see his Uncle Bosco," Bosco spoke in a tired voice. "I can't imagine why anyone would want to…"

"Maurice, it's so easy to be negative right now and you're perfectly justified in feeling how you feel, but it's not good for you," Danielle replied softly, stroking his hair. "We'll get through this together."

Bosco sighed and cuddled as close as he could to Danielle, allowing his eyes to close as she read.

* * *

**_Mercy Hospital_ **

"…Can you not touch my neck, please?" Holly heard an anxious voice say at an unusually high, anxious volume as she came out of the cafeteria with pudding and gingerale meant for Carlos. "It hurts…"

Unable to help but be concerned, Holly silently followed the voice and frowned when she came into the ER. A shaky looking Ryan was resting on a gurney, wincing as Dr. Montoyan felt his neck while Emily watched with deep concern, "My neck feels weird," Ryan spoke in a weak voice. "Sort of puffy."

"I'm feeling a lump," Dr. Montoyan replied quietly. "Have you had other odd symptoms?"

Ryan sighed, "Yeah, but I thought they were from stress," he replied in a nervous voice.

"I'm scheduling you for an _immediate_ biopsy," Dr. Montoyan replied calmly. "Sit tight."

As Dr. Montoyan walked off, Ryan gave Emily a look, "Even when she's locked up in a mental hospital, Mom still finds a way to hurt me," he spoke in a shaky voice. "They're going to find cancer."

"Ryan, you don't know that for sure," Emily replied softly, hugging him. "Don't think like that."

Quickly realizing that the man was Carlos's foster brother, Holly silently approached the bed, "Excuse me, are you Ryan Wolfe?" Holly asked softly. "I think you know my husband, Carlos Nieto?"

Ryan looked up and Emily looked confused, "Yeah," he replied softly. "How…how is Carlos?"

"Carlos is having a bad day because of what Bernard Marquez's goons did to him and the hospital can only do so much to make him comfortable," Holly replied softly. "I'm going to try and get him to eat."

Ryan nodded, "Your neck looks swollen," Holly observed. "And…and there are marks on it."

"Clavo Cruz tried to choke me after some strange woman broke my apartment window," Ryan replied.

Holly frowned, but was prevented from speaking by Dr. Montoyan's return, "Your biopsy's gonna be in an hour," he said in a calm voice. "You've got about half an hour of time before you'll be prepped."

"Would you like to visit with Carlos, Ryan?" Holly asked softly. "It might help him feel better."

Ryan nodded and got off the gurney, "I'm going to call the Speedles and Tim," Emily spoke softly.

Nodding, Ryan silently followed Holly through the hospital and remained quiet as Holly led him past a uniformed guard into a dark patient room. Carlos was asleep in bed and laying on his right side with a pillow behind his back while his right hand rested on a smaller pillow with an IV and pulse-ox clip on it. An oxygen tube was in his nose and his face was pale and sweaty, but a small fan was running nearby.

"Carlos, I got you some food if you want to try eating," Holly called out. "I also ran into Ryan Wolfe."

Carlos twitched and he opened his eyes, "Hey," he said in a faint voice. "It's been a while, Ryan."

"How are you, Carlos?" Ryan asked quietly as he moved to the bed. "You look tired."

Despite feeling like crap, Carlos managed a weak chuckle, "You always made me laugh," he replied in a tired voice. "What happened to your neck, Ry? I can see from here that it's swollen and hurt…"

"Um," Ryan spoke softly, not wanting to upset Carlos's recovery. "You should rest…"

Carlos sighed, "I guess Bernard's friends?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry about that…"

"Just focus on getting well," Ryan replied anxiously. "Can I do anything to help you?"

Carlos shook his head, "Your voice sounds weird," he spoke groggily. "Are you okay?"

"I might not be," Ryan replied quietly, unable to lie. "I have to have a biopsy."

Carlos's eyes widened slightly, "Let me know how it goes," he spoke in a groggy voice.

Ryan nodded and Carlos instantly drifted off, "Thank you for visiting him," Holly spoke quietly. "I'm sorry about your biopsy and I hope everything goes well. I just know your visit meant a lot to Carlos."

"I hope he feels better soon," Ryan replied quietly. "Carlos has been through a lot."

Holly nodded and Ryan silently left the room, keeping quiet as he returned to his gurney in the ER where Emily was waiting with a gown and a nurse, "Did you have a good visit with Carlos?" Emily asked softly.

Ryan nodded and sighed as the nurse handed him the gown, "Please change into this and lie down so I can start an IV," the nurse said calmly, smiling at Ryan. "I'll be back with the IV in a few minutes."

"I just got back to work," Ryan spoke anxiously. "If I have cancer, I'll get put on leave again!"

Emily sighed, "Get changed and I'll talk to IAB about it if you want me to," she replied firmly.

Grateful for such a caring sister, Ryan nodded and drew the curtain to change while Emily dialed Rick's number to see what Rick could do for Ryan and his work schedule should he actually have cancer.

* * *

**_Coconut Grove - Miami, Florida_ **

"…I will personally make sure Ryan doesn't lose his job over this, Emily," Rick said in a concerned voice as he sat at the desk in the privacy of his office on his phone. "If he feels like working, he will work."

There was a heavy silence and Rick frowned when he heard the doorbell, "I will file the paperwork," he promised in a sincere voice as he stood up. "Go be there for Ryan and let me know how things go."

Once the call ended, Rick silently moved to the door and was surprised to see Robert and Natalia sitting on chairs in the foyer, talking quietly as they shared a book, "Morning," he said calmly as he came out.

"Sergeant Stetler," Natalia spoke nervously, gazing up at Rick. "We…we were just talking…"

Rick quickly recognized the book as one that Robert got from his support groups, "Look, I don't care what you do or who you spend time with off the clock," Rick said calmly, secretly relieved that Robert wasn't allowing being abused by Amanda to ruin his life. "You two are responsible, mature adults."

"BJ and Adam know that their dad spends some time with a very nice looking lady and they just want me to be happy," Robert spoke quietly. "We became friends first and we're testing the dating waters."

Rick looked amused, "We're just going over the readings from the last meeting," Natalia replied softly.

"If you want my blessing, Robert, you have it," Rick spoke calmly. "I need to get Lenny and go."

Robert nodded as Rick walked off downstairs to get Lenny, "Are you coming with us to the party?" Robert asked quietly, smiling at Natalia. "BJ and Adam were both asking because they like you."

Natalia smiled, "I'd be pleased to," she replied softly, leaning against him. "I'm honored."

"I have to get BJ and Adam up and ready," Robert spoke gently. "Did you want to help me?"

Nodding, Natalia returned the book to the table and allowed Robert to help her up. The two of them walked up the stairs together as Rick came upstairs with Lenny in tow and hurried out the door.

* * *

**_Mercy Hospital_ **

Tim sighed softly as he approached the bed where Ryan sat clad in a hospital gown and scrub pants, trembling as Emily sat next to him with an arm around him, "Hey," he said in a concerned voice.

"I didn't mean for Emily to pull you away from James and Julliet, Tim," Ryan spoke apologetically.

Tim shrugged, "My parents are looking after them and they're going to visit you later after you're in a room," he replied reassuringly, eyeing the nurses that were waiting nearby. "You need to lie down."

Emily stood up and Ryan complied, "Just relax, all right, big brother?" she said gently. "Love you."

Ryan sighed tiredly as the nurses covered him up and rolled him through the double doors.

Tim sighed softly and wrapped Emily in an embrace, shaken by the fact that Ryan might be sick.

* * *

**_Victims Assistance Safehouse_ **

_Ryan's in surgery. Tim's waiting with me here. I'll text when I know more. – Emily_

Rick sighed softly as he read Emily's message and promptly put the phone away before pressing the doorbell of the safehouse with Lenny holding a gift that they had bought together at a toy store.

There were footsteps and Rick sighed as the door opened, revealing Sully, "I was invited to the party by Robert, as Lenny and BJ go to school together," Rick explained nervously. "We stopped at a store…"

"Robert mentioned you were invited," Sully replied calmly. "Everyone's in the living room."

Rick nodded and led Lenny inside, sighing when he saw Bosco and Danielle sitting together on a loveseat with Bosco's leg elevated while John, David, and Ellie sat on another loveseat with Yelina, "Burgers are on the grill," Sully said calmly, gesturing to the backyard where a grill was set up. "Have a seat."

"Are Robert and his family here yet?" Rick asked quietly as he sat in a chair and Lenny sat in his lap.

Sully shook his head, "Lieutenant Caine's also on his way, but he'll only be staying for a short time since he's on duty," he replied calmly. "There are board games in the library if the kids want to keep busy."

David and Ellie silently looked at Bosco, "Go ahead," Bosco spoke softly. "Daddy's going to sit here."

John got up with David and Ellie and ushered them into the library, "Lenny, kiddo, why don't you go and join them?" Rick suggested quietly, smiling at his young son. "Then they'll have an even number."

Lenny nodded, climbed off of Rick's lap, and silently went into the library, "Sully, I am going to check those burgers," Rick said as he got up and moved across the living room filled with high anxiety.

Sully sighed as Rick disappeared outside, "Rick is welcome here, doesn't he understand that?" Yelina asked in a confused voice, sensing a great deal of anxiety from Rick. "He acts like he doesn't…"

Before Sully could reply, the doorbell rang again and he quickly answered it, smiling when Robert came in with Horatio, Natalia, BJ, and Adam, "Uncle Bosco!" Adam said in an eager voice. "Hi!"

As Robert and his kids joined the gathering, Natalia noticed Rick in the yard and quietly slipped outside because she knew he was hurting because of MDPD's decision about Lindsey, "Sergeant Stetler, Grissom did all he could to try and get them to keep the case open," Natalia spoke in an apologetic voice.

"I'm aware," Rick replied quietly as he flipped the burgers with the spatula. "I'm coping with that."

Even though Natalia wasn't entirely convinced, she nodded, "I do need to talk to you and I need to talk to Grissom, though," Rick spoke quietly as he turned to look at her. "About the medical supports."

"Are you or Lenny sick or hurt?" Natalia asked in a concerned voice. "You both seem physically…"

Suddenly, Rick's cell-phone buzzed and Rick got his cell out, sighing as he saw the message.

_The biopsy on Ryan's thyroid gland found tumors with cancerous cells. Ryan's still in surgery. – Emily._

* * *

Loud anxious knocking echoed through Dan Cooper's house and Dan swore as he ran to the door, irritated about being taken away from his hot bath and drinks, "Who is it?" he called out sharply.

There was silence, so Dan opened the door, "Dan Cooper?" Dr. Price asked softly. "Are you him?"

Dan nodded, deeply confused when Dr. Price forced her way into the house, "I heard that Tommy Wolfe paid you big bucks to hotwire his son's hearing aid to hypnotize him and also paid people to drug him," Dr. Price said in an anxious voice as she gazed at Dan. "The police are looking for me and I need…"

"You assaulted that cop from New York!" Dan exclaimed anxiously. "It's all over the news!"

Dr. Price gave Dan a pleading look and Dan sighed, closing the door, "Okay," he replied quietly.

"Thank you so, so much," Dr. Price replied in a relieved voice, hugging Dan gratefully.


	8. Skeletons in Every Closet

_**July 31** _

_**Las Vegas Crime Lab/Victims Assistance Main Headquarters – Las Vegas** _

"Gris, you wanted to see me?" Grissom heard a kind voice ask from the doorway.

Grissom looked up from his paperwork and smiled as he saw Nick Stokes, who had left his shift early to attend counseling appointments that he had been attending for the last few years without anyone's knowledge, "Have a seat, Nick," he replied calmly. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Nick quietly sat, "You seem to take off an hour before your shift ends," Grissom observed softly.

"Um," Nick replied nervously, knowing he was busted. "I have another appointment then."

Grissom raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "Don't say it has anything to do with Victims Assistance because I'm the head of it and I know everything that's happening in it," he finally replied firmly.

Nick sighed and looked at the floor, "I go to early morning counseling," he admitted quietly.

Grissom's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Is that a code word for something illegal?" he asked quietly.

"No, Gris, it's actual counseling," Nick replied nervously. "I've been going since after Danielle moved."

Grissom's eyes widened, "Danielle Sullivan?" he asked in a shocked voice. "What happened that…?"

"You know I helped them pack up and escape, but what you didn't know is that Edward Addison found out it was me who helped," Nick replied, not daring to look up. "Edward…he paid me a little _visit_ …"

The way that Nick mentioned the visit prompted Grissom to flinch, "He…he knocked me out cold, tied me to my bed, and when I woke up, he…" Nick spoke, his voice shaking badly. "You can figure it out."

"And you never reported it," Grissom finished softly. "Because you wanted to protect the Sullivans."

Nick nodded, too ashamed to look up, "Victims Assistance people aren't supposed to end up victims," he spoke in a shaking voice. "I made Greg get the kit and he stashed it in evidence if you want it."

"Well, at least you did that much," Grissom replied quietly. "A lot…a lot simply wash it away."

Nick shrugged, "Greg and I were supposed to hang out that night anyway and he showed up when I was getting dressed and he stopped me before I could," he replied quietly. "He ran me to a hospital and lied that he found me in pain and some nightshift doc did a rape kit and Greg managed to get a hold of it."

"I don't give a crap about evidence preservation, Nick; I give a crap about you," Grissom replied calmly, sighing as Nick started crying. "Stay here and do breathing exercises and I need to go see Greg."

Nick nodded and continued to cry as Grissom got up and left, locking Nick inside the office so that he wouldn't be tempted to bolt. Silently cursing himself for not noticing the odd behaviors sooner, Grissom silently made his way to where he knew Greg was finishing up his work at the end of the shift.

"Greg," Grissom spoke quietly as he saw the young CSI packing up his work. "A word?"

Greg nodded eagerly and looked up at Grissom, "Nick's locked in my office right now and he told me some very interesting things," Grissom said calmly. "He said he was assaulted by Edward Addison…"

Paling, Greg nodded slowly, "It took me a year to talk him into seeing a therapist," he admitted softly.

Grissom nodded, "The evidence is in the locker under a codename," Greg replied. "Broken Heart."

"Go get it and bring it to my office right now," Grissom replied firmly. "Don't do anything else."

Without waiting for a response, Grissom returned to his office, unlocked it, and was surprised to see Nick asleep on the couch with his arms wrapped around himself for warmth. A box of tissues was in his lap and used tissues littered the floor, telling Grissom that Nick had tired himself out crying about it.

Grissom silently returned the box to his desk, got into his closet, and got a blanket out that he kept on hand in case he ever needed a rest during a shift. He silently unfolded it and draped it over Nick.

"…Wha?" Nick asked groggily, not waking from his sleep. "Gris, this…this is your blanket…"

Grissom sighed, "Just sleep for now and we'll talk later," he spoke gently. "I have paperwork."

Nick relaxed and as he slept, Grissom sat behind his desk and silently accessed his email account that he used to keep in contact with Natalia. He knew that he had to tell her about what happened to Nick.

* * *

**_Delavida Cemetery - Miami_ **

Bernard's coffin sat at in front of a marble tombstone, ready to be lowered into the earth while Tim, Emily, and a quiet looking Jesse Cardoza stood nearby while Ryan sat in a chair with sunglasses over his face, wanting to be there for his sister even though he was feeling sick from his first chemo session.

As the small group stood there, a Hummer pulled up to the curb and Emily was surprised when Horatio got out and helped a shaky looking Carlos and Holly out of the backseat. Carlos leaned heavily on Horatio and Holly as the three made their way over to the grave, "Are we late?" Carlos asked softly.

Ryan immediately tensed up at seeing Horatio, as his cancer would become less of a secret and he would be advised to take sick leave. Horatio, meanwhile, eyed Ryan with concern because he recognized sickness when he saw it and knew that it must be an effort for the younger man to be here.

Emily knelt down beside Ryan, who was starting to tremble, "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"Just bury the body so I can go home," Ryan replied softly. "This isn't about me today."

Emily sighed, "I'm going to throw up," Ryan admitted softly. "I need to find some bushes."

Nodding, Emily helped Ryan stand up and the two of them moved across the grass to a pile of bushes just outside of the rows of headstones. Ryan knelt down and began to vomit into the clean bushes.

"Here," Emily said softly, reaching into her bag and pulling out a bottle of vitamin water. "Drink it."

Ryan silently wiped his mouth and accepted the water, but stayed where he was, "I should have taken you home so you could rest," Emily spoke softly, gently rubbing his back. "Did you want to go now?"

"Can't just leave in the middle of the funeral," Ryan replied in a tired voice. "It's…"

Ryan suddenly trailed off and puked several more times, "I'm taking you home and you're going to bed," Emily replied firmly. "I know you want to support me and I appreciate that, but you need to rest."

Swallowing hard, Ryan sighed and allowed Emily to help him up, "Hey, Ryan, are you all right?" he suddenly heard Carlos ask in a tired voice as he heard footsteps approach. "Chemo treatment?"

"Yeah," Ryan replied quietly. "I thought you were released to go back to New York?"

Carlos nodded, "I heard about this and decided to come to make peace with myself," he replied. "I might take a couple of days to just mentally adjust before I go home. You should be resting."

Ryan sighed, but only managed to make it a few steps from the bushes before his legs gave out and he collapsed to the grass semi-conscious, weak and shaky from vomiting so much. Carlos immediately got down on the grass and rolled Ryan on to his side while Holly quickly got her phone out and called 9-1-1.

"What happened?" Horatio asked in a concerned voice as he walked over to Emily. "Emily?"

Emily sighed as she knelt down beside Ryan, "H, I'll explain things," Tim said, walking over to them.

* * *

**_JFK International Airport – New York_ **

"Officer Boscorelli?"

Exhausted from getting to the airport earlier that morning and flying home, Bosco sighed and opened his eyes to find a flight attendant standing by his seat with a wheelchair, "Your wife came off and said you required assistance," the flight attendant explained calmly. "She and your family are inside."

Nodding, Bosco slowly got to his feet and instinctively looked for his bag, but found nothing, "Your family has your bag, sir," the flight attendant said calmly. "If you'll just take a seat…"

Bosco nodded and sat in the wheelchair, keeping quiet as he was carefully rolled off of the plane and into the terminal. He was relieved to see no reporters; just Danielle, "My dad and Yelina took the kids to get the bags," Danielle explained gently. "I figured you would feel more comfortable that way."

Danielle smiled at the flight attendant as she left them alone, "Is Chief Morris after me to come back anytime soon?" Bosco asked in a worried voice. "I'm still on antibiotics and I still tire out easily."

"You get however much paid leave you need," Danielle replied softly. "Chief Morris insisted."

Bosco sighed and Danielle silently pushed the wheelchair through the terminal, "I'm going to fatten you back up before I let you go back to work anyway," Danielle replied gently. "And there's the hearing…"

"Once I'm home and in bed, can you go check on Mikey and Emily?" Bosco asked softly.

Danielle nodded and parked the chair outside next to a Suburban that she had bought for the whole family with some of the FDNY donations because they needed a bigger vehicle, "Come on, Maurice, you can ride shotgun," she said gently, quickly unlocking the car before she offered her hands. "Come on."

Bosco sighed as he was helped into the front seat, "This is new," he spoke quietly. "When…?"

"Have a nap, honey," Danielle replied quietly, closing the door as Sully, Ty, and Yelina came over to the Suburban with John, David, Ellie, and the bags. "Don't make a bunch of noise in the car, kids; your dad's wiped out and he's probably going to sleep in the car and when we get home. Can you ride quietly?"

John nodded and quietly loaded David and Ellie in the backseat, "Dad's asleep," he said quietly.

"We'll meet you at the apartment," Yelina said softly. "I'm a bit hungry and so is your father."

Sully smiled, "Do you want us to bring you anything?" he asked in a kind voice as he quickly loaded the bags into the back before shutting it and locking it. "You shouldn't have to cook today."

"Maybe some Italian food for the kids that John can eat?" Danielle suggested softly. "They'll be happy."

Yelina nodded and walked off with Sully and Ty while Danielle got behind the wheel of the Suburban, relieved to see that Maurice was asleep with a seatbelt over him and looking rather peaceful.

* * *

**_Mercy Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

Horatio sighed as he lingered in the hallway, watching as a tired Carlos sat beside the hospital bed where an unconscious Ryan lay being treated with oxygen and IV fluids after being transported from the cemetery. The access site in Ryan's arm made Horatio realize that Ryan had some sort of serious illness and he found himself wanting to know what was going on and how he could be of assistance.

Despite how tired he was, Carlos had insisted on riding with Ryan so he wouldn't be scared if he woke up in the ambulance, as they would always consider each other brothers after their time in the foster care system together. Emily had waited around with Holly, Jesse and Tim to finish with the service, as it would be short because she simply wanted to get Bernard in the ground since he had hurt so many.

Horatio, on the other hand, had used his badge to provide the ambulance with a police escort to the hospital simply because he was Ryan's boss and he cared, "Can I help you, sir?" a voice asked.

"Yes, I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and Ryan Wolfe is my employee," Horatio replied in a concerned voice. "He is also a friend who collapsed at a memorial service…"

There was a silence and Horatio turned to see Dr. Montoyan standing there with a chart in hand looking rather thoughtful, "I'm not sure I can enlighten you without Ryan's permission," Dr. Montoyan replied.

Horatio sighed and watched as Dr. Monotyan went into the hospital room and talked to Carlos while checking the machines and making notes on the chart, "Horatio," he heard another voice say.

"Speed," Horatio said as he saw Tim come into view. "Speed…what's going on? Do you know?"

Tim sighed, "Emily's got power of attorney for Ryan and she said it might be best that you know," he replied in an unusually somber voice. "When Ryan was here getting checked a while back, the doctor found a lump in Ryan's neck and ordered a biopsy. Ryan's got Papillary Thyroid Cancer and his first chemo session was early this morning. He was told to take it easy, but Bernard's burial was today."

Horatio nodded, but didn't say anything, "Ryan was scared he was going to lose his job over this," Tim admitted quietly. "Stetler said he'd still be able to work, but we know that decision is up to you."

"I'm not going to fire Ryan for having cancer," Horatio replied firmly. "He talked to Rick?"

Tim nodded, "Emily and Jesse are still there because they both lost family to Bernard and they organized the burial together," he explained calmly. "Jesse was a cop in LA and saved Emily from Bernard…"

Before Horatio could reply, there was a beep, "Ryan, it's all right," he heard a concerned voice say. "You were brought into the ER after passing out. Just relax; I'm going to make sure you get good care."

Horatio and Tim turned just in time to see the bed being repositioned while a conscious Ryan struggled to make sense of his surroundings and breathed in oxygen through his mask. Ryan saw Horatio and Tim through the window and he frowned slightly, but didn't keep his eyes open for very long after that.

There was a heavy silence as Dr. Montoyan came out of the room, "Excuse me, Doctor, I've been made aware of what's going on by Ryan's brother-in-law and I'd like to be of help," Horatio spoke quietly.

* * *

**_Manhattan – New York_ **

"Maurice, it's time for you to wake up, babe," Bosco heard Danielle's voice say gently.

Bosco opened his eyes and frowned at the heavily secure building with the doorman, "This isn't our building, Dani," he replied in a confused voice, gazing at his wife. "I've never seen this place."

"Some things happened while you were away," Danielle replied quietly. "We live here now."

Bosco gave Danielle a strange look as she offered her hands, "Can you walk?" she asked gently.

Swallowing hard, Bosco slowly got out of the Suburban and closed the door before leaning heavily on his wife for support. The doorman nodded at them as they entered the building and the two of them were silent as they entered the elevator, "How'd we afford this?" Bosco asked in a tired voice. "Dani?"

The elevator dinged and Danielle guided Bosco off on to a floor, frowning when Bosco stopped and had a few short coughs, "Right, you're going to bed when we get into the apartment and I'll give you another dose of antibiotics," Danielle said gently as they reached the door. "Our kids are already inside."

Bosco's eyes widened as he entered the apartment and saw that everything was in place, "By the way, Maurice, thank you for the surprises that you got for Michael and Emily," Danielle replied, gently guiding them into their master bedroom. "Sit down on the bed and I'll help you with your jacket and shoes."

Nodding, Bosco sat and coughed some more as Danielle removed his shoes and jacket, "John, David, and Ellie are being quiet and waiting in their rooms until my dad and Yelina come with lunch," Danielle explained in a gentle voice as she pulled the covers back. "Do you want your pajamas?"

"No, I'll be all right in this," Bosco replied quietly as he got into bed. "Can you check on Mikey and Emily? I know they won't let me visit until I'm better, but I haven't even met them yet and…"

Danielle nodded, "I'll get your meds and call the hospital while you sleep," she replied gently.

Bosco silently accepted his meds, but remained awake as Danielle used the phone in their bedroom to call the hospital, "This is Danielle Boscorelli and I was wondering how my preemies, Michael Maurice and Emily Rose, are doing?" Danielle asked, putting the phone on speaker as soon as she was connected to the NICU line so Maurice would be able to hear how his littlest ones were doing from bed.

Danielle listened as the nurse explained that Michael and Emily were slowly progressing and gaining weight, but they were still barred from having visitors because they were slightly jaundiced and needing oxygen support, "Thank you," Danielle replied softly. "Let me know if things change. Bye."

Bosco sighed sleepily as he closed his eyes, "Save me a plate of food," he mumbled sleepily.

Danielle nodded, turned the speaker button off, and kissed Bosco's forehead before she left the master bedroom. John and David were setting up the Nintendo while Ellie sat on the couch watching eagerly.

"Keep the sound down," Danielle replied calmly. "Your dad's just taken his meds and is sleeping."

* * *

_**Speedle Family Restaurant – Calle Ocho** _

"You didn't have to take me out to eat before we went over to see your brother, Emily," Holly said in an anxious voice as she sat at a table with Jesse and Emily. "I assume you want to see how Ryan's doing."

Emily nodded, "Tim went over and told me to go eat because I skipped breakfast and he doesn't want me doing that because we're trying to have a baby," she replied softly. "I told him that it's going to be difficult because I went through chemo, but he wants to try anyway because he knows I want another."

Holly smiled, empathizing with Emily's plight, "I miscarried before Carlos was kidnapped and tortured," she admitted softly. "All the morphine he was given might affect his ability to have kids, but I love him…"

"Hi there, can I please take your order?" Jenny asked as she came to the table. "Hi, Aunt Emily!"

Emily smiled, "Everyone, this is my niece, Jenny," she explained calmly. "She's my oldest brother's."

Jenny sighed, but as she silently prepared to take orders, a woman with dark hair came into the restaurant with a handsome looking man on her arm, one that Emily recognized as AV Tech Cooper.

"Can we get some service over here, please?" Dan called out crossly. "Tara and I are hungry!"

At the yell, Jason silently emerged from the kitchen and froze when he saw Dan Cooper and Dr. Price, but they didn't see him. Jenny, however, noticed his face and silently moved over to him.

"That's…Doctor Price, Jen," Jason whispered anxiously. "I don't know who the dude is…"

Jenny frowned and led Jason over Emily, " _Doctor Price is here_ ," Jason mouthed quietly.

Emily frowned, " _Go call 9-1-1 in the kitchen_ ," she mouthed back as she slowly got up.

Jenny nodded and hurried Jason into the kitchen while Emily walked over to the table where Dan and Dr. Price were sitting, "Cooper, hi," Emily said in a calm voice. "I want to talk to you and…"

Suddenly, Dr. Price and Dan got up and bolted from the restaurant, prompting Emily to chase after them, "What's going on?" Holly asked in an anxious voice. "Did that kid say that Doctor Price…?"

Shots filled the air and Holly screamed, diving under the table, "Stay here!" Jesse said in an anxious voice as he hurried outside and saw Emily hiding behind her car with her gun drawn while Cooper hid behind a car that was parked down the street. "What the crap is going on out here, Emily?"

Jesse stood just in time to see Dan Cooper hop into the car, spin a U-Turn on the spot, and drive off without any sign of Dr. Price around, "She was following my nephew," Emily reasoned anxiously.

* * *

**_Las Vegas Crime Lab/Victims Assistance Main Headquarters – Las Vegas_ **

Despite the fact that he had rested and was now having a snack of peanut butter and crackers that Greg had gotten him from a machine, Nick felt tense as he watched Greg and Grissom look through the evidence which included the rape kit and evidence Greg had collected from Nick's damaged home.

"I don't understand how Edward knew where you lived," Grissom spoke in a concerned voice.

Nick shrugged, "I only tell very close friends where I live," he replied softly. "Like Greg."

Greg frowned, "Your address would also be in the Department Personnel files," he replied slowly.

"I don't want…I can't go there," Nick replied shakily. "You're implying that someone from…"

Grissom eyed Greg warily, "Edward didn't visit you alone, did he?" Greg asked quietly.

"I can't…" Nick replied softly, looking at the floor. "Nobody will believe me…about who was there."

Grissom frowned, "I collected prints, hair, and DNA from your house that night and they've been preserved, so I can and will run them," Greg spoke firmly. "This is going to be solved one way…"

"Catherine was there," Nick spat, his voice filled with anxiety. "She was by herself, or so it appeared, and she said she wanted to have a drink because she heard I had a rough day. I opened the door and I found myself being slammed into a wall by Edward Addison, who demanded to know where Danielle was."

Grissom's eyes widened, "I fought the dude and it was a messy brawl," Nick continued quietly. "I had just about worn him down when I suddenly felt a poke and I heard Catherine apologize. I blacked out and when I woke up, I was completely naked and tied to my bedposts with a gag in my mouth. Both of them had their _fun_ and it hurt so much, but I couldn't fight or scream. I ended up passing out."

Greg looked sick and Grissom sighed, "I have to call Rick Stetler in Miami about this because he's got guardianship of Catherine since she's in a mental hospital," Grissom spoke in a somber voice. "He's going to want to know about what happened and arrange for some of her money to be sent to you."

Nick sighed, "Do what you have to," he replied quietly. "I guess…I guess I'll have to testify…"

"I need to take this information to Victims Assistance first and also the LVPD Sex Crimes Unit, Nick," Grissom said in a quiet voice. "Edward Addison is dead, but we can still charge Catherine."

Feeling a migraine coming on, Nick closed his eyes and anxiously massaged his forehead, listening as Grissom got on the phone and requested that specific people come to his office immediately.

* * *

**_Mercy Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

"Really, Emily, I'm feeling a lot better," Ryan spoke in a weak voice as he lay in bed, a tube in his nose replacing the oxygen mask. "Doctor Montoyan wants to keep me overnight, but I don't think it's…"

Emily sighed and Ryan frowned when he saw a uniformed officer take a seat outside the door, "Doctor Price showed up at the Speedle's restaurant and Jason was waiting tables and recognized her," she explained in a quiet voice. "I got in a shootout with AV Tech Dan Cooper when he helped her flee…"

Ryan sighed, "Anthony closed the restaurant for the day and Jason and Jenny are at home with Diana and Emilio," Emily explained quietly, noting how sick Ryan looked. "I think you should rest more."

"Doctor Montoyan's worried I won't be able to look after myself properly since I live alone and I'm doing intense chemo," Ryan spoke in a shaky voice, the mere act of talking wearing him out. "Hang on…"

Taking care not to jar the access in his arm, Ryan slowly sat up, rolled on to his side, and shakily rearranged the pillow so it was supporting more of his body before he lay down and sighed.

"This way's more comfy," Ryan spoke groggily. "I have to be able to work cause the lab is already shorthanded since Delko's not cleared to return to work yet. My chemo's twice a week, though…"

Emily gently patted Ryan's shoulder, "Just chill, all right?" she asked softly. "You asked me to help."

"I honestly don't feel great," Ryan spoke weakly. "The nausea's still there and I feel tired."

Emily nodded, "I know Marisol and I tried these homemade berry smoothies when we were sick from chemotherapy," she replied softly. "I still have the recipe and I could put some together for you."

"I think I need some more sleep," Ryan spoke in a low voice. "Can you sit with me for a while?"

Emily nodded and Ryan drifted off, sighing sleepily as he felt Emily take his hand in her own.

* * *

**_Manhattan – New York_ **

"Oh, I can hardly wait until you can both come home and be with us," Danielle spoke softly as she gazed at the preemie photos of Michael and Emily that hung in their nursery. "Your daddy wants to meet you."

Sighing, Danielle moved out of the nursery and saw that David and John were still playing video games while Yelina watched and her father was doing the lunch dishes, "Ellie?" Danielle called out quietly.

"She's in your room," John spoke up. "She heard Dad crying and she wanted to go help him."

Frowning, Danielle went into the master bedroom and saw Maurice sitting up in bed holding Ellie close while crying with his eyes closed, "Daddy's sad, Mommy," Ellie spoke quietly. "He woke up crying."

Danielle sighed, "A bad lady hurt your daddy while he was in Miami just like bad men hurt you and John in Miami last year, Ellie," she replied softly. "It's going to make him sad from time to time, but if we love him and sit with him when he cries, he'll feel better. Ellie, can you go get some juice for your daddy?"

Nodding, Ellie quietly left the bed and Danielle sat down, holding her husband close, "Would you like a hot bath, Maurice?" Danielle asked softly, rubbing his back. "You could have one with supervision."

"It might help my breathing," Bosco replied in a tired voice, opening his eyes. "I feel stuffed up."

Danielle nodded and helped Bosco out of bed and into their master bathroom, holding tight to him as she turned the faucets and set the temperature. She helped him undress and sit in the tub comfortably.

"You were warned that you would get sick easily for the next little while because the blood poisoning lowered your immune system, but there's nothing we can do about that now," Danielle replied gently as she shut off the water after it had covered him up to the lower chest. "Do you want your hair washed?"

Bosco nodded, feeling considerably relaxed by the hot water. Danielle silently got a pitcher from the cupboard under the sink along with some bottles of shampoo and conditioner for men. She took great care to be gentle as she did Maurice's hair, as she knew that he still was nervous about physical touch.

"That feels good," Bosco replied quietly, closing his eyes. "I feel grungy. Can you wash the rest of me?"

It didn't take long for Danielle to wash him, "Can I sit in the water for a minute?" Bosco asked softly.

Danielle sighed, "I'll get you some clean clothes and come back," she replied softly. "Okay?"

Bosco nodded and Danielle quickly got clean clothes from the bedroom, setting them on the sink as she returned to the bathroom, "Time to get some actual food into you," Danielle spoke softly. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Bosco replied softly, sighing as he was helped out of the tub and wrapped in heavy towels.

Danielle carefully dried him off and dressed him in the clean clothes, "Can I eat in bed?" Bosco asked.

Nodding, Danielle gently stroked his face and guided him back to their bed where a glass of juice was waiting on the bedside table. Once he was seated, Bosco picked up the juice and downed it quickly.

"Your appetite's starting to come back," Danielle replied gently as she helped him into bed.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department – Miami, Florida_ **

"…I need to go out of town in a couple of weeks for a few days," Horatio heard an anxious voice say as he led Jesse on to the IAB floor to discuss re-instatement. "I need you to watch Lenny for me, Bobby."

There was a sigh, "Of course I will, Rick," Horatio heard his nephew reply. "Why do you look worried?"

Horatio frowned as he came into the doorway of Rick's office, frowning when he saw Rick working at his computer while Robert sat in a chair on the other side of the desk, "Rick, I was hoping to talk to you about re-instating one of my former CSI's," he said calmly. "I believe Robert is supposed to be on duty…"

"This isn't happening at the cost of Ryan Wolfe's employment, Horatio," Rick snapped irritably.

Horatio sighed, "I plan to use Jesse for field work and keep Ryan in the lab because he will be able to rest from his chemo there should he need to," he replied calmly. "Speed brought me up to date."

"Whatever," Rick replied in a calm voice as he rummaged through his desk, pulled out a stack of paperwork, and swiftly thrust it at Horatio. "Get Cardoza to fill that out and get him on payroll."

Suddenly the phone rang and Rick swore loudly when he checked the number, sighing as he picked up the receiver, "Catherine, I just heard," he said in a quiet voice. "Yes…yes, I'm coming to New York."

Horatio frowned as Rick suddenly held the phone away from his ear as Catherine's voice increased, "Please, Catherine, don't get upset," Rick said in an anxious voice. "I didn't know this was…"

A clang filled the phone and Rick hung up before silently returning to his computer, "I thought you and Catherine were divorced, Rick," Horatio observed quietly. "Your behavior seems unusual for an ex."

"We are _separated_ ," Rick replied in a tense voice. "An actual divorce would mean that the state would take guardianship and I would rather have a say in how Lenny and Lindsey's mother is cared for."

Horatio nodded, "Robert, get back to work," Rick said quietly. "Cardoza, go fill out your paperwork."

Robert and Jesse quickly left, but Horatio sat down, "Catherine used to be really good friends with Edward Addison back when the kids were little and she'd go out and do whatever she wanted while I took care of them," Rick explained, knowing Horatio wouldn't go away until he talked. "This Vegas CSI named Nick Stokes helped Danielle Sullivan and her kids relocate from Vegas to New York a few years back and Catherine found out about it. She told Addison and both of them assaulted CSI Stokes _badly_."

Horatio frowned, "Grissom talked Stokes into pressing charges against Catherine and there's going to be a hearing about it in New York either next month or in September," Rick explained softly. "As Catherine's guardian and legal partner, I have to go and serve as emotional support, but alone…"

* * *

**_InTown Apartments – Calle Ocho_ **

"Officer Speedle, it's very nice of you to drive us here, but we could have gotten a hotel," Carlos said as he and Holly followed Tim into Ryan's apartment. "We're only planning to stay a couple days longer."

Tim sighed, "Ryan's not going to need it for a couple of days and asked Emily to let you guys use it so you could save money," he replied calmly. "You're one of the few people Ryan trusts, so…"

"Why was he at the burial after doing chemo?" Carlos asked worriedly. "He looked like crap."

Tim gave Carlos a look as he dropped the key into his hand, "Back when we were dating, Emily used to get mad at me if I told her she shouldn't do something after chemo because she should rest," he replied in a calm voice. "They had an abusive father, a narcissistic mother, and a domineering older brother…"

"Ryan told me about all that in foster care," Carlos replied quietly. "We've kept in touch over the years."

Tim nodded, "I think the last letter Ryan wrote said that his mom's in a mental hospital and his older brother is in jail," Carlos spoke quietly, worried for his friend. "He mentioned his mother had cancer…"

"Emily did too, but she's in remission and doing great," Tim replied calmly. "Need anything?"

Carlos and Holly exchanged a look and shook their heads, "Emily let the manager know you'd be here watching Ryan's apartment for a couple of days," Tim said calmly. "Fridge is stocked with food."

"Thank you for helping us out, Officer Speedle," Carlos replied calmly. "Can we thank you somehow?"

Tim shrugged, "If anything weird happens, call it in," he replied calmly. "Otherwise, just relax."


	9. Time Heals Few Wounds

_**August 15** _

_**NYPD Headquarters – Manhattan, New York** _

Detective Faith Miller sighed calmly as she stood in the room where Catherine, who had been brought from the mental hospital in Boston for the hearing, sat quietly and unwilling to look at her. Tears ran down Catherine's face as she sat there, comprehending that she had allowed harm to come to Nick simply because Edward had seduced her into helping him find his family under false pretenses.

"…Am I going to be held in jail until the hearing?" Catherine asked softly, her tired voice trembling.

Faith sighed softly, "I honestly don't know," she replied softly. "I was just told to sit with you."

Catherine nodded and trembled as she took a swig from the plastic glass of water she had been left with while they waited. The room was air-conditioned and Catherine was in warm clothes, but she felt cold and lifeless. She hadn't heard from Rick since they had talked on the phone and she wondered…

The door suddenly opened, "Yokas, bring Willows," a uniformed officer said. "To the foyer."

"I can't…" Catherine trembled anxiously, afraid to move. "I haven't eaten in two days…"

Faith frowned and Catherine sighed, "They kept me sedated during the ride," she explained softly.

"Mental hospitals have protocols that they're supposed to follow," Faith replied worriedly.

Catherine didn't say a word for a moment, "They thought I'd get violent if I was allowed to be awake, so they drugged me and strapped me to a gurney," she spoke shakily. "I've been off my routine since I heard MDPD closed the investigation on Lindsey and that just made them really, really upset…"

"Maybe I can get you something to eat once we go to the foyer," Faith replied in a kind voice.

Swallowing hard, Catherine slowly got up and kept close to Faith as the two of them followed the uniformed officer down the hallway. The foyer was quiet because it was early, but Grissom was there along with Mac and to Catherine's surprise, Rick was standing there in casual, but nice clothes.

Grissom frowned and immediately engaged in a whispered discussion with Mac while Catherine silently sank down on to an empty chair, absolutely exhausted from not having anything to eat or drink. She could hear Rick's voice as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, but everything else was a blur.

* * *

"Carlos, are you listening to me?" Carlos heard Grace ask as he stared out the window in silence.

Carlos sighed, feeling unsure if he was ready to be back on the street despite getting medically cleared and cleared by the FDNY psychologist to go back to work. The media frenzy had died down, but Carlos occasionally got recognized at the grocery store or given kudos by people while at the park with his kids.

"Carlos?" Grace asked again, wondering if Carlos was lost in memories. "Carlos, please talk to me."

Carlos sighed and looked at Grace, "What?" he asked quietly, trying to act like he was feeling all right.

It was then that Carlos heard the siren, "Do we have a call?" he asked in a mystified voice.

Grace nodded, a worried expression on her face, "I know it's your first day back, but are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice, relieved that she had chosen to ride with Carlos again when he returned.

"I'm fine," Carlos replied quietly, knowing Grace wasn't convinced. "I'm just adjusting to being back."

Grace silently pulled over in front of the NYPD Headquarters, "We're here," she said calmly. "Ready?"

Carlos nodded, but stayed quiet as he helped Grace gather the gear and followed her into the building, frowning when he saw Sergeant Stetler holding an anxious looking, semi-conscious woman who had visible injuries while Grissom, Faith, and Mac watched, "Back on the job, Carlos?" Faith asked calmly.

"This is my wife, Catherine," Rick cut in, knowing Carlos didn't need interrogations when he was doing his best to go back to normal living. "She's been in a mental hospital in Boston, but was brought here…"

Catherine suddenly whimpered and froze, "Rick, please," she whispered. "Not the hospital…"

"Cat, you're sick and hurt and I'm going to sue the living skittles out of those morons in Boston for doing this to you," Rick replied gently, but firmly. "I promise you you're not going back to that awful place, but you do need to go to the hospital and get treated so you feel better. I promise you I'm not leaving."

Catherine nodded and looked up at Carlos, "I…I've seen you on the news," she spoke slowly, giving him a once over before looking at his supplies. "You look so young in person. Are…are you going to help me?"

"Yes," Carlos replied quietly, shaken at being recognized. "My partner, Grace, and I will help you."

Catherine nodded and offered a relieved smile, keeping very quiet while Carlos and Grace did what they could for her, "Can you stand up, Catherine?" Grace asked kindly. "We've got a gurney here for you."

"Anything for Carlos," Catherine said in a shaky voice, gazing up at him. "He…he's so very brave."

* * *

_**NICU - Mercy Hospital** _

Bosco sighed softly as he followed Danielle into the NICU, both of them wearing gowns and gloves that the nurses had provided them, "Say hello to Michael and Emily," Danielle said as they approached two bassinettes that were side by side and marked as Michael Maurice and Emily Rose Boscorelli.

Swallowing hard, Bosco eyed the babies nervously, "Hi," he said quietly. "I'm…I'm your dad…"

The nurses on duty silently watched as Bosco sighed, being super gentle as he touched both of them and spoke quietly, "They're so little," Bosco spoke softly, gazing at Danielle. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Maurice, don't apologize," Danielle replied in a gentle voice. "You weren't able to fly."

Bosco nodded, but he still looked troubled as he gazed at the babies, "They're both gaining weight and I hope they'll be able to come home soon," Danielle explained gently. "They look so much like you."

Michael cooed and suddenly raised his arms up as if trying to reach out to Bosco, "He wants you to hold him," Danielle explained gently, smiling as a nurse came over. "Can Maurice hold Michael?"

The nurse nodded, "Um, how do I hold a baby?" Bosco asked nervously. "I've never done it."

"Have a seat in the rocking chair," Danielle replied gently, pointing to a rocking chair nearby.

Bosco silently did as he was told and Danielle gently lifted Michael out of his bassinette, "Michael's been the more introverted one," Danielle explained quietly as she brought him over. "Support his head."

Michael cooed and reached for Bosco's face, unaware that Danielle had gotten her phone out and had taken several photos of them, "Hey there, Mikey," Bosco spoke gently, leaning forward so Michael could touch him without difficulty. "He…he reminds me of Mikey and I'm feeling good about being here."

Danielle nodded and Bosco gave Michael a gentle kiss before handing him back to Danielle, "And here's Emily, Officer Boscorelli," the nurse said, handing Emily to him. "They're both doing very well."

"Hey there, Emily," Bosco said softly, smiling as Emily cooed. "I'm so happy to see you too."

Danielle quickly returned Michael to his bassinette before using her phone to take a picture of Maurice and little Emily, "I'm sorry to cut this moment short, but the babies need their rest," the nurse spoke up.

Bosco nodded and kissed Emily's forehead before passing her to the nurse, "Come on," Danielle said.

Nodding, Bosco got up and followed Danielle out of the NICU, "Hey, Dani, are there any support groups or counselors taking new patients?" Bosco asked as he discarded his gown and gloves in a bin.

"I know of a place and I researched it, but I didn't want to bring it up until you were ready," Danielle replied, quickly discarding her gown and gloves. "I know you took leave til fall for a reason."

Bosco sighed, "I'm not emotionally ready to go back," he admitted quietly. "I need counseling."

Nodding, Danielle put an arm around her husband and held him close as they left the hospital.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Miami-Dade Police Department – Miami, Florida** _

"I failed the requalification, didn't I?" Eric asked in a depressed voice as he watched Emily look over the sheet that he had just practiced shooting from to requalify for a firearm. "I've been trying…"

Emily sighed, "I know, Eric," she replied calmly. "You've been working really hard at your rehab."

"I can't go back in the field without requalifying for a firearm," Eric replied in a concerned voice.

Emily nodded and gazed at Eric, "You could still work in the lab," she replied calmly.

"In a limited capacity," Eric said in a discouraged voice. "Peeking at things under a scope."

Emily gently patted Eric's hand, "You're doing so much better than you were, Eric," she replied in a gentle voice. "A couple weeks ago, you weren't able to eat by yourself and now look where you are."

"You're right," Eric replied softly, sighing. "Sorry, I still have mood swings sometimes…"

Emily sighed and put the sheet in Eric's personal folder, "I know and you probably will for the rest of your life," she spoke gently. "The good news is that you'll probably be able to take back guardianship of yourself by September if you keep progressing the way you are. I would advise, however, that you live with a roommate for a little while or your parents so you can have reminders if you need them."

"Thank you," Eric replied quietly, gently hugging Emily simply because her help comforted him.

Emily silently returned the hug and stood as Eric got to his feet, "I'll talk to Horatio about getting you on light lab duty, but you have to keep up with your rehab schedule," she said firmly. "Promise me."

"I promise," Eric replied softly. "My dad's waiting out in the car. I should go home and rest."

Emily nodded and watched Eric leave before she packed his file up and returned it to the drawer where she kept her patient files locked up. She knew Eric was doing well, but he still had a ways to go.

Sighing, Emily got up from her desk and turned out the lights before locking up her office to go see how Ryan was doing being back at work. He had gratefully accepted Horatio's offer to work shifts in the lab because he knew the chemo might trigger symptoms that would make him a liability in the field.

It didn't take Emily long to get to the lab and she found Ryan in the break room seated on the couch with a smoothie in hand looking tired, "Lab's slow right now, so I thought I'd eat," Ryan said quietly.

Emily nodded, "You should try eating," she replied softly. "You threw up last night, didn't you?"

"Jesse Cardoza's got a big mouth," Ryan muttered. "He lives in the apartment next door."

Emily sighed, "Jesse's going to be a good hire," she replied softly. "He's training under Tim."

Ryan nodded and sighed, "Horatio's being good about not spreading it around the department," he said in a tired voice. "I've been trying my best to hide it here at work, but people are starting to notice."

"I don't know why you're keeping it a secret," Emily replied softly. "You could use the support."

Feeling tired, Ryan finished the smoothie and set the glass on the coffee table just as Alexx came into the break room with Jason, who had recently got a janitorial job at the department because he wanted police protection, "Oh, hey there, Uncle Ryan," Jason said kindly. "How…how are you feeling today?"

Alexx gave Ryan a look as if she was studying him intently, "Oh," Jason said in an anxious voice, realizing that his uncle had been keeping his sickness a secret. "Did you know I've been working for…?"

"Are you sick, baby?" Alexx asked in a concerned voice, eyeing Ryan. "You look a little tired."

Ryan sighed and Emily gave him a look, "I, uh, have thyroid cancer, Alexx," he admitted softly.

Alexx's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything, "I'm undergoing chemotherapy right now and Horatio's letting me do lab duty when I feel well enough," Ryan continued softly. "I…uhh."

Forcing herself not to cry, Alexx sat on the couch and gently hugged Ryan, "Oh, baby, no," she replied in an anxious voice, tears streaming down her face. "After all you've been through, you've got cancer?"

Ryan sighed heavily, silently allowing Alexx to cry and hug him because he really needed the support.

* * *

_**Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York** _

"Thank you so much for your help, sweet Carlos," Catherine said in a relaxed voice as Carlos and Grace unloaded her from the ambulance and rolled her into the ER. "I feel safer with you helping me."

Carlos nodded, but didn't say anything as Dr. Fields and nurses came over to the gurney and whisked Catherine away into a trauma room. During the ride, Catherine had told him that she knew Bernard was dead via euthanasia and thanked him profusely for doing what he did to rid the world of that evil. He had quietly listened because Catherine had allowed him to give her IV's and oxygen that way.

"…Thank you," Carlos suddenly heard Rick telling Grace as footsteps approached. "You and Carlos…"

Swallowing hard, Carlos silently went outside and sat in the back of the ambulance because he didn't want to talk about Bernard or hear how awesome he was for killing an evil man. He had considered taking paid leave til fall, but Holly was working nights teaching EMS classes and looking after Tommy and Kyle in the day just so they could make ends meet. The donations from FDNY had helped keep the family going and had been invested to pay for school fees and necessities, but even those were running low.

Footsteps neared the ambulance and Carlos sighed, "I don't want to discuss it, Grace," he said firmly.

"What are you doing back on the job so soon, Carlos?" Rick asked as he neared the rig. "You…"

Carlos frowned as he looked up at Rick, "The money you gave Holly helped and we got some donations from FDNY, but the cost of living with two kids and medical expenses in Florida that need paying are quite a bit," he replied in a tired voice. "I…I didn't know you were married. Were you married before?"

"My wife has some mental health issues and we've been separated for a long time, but I have custody of our kids and guardianship over my wife," Rick replied calmly. "She's here for legal reasons and…"

Carlos sighed, "I'm _sick_ of being called a hero for killing a murderer and rapist," he replied sharply.

Instead of being offended by Carlos's sharp tone, Rick nodded and remained standing by the rig.

* * *

**_Plaza Hotel_ **

Grissom sighed as he entered the lobby and saw Greg seated on the center bench looking tired and worried, "Hey there, Gris," Greg spoke in a tired voice. "Nick's just using the bathroom…I think."

Nodding, Grissom joined Greg on the bench, "I know Nick was supposed to come by himself and be discreet, but he had a small panic attack when I was helping him pack," Greg explained quietly. "He didn't want to come deal with this and face Catherine by himself, so I packed some stuff."

"That's good," Grissom replied calmly. "In situations like this, it's better for support to be present."

Greg nodded and watched as Nick moved away from the desk and brought their rolling suitcases over to the bench, "We're good," Nick said quietly. "The bellboy offered to take my bag, but…"

"It's fine," Greg replied quietly, standing up. "Gris just came to say hello."

Nick nodded, but didn't say anything else for a few moments, "Nick, I was wondering if you'd like to meet up with Danielle and her kids at some point while you're here?" Grissom asked kindly.

"Danielle's still here?" Nick asked in a surprised voice. "I thought for sure she'd leave again."

Grissom sighed, "Edward Addison was killed, so there's no need for her and her kids to run anymore," he explained in a patient voice. "Besides, she married a NYPD beat cop in last December…"

"Wait, you mean the cop on the news that was raped in Miami?" Nick asked quietly. "Boscorelli?"

Greg's eyes widened, "I told you not to follow that case cause it would keep you up at night," he said.

Nick scoffed, "I've had sleeping issues since the attack, so the TV was something to keep me busy," he replied in an annoyed voice. "I'm glad Danielle is doing well, but if she knew what happened to me…"

"She and her husband would want to help," Grissom cut him off. "They both understand it."

Nick looked at the floor and nodded, "If they say they wanna see me, sure," he replied softly.

"I'll call them and see what they say," Grissom replied quietly. "When did you last eat?"

Nick sighed, "Your irritability leads me to believe that your blood sugar is low," Grissom replied.

"I thought you ate on the plane," Greg commented worriedly. "I gave you those cookies…"

Nick sighed, "I haven't eaten in about four days, Greggo," he admitted softly. "Every time I tried, I just threw it up, so it was just easier to not eat. I haven't been able to keep water down for two days."

Greg's eyes widened as Nick's legs buckled and Grissom quickly grabbed him before he collapsed, "Go get the concierge to call for paramedics, Greg," Grissom said as he helped Nick sit on the couch. "Easy."

Nodding, Greg ran off towards the desk, "Gris, I honestly tried to eat," Nick spoke in a shaky voice.

"I know," Grissom replied calmly, keeping a hold of Nick. "I'm glad you didn't come here alone."

Nick sighed shakily, "I don't want people staring," he spoke shakily. "I want to be in my room."

"You can't even stand on your own," Grissom argued softly as he heard wailing sirens. "Just sit."

Nick reluctantly remained where he was, frowning when Carlos and Grace came through the door as Greg sauntered back over, "You're Carlos Nieto," Nick said, recognizing Carlos from the news. "I…I didn't know you survived what happened down there. I know that guy died, but I thought he killed you…"

Carlos suddenly felt calmer, as Nick's reaction was telling him that people cared enough about his mental health and wellbeing to worry, "I haven't been able to keep food down for four days and I've been throwing up water for two," Nick said, quickly changing the subject. "I'm not feeling so great."

"You and your dad visiting from somewhere?" Grace asked gently, seeing the Vegas luggage tags.

Grissom looked amused, but Nick didn't reply, "Nick?" Grissom asked worriedly. "Nick?"

The stress of everything, however, had gotten to Nick and he found himself wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness, "Nicky!" Greg said in an anxious voice as Nick passed out.

Greg swore and watched as Grissom and Carlos lifted Nick to the gurney, "Greg, go put your and Nick's stuff in the room," Grissom said as he took the room key out of Nick's hand and handed it to Greg.

"It's bad enough that he had to come down here to testify against Catherine in court," Greg muttered.

Carlos froze and Grace's eyes widened in surprise, "That…we just took her to Angel of Mercy with her husband," Grace said in an anxious voice, suddenly recognizing Grissom. "She…she's on trial?"

"If Nick wakes up and finds out that Catherine's in the same hospital, he'll freak out worse than he did when you told him that he had to come testify," Greg mused. "Gris, he got bombed out of his mind…"

Grissom sighed, "Right, put his name down as Nick Grissom for your records," he said, gazing at Carlos intently as the two paramedics checked Nick's vitals. "It's imperative that his identity be kept secret."

Carlos nodded, "Greg, we're going to do a little roleplaying," Grissom said calmly. "You up for it?"

"New York Presbyterian's the closest hospital," Grace offered softly. "Are you riding with him?"

Grissom nodded, "I paid with my credit card so the room's under my name," Greg said quietly.

"Good," Grissom replied calmly. "As of right now, you are Nick Grissom's half-brother and I need you to go up to your room with the bags and stay there til I call. Order room service if you get hungry."

Greg nodded and Grissom followed Carlos and Grace outside, "Refer to him as Nick Grissom when you bring him in," Grissom said as he reached into Nick's pocket and took his wallet. "Just trust me."

"John Sullivan wasn't Catherine's only victim, was she?" Carlos asked in a quiet, somber voice.

Grissom shook his head, but didn't speak, "Right, let's do this," Carlos said in a firmer voice as he helped Grace load Nick in the back. "Grace, I'll take care of this patient if you want to do some more driving."

"Alright," Grace replied in a calm voice, relieved to see that Carlos was starting to get his footing again.

* * *

_**Crime Victims Treatment Center** _

"Faith told me about this place back when I ran away from Edward after being held hostage in that mucky cabin for two weeks," Danielle explained as she led Bosco into the building. "It's a safe haven for those who have been sexually assaulted and there are meetings and one-on-one counselors available."

Bosco sighed, "I brought John here a few times," Danielle continued softly. "He's doing a lot better…"

"I…" Bosco spoke shakily, suddenly feeling nervous. "I'm a cop, Dani. This isn't supposed to…"

Danielle gave him a look, "What, you're a cop, so that means bad things aren't supposed to happen to you?" she asked gently. "Maurice, you do realize I'm not going anywhere, right? Your tough guy act isn't going to work on me because I made promises when we got married and this doesn't change that."

"I…I still dream about it," Bosco replied softly, gazing at her. "I think I thrashed in bed last night."

Danielle sighed and gently pulled Bosco into an embrace, "Yeah, you did," she replied softly. "You were very careful not to kick me and then you started sleepwalking around the apartment and ended up on the window seat where you stayed. John was up checking his blood sugar and he saw you there, but he came and got me. We got you back to bed and you stayed there for the rest of the night."

Bosco's eyes widened, "I keep a double lock on the apartment for a reason," Danielle spoke softly.

Nodding, Bosco looked around and walked over to a desk where an older lady was working, "Um," he said in a nervous voice. "I was wondering if there was someone here to talk to about…"

The lady looked up at Bosco and smiled, prompting Bosco to cringe and feel panicked, "Sir?" she asked worriedly, seeing the rapid change in Bosco's expression as she stood up. "Sir, are you all right?"

"Could you please take us somewhere quiet?" Danielle asked softly. "My husband needs it."

Bosco suddenly felt warm hands on him and felt himself being guided down the hallway of the center, his mind a blur, "…Panic attacks are sadly very normal," he heard a kind voice say. "You can sit in here."

Suddenly, Bosco felt himself being sat on a couch, "I'm sorry," he finally breathed. "I don't know…"

Danielle sighed, "I asked the clerk to get someone you could talk to about it," she replied softly.

Bosco nodded, deeply embarrassed that he was to the point where he was having panic attacks and flashbacks in public, "Hello there, sir," a male voice said as a grey-haired guy in scrubs suddenly entered the room and settled himself on the couch. "Linda said you were panicking in the foyer."

"Yeah," Bosco replied quietly as Danielle squeezed his hand. "My wife says this place helps…"

The man nodded, "I'm Doctor Hammerback," he replied calmly. "I don't work here full time; I work some shifts here because I genuinely care about people, but I mostly see bodies in the Crime Lab."

"You're not a psychologist?" Bosco asked in a surprised voice. "I thought this was a treatment center."

Dr. Hammerback gave Bosco a look, "I've been trained in Crisis Counseling and I've been helping out here since this place opened," he replied calmly. "I know others from the Crime Lab also volunteer here as Crisis Counselors from time to time and it's been helpful to so many…especially since 9/11."

Bosco nodded, "I…I was one of the responders to that," he replied quietly. "It was rough."

Dr. Hammerback nodded, "Would you like a tour of the place today or would you just like to talk?" he asked, sensing that Bosco was here for help. "Some people prefer to talk while they're engaged in activities, so we have therapy stations for that throughout the centre, but some just want to talk."

"Maurice, I think you need to talk to him on your own," Danielle spoke gently, releasing his hand.

Bosco frowned, "You'll open up more if I'm not here because you think I'll hurt if I hear every detail over and over, so you'll give an abbreviated version," Danielle explained gently. "You need to open up about it fully if you're wanting to go back to work in the fall. I'll be right outside waiting, so take your time."

Realizing that Danielle was right, Bosco nodded and Danielle silently went into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She silently moved down the hallway to the couch and bookshelves, silently plucking a book off the shelf before she sat and opened it, intending to continue her own healing while she waited for him to be done. As she sat there, however, her cell-phone began to buzz ever so quietly.

* * *

_**New York Presbyterian Hospital** _

Carlos yawned; it was barely noon and he was already wiped even though he was on shift until three that afternoon. After he and Grace had delivered Nick into the care of the doctors, Carlos had sequestered himself in the break room for some coffee and time to think about the day's events.

"You're doing great, Carlos," Grace said calmly as she came into the break room. "I'm pleased."

Carlos nodded and sighed as he finished his cup of coffee, "Um, that Grissom guy wants to talk to you," Grace said in a confused voice. "He won't tell me why, but he's in the trauma room right now."

Deeply confused, Carlos nodded and silently left the break room, keeping quiet as he approached the trauma room. He could see Grissom sitting in a straight-backed chair beside a gurney where Nick was asleep wrapped in heated blankets with IV's littering his arms and an oxygen mask over his face.

Suddenly, Carlos found himself unwilling to go in and he just stood there, silently watching as Grissom talked on his cell-phone wearing a contemplative expression. He watched as Grissom ended the call, looked at Nick, and then looked right at him as if wondering why he was just standing there.

Swallowing hard, Carlos silently entered the room, " _Please_ , no comments about the news or those crap tapes they showed of me euthanizing Bernard Marquez," he said before Grissom could speak. "I did it after being tortured by morphine and having a gun pointed at my head for days without any rest."

Grissom looked surprised, "I'm the Head of Victims Assistance, Carlos, not some hyperactive reporter looking for a story out of your pain," he replied calmly. "I'm hoping you're seeing a counselor."

"I got cleared to go back to work and it's kinda weird going back to the FDNY counselor afterwards because then they second guess your readiness," Carlos replied quietly. "I take long walks with my wife in the evenings and we talk about stuff. She thinks I need a counselor too, but they cost money."

Grissom nodded, "You know Victims Assistance provides counselors and funding for counselors, right?" he asked calmly, sensing Carlos's nervous. "Have you had a chance to eat something on shift?"

"No," Carlos replied quietly, frowning when he saw Nick's hand move under the blankets. "Sir?"

Grissom frowned as Nick's eyes opened and he immediately tried to get up, "Nick, stay down," he said in a firm voice, seeing that Nick was disoriented and confused. "You're in the ER and you're safe."

Still frightened, Nick tried to fight Grissom off and knocked the mask off, "Get off of me, Edward," Nick mumbled in a faint voice as he tried to sit up only to find that he couldn't. " _Why_ are you doing this?"

Grissom froze and immediately pulled back, frowning as Nick started crying softly because he was unable to move, "I'm _not_ going to tell you where Danielle is," Nick whimpered. " _Please_ …stop…"

Carlos froze at the mention of Danielle and Nick screamed, trying to pull himself away, "What's going on in here?" Dr. Fields asked in an angry voice, frowning as Nick started trembling and sobbing semi-consciously even though nobody was touching him or talking to him. "Is…what's he doing?"

"Hallucinating a past trauma because of low blood sugar," Grissom replied in a worried voice. "He was assaulted and raped at his home in Las Vegas a few years ago and he's hallucinating about that."

Dr. Fields nodded as Nick let out a muffled scream as if his mouth was gagged, prompting the monitor to blip. Knowing he had to tread carefully so not to prompt a more violent reaction, Dr. Fields silently tiptoed to the medical cupboard and silently began preparing a sedative to help calm Nick down.

Nick suddenly started wheezing, however, and he quickly went limp, "He's not breathing!" Carlos said in an anxious voice, his paramedic training kicking in as he rushed over to Nick and began doing CPR.

There was a heavy silence and Nick suddenly sputtered and coughed with his eyes wide, "What?" he asked in an anxious, confused voice as he eyed Carlos wearily. "What…what's going on?"

"You stopped breathing and I gave you CPR," Carlos replied in a concerned voice.

Nick frowned and paled, "Did I hurt anyone?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Oh…Oh man."

"No, Nick, you didn't hurt anyone," Grissom spoke calmly, wondering if this had happened before.

Nick sighed and buried his face in his hands, deeply shaken as he began to cry quietly, "Shh," Grissom said quietly as he put his arms around Nick and held him tight. "It's all right, Nicky. It's all right."

"I'm not going to court like this; I can't," Nick breathed anxiously. "It'll wreck the case."

Grissom sighed, "Doctor Fields here is going to give you something to help you sleep, Nicky," he said.

Nick nodded and Dr. Fields quickly injected a sedative into one of the IV lines, sighing when Nick fell asleep in Grissom's arms. Grissom silently laid Nick down and silently dialed a number on his phone.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Miami-Dade Police Department – Miami, Florida_ **

"I brought you lunch," Tim said as he came into the break room with a lunch bag and saw Ryan passed out on the couch under a blanket while Emily sat on the other couch, silently reading. "Chicken salad."

Emily smiled, "Cardoza's putting his stuff in his locker," Tim said in a quiet voice. "And Ryan's asleep…"

Tim silently set the lunchbox on the table and joined Emily on the couch, smiling when Emily gently kissed him, "Mm, very nice," he spoke softly, returning the kiss. "Last one I had was this morning."

Suddenly, Emily's cell-phone rang and she quickly answered it, frowning when she heard Grissom's voice on the phone saying hello and explaining that he needed her in New York immediately to counsel someone else who had been assaulted by Edward's orders, "Oh…oh man," Emily said softly. "I…"

"What?" Tim asked in a concerned voice, giving Emily a look as she suddenly looked very worried.

Emily sighed, "At some point before Edward Addison died, he assaulted someone else and that someone is in New York and needing counseling," she explained quietly. "Grissom wants me to fly up there."

Tim sighed, "We can get my parents to watch James and Julliet and I'll go with you since we really didn't get a honeymoon," he replied quietly. "I don't want you going to New York by yourself, Emily."

"Okay," Emily replied softly, grateful that Tim cared so much. "Go get time off from Horatio…"

Tim nodded and quickly hurried from the break room to Horatio's office, relieved to see that Horatio was in there with Robert, who had BJ, Lenny, AND Adam with him, "H, got a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," Horatio replied calmly as he stood up. "Robert, BJ, Lenny, Adam, I'll be right back."

Tim sighed as Horatio came into the hallway, "That Grissom guy from Victims Assistance called Emily and needs her to come to New York like today," Tim explained quietly. "I guess there was another victim of Edward Addison's abusive tendencies who recently resurfaced and he needs counseling, I guess."

Horatio frowned, but nodded silently, "I don't want Emily going alone," Tim continued. "I need time off."

For a moment, Horatio was quiet and finally nodded, "I can get Robert to cover your shifts since he's qualified," he replied calmly. "Go tell your wife you have time off and enjoy your trip, Speed."

Nodding, Speed silently retreated down the hallway and Horatio returned to his office to find that Robert was talking softly to the boys, "…I want my daddy," Lenny spoke in a worried voice.

"Your dad went to New York, Lenny," Robert replied softly. "I think he told you that."

Lenny nodded, "I'm going to switch the luggage to your Hummer, Uncle Horatio," Robert said softly as he stood up and fixed his jacket and tie. "Boys, I want you to stay here with Horatio, all right?"

"Do you have your gun?" Horatio asked in a concerned voice. "Have it at the ready."

Nodding, Robert silently stepped out into the hallway and drew his gun as he silently walked down the hallway and took the elevator down to the lobby. He had been nervous for days since his father often parked near the PD buildings and watched him as he came to and left work for several days now. Bobby had been concerned enough ask Natalia for help in moving to a safehouse just until Rick came back. She had agreed and Bobby had packed things for himself and the boys and they would head there later.

Blue skies and bright sunlight greeted Robert as he stepped outside and he smiled as he saw Natalia get out of her car to come to work, "Miss Boa Vista," he said in a pleasant voice. "How are you doing?"

Natalia smiled as she walked over to Robert, "Detective Caine," she replied gently. "I'm doing fine."

Suddenly, a dark van pulled up in front of the precinct, " _Go inside_ ," Robert whispered anxiously.

Seeing fear in his eyes, Natalia silently walked off without speaking as the van door opened and an older version of Bobby with black hair got out of the van, "Still working as a cop, I see," the man said.

Robert eyed his father suspiciously, "You do not look happy to see your father?" Dimitri asked coldly.

Natalia hurried inside the door and her eyes widened as she saw a hand with a gun poke out of the darkened van. Ignoring the trembling in her body, Natalia ran over to the crisis alarm and hit it.

Alarms flooded the building and Natalia screamed as Dimitri grabbed Robert's hand and slammed it into the side of the van, forcing him to drop the gun, "Shoot eet up," Dimitri growled as he picked up the gun and shot Bobby straight in his Kevlar vest. "Try to run, Robert, and I will miss ze vest next time."

Masked men slowly poured out of the van brandishing machine guns as Robert began to feel faint from being hit, wincing as he felt himself being tossed into the back of the van. Dimitri slammed the door shut and climbed into the passenger seat, ordering the driver in Russian to take off from there at full speed.

As the van tore off away from the department property, the masked men began to fire their guns at the glass windows of the department and lab buildings, creating a hail of glass as screams filled the air.


	10. Living Demons

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida** _

Natalia's hands shook as she sat in the back of one of the ambulances that had responded to the attack on the department properties. She hadn't been injured, but everyone had been evacuated from the buildings as a precaution and everyone was being talked to; she had also witnessed Detective Caine being shot and taken.

"I want all uniforms out searching for that van!" Natalia heard Horatio shout. "I know it was Dimitri LaRusso's!"

Swallowing hard, Natalia got out of the back of the ambulance and saw that tents had been set up to hold the bodies of the masked men who had been killed in the shootout. Once the shooting had started, everyone with a firearm had responded in kind and the masked men had been quickly outnumbered and swiftly taken down.

Nearly 150 employees had been in the buildings at the time and everyone was being checked over by paramedics and then sent to another tent where Anthony Speedle had set up a station with hot drinks and food to calm everyone down while the building was checked over for damage. Miraculously, nobody else had been injured in the firefight, but everyone was shaken up by the attack and worried about if Detective Caine was alive and well.

"Miss Natalia!" BJ said in an anxious voice as he came out of the relief tent and saw Natalia. "Where's my dad?"

Natalia frowned, "I heard some cops saying that my dad was shot and thrown in a van," BJ said quietly.

Swearing under her breath, Natalia led BJ over to the food tent and glared at the uniformed officers before they went inside and over to the cot where Lenny and Adam sat together, "Boa Vista, do you have a beef with us or something?" Jessop asked as he came into the tent and saw Natalia with the boys. "What's with the look?"

"BJ, stay here," Natalia replied calmly as she pulled Jessop aside. "Jessop, what's with the gossip squad?"

Jessop gave Natalia a look, "BJ overheard you guys talking about his father!" Natalia hissed furiously.

Adam suddenly started crying and BJ hugged him while Lenny looked shocked. Anthony Speedle hurried over to the cot and sat with the three boys, knowing that they were all traumatized by what had just happened.

"Tony, Jenny, keep the food warm!" Anthony ordered as he put Adam on his lap. "There, there, Adam."

Chatter filled the tent and Natalia quickly left the tent and saw that Horatio, Ryan, Calliegh, Emily, Tim, Alexx, Tripp, and Jesse were all gathered near the spot where the van had been, "…I've got uniforms looking for the van, but there could be a million black vans out there," Tripp was saying. "…Boa Vista said he was shot, right?"

"Robert wears a Kevlar vest," Natalia spoke up anxiously. "I…I think his father's been following him and that's why he asked for a safehouse for himself and the boys until Rick got back from New York. I had arranged it for today."

Horatio frowned, "I phoned Rick and left a message on his phone," he replied softly. "We have no leads."

Feeling nauseous from being woken up by gunshots and breaking glass, Ryan sighed and suddenly found himself remembering how he had been followed by Russians over the Lindsey thing, "Bernard had control over the Russian mafia including Dimitri LaRusso," he spoke in a shaky voice. "Russians were following me and I left Emily's wedding to keep my sister and everyone safe. I was scared to report it because they said they'd hurt my family if I did…"

Unable to take being scrutinized, Ryan backed up and turned away from his colleagues just as a migraine hit courtesy of the chemotherapy. Pressing a hand to his forehead, Ryan forced himself across the grass to see if he could find somewhere quiet to lie down and close his eyes until the symptoms passed as they usually did.

The flashing lights assaulted Ryan's vision and he found himself losing the contents of his stomach all over the glass pieces that were in the lawn. Flashes of the day that the Russians shot at he and Eric flashed through his mind.

Noise flooded Ryan's ears and he anxiously clamped his hands over his ears because it felt like a jackhammer being applied to his skull. He suddenly felt himself being guided carefully across the grass and towards the rest tent.

Hands gently reached up and pried Ryan's hands off of his ears as Ryan felt himself being sat on a cot, "Easy, baby boy," he heard Alexx say gently as he felt a blanket being placed over his t-shirt. "You need to get checked out."

"I was napping in the break room when I got woke up by alarms, Alexx," Ryan spoke in a shaky voice as Alexx sat down beside him. "I got up and as I approached the elevator, I was hit by this huge tunnel of exploding glass and I hit the floor. The next thing I know, I'm being pulled to my feet and hustled down the stairs by someone."

Alexx frowned, "You lost consciousness and nobody reported it?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Ryan shrugged, "Detective Caine was shot and abducted," he replied softly. "I'm not a priority since Delko…"

Alexx gave Ryan a look as he gagged, "You need to be looked at," she repeated softly. "Do you think so?"

"Here's some water, Uncle Ryan," Jason said as he suddenly hurried over. "You don't look so good."

Ryan sighed, "I called my mom and she's freaking out," Jason continued softly. "The media's hanging around."

"I have to tell them what I can about the Russians," Ryan replied weakly. "Even…even if I don't feel good."

Before Alexx or Jason could reply, Ryan slowly stood up and left the tent, unsurprised when Tripp came over to him, "I heard you might have some information," Tripp said calmly. "About who took Detective Caine…"

"Yeah," Ryan replied in a shaky voice, knowing that his information was the only reason why he was noticed at all.

Tripp frowned at Ryan's pallor, "Did paramedics check you out?" he asked worriedly. "You look half-dead."

"Horatio wants the information," Ryan replied in a weak voice. "How I'm feeling's not important."

Tripp scowled and as he looked around for Horatio, Ryan massaged his healing surgical scar, "Frank, I have thyroid cancer," Ryan snapped, irritated that he couldn't be of any help. "I doubt anyone in the lab actually cares…"

"What?" Tripp asked in a surprised voice, giving Ryan a look of pure shock. "What did you just say?"

* * *

_**New York Presbyterian Hospital – New York, New York** _

"…I don't understand why we're here if you're fine," Bosco replied in a confused voice as he followed Danielle into the Emergency Room. "We promised your dad and Yelina that we'd be back by around suppertime to go out…"

Danielle sighed, "I owe Nick my life and the lives of John, David, and Ellie, Maurice," she replied softly.

"I don't understand," Bosco said in a confused voice. "This guy…you said he's visiting from Vegas…"

Danielle gave Bosco a look, "Maurice, back when Edward was alive, I moved around a lot with the kids because he kept stalking us all over the country," she explained quietly. "Las Vegas is where we lived before New York."

"Is that Nick guy who helped you move?" Bosco asked in a confused voice. "Why is he in New York?"

Danielle shrugged and looked at the desk clerk, "Excuse me, I'm looking for a guy named Nick Grissom," she said.

"Are you family?" the clerk replied in a stern voice. "Mister Grissom's father restricted visitors to family only."

Danielle scoffed, "I'm Nicky's sister and this is my husband," she lied in a concerned voice. "Is he okay?"

The desk clerk gave Danielle a suspicious look, "Trauma One," she finally said in a disbelieving voice.

Nodding, Danielle marched through the ER and stopped outside Trauma One, sighing as she watched Grissom help Nick, who was upright on a gurney and looking tired, drink some water from a plastic cup, "That…that's the guy who helped you?" Bosco asked in a surprised voice, eyeing Nick. "What…what did you see in me over him?"

"I married you because I love you, Maurice," Danielle replied softly, gazing at Bosco. "Don't feel threatened."

Bosco sighed, but followed Danielle into the room and hung out by the wall, "Danielle Sullivan?" Nick asked softly.

"Danielle Boscorelli," Danielle replied softly, smiling at Nick. "I thought you were a CSI in Las Vegas?"

Nick sighed softly, "I had trouble after I helped you guys escape," he spoke softly. "I'm here to answer for it."

"Trouble?" Danielle asked in a confused voice, gazing at Nick worriedly. "Did Edward come looking for you?"

Nick slowly lay back on his pillow, "Edward made friends with Catherine Willows, who was working for the CSI department back then, and that's how he got my address," he explained in a tired voice, knowing he had to share his experience with Danielle and her husband. "Catherine used our friendship to get into my house and let Edward inside. I was injected with something and I woke up naked and tied to my bed. That's when they had their fun…"

Danielle was very quiet and she started to cry, realizing what Nick meant, "I'm so sorry, Nick," she spoke shakily, horrified at what Edward and Catherine had done. "Nick…you, you should stay with us when you get out…"

"I've got a room at the Plaza," Nick replied quietly. "My colleague and friend, Greg, came with me here."

Bosco sighed, "I know how you feel," he spoke softly, gazing at Nick. "I…I was assaulted just a month ago."

Nick sighed tiredly, "You and that Greg guy should come for dinner while you're in New York, then," Danielle spoke shakily, trying to keep from crying more. "We're eating pretty healthy because John got diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes last year and he wants to stay healthy because he's going to NYU this fall for Criminalistics."

Grissom looked pleased and surprised, "He's like 16," he replied quietly. "Did John take his GED after Catherine…?"

"Yeah," Danielle replied softly. "He didn't like high school much anyway, so this is better for him."

Nick looked horrified, "What did Catherine do to John?" he asked in an anxious voice.

"Another time," Grissom cut in as his cell-phone buzzed. "You need to rest, Nick."

Moving away from the gurney, Grissom answered his phone and frowned when he heard Emily on the other end explain that the MDPD buildings were shot up and that Detective Caine had been abducted, so she wasn't able to come to New York in the near future, "You don't mean LaRusso who used to work here?" Grissom asked.

Bosco's eyes widened as he heard his former partner's name, "What is it?" he asked, giving Grissom a look.

Grissom gave Bosco a look, "Make sure the NYPD knows about it in case they come this way," he said on the phone, frowning when Emily explained that her brother, Ryan, had information about the abductors.

The call ended and Grissom sighed heavily, wondering how to break the news about the chaos in Miami.

* * *

_**Everglades – Miami, Florida** _

Angry Russian flooded Robert's ears as he slowly came to, "…I told you not to drive so RECKLESSLY!" he heard his father shout in his thick Russian accent as a thick slap echoed across the room. "YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT!"

"Da, but Dimitri, he is avake now!" a voice said eagerly. "Now I can put him in zat chokey of yours."

Robert quickly realized that his hands were cuffed together and forcibly behind him while he sat in a chair in his work pants and undershirt with his vest, badge, and work shirt missing, "I do not intend to kill you _yet_ ," Dimitri said as he turned to him and gazed down at the bloody gash on his forehead and the bloodstain on his undershirt.

"What…what do you want?" Robert asked in a shaky voice, his head pounding from hitting the side of the van.

Dimitri scowled, "To punish Horatio for taking you away from me," he hissed. "And you for allowing him to."

Before Robert could reply, Dimitri lifted the chair and hurled it and Robert into the nearest wall, causing the already frail chair to smash into pieces and Bobby to fall to the ground with his arms behind him. Cracking and popping sounds filled the air, but Dimitri ignored them and Robert didn't dare cry even though he was in pain.

"We are not staying in Miami," Dimitri hissed as he yanked Robert up by his bound wrists and marched him outside of the shack where a very large, dark, metallic van waited. "I will put you in my chokey now."

Dimitri opened the back of the van revealing a manmade cage that had a small seat and walls that were filled with nails, icicles, and pieces of broken board as well as an oxygen mask on the door. A cold air wafted from it.

"Ze mask gives air cycles ven ze van eez running," Dimitri explained as he forced Robert's arms to the front. "If you do not sit a certain way, you will get sliced up and I do not want that. Be good and sit and watch ze webcams."

Robert frowned as he suddenly noticed the webcams in the upper corners, "Zat way, your dear Uncle Horatio will not miss ze fun," Dimitri said coldly as he forced Robert into the cage and forced the mask over his face. "Sleep."

As the door to the 'chokey' closed, the webcams activated and Robert suddenly felt laughing gas flood his throat.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida** _

"…Hello Horatio Caine," a dark voice tinged with a Russian accent spoke. "Do you remember me?"

Horatio froze as he suddenly heard Dimitri LaRusso's voice fill his phone while he stood alone near where the van had been, "…I hacked your phone, Horatio," Dimitri said coldly. "Your precious nephew can be viewed all ze time."

Not noticing that Tripp had come over to talk to him, Horatio quickly turned the video on his phone and frowned when he saw Bobby in some sort of deathtrap cage semi-conscious with a mask over his face. There was a bleeding gash on his nephew's forehead and bad bruises were beginning to form all over his visible chest and neck. Bobby's hands were cuffed together and his breathing was slow and ragged as if he had been severely drugged.

"We will eventually go to the desert," Dimitri's voice said. "It's a warm enough place for him to die slowly."

The cameras suddenly shook, forcibly shifting Robert to one side against some of the deathtrap walls, "Ze webcams are broadcasting to every computer in your lab, so I suggest you do not turn zem off," Dimitri said. "I thought we would go visit ze city where his mother vas killed first and zen go to ze desert in Nevada…"

Tripp gave Horatio a look, but Horatio remained focused on the video and silently moved across the grass to the food tent; most people had eaten and were now going through the cleared buildings to search for their things, but Tim, Calliegh, Emily, Ryan, Natalia, BJ, Adam, Lenny, Jesse, and Alexx were all still there with Jason and Jenny getting them food while. Natalia sat with BJ, Adam, and Lenny on a cot because they trusted her implicitly; Tim and Emily were sitting on a cot together watching Ryan, who sat on a corner cot alone, tremble uncontrollably. Alexx and Callieigh were helping Jenny and Tony because they were both very scared and Anthony was phoning his wife and Tony was taking his insulin and staying close to his father, as he was rightfully scared about the situation.

Ryan had told what he knew about the Russians to Tripp and then had phoned Delko to warn him, relieved when Delko had simply listened and promised to be careful. Now, burdened with guilt over what had happened and feeling unwell from the shooting and chemo, he sat away from the others ready to pass out at any moment.

Unable to face Horatio, Ryan slowly got up and unsteadily walked across the tent with pieces of glass still in his shoes that shot sound through his whole body and worsened his migraine. Suddenly, he felt his legs give out and he fell into a pile of empty cots, "RYAN!" Horatio shouted as a loud crash sounded through the tent.

"Ryan told me he was on his way to the elevator and blown to the floor during the shooting," Alexx said in an anxious voice as she hurried over to where Ryan lay face down and unresponsive. "I think he was knocked out."

Horatio looked at Callieigh, "GO GET PARAMEDICS!" he shouted as he hurried over to Ryan. "Ryan?"

Completely spent and overwhelmed by his migraine, Ryan didn't respond, "Alexx, help me turn him," Horatio said in an anxious voice, keeping one eye on the feed. "Speed, go into the lab and check the computers!"

Tim frowned, "Robert's in a cage with a webcam that's being broadcasted throughout the lab," Horatio explained.

Nodding, Tim took off out of the tent while Emily hurried over, "What can I do?" she asked in a worried voice.

Horatio handed Emily the phone, "Keep watching this," he replied as he helped Alexx turn Ryan on his side.

Calliegh and two paramedics loaded down with gear quickly entered the tent, "Natalia, call New York!" Horatio called out, stepping back as paramedics converged on Ryan and Alexx. "They might take Bobby there first."

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – New York_ **

Catherine slept soundly in her hospital bed underneath heated blankets with IV's in her arms while pictures that Lenny had drawn for his mother lay on the blankets, their presence a comfort. Rick sat beside the bed in silence, having reamed out the hospital in Boston and revoked their right to care for Catherine any longer. He was planning to get through whatever legal crap had to be done and then he was taking Catherine to Miami for better care.

As Rick sat there, he silently saw NYPD plainclothes come down the hallway looking sick, "Rick," Mac Taylor said as he emerged from the group and entered the quiet hospital room. "There…there's been an incident in Miami."

"My son?" Rick asked in a concerned voice, his eyes full of fear. "What…what happened down there, Taylor?"

Mac sighed, "The police buildings down there were shot up by the Russians and your brother-in-law was shot and kidnapped by a Dimitri LaRusso," he replied in a quiet voice. "There's a webcam feed being broadcast…"

Rick paled, "Check your phone and see if it's been hacked," Mac said quickly. "It's happening all over the city."

Praying that Catherine wouldn't wake anytime soon, Rick got his phone out and saw that a link to a video feed had been sent to it. Shaking anxiously, Rick clicked the link and swore softly when he saw Robert's condition.

"Dimitri always was a sicko," Rick hissed in a shaking voice. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Mac frowned, "There's reason to believe that they might try to come to New York," he replied worriedly.

* * *

**_New York Presbyterian Hospital – New York, New York_ **

"We've been ordered to go back to the hotel and call in," Grissom said in an anxious voice as he marched into the hospital room and found that Nick was asleep on his side. "Nick, wake up, we need to get out of here."

Nick opened his eyes, "What?" he asked in a confused voice. "I must be hallucinating again…"

"No, Nick, there was an attack on the Miami-Dade Police Buildings and someone who used to work with NYPD was kidnapped by some manic Russians," Grissom explained in an anxious voice. "Officer Boscorelli's on medical leave, but he went in for the briefing because the kidnapped guy was his former partner. Can you walk on your own?"

Nick frowned, "What about the trial?" he asked in a confused voice. "Is Catherine involved…somehow?"

"No, Catherine's at a separate hospital undergoing treatment for injuries she got at the mental hospital in Boston," Grissom admitted as Nick slowly sat up and immediately stopped because he felt a wave of nausea. "Nick?"

Nick sighed, "Give me a minute," he replied shakily, the sensation of sitting up quickly proving too much.

Before Grissom could reply, Sully came into view because he had been briefed by Grissom over the phone and asked to lend a hand to Victims Assistance, "Who's that?" Nick asked in a confused voice. "Is…is he safe?"

"That's former NYPD cop John Sullivan and he works for Victims Assistance," Grissom replied calmly, frowning as Nick slowly got out of bed and crept over to his clothes with his eyes on Sully. "He won't hurt you like Edward did."

Sully paled, having overheard Grissom's words as he came into the room, "Crap," he said in a somber voice.

Swallowing hard, Nick focused on changing his clothes, "Sullivan?" he finally asked. "Any relation to Danielle?"

"Yeah," Sully replied calmly. "Danielle's my daughter and she mentioned you were here today."

Nick nodded, "But...she didn't mention that you knew Edward," Sully continued in a worried voice.

"Everyone who plays hero or rescuer eventually pays for it," Nick said cryptically. "Some sooner than others."

Sully sighed as he connected the dots in his mind and figured that Edward must have beat this poor guy up for helping Danielle, "It's going to become public knowledge anyway whenever I have to go to court and testify," Nick said in an annoyed voice, suddenly grabbing hold of a chair because he felt tired. "I need to sit down…"

"I ordered a wheelchair along with your discharge papers," Grissom replied. "Sit down and breathe."

Nick sat and eyed Sully suspiciously, "Danielle's at home with three of her kids and she was crying when she came in, but she wouldn't say why," Sully said, wondering what Nick was hiding. "My fiancé is with them right now."

"It wasn't her fault," Nick replied in a shaken voice. "I…I should have never opened my door when Cat knocked…"

Grissom sighed, "When I read the news about what happened to John Sullivan last year, I felt sick to my stomach and I texted Edward asking if I could do anything to save that kid," Nick spoke anxiously. "He left his number on the wall at my house in my blood and Greg took a picture and sample. It…it should be in the packet in his luggage…"

Silence filled the room and Nick found himself bolting out of the room and out of the hospital because he desperately needed some air. The sky was cloudy and it was hot, but Nick felt like he was in a closed space.

Digging through his pockets, Nick quickly found that he had some money in his wallet and spotted a rustic looking bar just down the street; he needed something strong to numb his panic and bar was the best place to do it.

Swallowing hard, Nick moved down the street and crossed over to the other side, hoping that Grissom and that Sully guy would take their time finding him. The dingy bar was quiet, but empty and Nick felt very safe there.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Rose Boscorelli asked as she came into view. "It's a bit early in the day…"

Nick sighed and planted himself at the bar, "Something strong," he replied softly. "I have money."

Rose nodded and quickly made a drink, giving Nick a look as he took the glass and quickly downed it.

* * *

**_Mercy Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

Eric sighed as he came into the quiet emergency room and saw Horatio standing outside an exam room looking worried, "H, you wanted to see me?" he asked in a worried voice. "I thought Emily talked to you already."

"She did," Horatio spoke calmly. "You also know that our buildings were shot up by the Russians, right?"

Eric nodded, "Ryan was woken up by the alarms and was evacuating the building when the shooting started and he was blown to the floor by shattering glass and knocked out," Horatio replied softly. "He sustained fairly moderate injuries and ended up collapsing in one of the tents because of his injuries and his reactions to chemotherapy."

"Chemotherapy, H?" Eric asked in a worried voice. "Chemotherapy is for people who have…cancer."

Horatio nodded, but didn't comment further, "My nephew was kidnapped by his sadistic father who just happens to be a high-up in the Russian mafia," he explained softly. "I have to go oversee that investigation, but I don't want Ryan to be alone under any circumstances. He's probably going to be spending a few days in the hospital."

"I can do that," Eric replied quietly. "My dad's going to come by later and check on how I'm doing, but I'm good."

Horatio gently patted Eric's arm, "Ryan is expecting you," he said calmly. "Thank you for your help, Eric."

Eric sighed and looked into the room, frowning when he saw Ryan unconscious in bed, lying on his side and being sustained by IV's and an oxygen mask while a man in a white lab coat silently stitched up a gash on his abdomen, "Why is Ryan on his side?" he asked as he came into the room. "I'm CSI Eric Delko. Horatio told me to…"

"I'm Doctor Montoyan and Ryan caught some glass during the shooting," Dr. Montoyan replied calmly. "He got shards in his right forearm when he lifted it to shield his eyes; a shard in his back; and a shard in his abdomen as well as some broken ribs from when he hit the floor. I've already done his back and his forearm using a local anesthetic and I'm also arranging for him to do some inpatient chemo once I can get him a bed upstairs."

Ryan suddenly stirred and gasped through the mask, "Take it easy, Ryan," Dr. Monotyan said. "Relax."

"Horatio asked me to come and sit with you," Eric spoke in a calm voice, hoping to ease Ryan's anxieties.

Ryan nodded and drifted back into a deep sleep, "That's perfectly normal," Dr. Montoyan said calmly as he finished with the stitches and got some gauze and tape. "That shootout at the police buildings was pretty serious and I'm surprised that there aren't more staff in here with injuries. Then again, one of your own was shot and snatched…"

Eric silently grabbed a chair and watched as Dr. Montoyan bandaged Ryan's abdomen, lowered his gown, replaced the blanket, and then quietly arranged a spare pillow against Ryan's back to keep him in place, "I'll come back when he's got a room upstairs," Dr. Montoyan said, quickly gathering his supplies. "Hopefully it'll be soon."

Nodding, Eric put the chair beside the bed and quietly sat, hoping he would be able to help his sick friend.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida** _

Dave Benton sighed heavily, frowning at the computer as Tim entered the room with his trainee, as Jesse was eager to help any way he could, "The shaking stopped," Dave explained anxiously, pointing to the screen as he turned up the volume to reveal Robert's faint breathing. "There aren't sounds coming from the mask; they're his."

There was a creaking sound, "…Fill ze car up," a voice spoke from the outside. "Do you know of any healers?"

Robert twitched, but didn't wake, "…I do not think it is a good idea to visit Adria's grave," a voice said.

A slapping sound filled the camera and the view suddenly changed, "It seems there are multiple webcams," Dave explained as light flooded the cage and a hand came into view holding a water bottle. "What are they…?"

Tim frowned as a hand smacked Robert's face, prompting the detective to open his eyes, "Water," a voice hissed.

The mask was forced off of his face and Robert whimpered as his mouth was forced open and he was forced to drink the water, "Cannot have you dying before I am ready for you to die," a dark Russian accent hissed.

Robert gurgled as he struggled to swallow the water and ended up choking. Profanity filled the air and a fist came down hard on Robert's sternum several times before he started coughing, "Give me your gun," a voice said.

There was a silence and shots rang out, "He can have holes to breathe instead of that mask," a voice hissed.

A hand came down on Robert's bruised cheek, "If you make a sound, the mask goes back on and you can breathe whatever I choose," a dark voice said. "You have holes now like a pet in a box, but you must be quiet."

Robert didn't say anything, choosing to drift into unconsciousness instead as the door was closed. A few moments later, the shaking resumed and specks of blood now littered the walls, indicating that Robert was now bleeding.

"I'll call Horatio," Tim said in a concerned voice as he got his phone out. "He'll want to know about this."

* * *

Outside of the damaged buildings, Horatio had just gotten back from Mercy and was surprised to see Natalia on the phone with BJ, Adam, and Lenny around her, "…Yes, Sergeant Stetler, I can do that," she said. "I have a key."

Seeing Horatio, Natalia quickly ended the call, "Sergeant Stetler called and asked me to take BJ, Adam, and Lenny home and stay with them until he can either get home or until Robert's found," she explained softly. "Robert and I have been in a relationship and Sergeant Stetler knows about it; he just tells us to keep things off of the clock."

Horatio nodded, secretly pleased that his nephew had opened his heart, "That's fine," he replied calmly.

"Miss Talia, I…" Adam spoke shakily, his lip quivering as he looked up at Natalia. "I had an accident."

Natalia sighed, "It's okay, Adam," she spoke gently. "We're going to go home and you can have a warm bath."

Adam nodded, "Adam, would you like it if I came over for supper tonight?" Horatio asked gently.

"Are you gonna find my daddy?" Adam asked quietly, shaken by everything. "Please find my daddy."

Natalia sighed and took Adam's hand in her own as she led the boys to her car, leaving Horatio alone and knowing that he needed to figure out where Robert was destined so he could be there, waiting to rescue his nephew again.

Suddenly feeling the phone vibrating in his pocket, Horatio fished it out of his pocket and quickly answered it.

* * *

**_Downtown Bar – Manhattan, New York_ **

"Ma, what's up?" Bosco asked as he came into his mother's bar and saw his mother lingering beside Nick, who had quickly downed several glasses of strong liquor before passing out at the counter. "Did you call the police?"

Rose sighed, "Maurice, he's dressed too nice to be a bum," she replied softly. "He…he cried a lot."

As Bosco looked at the guy's face, his eyes widened because he recognized the guy as the one who helped Danielle and who had been raped by Catherine and Edward for his trouble, "He just kept drinking and sobbing," Rose said.

Bosco sighed and gently shook Nick, "What?" Nick mumbled drunkenly. "Go away…I'm trying to get numb."

"I know why you're hurting and this isn't the way to deal with it, Nick," Bosco replied gently. "I know it hurts."

Nick sighed drunkenly, "Grissom made me come and made me dig it all up again," he spat in a slurred voice as he looked at Bosco through bloodshot eyes. "I just wanted to ignore it and the bad feelings would go away."

"Maurice, he can sleep it off in the back room," Rose said anxiously. "I don't wanna involve the police."

Bosco nodded and gently touched Nick's shoulder, "Come on, Nick, you should lie down," he said calmly.

"Screw Grissom and his wanting to do good all the time!" Nick snapped as he let Bosco help him to his feet.

Bosco calmly guided Nick into the back room and sat him on the comfy couch, "Edward was mad cause I broke his ribs and gave him a black eye for raping Danielle and then he beat her again after he found out she was pregnant," Nick slurred. "He hung around on that strip all the time and after she lost that baby, I helped her move away…"

Rose gave Bosco a look, but Bosco didn't say anything because he had never known that Danielle had lost a child to spousal violence between having Ellie and having Michael and Emily. Bosco got into the fridge and got out a vitamin water, sighing as he brought it over to Nick, who was on the verge of tears and unaware of his words.

"She was an office worker who hung out a lot with us CSI's," Nick slurred. "The job fed her and her kids and…"

Bosco uncapped the bottle and offered it to Nick, "Drink this vitamin water," he said calmly. "It'll help."

"That Sully guy is probably gonna arrest me," Nick said as he chugged the water. "That was…sweet."

Bosco frowned at the mention of Sully, "I feel sick," Nick slurred. "I…I think I drank too much…"

Before Bosco or Rose could react, Nick stumbled over to the industrial sink and began to vomit and the bell above the door suddenly jingled, "Hello?" Bosco heard a familiar voice call out. "Is anyone in here or what?"

"Oh _crap_ ," Nick groaned, recognizing the voice. "Grissom found me and he's gonna get mad about this…"

There was a silence as Grissom came into the back room followed by Sully, "Are you drunk?" Grissom asked.

Nick eyed Grissom and quickly grabbed the sink as he felt his legs giving out, "Just a _little_ ," he slurred softly.

Grissom took a whiff as he moved closer to Nick, "You smell like a brewery," he replied in a worried voice.

"I think I had at least three Zombies," Nick confessed in a drunken voice. "And a few daiquiris…I can't…"

Sully sighed as Nick hugged the wall and the sink, "I didn't mean to make Dani cry," Nick slurred sadly as he let go of the wall and promptly fell against Grissom. "It wasn't her fault what happened. It was mine for letting…"

Bosco glared at Sully and Nick started sobbing drunkenly, "Let's go back to the hotel and you can sleep," Grissom said in a calming voice, knowing he had to tread carefully because Nick was drunk. "Greg's there waiting…"

Nick sighed and nodded, relieved when Grissom helped him walk back into the bar, "How much is the bill?" Grissom asked as they all went to the counter and saw the mess of glasses sitting there. "Oh, Nicky…"

"Nearly a hundred bucks," Rose replied in a worried voice. "I cut him off after the last one, though."

Grissom reached into his jacket pocket and set a small roll of bills on the counter before guiding Nick outside, "It's cold," Nick slurred, gazing up at the gray sky as he felt himself being directed across the sidewalk. "Ugh…"

"Just get in the car and try not to throw up," Grissom said as he helped Nick into the front seat. "Relax."

Bosco sighed, "I gotta go home," he said apologetically. "I'm gonna be helping with the search soon…"

Sully nodded and Bosco walked off down the street, as the apartment wasn't far, "Rick's been texting me and demanding to be allowed to take Catherine to Florida because he thinks she needs her family and her son misses her," Sully said in a quiet voice, gazing at Grissom. "Catherine still has a few days of recovery here, but…"

"I'll talk to them after Nick's better," Grissom replied calmly. "Thanks for your help with this, Sully."

* * *

"Dani, can we talk?" Bosco asked as he walked into the living room and saw Danielle looking an I Spy book with David and Ellie while John and Yelina were cooking something in the kitchen area. "In the bedroom?"

Nodding, Danielle left the book with David and Ellie and followed Bosco into their master bedroom, closing the door behind them, "That Nick guy ran to my ma's bar and ended up wasted because he blames himself for what happened with Edward," Bosco said in a quiet voice. "He mentioned some things while under the influence…"

"Ah," Danielle replied softly, nodding. "Yes, I used to work with Nick Stokes and everyone else at the Vegas PD."

Bosco sighed, "Edward got you pregnant after Ellie," he said softly. "That Nick guy said you lost that baby…"

"Maurice, it's not something I talk about and I didn't think Nick remembered it," Danielle replied softly.

Bosco remained quiet and Danielle silently sat on the bed, "Edward thought Nick was a lover because he was hanging around my place a lot as protection detail by request of Victims Assistance," Danielle explained in a quiet voice. "Edward broke in to my micro office at the LVPD and beat me half to death even though he knew I was pregnant. John and David were at school and Ellie was at preschool, so I was alone because I thought I was safe…"

Sighing, Bosco sat on the bed and put an arm around Danielle, "I didn't think I'd ever have any more kids after I nearly bled to death losing that child," Danielle spoke softly. "Having Michael and Emily was…it was a miracle."

"Danielle, Nick had almost a hundred dollars' worth of booze in him," Bosco said quietly. "I don't think he ever talked about what happened or got any help for it until now. Now, I see why you took me to that center."

Danielle nodded, "I made another appointment, by the way," Bosco continued softly. "I need the counseling."

"Whenever you have your appointments, I'll find something to do," Danielle replied gently. "Michael and Emily will hopefully be home by the time John goes to university and David and Ellie go back to school, so I'll have plenty…"

Feeling like he needed to show Danielle he cared, Bosco gently pulled Danielle into a kiss and Danielle immediately returned it because she needed romantic reassurance. This was the first time she had shared about that painful loss and Nick Stokes had only known about it because he was there as protection detail and had kept John, David, and Ellie from bothering her while she endured the miscarrying process in the privacy of her small bedroom.

The kissing continued for several moments and then Danielle sighed as she gently stroked her husband's face, "We're good as long as we're not afraid to share our scars with each other," Bosco spoke in a gentle voice.

"I won't be afraid to share anything with you ever again, Maurice Boscorelli," Danielle whispered, hugging him.


	11. Physical and Emotional Battles

**_Two Days Later_ **

**_Plaza Hotel – Manhattan, New York_ **

"… _I'm going to the restaurant to have some coffee, Greg. If Nick wakes up, give him some juice."_

As the room door closed, Nick groaned softly and opened his eyes; he was in warm clothes and securely tucked into a soft bed with pillows behind his back. His head pounded mercilessly and he felt like he had been run over.

Wondering what trouble he had gotten into while drunk, Nick slowly sat up in bed and frowned when he saw Greg sitting on a nearby chair, "Where am I?" Nick asked in a groggy voice. "Did I do anything supremely stupid?"

"You're in our room at the Plaza," Greg replied calmly. "You've been dead to the world for two days."

Nick frowned, "How did I get here?" he asked in a confused voice, gazing at his clothes. "These aren't mine…"

"Grissom and I brought you back here, gave you a shower, and he bought you some clothes from a nearby store because you didn't bring much," Greg replied calmly. "Besides, you puked all over what you did bring and Grissom sent your stuff to get dry cleaned. He also bought you some pain meds and stuff from a nearby pharmacy."

Nick nodded, the movement worsening his headache enough that he had to lie back down, "Am I fired?" he asked.

"No, but we're going back to Vegas once you're feeling better," Greg replied calmly. "Hearing's been postponed."

Nick sighed as Greg got him some painkillers and a glass of juice, "Why?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Catherine's not mentally fit right now and neither are you, so Grissom is going to deal with it," Greg replied softly.

Nick scoffed as he downed the painkillers and the juice, "I'm fine," he replied coldly. "Where's my wallet?"

"Grissom has it," Greg replied calmly. "He thought you might try to leave when you woke, so he took it."

Nick scowled, but didn't move because he felt like crap and just wanted to stay in bed, "You owe him like 100 bucks anyway," Greg continued, seeing that Nick was upset. "Going to a bar and getting drunk enough to die isn't exactly responsible, Nicky. You still get to work, but you gotta go see the department shrink when we get home."

"What, Grissom thinks I was trying to kill myself?" Nick asked in a tired voice, drained from sitting up.

Greg gave Nick a look, "Were you?" he asked softly. "I thought the therapy was helping."

"Being here brought everything back," Nick replied softly. "It…I was going to apologize to Catherine for not being stronger after I left the hospital, but I needed a little liquid courage. I just wasn't strong enough to endure it…"

Greg sighed, "Get some rest, Nick," he said calmly, seeing that Nick was tired. "I'll sit with you, okay?"

* * *

**_Grocery Store_ **

"Jimmy, don't you have things to do?" Carlos asked as he pushed a shopping cart full of food down the aisle with Jimmy at his heels. "I know you took disability, but I'm sure Kim has things for you to do with the kids…"

Jimmy sighed, " _They_ are school shopping," he replied calmly. "I know you were given a couple days off."

"Rick Stetler thought it would be a good idea for me to decompress from helping his wife and requested it," Carlos replied in an annoyed voice. "I'm grateful for the time off, but it gives me too much time to think about what I went through."

Jimmy nodded, "You're not going to counseling anymore, are you?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Can't afford it," Carlos replied softly. "Maybe in a few weeks when I've earned enough salary, I'll go."

Jimmy frowned as Carlos moved the cart to the checkout, "That should be enough," Carlos said softly.

"Enough for four people, Carlos?" Jimmy asked in a concerned voice. "Do you guys have enough food?"

Carlos sighed and remained silent as he ran the groceries through the till and paid, "We're managing," he replied as he and Jimmy carried the groceries outside and put them in the trunk. "We both work very odd hours."

Jimmy shook his head as they got into Carlos's vehicle and frowned when he heard the click of a gun, "Dimitri said you would be hard to find, Carlos, but I find you," a thick Russian accent said. "Dimitri needs your talents again."

"He wants me to kill someone else?" Carlos asked in a toneless voice, feeling a gun poke him in the neck.

There was a laugh, "He needs to you give medicine to his son," the voice replied. "Robert LaRusso."

"LaRusso's here?" Jimmy asked in a surprised voice. "Why…why don't you just call paramedics?"

The voice swore, "Vat, and have ze cops come too?" he replied coldly. "All I need is Carlos, but you must stay."

"Jimmy, just _shut up_ before you get me shot," Carlos interjected as he started the car. "Where's LaRusso?"

A chuckle rang out from the backseat, "I will direct you," the voice replied. "Just start driving."

* * *

**_Mercy Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

"How's the search for H's nephew going, Emily?" Ryan asked softly as he lay in his hospital bed on his right side with a pillow behind his back with his access arm out while he waited for his chemo. "My phone was hacked too…"

Emily sighed, eyeing Ryan's phone as it sat in an upright device that would send all the video feed to the lab like the other phones that had been hacked, "…I have no idea who would wire a Russian van to transmit a video feed that could overtake the phones and computer technology of law enforcement officers," Ryan said tiredly. "I…"

There was a silence, "The news is going crazy over this whole thing," Ryan spoke softly, suddenly feeling tired.

"You don't need to stay awake and watch the feed, Ryan," Emily replied gently. "You should sleep."

Just then a nurse came in with a familiar machine, "Good morning, Ryan," she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey," Ryan replied softly, sighing as the nurse quickly hooked up the machine and pressed some buttons.

The nurse smiled, "Thank you," Ryan spoke in a sleepy voice, his eyes drooping. "I hope this helps."

"You seem healthy enough and that helps," the nurse replied softly. "Would you like anything?"

Ryan sighed, "Could I have some cold water for after, please?" he asked softly. "It helps with nausea."

Nodding, the nurse silently left the room, "I hate being on the sidelines," Ryan said in a tired voice, eyeing the machine with distaste. "Before Carlos went home with his wife, he suggested I should come stay with them in New York maybe around Christmastime if I'm feeling better. I've been thinking about visiting Dad's grave too."

"Cancer does funny things to people," Emily replied softly. "Jason and Jenny told their mom and Diana's been phoning me to ask what she and her family can to do help. Diana's also planning to visit the prison today."

Ryan nodded, but didn't speak because he and his brother hadn't been on good terms for years, "You should get some rest, you know," Emily spoke gently as she took a seat. "I'll stay for a bit before I go home and wake Tim and the kids up. Tim was working until four a.m. on this case. Eric will probably be here when you wake up…"

Too tired to argue, Ryan sunk into his pillow and his view of the chemo machine slowly darkened to nothing.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Correctional Facility** _

"What the heck are you doing here for a visit, Diana?" Tommy Wolfe asked in a surprised voice as he entered the private room where Diana sat at a table looking very somber. "I know I haven't gotten to the papers yet and…"

Diana sighed softly, "Forget the papers for a minute," she replied softly. "I need to talk to you."

"I've been doing these courses in auto mechanics," Tommy explained calmly. "They're part of my therapy."

Diana frowned in confusion, but said nothing, "What, you really think Ryan and Emily were the only one to get abused by our father?" Tommy continued shakily. "Mom told me never to talk about it, but my counselor here has been encouraging me to write therapy letters to the people I've hurt because I didn't know how to deal with stuff and I'm also going to the prison AA meetings. I'm also willing to share who hot-wired Jason's hearing aid."

There was a silence as footsteps approached, "Yes, that's what I hear," Horatio said as he came into view.

"Diana, what are you even doing here?" Tommy asked softly. "I wasn't expecting to see you again…"

Diana sighed, "I just thought you might want to know that your brother's got thyroid cancer and he's currently undergoing chemotherapy," she spoke calmly. "Emily says it's Stage 2A and is also in the lymph nodes."

Tommy swore, but remained seated and eyed Horatio uncertainly, "My nephew was kidnapped two days ago and he's in some sort of van driven by the Russians and he's being monitored on a live feed through webcams that were jerry rigged to run 24 hours a day," Horatio said calmly. "In a similar way that Jason's hearing aid was."

"I didn't know that Dan Cooper had a thing with any Russians," Tommy replied quietly, deeply shaken.

Horatio frowned, "Dan Cooper from the AV Lab?" he asked suspiciously. "That is very interesting…"

"I paid Cooper to turn my son's hearing aid into a GPS so I could make sure Jason stayed out of trouble and Cooper fixed it so Jason would get manic at specific sounds," Tommy explained, scowling. "I'm willing to testify on that."

Horatio nodded, "My psychotic mother tried to get it on with Jason and I walked in on her trying to tear his clothes off thinking he was my father," Tommy explained angrily. "I put her in that hospital to keep her away from him."

Diana sighed sadly, took shaken to speak, "I know where Cooper and that doctor chick he bangs are living if you want the address," Tommy said before Horatio or Diana could speak. "I don't expect any favors for it cause I know I screwed up hurting Danielle Boscorelli when I was drunk and I endangered Emilio, so this is what I deserve."

Overwhelmed, Tommy started crying and didn't hesitate when Horatio slid a pad of paper and a pen across the table, "I know that chick raped some cop from New York," Tommy said softly as he wrote down the address. "The paper..."

Horatio silently took the pad and paper while Tommy massaged his forehead, "I'm sorry, I'm getting a migraine and I need to process some stuff in my head before my next therapy session," Tommy said apologetically.

Without saying a word, Tommy got up and silently returned to his cell, prompting Horatio and Diana to silently leave the cell-block, "I never knew _any_ of this," Diana spoke softly as they walked together. "I feel sick."

The warmth of the sun shone down on the two of them as they walked outside, "I cancelled the divorce proceedings and I want to see if I can get him released on good behavior, but I have to talk to Danielle Boscorelli first to see if she's willing to write a Victim's Impact Statement to support rehabilitation outside of prison…"

"That might be a good idea," Horatio replied calmly, putting his sunglasses back on. "I'll be giving this information over to the PD and then I'll be resuming the search for my nephew. My hope is that he's found alive."

* * *

_**Plaza Hotel – Manhattan, New York** _

"You should eat something," Nick heard a quiet voice say as he lay in bed, quietly staring out the window.

Shaking his head, Nick didn't move and continued to stare outside at the rain with his fingers gripping the blankets as if they were the only comfort he had. He hadn't been able to go back to sleep and his mind was reeling because he wanted to apologize to Catherine for not being stronger when she had expected him to endure it quietly. Edward had reamed him out during the molestation, saying that he was going to die in Danielle's stead...

A hand gently touched Nick's shoulder, "As Head of Victims Assistance, I said I would handle the situation and I am," Grissom said in a quiet voice as he sat on the bed. "There's a detective from the New York Crime Lab in the living room taking copies of the evidence Greg processed and the detective also wants to take a statement…"

Nick sighed as Grissom got off the bed, ignoring the shaking in his body as he slowly got up and frowned when he felt Grissom put an arm around him, "I ordered you food and I expect you to eat it while you're talking with the detective," Grissom said firmly as they walked out into the living room area and saw Greg helping Mac go through the evidence that had been collected. "Detective Taylor, this is CSI Nick Stokes. Nick, this is Detective Mac Taylor."

A plate filled with breakfast food greeted Nick as he sat on the couch, frowning when he suddenly noticed a uniformed Ty lingering by the door along with Sully, "Am I under arrest?" Nick asked in a worried voice.

"An interview of this delicate nature requires witnesses," Mac explained calmly. "It's standard protocol."

Nick sighed, but nodded as he reluctantly collected a small pastry from the tray and took a bite, "That tastes like metal," he replied, returning the pastry to the tray. "Greggo, I did not drink enough to die nor was I trying to."

Greg didn't reply as he silently closed a folder and handed it to Mac, "That should be enough," he said calmly.

Anxiety filled Nick and he suddenly felt like he was enclosed under a microscope with so many people staring at him with anticipation. Shaking, he got to his feet and quickly hurried into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Nicky gets nervous around crowds," Greg spoke quietly. "He has been since Edward and Catherine's visit…"

Sully silently excused himself into the hallway and Grissom could hear muttered curse words, "Wait, Edward did a number on that guy too?" Ty asked in a confused voice. "I was just asked to come over here by Anti-Crime…"

"I never met the guy, but Nick said he was controlling and cruel," Greg spoke softly as he got up and moved over to the closed bathroom door. "He can barely handle two at a time, but any more than that makes him uneasy…"

Grissom nodded, "If you all just back off, maybe I can talk him into coming out," Greg spoke anxiously.

"Is that why he likes going out in the field alone?" Grissom asked curiously. "Social anxiety?"

Greg nodded and rapped on the door, relieved when he tried it and found it unlocked, "Nicky?" he called out.

There was a heavy silence and Greg silently enclosed himself in the bathroom, sighing patiently as he saw Nick seated on the dry floor of the shower looking like a lost child, "Grissom tricked me and they're going to haul me down to some germy police station and lock me up for being crazy," Nick said in a quiet, anxious voice. "They probably think I'm lying and that I need professional help. There's too many cops here to make me think…"

Greg silently sat on the toilet lid, "You're Stockholming because you and Catherine were friends before she suddenly quit and went crazy," he spoke calmly. "You don't want to say or do anything that will bring harm to her because you guys had a level of trust. She broke that by taking a rapist to your house and asking to come in posing as your friend, Nicky. She shot you up with some drug and helped Edward tie you up so you were helpless."

"I was never fully unconscious," Nick replied softly. "I could hear her apologizing as she tore my clothes off…"

Greg looked incredibly sad as Nick slowly got up, "I…I just needed a moment," Nick spoke shakily.

Nodding, Greg got up and followed Nick out of the bathroom, surprised when they saw that Grissom and Mac were alone, "Sergeant Davis got a call from a Jimmy Doherty that he and Carlos Nieto are being held hostage by a Russian just outside the city," Mac explained calmly. "Sullivan went home to check on his grandkids."

"I…I think I'm ready to talk now," Nick spoke shakily as he sat back on the couch. "I can remember everything."

* * *

A shot rang out as Dimitri blasted Jimmy's cell phone into pieces after snatching it from Jimmy's hand and forcing Jimmy from the car, "You are lucky that is not you on the ground in pieces," Dimitri snapped angrily. "You…"

"Jimmy, I need some help over here!" Carlos called out, desperate to keep Jimmy from getting killed.

Dimitri scowled and grabbed Jimmy by his shirt collar, "Hurry it up," he snapped, watching as Carlos administered some liquid aspirin to Robert, who was sitting in the chokey semi-conscious. "What did you just give him?"

"Liquid aspirin," Carlos replied as he tossed the cup aside. "I only keep a limited amount of stuff in the car…"

Dimitri scoffed, "Less talking and more medicine," he hissed coldly. "Your idiot friend called cops."

"His left wrist is swollen, Dimitri," Carlos replied in an anxious voice. "You need to take the cuff off."

Muttering something in Russian, Dimitri came over to the chokey and used a key to unlock the cuff around Robert's wrist and re-secured the cuff around a pipe in the cage, "Jimmy make a splint," Carlos said in an anxious voice, gently touching Robert's bruised face. "Officer LaRusso, I'm just examining your face for injuries…"

"Okay," a faint whisper came from Robert's lips as Robert's eyelids fluttered. "I can't feel anything anyway…"

Quickly grabbing supplies from Carlos's emergency bag, Jimmy made his way over to the van and ducked under Carlos, "LaRusso, I'm gonna splint your wrist," Jimmy said in a concerned voice as Carlos moved away.

"Is it broken?" Robert asked in a groggy voice. "Jimmy, I can't feel anything and I'm fighting to stay awake…"

Jimmy gently splinted Robert's left wrist and set it on his lap, "I'm probably going to die soon," Robert mumbled.

It was then that Jimmy noticed the webcams, "Inviting people to watch me die…" Robert mumbled groggily.

"Zat is enough medicine," Dimitri said coldly as he marched over to Jimmy and Carlos. "Get back."

Growling, Dimitri shoved Carlos and Jimmy back before slamming the door, sealing Robert back in the cage as sirens filled the air, "Now I get to blast you into pieces like your phone," he hissed in a heavy accent.

Jimmy's eyes widened as Dimitri cocked his gun and fired, but he suddenly felt himself shoved over before the bullets could hit him. Swearing, Dimitri ran and got into the van as the sound of sirens grew louder and closer.

The van peeled away and Jimmy quickly looked around, horrified when he saw that Carlos had shoved him out of the way and had taken a bullet in his back and in his lower leg for his trouble, "CARLOS!" Jimmy shouted, running over to the bag where Carlos's supplies were before returning to his friend's side. "Carlos, come on, speak to me…"

"He was going to kill you," Carlos spoke in a faint, shaky voice. "When you happened to be an innocent…"

Police cars, a CSI car, and an ambulance suddenly flooded the area and Jimmy was shocked to see that Danielle was partnered with Grace, "I thought you took mat leave?" Jimmy asked in an anxious voice as they approached.

"I'm doing a few shifts here and there to help with bills," Danielle replied, gasping as she saw Carlos was injured.

Bosco swore loudly at seeing Carlos injured and glared at Jimmy, "What happened?" he asked in an angry voice.

"Hurts…" Carlos spoke in a shaky voice as he was surrounded by Grace and Danielle. "What…are you working?"

Danielle nodded, "I can't feel my legs," Carlos spoke shakily as he felt himself being examined. "Dimitri…he was going to kill Jimmy for phoning the cops about LaRusso and I…I couldn't let that happen cause he wasn't…"

Carlos trailed off as Danielle put a mask over his face, his eyes wide as he saw CSI Danny Messer walk past the paramedics over to where the van was, "No doubt that all of this got caught on the cams," Messer spat bitterly.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department_ **

The lab was silent as everyone on shift stood there, silently processing what they had just seen because a webcam had also somehow captured the shooting, "Let's get back to work!" Horatio snapped, breaking free of the crowd and angrier than ever because he knew that Dimitri was now heading to Vegas. "This isn't a movie, everyone!"

A printing sound broke through the air and Horatio suddenly found a piece of paper in his hand, frowning as he looked up at Eric, "It's an airline reservation on a flight to Vegas this evening through JFK," Eric said calmly, having been called to do light lab duty because Speed had been overworking himself. "I know how much Bobby means to you, H."

"Thank you, Eric," Horatio replied calmly. "I…I don't intend to come back til my nephew is found…either way."

Eric nodded, "I'm back to being my own guardian, but I'm staying with my parents for now," he said quietly.

Horatio's eyebrow raised as Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet, "Passed proficiency yesterday," Eric continued in a pleased voice. "Emily's at the hospital with Ryan and I was supposed to go over there…"

"That's right; it's a chemo day and the doctor wanted to do this session with Ryan in the hospital," Horatio mused as he and Eric left the AV lab along with everyone but Dave Benton. "I sent Speed home at four to rest…Jesse!"

Jesse, who was reeling from what he had seen on screen, nodded and came over to Horatio, "I need you to see if you can help Dave Benton track Dimitri's van using the webcams," Horatio spoke shakily. "I've sent out a national alert that no police are to stop the van from getting to Vegas because my nephew might die if that happens."

"Are you going to Vegas?" Jesse asked, seeing the paper in Horatio's hands. "To look for your nephew?"

Horatio nodded, "That's what's keeping Robert alive," he replied calmly. "Dimitri wants to meet me there."

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York_ **

"Rick, honey, I just need some sleep," Catherine spoke in a tired voice. "You take a breather."

Nodding, Rick planted a gentle kiss on Catherine's forehead before leaving the room knowing that she was safe simply because NYPD sent a guard every four hours to serve as protection detail. The hearing had been cancelled, but someone would eventually be sent over to talk to Catherine about what she and Edward had done to Nick Stokes a few years ago.

With some money and some cajoling, Rick had managed to get in contact with Lenny and was relieved that Natalia had taken up residence in Robert's house and was looking after his son and Robert's sons for the time being. The whole fiasco had taken an emotional toll and Rick found himself wandering into the ER to go pray in the ambulance bay simply that Robert would not join his mother, his ex-wife, and his daughter in death's clutches.

As Rick wandered through the ER, however, he saw Danielle and another female paramedic rush into the ER with a badly injured Carlos on a gurney while Bosco and another uniformed officer helped a shaking Jimmy walk, "What the crap?" Rick asked in a shocked voice, paling as Carlos was rushed into a trauma room. "Tell me that wasn't…"

"Some Russian took Carlos and Jimmy hostage to help treat Bobby LaRusso and Carlos took two bullets saving Jimmy," Bosco spoke in a gruff voice. "The Russian was gonna kill Jimmy for calling the police about LaRusso."

Sighing, Danielle walked over to Jimmy, "My _ears_ ," Jimmy whispered shakily. "What…what was he thinking?"

"Bring him over to this gurney," Danielle said in a shaken voice. "Grace, go find a doctor right now."

Jimmy trembled as Bosco and the other cop helped him sit on the gurney, "I feel…dizzy," he whimpered.

Bosco and the other officer helped Jimmy lie down and Jimmy immediately went into a ball with his hands over his ears because the ringing was so intense, "I put in a page to that Mac Taylor guy," Bosco explained in a quiet voice.

Grace returned with Mary Proctor, "I think there's ringing in his ears," she explained in a worried voice.

"I gotta get a hold of Grissom," Danielle said in an anxious voice. "Grissom knows how to lip read."

* * *

**_Plaza Hotel – Manhattan, New York_ **

"…What do you mean Carlos and Doherty got in the middle of it?" Nick heard Sully's voice ask angrily.

Frowning, Nick looked up from the statement he was writing out just in time to see Ty and Sully come into the room looking mad. Nick had ended up not being able to verbalize much except the basics without triggering panic, so Mac had allowed him to write the detailed version out while he, Grissom, and Greg waited in silence.

"We're in the middle of an interview," Mac said in an annoyed voice. "This had better be important."

Grissom's phone suddenly went off and he checked it, "Danielle Boscorelli just texted me asking for someone who can communicate with a guy who's suffering from a temporary hearing loss at Angel of Mercy," he reported.

"According to Sergeant Davis, some Russian took Carlos Nieto and Jimmy Doherty hostage and forced them to drive to a truck where Officer LaRusso was being held and medically sustain him," Sully explained. "Jimmy called the cops on his phone, so Dimitri LaRusso destroyed his phone with bullets and then tried to shoot him, but Carlos pushed Jimmy out of the way and took a bullet in the back and in the leg. CSI Messer is processing the scene with uniformed protection and everyone else is at the hospital. Danielle was one of the responding paramedics…"

Grissom swore, "And LaRusso?" he asked in a concerned voice as he stood up. "What happened to him?"

"On the way to Vegas, I guess," Ty spoke up anxiously. "I sent a uniform to find Holly; she was school shopping with the kids with Kim and her kids went too. I also think Sully's lady was shopping with John, David, and Ellie."

Grissom nodded, "Greg, Nick, get your stuff together and get back to Vegas as fast as you can and tell Ecklie and Brass to be ready for what's coming," he said sternly. "Nick, I understand if you need a break and you can bow…"

"I'm good," Nick replied softly. "A cop's life is on the line and we need to use our skills to help save him."

Grissom gave Nick an encouraging look, "Don't overwork yourself," he replied anxiously. "I gotta go."

As Grissom left, Nick handed Mac the paper with his statement on it, ready to focus on being a helper.

* * *

_**Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York** _

"… _Carlos has been rushed to surgery, but he's stable…"_

"… _Yeah, well Jimmy's pressure tanked so suddenly and he wasn't even hit with any bullets…"_

Jimmy suddenly felt something being slid on to his index finger and he tried to move it because it felt unnecessarily heavy, "Jimmy?" he heard a worried voice say as he felt a familiar hand take his own. "What happened…?"

Dr. Fields frowned as Jimmy's eyes slowly opened, "You went into shock and your pressure tanked," he explained, seeing Jimmy's confusion. "It was a good thing that paramedics were right there to help you til I could…"

Kim sighed and gently kissed Jimmy's forehead, "The ringing's still there, but it's not as bad," Jimmy spoke.

"The police want to talk to you about what happened," Dr. Fields replied calmly. "Are you up for that?"

Jimmy sighed groggily, "Carlos?" he asked in a worried, shaky voice. "He…he pushed me out of the way."

Kim sighed as Bosco came into the room, "The food's still in the back of Carlos's car," Jimmy suddenly spoke.

"It's evidence now, but someone will make sure Holly, Tommy, and Kylie eat," Kim replied gently.

Jimmy nodded, "You might have a small hearing loss for a while," Dr. Fields said, sighing as Mac and Grissom came into the room and stood at the foot. "Your vitals are still shaky, so you're gonna be here for a while longer. I know the police need to talk to you about what happened, but if you start to feel bad again, they'll have to leave."

An anxious sob filled the ER and Jimmy immediately flinched because the noise made his ears hurt. He turned his head and saw uniforms in the waiting room with Holly, who was sobbing in Tommy's arms while she held Kylie close and Danielle stood nearby with a shaken looking Ty, Brendan, and Grace. The sight of Holly made Jimmy's heart sink; he should have just let himself get shot, as Carlos and his family had already been through enough.

Tears filled Jimmy's eyes and he suddenly felt pain shoot through his ribs, remembering that the same pain had been there when Carlos had shoved him out of the way and he had hit the ground hard. The pain increased and Jimmy closed his eyes to block it out because he had to give his statement even if he was in pain; he _had_ to.

The monitor blipped and Jimmy started gasping to breathe. He semi-consciously placed a hand over his ribs as if it might ease the pain, but he immediately felt his hand being moved, "Wait outside!" he heard a voice shout.

Kim gasped as Dr. Fields lifted Jimmy's gown, revealing heavy bruising around his ribs, "He pushed me out of the way and I hit the ground hard," Jimmy spoke in a faint voice, wincing as he felt pressure. "Ow…that hurts."

Dr. Fields nodded and began to physically examine Jimmy, noting that Jimmy flinched when his right ankle and left arm were touched, "You might have broken some bones when you fell," he said. "I'll order some x-rays and you can talk to the police til you're taken to Radiology if you want, but try and keep yourself calm and still."

Jimmy nodded and sighed as Mac and Grissom returned, "Oh, Kim, I need a new phone at some point," he said in a tired voice. "LaRusso's father shot mine into pieces because I managed to call the cops from Carlos's car…"

"So, you called the cops and Dimitri LaRusso didn't see you?" Mac asked in a confused voice. "How?"

Jimmy gave Mac a look, "Dimitri was too busy making Carlos treat LaRusso and I was forced to sit in the car," he replied in a tired voice. "When Dimitri saw me on the phone, he pulled me out and blasted my phone into pieces before Carlos asked me to help him. Carlos keeps emergency supplies in his car since he's a paramedic."

Grissom's eyes widened at Carlos's diversion tactic, but he didn't say anything, "Dimitri's planning on taking LaRusso to Vegas and into the desert," Jimmy explained quietly. "He kept talking about a shack and an open grave he's gotta dig when they get there. LaRusso's being kept in this little mobile box that Dimitri calls a chokey…"

"Can you describe the chokey?" Mac asked, suddenly thinking back to the movie _Matilda_ and how the crazy principal in the movie used such a place to control the students. "Was LaRusso allowed out of there?"

Jimmy shook his head, "He was held in there by handcuffs, but Carlos got Dimitri to fix the cuffs differently because LaRusso's left wrist was swollen and needed a splint," he explained tiredly. "It was made of walls filled with icicles, nails, bits of glass, and broken boards with bullet holes in the door so LaRusso could breathe, but there was also an oxygen mask on the door. LaRusso must have been dosed because he said he couldn't feel anything…"

"Jimmy, Radiology's ready for you," Dr. Fields interrupted as he got off the phone. "Interview's over."

As Jimmy was prepared for transport, Mac and Grissom left the room to deal with the information they had.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Correctional Facility_ **

"…Hey, sports boy, we hear you talk to the police about Dimitri," Tommy Wolfe heard a dark voice say as he sat at a table with his lunch, trying to recover from the migraine he had. "I heard you betray Dan Cooper to cop…"

Without warning, Tommy felt himself being lifted from the table and launched through the glass wall that separated the guard area from the pod. Alarms sounded as Tommy fell to the floor covered in glass and blood.

Tommy gasped as three Russian prisoners came over to him and one picked up a large shard of glass while the other two pinned him against the wall by his hair and throat, "Ze rats get stabbed and sliced up for pizza," the biggest prisoner hissed as he raised the shank. "Dimitri will kill you anyway, but we will merely speed…"

A whistle blew and armed guards suddenly swarmed the pod, knocking the Russians off of Tommy and sending Tommy to the floor in a heap, "Wolfe, your neck," he heard an anxious voice say as he gasped for breath.

Anxiety filled Tommy and he suddenly started puking his guts out, shaken that the Russians had found out so quickly about him talking to the police, "…Medics to Minimum Pod 1," he heard a voice say. "Injured prisoner…"

Noise filled Tommy's ears, but he remained still and silent because he could hear footsteps and he wondered if more guys were going to beat him to death, "…He's bleeding all over the place," he heard an anxious voice say. "Breathing's really rapid…"

"Call the MDPD," another voice said as Tommy felt hands on him. "He just provided them with information…"

There was a silence, "SWAT went over and found them there," a voice said. "MDPD wants to offer…"

"Prisoner Wolfe, can you hear me?" Tommy heard as a face came into view. "Don't fall asleep…"

Tommy sighed, gasping as he felt himself being strapped down, "I can hear you," he replied in a whisper.

"We're gonna take you to the infirmary," the face said in a calming voice. "You got beat up pretty bad…"

Tommy whimpered, "Please put me into solitary," he pled softly, weak from blood loss. " _Please_."

The medic said something to a nearby officer and slipped a mask over Tommy's face, "Just relax and stay awake," he said calmly, having relayed Tommy's request for solitary to the guards. "We're going to take care of you."

* * *

**_Speedle Residence_ **

Emily sighed wearily as she stepped into the house that she, Tim, James, and Julliet shared with Anthony and Rosa simply because it was cheaper and convenient than living on their own and hiring endless streams of babysitters who could be patient with James and his special needs. Eric had shown up with a firearm and a pass on proficiency and was now sitting with Ryan while the chemo session continued; she would go back later with the kids to cheer him up a bit.

Rosa, who was sitting on the couch knitting socks for James and Julliet because those were the kind of socks they wanted to wear to kindergarten in the fall, smiled at Emily, "Timothy's still sleeping and James and Julliet wanted to stay with their daddy, so I left them with some books so they would be quiet," she said softly. "Any word on…?"

Not wanting to talk about Detective Caine, Emily shook her head and silently went to the small bedroom that she and Tim shared that was across the hall from the bedroom James and Julliet shared. She quietly opened the door and smiled at seeing Tim curled up asleep on the far side of the bed facing the door while James and Julliet lay on his feet quietly reading. He had been sent home at four to rest and he probably had no idea what had happened.

Emily smiled at James and Julliet, "Hi Mommy," they whispered in unison, looking up at her with happy faces.

"Hey there, my little lovelies," Emily replied, gently kissing them. "Did you guys have any breakfast yet?"

James and Julliet shook their heads, "Okay, take your books out to Grandma and ask her if you can have some cereal," Emily spoke in a quiet voice as she picked them up off the bed and set them on the floor. "Okay?"

Nodding, James and Julliet picked up their books and left the room. Emily silently slipped her shoes off and climbed into the bed, not hesitating to lock on to Tim's lips because she needed a release after watching the webcams.

Tim stirred and returned the lip locking with equal passion because he could feel something bad went down on the webcams and he could feel Emily crying all over his face. He silently put both arms around her as she stopped.

"I'm so tired, Tim," Emily spoke in a shaking voice. "Ryan was asleep, so I had to watch those cams alone. His phone was hacked and transmitting the feed..."

Tim nodded and kissed her face before simply holding her close, "Get some rest," he whispered in a loving voice.

Nodding, Emily cuddled close to Tim and closed her eyes, his warm body proving a much needed comfort.

* * *

_**Mercy Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

"…SWAT visited the address that was given and both Mister Cooper and Doctor Price are in custody, but I just got a call from the prison," Ryan heard a worried voice say. "It seems the Russian gang found out about my visit…"

Ryan slowly opened his eyes and frowned when he saw Horatio and Eric talking near the door, "Horatio, Delko?" he asked groggily, wondering what had happened now. "What are you doing back? I thought you were busy…"

Horatio sighed and walked over to the bed, taking a seat so that Ryan wouldn't have to move, "I visited your brother, Tommy, at the prison this morning and he provided the address where Doctor Price and Dan Cooper were hiding after committing several crimes," Horatio explained quietly. "He revealed that Cooper also rigged the webcams in the van that my nephew is being held hostage in and has an agreement with Dimitri LaRusso."

Ryan frowned, but didn't say anything, "It seems that the Russian gang in the prison found out what Tommy divulged and they brutally attacked him," Horatio replied quietly. "They threw him through a plate glass window, choked him, and cut him with one of the shards, but they didn't kill him. The prison officials told me that Tommy is currently in the infirmary with stitches in his neck, a fractured leg, broken ribs, and multiple cuts and bruises, but he'll be moved to a solitary cell in a couple of days at his request. They said he cried out for you and Emily while in pain and apologized for keeping his mask up for so many years. He asked if you'd want to visit him at some point."

"Mask?" Ryan asked in a groggy voice, curious as to why Tommy had suddenly been asking to see him again.

Horatio shrugged, "It's up to you, but I think you two should have a conversation at some point," he replied softly.

Ryan sighed sleepily and nodded, "This is the first time since he's been in jail that he's asked to see me, so something must have changed," he replied in a tired voice. "I know Diana visits him every few days…"

There was a silence, "I sent a text to Emily about it," Horatio continued quietly. "It's been determined that Robert is being carted to Las Vegas, so I am going out of town for a few days. I want you to rest and work lab duty only if you feel up to it. Eric's going to stay with you as much as possible and we'll talk more when I get back from…"

Nodding, Ryan quickly drifted off again, "Good luck, H," Eric said as Horatio stood up. "I hope you find him."

"Me too, Eric," Horatio said as he put his shades on and went to the door. "I hope I find him alive."

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

Silence greeted the apartment as Sully came in and saw John watching TV with David and Ellie, all three of them crying while Yelina lingered nearby doing pregnancy stretches, "…Grandpa, Uncle Carlos got shot and Uncle Jimmy got into trouble!" David said in an anxious voice as he looked at Sully. "It's all over the news and it's freaky!"

"Is Uncle Carlos gonna die?" Ellie asked in a worried voice, tears welling in her eyes as she bowed her head.

Sully scowled and John sighed shakily, "Go check your blood sugar and take some insulin, John," he ordered sharply. " _Now_."

John sighed and got up off the couch, "The news is saying Uncle Carlos might be paralyzed," he snapped as he went into his bedroom and dug his backpack out of a storage container. "And that Uncle Bobby's gone to Vegas…"

Yelina stopped stretching and she looked at John, "Don't scare your brother and sister," she said firmly.

Sully sighed as John disappeared into the bathroom, "David, Ellie, time to take a break from the TV and go do some reading in your rooms," he said in a firm voice, switching the TV off. "I want to talk to Yelina for a moment."

Nodding, David and Ellie got off the couch and silently went to their rooms. Yelina gave Sully a curious look and her eyes widened as he came over to her, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box as he got on one knee.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and life's too short to not do this," Sully said, holding up the box as he clicked it open and revealed a ring with three small diamonds in it that he had been holding on to for a long, long while. "Yelina Salas, will you please marry me already?"

Tears of shock and joy came to Yelina's eyes as she smiled, "Yes, John Sullivan," she replied, gently kissing him. "I will."

* * *

_**JFK Airport – New York City** _

As evening hit, Horatio silently got off the plane with a two hour layover before he would jet off to Las Vegas and his connecting gate was very close, so he decided to grab some supper from a kiosk. Smiling at the flight attendant, Horatio gripped his carry-on bag and made his way into the sea of people who were scattered everywhere.

"…Just relax, sir," Horatio suddenly heard a kind voice say. "It's protocol for people who throw up in the terminal."

Horatio frowned and noticed airport medics and a security officer down the terminal trying to talk to an anxious looking guy who was sitting in a wheelchair, "…Greggo, seriously, make them go away," Nick hissed. "They are _too_ close."

"Sir, the Security officer reported that you threw up just outside of the security area and requested a a wheelchair," Horatio heard one of the medics say. "It's protocol that we get a set of vitals and give you IV medication if necessary."

Greg sighed and frowned as Horatio came over to him and Nick, "I was wondering if I could help?" Horatio asked.

Nick eyed Horatio with a look of mistrust, "I haven't been able to eat much today," he finally said quietly. "I was attacked a few years ago and I had to finally talk to someone about it today, so I've been really anxious…"

Greg looked surprised, but didn't say anything as Horatio squatted, "Well, that explains your reaction to the paramedics trying to touch you," Horatio replied calmly. "Here's the thing, though; you're not looking well and the airport medics only want to help and get you well enough to get on an airplane. Will you let them help you?"

Nick nodded and went very quiet as the paramedics went about checking his vitals, "You two must be brothers, right?" Horatio asked, sensing that the two were some sort of family as he gazed at Greg. "You younger?"

"Half-brothers, but we live in the same city as our dad," Greg lied, having been told to keep the roleplaying up until they got back to Vegas for safety. "Our dad bought us the tickets and we're going to meet him at home."

Horatio nodded, "He's Nick Grissom and I'm Greg Sanders," Greg lied calmly. "We had different moms and we were raised apart, but we ended up reaching out to each other. I've been helping him out more since the attack."

"Blood pressure's a bit low, but that's probably from being sick," the medic said as he undid the cuff around Nick's arm and looked at Nick calmly. "Get something to eat before your flight and stay in the chair til you board unless you need to use the bathroom and I won't put you on a drip. Maybe your brother can get you a meal from the Burger King vendor."

Nick sighed, "I'm sorry to be such trouble," he apologized, knowing Grissom would get on his case later on.

The paramedics quietly packed up their gear and left, as did the Security officer, "I'm also waiting for a flight and looking to get a meal, so why don't you come with me and we can eat together?" Horatio asked in a kind voice. "My treat."

Greg nodded and got up, quickly setting Nick's backpack in his lap before putting his own on his back, "That's very nice of you," Greg said before Nick could refuse. "My brother's still a little nervous around big crowds, you know?"

Horatio nodded and silently led the two through the terminal; he was very good at telling when people weren't being completely honest about themselves, but he also could tell that the two weren't planning to do anything illegal with their fake identities. They, to him, were two people who simply didn't want to be found here at the airport for whatever reason.

"I…I was going through a pat down in the security area and I just found myself getting nauseous," Nick said as they approached the Burger Kind vendor and found it surprisingly empty. "I tried to make it to the bathroom, but I couldn't do it. I asked Greg to grab me a wheelchair and Security stopped us down the way and ordered medics over. I've just got a problem with touch."

Horatio nodded as Greg parked Nick at a table and set the brake before sitting down beside him, "Is there anything you'd like specifically or does it matter at this point in time?" Horatio asked, watching as Nick tried to control his trembling hands.

"Nah, it doesn't matter," Greg replied calmly, quietly taking Nick's hands and gently rubbing them. "It's all right, Nicky."

Horatio nodded and silently approached the counter, quietly ordering food and drink for the three of them before turning and watching Greg quietly talk to Nick while rubbing his hands, "…I had a flash of Catherine and Edward touching me when the TSA guys did their pat-down and I knew I couldn't freak out there," he heard Nick say. "I just want to get home to Vegas and see if we can rescue that Officer LaRusso guy."

Quickly realizing that these guys were either Las Vegas Police or CSI's and they were going to help rescue his nephew, Horatio silently vowed to do whatever he could to help them since they were obviously going to be on the same flight. Nick's mention of Catherine and Edward also made Horatio wonder if the dark-haired man had been attacked while helping Danielle or her family and if Catherine Willows had also participated in the attack.


	12. Day of Showdowns

_**Two Days Later** _

_**Mojave Desert – Outside of Las Vegas, Nevada** _

Police tape and uniformed officers surrounded the abandoned black van that had been seen by military fighter jets on a routine run and reported. CSI vehicles, police vehicles, and a well-equipped ambulance were parked just outside the tape and every available police officer in Las Vegas was searching for any sign of the two men. The door to the chokey was open and blood littered the cage's walls and a pair of handcuffs hung down from the top.

Trying to not let his anger against Dimitri get the better of him, Horatio stood alongside Grissom, Brass, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Sara, Ecklie, and two paramedics, "That's the van and no sign of Dimitri or Bobby," he mused bitterly.

A shout suddenly echoed across the desert, "Doctor Grissom, we got bloody footprints!" a voice called out.

"Greg, Sara, process the van," Grissom ordered as he followed the voice over to where a state trooper stood.

Horatio followed suit, determined to rescue his nephew even if it meant killing Dimitri in cold blood, as did Brass, Warrick, and Nick. Grissom eyed the footprint and noticed that the blood trail led over a small embankment.

A shot rang out and Horatio took off running alongside the prints without waiting for anyone else, determined that Dimitri would die for what he had done to both Bobby and Adria and also to the badly injured Carlos Nieto.

The driver of the van slumped to the ground dead with wide eyes and Dimitri grinned at Robert, who was standing in one spot shaking anxiously because he was hurt, tired, and bleeding everywhere, "No witnesses," Dimitri said.

Too shaken to speak and too weak to move, Robert watched as his father walked over to him with his gun ready to fire, "Come," Dimitri hissed as he grabbed Robert by the neck and forced him across the sand to a deep, human-sized pit that he had dug long, long ago. "It is a nice grave and I hope you will be very comfortable here…"

Dimitri turned to reload his gun and something inside Robert suddenly snapped and he let out a scream as he shoved his father forward as hard as his weakened body would let him. Swearing anxiously, Dimitri lost his footing and fell into the pit with the gun in hand still locked on safety. He swore in Russian, glaring up at his injured son.

Anxiety filled Robert and as he began to run, Dimitri took the safety off and began firing bullets, but missed because adrenaline was causing his son to run too fast.

* * *

The sound of rapid gunfire cause Horatio to freeze in his tracks, giving Grissom, Brass, Nick, and Warrick to catch up to him, "Caine, this isn't your show," Brass snapped.

"I suggest you shut up before I knock you over," Horatio replied coldly. "Dimitri LaRusso is going to _die_ today."

The sight of a body nearby caused Warrick to freeze and Grissom quickly rolled the body over, "This…this is some Russian guy," Grissom said in a confused voice, having seen a photo of Robert on the news. "This isn't him…"

Nick looked around and suddenly saw another set of footprints leading off into the deeper desert, "There's another set of prints here," he said, heartsick about what they were going to find. "Maybe he ran off…"

"Warrick, babysit the body," Grissom ordered as he, Horatio, and Nick followed the new set of prints.

As the three walked alongside the prints, a myriad of sounds filled the air that resembled coughing, puking, and wheezing. The three walked in silence for several minutes and froze as they saw a figure in a bloodstained undershirt, tattered and bloodstained work pants, slowly limping away from them with his arms limp at his side.

"ROBERT!" Horatio shouted as he took off running towards the figure. "GET THE PARAMEDICS NOW!"

Grissom quickly grabbed his radio off his belt and started yelling instructions as he and Nick worked to catch up to Horatio, "Robert, it's Uncle Horatio," Horatio said as he gently moved in front of Robert. "Robert, you're all right."

Robert stopped and immediately clung to his uncle as his legs gave out, "It's okay," Horatio spoke gently as he gently eased his battered, bleeding nephew to the ground and held him close. "Shh, Robert; you're all right."

Gagging sounds came from Robert's mouth and Horatio gently eased his nephew to the ground as Grissom and Nick approached, "Lie flat, all right?" Horatio spoke gently, keeping a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"It's…so…warm," Robert rasped in a faint voice, too worn out to do anything but lay there. "I'm so tired."

Horatio nodded and quickly moved his nephew's splinted hand so it was resting on his chest, deeply relieved when the paramedics came running across the sand with a backboard and medical supplies, "The paramedics are going to help you now, Bobby," he said in a soothing voice, sighing as Robert whimpered softly. "I'll stay close."

Nick knelt beside Horatio while Grissom got on his radio, "Subject has been found alive, but injured," he reported.

"Rapid, shallow breathing," Horatio heard one of the paramedics say. "Get vitals and do a physical exam."

Nick frowned and quickly uncapping his water bottle, he moved close and gently started slowly pouring it all over Robert's bruised forehead and face. Robert's breathing suddenly relaxed and Grissom looked slightly amused. One of the paramedics gave Nick a _'what are you doing'_ look, but Nick remained focused on cooling Robert down.

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York_ **

Deeply exhausted, Danielle silently left the NICU after spending time with Michael and Emily and learning that they would probably get to come home by the end of the month if they kept progressing. Even though he was supposed to be on medical leave til fall, Maurice was part of the task force organized to search for their missing officer and John was doing what he could to be of help at the house and with Yelina, as Sully was also on the task force.

As Danielle approached the elevator, she suddenly heard talking down the hallway in the ICU area, "…Oh, Brendan, thank you for taking Tommy and Kylie school shopping," she heard Holly say anxiously. "I need…I need to be here."

Frowning, Danielle went down the hallway and saw Brendan standing with Tommy and Kylie while Holly lingered by the door looking exhausted, "At least he's breathing on his own," Brendan encouraged gently. "He'll wake."

"Hey," Danielle spoke softly, giving Holly a gentle hug. "How…How have you guys been doing?"

Brendan silently led Tommy and Kylie out of the unit and Holly sighed tiredly, "Carlos is breathing on his own, but he's still not waking up fully yet," Holly explained softly. "The doctors were able to get the bullet out of his back, but it damaged his lumbar artery and his intestines, so they did a colostomy and repaired the lumbar artery. His thigh also took a bullet, but that one was easy to get out. He's on a heavy, heavy amount of meds right now."

Nodding, Danielle followed Holly into the room and wasn't surprised at the amount of flowers and other gifts that were littering the tables, all of them sent by members of FDNY, NYPD, and the general public because the whole city was hailing Carlos as a hero for taking bullets for a former firefighter. The news had shown up on site fairly quickly and the media had been on alert 24/7 for updates on Robert LaRusso-Caine ever since then.

Carlos lay in bed asleep with an oxygen tube in his nose, a central line in his chest, and IV's littering his arms while a pulse ox-clip sat on the index finger of his left hand and a blood pressure cuff was wrapped around his right arm, both items sending data to machines along with the electrodes that were scattered all over Carlos's chest.

Ty sat in a chair in the corner of the room, having volunteered to be part of the rotation that would come sit with Carlos and Holly as both protection and emotional support. As Danielle was about to greet Ty, a low moan suddenly came from the bed and Holly gasped as she hurried over to the bed, "Carlos?" she asked gently.

Carlos's eyelids fluttered as Ty's phone went off and Ty quickly excused himself, "Holly…" he spoke faintly.

Danielle watched as Carlos's eyes slowly opened, "I can't…feel my legs," Carlos spoke in a groggy voice.

Holly sighed and gently stroked Carlos's cheek, "The bullet in your back damaged your lumbar artery and intestines and it's too soon to tell anything," she replied gently. "Even if it's permanent, we'll get through it together."

"I believe you," Carlos replied groggily, sighing sleepily. "Did they…did they find LaRusso yet?"

There was a silence as Ty came back into the room looking stunned, "They found him and he's injured, but it looks like he's going to be okay," he said in an anxious voice. "Las Vegas PD's phoning everyone on the task force."

Carlos sighed groggily, "Then…I'll manage," he replied groggily. "It…it saved Jimmy AND LaRusso."

Holly kissed his face, "That helps," Carlos mumbled groggily. "I…I'm feeling really, really sleepy right now."

"Get some rest, both of you," Danielle said in a quiet voice as she nodded at Ty. "I'll visit later."

* * *

**_Bed-Stuy Precinct_ **

"…Officer LaRusso was found in the Mojave Desert injured, but alive," Chief Morris announced to the room filled with officers as they all waited for their daily update. "The task force isn't necessary any longer, but NYPD wants to keep patrols on Nieto and Doherty because we don't know where Dimitri LaRusso and his buddies are…"

Bosco sighed as he got up along with the rest of the officers, "Hey, Boscorelli, hold back," he suddenly heard.

Wondering what he had done now, Bosco waited til the room had cleared before approaching Chief Morris, "There's a lady waiting in my office that her husband attacked your wife at some McDonald's in Miami on January 22," Chief Morris said quietly, giving Bosco a look. "Her husband was sentenced to five years in prison at a hearing in June, but he's been behind bars since he was arrested in January. She wants to talk to you about that."

Bosco frowned, "Why?" he asked in a confused voice. "From what Danielle told me, the guy was angry…"

"That guy also gave Miami PD information that led to the arrest of AV Tech Dan Cooper and Doctor Tara Price, " Chief Morris explained calmly. "I believe that Doctor Price was the woman who sexually assaulted you…"

Swallowing hard, Bosco nodded, "Tommy Wolfe got attacked by the Russian mafia in jail and he's not expecting any rewards for the information he gave, but his wife wants to see if Danielle will provide a Victims Impact Statement and written support that could result in rehabilitation or probation," Chief Morris explained quietly.

Bosco gave him a look, "You don't have to decide anything now," Chief Morris said in a quiet voice.

"I'll talk to this lady," Bosco relented, wondering what was going on. "You said she was in your office?"

Chief Morris nodded and led Bosco to his office where Diana Wolfe sat in a chair, "You must be Officer Boscorelli," Diana spoke calmly as Bosco and the Chief took seats. "I suppose your chief told you why I'm here from Miami."

Bosco nodded, "I didn't learn until recently that Tommy's been undergoing counseling while in prison and that he was abused by at least his father," Diana spoke in a quiet voice. "He's been self-medicating for years…"

Wondering what Danielle would think of this development, Bosco silently allowed himself to listen to Diana.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Correctional Facility** _

"You didn't have to come with me, either of you," Ryan said, slouching in the front passenger seat of Jesse's car while Emily sat in the back and Jesse sat behind the wheel in the parking lot. "I'm sure there was a bus…"

Jesse scoffed, "You were scrubbing your apartment at four o clock in the morning and I could hear your anxious muttering through the wall," he replied kindly, having been up anyway. "When I got there, you had a headache…"

"I get your point," Ryan replied quietly. "Emily, you have a husband and kids. Are you sure you want to be…?"

Emily sighed, "He's my big brother too, Ry," she replied softly. "It's been a while since I've seen him."

Ryan silently climbed out of the car and kept quiet as he walked into the prison with Emily and Jesse, "Hi, I'm Ryan Wolfe," he said as he approached the desk. "I'm here to visit my brother, Tommy Wolfe," he said calmly. "Our sister, Emily, and a friend, Jesse Cardoza, are also here to visit. I heard he was injured a few days ago…"

The officer nodded silently, "He's in the protective custody unit and you've got permission to visit him there," he replied calmly. "Since you're a cop, I assume you know the drill. Once you're searched, you can see him."

A pat-down search and walk-through the metal detector didn't take long, as the officers were aware of Ryan's cancer and knew that he'd have an access point in his arm. The walk to the protective custody was quiet.

When Ryan, Emily, and Jesse entered the unit, they saw that Tommy was seated on the floor against a wall with his eyes closed and his hands on his crutches. Heavy bruising was on his face and arms and his body was trembling.

"Prisoner Wolfe," the guard said, gazing down at Tommy. "Prisoner Wolfe, your visitors are here."

Tommy let out a sigh and opened his eyes, wincing as he slowly got up with the help of his crutches, "The wall's nice and cold and it helps with the spasms," he explained in a tired voice as he hobbled over to a table and sat.

Ryan nodded and he and Emily joined Tommy at the table while Jesse hung back, not sure what to make of the situation, "I didn't…I didn't think either of you would come," Tommy spoke in a quiet, trembling voice.

"Diana said that you told her and Horatio some stuff about Mom and Dad," Ryan said quietly. "Was it all true?"

Tommy nodded, "After Mom and I moved away from New York to here, I was told never to tell anyone about what Dad had done and Mom ended up doing the same thing to me once a week for a really, really long time," he explained in a shaky voice. "I ended up racing cars just to feel something and it made me a lot of money, yeah, but I hated it simply because Mom kept me close. She finally gave it up when I ended up engaged to Diana…"

"You're talking sexual abuse, aren't you?" Emily spoke quietly. "Tommy, I'm so, so sorry…"

Tommy sighed, "I'm working through it in counseling and that's why I turned to drinking and lost myself in anger a lot," he replied in a quiet, trembling voice. "The morning that I took Emilio to McDonald's for lunch is when I got a phone call from her promising that she'd get out. I slammed the phone down and went for the alcohol; I took Emilio out to lunch by the bus cause I didn't want to drive drunk. I turned into Dad that day and it freaked…"

Ryan frowned as Tommy's eyes suddenly rolled back and he fell backwards on to the floor in violent convulsions, "Tommy!" he said in an anxious voice as he got on the floor next to where his brother lay. "Tommy!"

Jesse glared at the guard, who was busy speaking into his radio ordering an ambulance, and then looked back at Ryan and Emily, who were both kneeling beside a very limp Tommy and confused as to what had just happened.

* * *

**_Mojave Desert – Outside of Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

"Does the nasal tube feel good?" Horatio asked in a calm voice as he knelt beside Robert, who was strapped to a backboard with a C-collar on while IV lines were being put in place. "I knew the mask would upset you."

Robert sighed softly, "I…I'm tired, Uncle," he spoke faintly. "Why was that guy pouring water on my head?"

"To cool you down so your breathing would stabilize," Nick, who was nearby, replied calmly. "Did it help?"

Unable to nod because of the neck collar, Robert sighed, "Yes," he replied in a faint voice. "Thank you."

Nick nodded and suddenly unclipped his weapon holster, prompting Horatio to turn, "You _stupid_ idiots," Dimitri hissed as he suddenly came into view with his gun in hand. "Bobby, did you really think shoving me into a sand pit would kill me? I've kept you locked up for days and even with the help of those…in New York, you're _weak_ …"

Quickly unclipping his firearm, Horatio got up and looked at Nick and the paramedics, unaware that Grissom was nearby and again on the radio, "Not this time, Dimitri," he said coldly as he stood in front of his nephew.

Dimitri chuckled, "I killed his mother, who was your sister, and I will kill him too, Caine," he replied darkly.

Slowly, Horatio drew his gun and Dimitri quickly drew his, "Today is a very good day to die," Dimitri hissed.

Suddenly, Dimitri turned and ran off a few paces, "Catch me if you can, Caine," he gloated. "You want to."

Knowing that this standoff game with Dimitri would provide the paramedics time to get Robert to an ambulance, Horatio followed. Nick looked at Grissom, who came over to where Robert was laying, trying to calm down.

"Get him out of here and to Desert Palms," Nick hissed in an anxious voice. "Warrick left with the body already and Greg and Sara took off with the van, but Brass, Ecklie, and the uniforms should still be at the ambulance."

Grissom gave Nick a look, "I'll tell you the _why_ later," Nick said firmly as he raised his gun. "Trust me."

Nodding, Grissom watched as Nick took off after Horatio and Dimitri, "Detective Caine, I'm Gil Grissom," he said as the paramedics finished the IV's and lifted the backboard. "I think we've spoken on Skype before about…"

"I remember," Robert replied in a faint voice, cringing as he felt himself go over a mound. "My left shoulder…"

Grissom sighed, "Try not to think about it and just look at me," he replied calmly. "How's life in Miami?"

"BJ is almost 11 and Adam's going…going to be in kindergarten this fall," Robert replied in a faint voice, cringing from the movement of the backboard. "My brother-in-law and his son live with us…but he's away right now."

Grissom nodded and continued to engage Robert in conversation as they made their way to the spot where the police vehicles and ambulance waited, "Wow," Brass said in a stunned voice. "What was all the shooting?"

"Where's Stokes?" Ecklie asked in an irritated voice. " _Don't_ tell me he ran off into the desert with Caine…"

Grissom gave Ecklie a look and Ecklie swore, "What happened in New York that possessed CSI Stokes to go off into the desert with some CSI from Miami and a homicidal Russian?" Brass asked in a confused voice. "Gil?"

Shots suddenly rang out, "Grissom, go with Detective Caine to Desert Palms!" Ecklie snapped, swearing loudly.

Grissom hesitated and then joined Robert and the paramedics in the ambulance, "If Stokes got himself shot trying to play hero, I'm going to kill him myself!" Ecklie growled, glaring at the uniforms. "Follow the shots!"

Dimitri growled as he glared up at Horatio, having been slammed into the ground by the other man and sending both of their guns out of their hands. Shots had filled the air because the safeties were off, but neither were hurt.

* * *

"I could snap your neck, Caine," Dimitri growled. "Or I could just do what I did to my son after I knocked Adria out."

Horatio growled as he put a fist against Dimitri's throat, "Try it and see how angry I can get," he hissed darkly.

Dimitri chuckled and Horatio suddenly felt himself launched off of the larger man and on to the sand, "All alone with _no one_ to save you this time, Caine," Dimitri hissed as he lifted Horatio by his throat. "Pathetic fool."

Horatio was powerless, "You will be with your dear sister soon, Caine," Dimitri crooned, strengthening his grip.

As Horatio began to lose consciousness, he vaguely heard footsteps and two shots suddenly rang out. The grip on his throat suddenly went limp and Horatio crashed to the ground hard, gasping for air and trying to stay awake.

Swearing loudly, Nick holstered his weapon and jumped over Dimitri's body to get to Horatio, "Hey, are you all right?" he asked, watching as Horatio lay there gasping for air and massaging his throat. "Dimitri's dead."

Footsteps came running and Nick found himself joined by uniformed officers, "Get Dimitri LaRusso's body out of here!" Nick snapped anxiously as he knelt down next to Horatio. "Tell Brass to get another ambulance…!"

"I…I'm all right," Horatio rasped anxiously even though he wasn't. "I…I do not need an ambulance. Thank you."

Nick scowled as Horatio shakily sat up massaging his throat, but made no effort to stand, "You're as stubborn as I was at the airport," he replied in a stern Texan drawl. "Why won't you let anyone take care of you?"

Horatio sighed and winced as he tried to swallow, "Because there are those who believe they are meant to take care of everyone and forget that they too are human and feel pain," he replied weakly. "It's a trait we share."

Taken aback at how well Horatio could read him, Nick looked to a uniform, "Get another bus," he ordered.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab – Miami, Florida** _

Emotionally drained and tired from looking after three kids while waiting for news, Natalia silently sat down in the break room filled with gratitude that Alexx had come over to babysit the boys so she could go into work and see what needed to be done. She loved BJ and Adam like they were her own and Lenny had been a comfort, but she wanted to know what was happening to the man she was falling in love with even if it was news nobody wanted.

Footsteps approached and Natalia frowned as Calleigh came into the room, "I just got a call from Vegas PD," Callieigh said as she eyed the exhausted Natalia. "They found Detective Caine alive and injured in the desert."

Natalia's eyes widened, "The desert?" she asked in a shocked voice. "What was he doing in the desert?"

"Vegas PD won't provide details yet," Calliegh replied softly. "The whole department's going nuts right now."

Natalia nodded, "Alexx offered to watch the boys so I could come help," she replied in an anxious voice.

"There's not much that can be done at this point," Callieigh replied softly. "I thought you'd want to know…"

Natalia looked confused, "It's not like your and Detective Caine's relationship is that big of a secret around here, but everyone's turning a blind eye because it's not affecting your work," Callieigh said in a gentle, reassuring voice.

"We haven't done anything intimate or inappropriate," Natalia replied softly. "We just enjoy each other."

Callieigh nodded as Eric came into the break room, all three of them relieved to finally have good news.

* * *

_**Jackson Memorial Hospital** _

Ryan sighed as he sat beside the gurney where Tommy lay unconscious with a mask over his face and a clean hospital gown that showed a few of the electrodes, which were sending data to a heart monitor, that had been placed on his chest. Tommy's leg was resting on a pillow and partially hidden by a blanket while his hands, sporting an IV and a pulse-ox clip respectively, rested limply on his lap. A uniformed prison guard stood near the door, as it was prison policy and even if an inmate in protective custody was sick or injured, policy had to be followed.

"Prisoner Wolfe hasn't been eating or sleeping normally since the attack," the guard stated softly, gazing at Ryan because Ryan was clearly angry and demanded answers. "Since he's been moved to protective custody, he's not been spending any of his account for commissary food and barely eats his meals. He spends a lot of time asleep during the day to the point where the guards have to wake him for meals and he won't go in the rec yard."

Ryan gave the guard a look, "Tommy nearly got killed by the Russians," he replied sharply. "Does that mean anything or is he going to have to spend the next five years fighting for his life in that cesspool prison?"

"Your sister and Officer Cardoza are in conversation with the prison about that, Officer Wolfe," the guard replied.

Ryan nodded, "Sorry for getting snappy," he apologized, shaken. "He looked like crap in there today."

"Mental health rehabilitation might be a possibility," the guard replied. "Can't make any promises, though."

Ryan sighed, "I'd like him admitted to a different hospital for that if it works out because I had some mental health rehab not too long ago and I'd like Tommy treated by my doctor," he said, taking Tommy's hand in his own.

"You're listed as medical proxy and next of kin in his records, did you know that?" the guard asked quietly.

Ryan nodded, "He didn't think his marriage would survive," he replied calmly. "I offered to help him out."

Tommy's hand suddenly twitched inside of Ryan's and Ryan smiled as Tommy's eyes opened slowly, "You're in the hospital," Ryan spoke slowly, seeing that his brother was confused. "The guards called an ambulance."

A muffled sigh filled the mask and Tommy drifted back to sleep, prompting Ryan to keep a hold of his hand.

* * *

_**Las Vegas Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada** _

"Nick, I need your weapon," Nick heard as he sat at a table used for examining evidence, silently writing something on a pad of paper as photos of his assault and his trashed house laid scattered on the table along with a thermometer that looked as if it had been used recently and was still flashing red, indicating a high temperature.

Nick shrugged, "I left it in the ballistics lab," he replied calmly. "I'm kinda busy here writing my statement out…"

There was a silence, "Ecklie's freaking out," Grissom said as he approached the table. "What did you tell him?"

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Detective Caine and his uncle?" Nick asked in a quieter voice.

Grissom eyed the photos on the table, "Ecklie wanted to know why I went after Dimitri and that Caine guy and ended up killing Dimitri," Nick finally said quietly. "I wanted to help someone since I couldn't help myself."

"You told Ecklie?" Grissom asked in a surprised voice, watching as Nick sighed. "About the attack?"

Nick nodded, "He said it makes sense because Catherine sent in a resignation and left Vegas after that without any explanation and I suddenly took three sick days," he replied, his voice shaking. "Ecklie also apologized…"

"Brass relieved me at the hospital and I brought Lieutenant Caine's and Detective Caine's clothes over for processing along with photos of both of their injuries," Grissom said calmly, eyeing Nick's shaking hands.

There was a silence and Grissom silently moved the paper out of reach and plucked the pen out of Nick's hand, "You know, Greg said something very interesting happened at JFK because your mind was on this and it produced symptoms of PTSD," he said in a quiet voice. "Your blood pressure and blood sugar dropped and you vomited."

Nick silently moved to clean up the photos, but Grissom stopped him, "I need these for processing because Lieutenant Caine asked me to help you find closure," Grissom said calmly. "Go take a seat in the break room."

Numb with shock, Nick silently got up and retreated down the hallway, frowning as he suddenly felt nauseous, "Hey, Nick, we could use your help processing the stuff from…" Warrick trailed off. "Are you okay?"

Without warning, Nick turned and threw up in the trash can before promptly sinking to the floor semi-conscious, emotionally and physically spent by what happened in the desert, "…He's really warm," he suddenly heard Warrick say as footsteps approached. "He was out in the desert for a long time and drove back here on his own…"

Grissom, who had been alerted by the vomiting noise, gave Warrick a look, "He poured his entire water bottle on Detective Caine's head to cool him down and then provided diversion when Dimitri showed up again," he replied.

"Heatstroke?" Warrick asked curiously, watching as Grissom rolled Nick on his side. "I'll call 9-1-1…"

Noise filled the hallways as people, including Greg, poked their heads out into the hallways and saw Grissom kneeling over Nick, "Greg, get some ice and a fan," Grissom said in a calm voice. "This isn't a show, people!"

There was a heavy silence and Greg quickly came running with a portable fan and some cold water bottles that were kept in the portable fridgde, "Gave his water to Detective Caine and then went running through the desert after Lieutenant Caine and Dimitri LaRusso," Grissom explained. "I think that and shooting cause the heatstroke."

Greg's eyes went wide as Grissom plugged in the fan, popped open the water bottles, and gently poured some on Nick's neck and face just like Nick had done for Detective Caine in the desert, "I saw a thermometer on the table that read 104," Grissom said calmly. "I think Nick knew he was in trouble, but Ecklie wanted answers…"

"He wanted to help," Greg finished softly as Warrick went to the door. "Did Warrick call for paramedics?"

Nick let out a faint groan, "What…it's cold," he spoke in a faint voice even though his eyes didn't open.

"Just relax, Nick," Grissom said calmly, continuing to administer water as he could hear sirens approaching.

* * *

**_Desert Palms Hospital_ **

Ignoring the aching in his neck and ribs, Horatio silently sat up on the exam bed he had been relegated to after being sent to the hospital in an ambulance. His clothes and weapon had been taken by the Vegas CSI's for processing and he had been given a hospital gown and scrub pants to rest in after his ribs had been taped up. He was also wearing a nasal tube because his oxygen levels had been compromised when Dimitri had choked him as well as an IV in his arm to hydrate him because it hurt too much to drink and swallow any actual liquids.

"You should be resting, Lieutenant Caine," Brass, who had been sent over to keep an eye on the Caines for the time being, said from the doorway as he looked at the tired Lieutenant. "I hear your nephew's still in surgery."

Horatio sighed tiredly, but didn't lie back down, "Broken left arm and wrist, severely dislocated left shoulder, intestinal damage from that cage thing, pneumothroaxes in both lungs, hypothermia, hypovolemic shock from blood loss, dehydration, malnutrition, multiple cuts and bruises all over his body and face, and a stress fracture that goes from his left knee straight down to his toes that was an old injury re-damaged by the torture, and some definite hearing loss from being in close proximity of gunshots without protection," he said tiredly. "Dimitri…"

"Dimitri killed your sister, didn't he?" Brass asked quietly. "Detective Caine's mother, correct?"

Horatio nodded, "We lost both of our guns in the struggle and Dimitri's got about 100 pounds on me," he replied.

Brass nodded and Horatio suddenly frowned when he saw Grissom follow a gurney into the ER containing an unconscious Nick, "…He collapsed at the lab from heatstroke," Grissom's voice said. "Take care of him."

"I guess his little jaunt through the desert did him in?" Brass asked as Grissom came over to them.

Grissom nodded, "I…I would like to do what I can to help since he did save my life and kill my nephew's very abusive father," Horatio spoke in a tired voice. "Whenever we can go back to Miami, I'd like a police escort."

"You want Nick?" Grissom asked in a confused voice. "I don't understand your reasoning, Lieutenant."

Horatio sighed, "The Miami PD has a very talented psychologist who has had her fair share of traumatic experiences and I think your CSI could benefit from talking to her," he replied calmly. "Her name is Emily Speedle."

Grissom's eyes widened, "You mean Emily Wolfe?" he asked, deeply surprised. "She took her husband's name?"

Horatio nodded calmly and suddenly laid back down, his broken ribs starting to hurt from sitting up, "Hasn't anyone given you anything for pain?" Grissom asked in a worried voice. "You look like you're in pain."

"Compared to Robert, my pain is very minimal and I am managing," Horatio replied quietly as he closed his eyes and took very slow breaths that were staggered because his throat hurt. "Save your ministrations for him."

Brass sighed, but Grissom silently went over to a nurse and had a hushed, brief conversation while Brass listened to Horatio cough before slowly turning on his side, placing a hand on the cold bedrail for relief. A few moments passed and Brass watched as Grissom returned with the nurse and a fully stocked medication cart.

"Lieutenant Caine, this nurse is going to fix your pillows and give you some pain meds," Grissom said calmly.

Horatio managed a weak nod and whimpered as he felt himself being lifted and rested atop a cold pillow, "Please inform me when my nephew is out of surgery," he rasped as the nurse prepped a syringe. "I'm his medical proxy."

"I'll hang around and wait for information," Brass said calmly, watching as Horatio was given the pain medication and subsequently relaxed into a very deep sleep.

Grissom nodded and left the area to go see how Nick was doing and if he was feeling up to a conversation.

* * *

**_Bed-Stuy Precinct – New York_ **

Danielle sighed as she stood outside the interview room where Diana Wolfe sat alone, silently sipping from a glass of water, "You called me over here because Tommy Wolfe's wife flew up from Miami and wants me to provide a written statement supporting a sentence of probation for him?" she asked sharply, gazing at Bosco crossly.

Bosco nodded, "While you were coming over here, Chief Morris got a call from the correctional facility in Miami where Tommy Wolfe's doing his time and Tommy Wolfe's been hospitalized after having a seizure related to hypoglycemia brought on by PTSD," he explained in a quiet voice. "Some very bad things happened in Tommy's past that he's only started dealing with through prison counseling. Tommy's brother, Ryan, and his sister, Emily, are doing what they can to get Tommy into in-patient psychiatric care, but your statement would help a lot."

"Maurice, the guy was drunk when he shoved me," Danielle replied softly. "And they want to release him?"

Bosco sighed, "You were raised by Sully, but I was raised by an alcoholic, abusive father and I can tell you that people use alcohol to numb pain or anger," he said quietly. "Alcohol impairs judgment and according to Tommy Wolfe's wife, Tommy dealt with heavy abuse from both of his parents for many years and he didn't tell any of his family until recently. He hasn't even told his kids yet and I'm not sure he can get better from this in prison."

Danielle sighed, "You can't compare Edward to Tommy," Bosco continued quietly. "Edward was insane and I really don't think he had a conscience after what he did to you, John, Ellie, and Kylie Nieto. His lack of a conscience made it easy for him to manipulate Catherine Willows into helping him attack and rape Nick Stokes for helping you."

"Nick always was a quiet guy, but Edward changed him," Danielle spoke softly. "You said he was at your ma's bar?"

Bosco nodded, "I'll talk to Diana Wolfe," Danielle said, tears filling her eyes. "Those Vegas CSI's taught me compassion and how to forgive very painful things. I guess I need to practice a little of what they taught me."

Sighing, Bosco followed Danielle into the interview room, watching silently as the two women began to talk.

* * *

**_Jackson Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

Emily sighed as Natalia came down the hallway, "I got your page," Natalia said softly. "New business?"

"I need you to look up my family's file in the Victims' Assistance database and compare it to any police or medical reports you can find on Tommy for the last 10 to 15 years," Emily replied as she gazed through the window.

Natalia looked through the window and watched as the uniformed prison guard and Ryan talked while Tommy lay in bed asleep, "Ryan hasn't left his bedside since getting here," Emily spoke quietly. "I've been at the prison with Jesse talking with the warden and medical staff to see if we can't get Tommy released to in-patient psychiatric care at Miami-Dade University Hospital for an indefinite stay. He's got high levels of untreated PTSD messing him up."

A faint coughing sound muffled by an oxygen mask suddenly filled the air and both Natalia and Emily silently watched as Tommy ripped the mask off with shaking hands and gasped for air as if he had been drowning or held under water. Alarmed, Natalia and Emily entered the room and watched as Ryan quickly grabbed a cup of juice that had been left by a nurse off of the portable table, "Tommy, it's Ryan," Ryan said calmly. "You're all right."

"…Ryan?" Tommy asked faintly as his breathing slowed and the machine blipped. "I thought you were Mom…"

Ryan frowned, but didn't say anything as Tommy opened his eyes, "Who's she?" Tommy asked, eyeing Natalia warily. "I thought Mom pimpng me out to yuppie chicks ended when I got engaged to Diana…"

"Excuse me?" Emily asked in a surprised voice, eyeing Tommy with shock. "What are you talking about?"

Tommy sighed wearily, "I lived with Mom alone for a really long time and she kept making money off me any way she could and I'm not telling you any more right now because I don't want any more charges," he replied tiredly.

"I'm Natalia Boa Vista, a Crime Scene Investigator and Co-Founder of Victims Assistance," Natalia explained.

Tommy frowned and began to cough again, "Here, have some juice," Ryan said quickly, offering him the cup.

"My…hands are weak," Tommy replied in a shaky voice through coughs. "Ryan…please…help me out."

Ryan nodded and helped Tommy drink some of the juice before pressing the nurse's call button, "Maybe they can get you a nasal tube," he said in an encouraging voice. "Victims Assistance helps abused people, Tommy."

Tommy slowly finished the juice, "Can…can I keep this from my wife and kids if I agree to talk to you or to the cops or whoever I need to about this stuff?" he asked in a tired voice as he struggled to stay awake. "I…"

Just then, a nurse came in having heard the call button, "Can…can my brother get a nasal tube instead, please?" Ryan asked calmly, stunned by what he had heard. "I think the mask is too tough. He's…he's claustrophobic."

The nurse nodded and silently put a nasal tube in, "There you go, sir," she said, noting that Tommy hated touch.

"Thank you," Ryan spoke up calmly, watching as Tommy froze at being touched. "Thank you for your help."

Nodding, the nurse left and deeply shaken, Tommy slowly closed his eyes and drifted back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Desert Palms Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

"…Sergeant Stetler, your brother-in-law sustained moderately serious injuries, but he's going to eventually be all right," Grissom said in a calming voice as he held the phone to his ear while sitting on the windowsill of Nick's hospital room holding vigil. "Our meeting might have to take place somewhere else at a later date."

Grissom listened as Rick replied saying that he couldn't stay in New York forever because he had work and a young son needing his attention, yet he couldn't leave Catherine to her own devices simply because she was still traumatized over her time in Boston, "I'll see what I can arrange," he finally said in a calm voice. "See you later."

Sighing, Grissom hung up the phone and pocketed it as he stood up, "…Gris?" a faint voice spoke.

Grissom looked down at the bed and saw that Nick was slowly waking up, his breathing slow because of the fan that was running straight on his face and neck, "Why do I feel weird?" Nick asked weakly as he struggled to wake.

"You poured all your water all over Detective Caine to cool him down and then you chased after Lieutenant Caine and Dimitri LaRusso even though it was like 110 degrees," Grissom replied calmly. "You drove yourself back to the lab and ended up taking your temperature before Ecklie made you come and talk to him about the shooting…"

Nick sighed sleepily, but didn't open his eyes, "I felt weird when I got back," he spoke in a faint voice.

"You collapsed at the lab with heatstroke," Grissom replied calmly, frowning as Nick's eyelids fluttered. "Breathe."

Nick exhaled and slowly relaxed, attempting to grab the blanket with a shaking hand, "Just take it easy," Grissom said as he adjusted the blanket so it covered more of Nick's body and then adjusted the fan a bit. "Better?"

"Yeah," Nick replied in a faint voice, turning his face away from the fan. "Did that crazy Russian die?"

Grissom sighed and took a seat, "His body's in the morgue," he said calmly. "You saved Lieutenant Caine."

"He helped me out when I got sick at JFK," Nick spoke in a weak voice. "He got me something to eat."

Grissom frowned, giving Nick a look as the younger man slowly drifted back to sleep because he was now comfortable enough to rest and allow the cool environment to let his temperature continue dropping.


	13. The Price to Be Paid

_**One Week Later** _

_**Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

"…Ry, what's going on?" Ryan heard a faint, sleepy voice ask from the wheelchair. "They'll be looking for me."

Ryan sighed as he looked down at the wheelchair where Tommy had fallen asleep while being carted from the car, "I don't think they will," he replied calmly as he continued to push the chair. "You've been compliant since you…"

"They're gonna wonder and send a squad," Tommy spoke sleepily, not opening his eyes. "I'll be in deep…"

The wheelchair suddenly came to a stop, "Tommy Wolfe?" a gentle voice asked. "Hi there, Officer Wolfe."

There was a silence and fearing the worst, Tommy opened his eyes and frowned as he saw Ryan and an unfamiliar female doctor standing by his wheelchair, "Tommy, this is Doctor Higgins," Ryan explained calmly.

"Can you possibly kneel or sit, please?" Tommy asked groggily. "It hurts my neck and head to look up at you."

Dr. Higgins and Ryan quickly grabbed chairs and sat down, "Officer Cardoza and your siblings, with the help of Victims Assistance, managed to present a case for in-patient rehabilitation on your behalf," Dr. Higgins explained in a calm voice. "You'll still be on the radar of the prison board indefinitely, but you'll be an in-patient here and receive the medical and mental health help that you obviously need. Your room's already been set up."

"Ryan, what's she talking about?" Tommy asked quietly, giving Ryan a confused look. "I don't understand…"

Ryan and Dr. Higgins rose, "Let's get you settled in your room and then you and your brother can talk," Dr. Higgins said in a calm, reassuring voice as she led Ryan and Tommy into the psychiatric ward. "I expect you need rest."

The walk to the room was silent and Tommy sighed softly when he saw that the room was small, but private and containing a hospital bed, a small closet, a couch, end tables, a coffee table, a dresser, and a private bathroom. The tub of things that he had in prison were on the coffee table and sealed shut with a piece of red tape over the top.

"It's got a nice view of the beach," Tommy spoke groggily as he was wheeled into the room. "I'm so tired."

Ryan and Dr. Higgins carefully helped Tommy from the chair to the bed, "I'll schedule an intake session for later this afternoon," Dr. Higgins said calmly, eyeing Tommy's loose clothing. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Is there strawberry yogurt?" Tommy asked sleepily, struggling to stay awake. "It always helped me feel better…"

Dr. Higgins nodded and silently left the room, "Don't you have work?" Tommy asked sleepily, closing his eyes.

"I took a personal day," Ryan replied softly even though he had simply turned his pager off and his phone low.

Sleeping sounds filled the room and while his brother slept, Ryan silently covered him with the bed's blankets and then went over to the box to see what Tommy had and what he needed to get him through his time there.

* * *

_**Desert Palms Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada** _

"…I can't believe I need a hearing aid in my left ear," Robert said in a groggy voice as he lay in his hospital bed with his fixed shoulder, casted arm and wrist against his chest in a shoulder sling while IV lines littered his chest, arms, and right leg while his left leg sat in a cast from the femur to the toes on top of a support cushion and an oxygen tube sat in his nose because he still needed oxygen support due to his severe injuries. "It feels weird."

Horatio sighed patiently, "You're looking a lot better than you did a week ago," he replied in a kind voice.

Robert sighed softly, "My memory's still fuzzy, but I'm very glad to be still alive," he replied softly, the mere act of having a conversation proving exhausting despite being in the hospital for a week. "How are you doing?"

"Better," Horatio replied calmly, giving his nephew a smile. "I've been checking out Vegas while you've slept."

Robert nodded, his head and neck supported by pillows, "Are Jimmy Doherty and Carlos Nieto okay?" he asked softly. "I can't remember much of what happened, but I remember seeing them and there was a lot of shooting…"

"Let's discuss that part later when you are stronger," Horatio spoke gently, taking Robert's right hand in his own.

Robert exhaled softly, "I know," he replied in a tired voice. "I have to let the memories return on their own."

Horatio nodded and gently squeezed his nephew's hand and Robert frowned as he noticed his uncle's rolling suitcase in the corner of the room, "Have you been at the hospital all week?" Robert asked softly.

"Bobby, I'm perfectly fine and I do rest," Horatio replied calmly. "I've actually kept quite busy."

Robert gave his uncle a look, "My father…he's dead," he spoke in a faint voice. "Isn't he?"

Horatio sighed and nodded, knowing that there was no avoiding the topic of Dimitri, "How?" Robert asked.

"Dimitri tried to strangle your uncle, Detective Caine, and a CSI named Nick Stokes shot Dimitri," Grissom said as he came into the hospital room carrying two bags. "I thought I'd bring you some gifts from the department."

Robert looked confused, "You…you're the guy who was talking to me in the desert, right?" he asked softly.

Grissom nodded, unsurprised that Robert couldn't remember events or people involved in his ordeal clearly right away, "You mentioned that you had two sons," he said calmly as he took a laptop and a small hand-held microphone out of the bag, both of which he sat on the portable table. "I assume you miss them a lot."

"Yeah," Robert replied quietly, a sadness filling his eyes as he looked at his blanket. "I'm sorry…I need a cry."

Grissom shrugged as he opened the laptop and worked through the process of booting it up, grateful that Greg had taken him through the process of how to set up a Skype conversation for this injured officer.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida** _

"…Wolfe's not answering his cell-phone or his pager," Eric grumbled. "Speed and Emily are off today too."

Callieigh sighed patiently, knowing that deviations from expected people or routines were one of the things that triggered Eric's occasional mood swings, "I know he's on the schedule, but there's nothing we can do about it until he answers his pager or his phone," she replied calmly, giving Eric a look. "Are you staying for the call?"

"Call?" Eric asked in a confused voice, giving Calliegh a confused voice. "A call for what?"

Callieigh sighed, "Some Lab Tech at the Las Vegas Crime Lab named Greg Sanders arranged for a video call from Desert Palms Hospital to here so Detective Caine could talk to his sons and anyone else who wanted to say hi," she replied patiently. "Detective Caine's injured enough that he can't get on a plane at least for a month."

Eric frowned, "I had no idea he was hurt that badly," he replied softly. "Is that why Natalia's been busy?"

"Natalia's looking after Detective Caine's sons and Sergeant Stetler's son," Callieigh explained gently.

Eric nodded, "I guess I'll come for the call too," he replied calmly. "Will it be in the AV Lab?"

"In about half an hour," Calliegh replied in a calm voice. "Dave Benton's setting things up right now."

* * *

_**Angel of Mercy Hospital – New York, New York** _

"Are you and Kylie ready for school, Tommy?" Carlos asked in a tired voice, sighing as Tommy pushed his wheelchair through the hospital hallway towards the atrium where a few of his co-workers and former co-workers were waiting to visit him. "Your mom and Kylie went clothes shopping today. How come you didn't go?"

Tommy sighed, "Then you'd be alone for the day and stuck in bed, Dad," he replied calmly. "I don't need new clothes for school because I'm not social. I'd rather be here and making sure you're okay and happy."

Carlos sighed, not wanting to argue because him being shot and currently paralyzed was taking a toll on everyone and it was simply easier to just let others react as they wanted. As they entered the atrium, Carlos was pleased to see that Jimmy, Kim, Grace, Ty, Brendan, and Sully were all seated at a table with coffees, "Hey!" Ty said kindly.

"Hey," Carlos said in a tired voice as Tommy parked his wheelchair at the table. "How…how is everyone?"

Kim smiled at Carlos and gently squeezed his hand, "We're good," she replied gently. "How are you?"

Carlos suddenly felt unsure of how to answer that, "Dad, do you want something?" Tommy spoke up.

"Yeah, um, maybe a chocolate muffin and some juice?" Carlos replied softly. "You need money?"

Tommy sighed and patted his dad's shoulder, "I have money," he said calmly, moving to the counter.

Carlos looked incredibly confused at that statement, "I…I've been paying Tommy to come over and watch Joey and Camille so Jimmy and I can go out on walks and errands," Kim said quietly. "I hope you don't mind, Carlos."

"No, I'm happy he has something to do," Carlos replied quietly. "What's everyone been up to?"

All eyes immediately went to Sully, "Sul, tell him your news," Ty said in an excited voice.

Sully smiled, "Detective Salas and I are engaged to be married," he replied in a happy voice. "You inspire me."

Carlos frowned, "I…what?" he asked in a confused voice. "Sully, did…is something wrong with my hearing?"

"You're still fighting and hanging on to life despite what happened and you made me realize that life's a gift," Sully replied, not wanting to mince words. "I realized that I couldn't be afraid anymore; I had to think of the future."

Jimmy smiled, "And…you saved my life," he spoke calmly. "I never got to thank you properly for that.

"You're…you're welcome," Carlos replied in a nervous voice. "Has the media been bothering you too?"

Jimmy nodded, "I talked to them briefly, but they've been talking to FDNY a lot and I hear downtown has ordered a psychologist to come in and talk to DK and the others about what went down," he replied calmly. "From what Bosco's told me, NYPD has been offering counseling sessions to any officers who need to talk to someone."

Carlos paled slightly, as he knew that Bosco was still recovering from Miami and didn't need to be dealing with something new, "I bet Bosco's real excited about having to deal with more crap cause of me," he said quietly.

"Did I hear someone take my name in vain?" a voice echoed across the cafeteria. "Did I miss the party?"

Bosco smiled as he came into view wearing his uniform, "I'm working later," he explained as he sat down.

"How…how are things?" Carlos asked quietly, finding it hard to look Bosco in the eye. "You look good."

Bosco gave Carlos a knowing look, "Things are good," he replied calmly. "I'm back to working…"

"I-I'm sorry you ended up going through what you did," Carlos spoke shakily, unable to look at Bosco without remembering what Bosco had gone through just because he had tried to help. "I thought you should know."

The table was silent and Bosco promptly got up and gave Carlos a hug, "It's made me a stronger person," Bosco said in a calm voice as he sat back down. "They actually caught who did it, so I'm feeling happy now."

"They caught her?" Brendan asked in a surprised voice. "I thought she had help hiding…?"

Just then, Tommy returned with the juice and a plastic plate containing pieces of cut up chocolate muffin that were all buttered, "Thank you, kiddo," Carlos replied in a calmer voice. "I hear you've been babysitting."

"He's doing a good job, Carlos," Jimmy said reassuringly. "I think he should be a social worker…"

Tommy's eyes widened in surprise and he silently sat down next to Carlos, "I-I just babysit," he replied in an anxious voice, clearly embarrassed by the attention. "Besides, I want to be a paramedic like my dad."

Now it was Carlos's turn to be surprised, "You do?" he asked quietly. "You never mentioned it."

"I talked to Mom about it and she said I should tell you," Tommy replied in a kind voice.

Carlos sighed and extended his arm, resting it around Tommy because he felt so proud at hearing that, but didn't know how to express it in words. The two of them sat there quietly, listening to the others make small talk.

* * *

_**Crime Lab - Las Vegas, Nevada** _

"…I hear that this is going to an actual trial," Nick heard a nervous voice say as he sat at a table in the processing room, silently going over evidence from unsolved cases since there were no new cases. "Do you know when?"

Nick sighed as he looked up at Sara, "You are the third person to come ask me that in the last half hour," he replied in a calm voice, still annoyed that the whole thing had been made public news at the Sherriff's request due to Catherine being a former employee. "I don't know when or where. Ecklie said he'd keep me updated."

"We all have to testify, right?" Sara asked in a kind voice. "Because we all worked with Catherine."

Nick nodded as he looked back down at his work, "If you got a memo from Ecklie, yeah," he replied quietly.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Sara asked softly. "There's been a lot of talk and everyone's worried…"

Nick shook his head, "Catherine had a lot of friends here and I know that people are wondering if I made it up just to get attention for my work with Victims Assistance," he replied tersely. "I know people are talking."

"I saw the evidence," Sara replied quietly. "Greg showed me and I don't think you _can_ make that up…"

Nick looked up at Sara, seemingly irritated, "It's not easy to speak against a friend in court," he replied.

Sara's eyes widened, "Nick, friends don't come to your house and let dangerous criminals do whatever they want to you," she replied in an upset voice, unable to understand why Nick was referring to Catherine as a friend.

"I opened the door," Nick replied firmly, feeling angry. "Her voice sounded weird, but I opened the door."

Sara scowled, but before she could reply, Greg came sauntering into the room and froze at seeing Nick and Sara glaring at each other, "She was someone you trusted," Sara snapped. "She took advantage of it by seeking entry to your house, letting Edward Addison in, and then drugging you with God knows what because he told her to!"

Nick swallowed hard, but didn't say anything because he didn't want to cry or do anything to mess up what he was working on, "Friends don't help bad people strip you naked when you're drugged unconscious and they don't play sick games with your dignity just because you helped some guy's abused ex and her kids leave the state," Sara said in an angry, quiet voice. "You know what Stockholm Syndrome is, right? Well, I think you're suffering from it because you are defending your abusers and you feel sympathy for Catherine even after she hurt you."

"Her kids had just been abducted and her husband was too wrapped up in grief and moving to Miami for a break!" Nick snapped as he shot to his feet. "You know how many times she came over and needed a release? She stole crap from the lab and came over for coffee! She slipped crap into my drink and then took me to bed, saying that she was stressed and needed comfort only I could give! She wasn't right in the head for a long time!"

Greg's eyes widened in shock and Sara froze, horrified, "And…then I had to come to work every shift and work around her like everything was fine," Nick seethed. "Three months of these visits before I was attacked. I _begged_ Ecklie and Grissom to transfer me to days, but they've got their heads so far up their butts that they…"

"What's all the shouting?" Warrick asked as he came into the room and saw the tension. "Nick, Sara?"

Nick scowled and began to re-pack the evidence box, knowing that it would be pointless for him to try and do any work until they got a call-out, "Oh, Nick, there's a package for you at the desk," Warrick said calmly. "I'll do this."

Nodding, Nick set the box aside and walked to the front desk, deeply confused when he saw a small box on the desk that was wrapped in plain paper and had _Nick Stokes_ scribbled on it in black marker. Deeply confused, Nick silently tore the wrapping paper off of the box and found nothing but a shoebox containing a note written in a foreign language along with a mini noose that looked like it had been made out of twine or dental floss.

"You all right, Nick?" Warrick, who felt the thick tension in the processing room, asked as he came to the desk.

Nick, however, didn't reply and continued frowning at the box, "What's this?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Warrick frowned as he looked at the shoebox and its contents, but before he could speak, there was a clicking sound followed by rapid gunfire, "DOWN!" Warrick shouted as he shoved Nick to the floor and dropped.

The sound of screams and shattering glass filled the air, but Nick kept a firm grip on the shoebox because he knew it might provide answers, "Stay on the ground, Nicky," Warrick said as he drew his firearm, got up, and began firing back towards the shooting, prompting more gunfire as others in the building did the same. "Stay down!"

Nick watched with horror as Warrick was suddenly hit in the shoulder with a bullet and downed, "WARRICK!" he shouted in an anxious voice, keeping a grip on the shoebox as he crawled over to where Warrick lay bleeding.

The shooting suddenly stopped and Nick froze as he heard crunching glass followed by the click of a gun, "Nicholas Stokes," a thick Russian voice spoke, lifting Nick up by the collar of his lab coat and causing him to drop the box beside Warrick while his friend continued to bleed from a shoulder wound. "Dimitri LaRusso's killer."

Nick tried to turn his head, but he felt a gun being pressed into his head, "Let us walk," the voice said. " _Now_."

Overcome by terror, Nick remained quiet and allowed himself to be forced from the safety of the lab.

* * *

_**Desert Palms Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada** _

"DADDY!" BJ and Adam said in unison as they came on the screen, smiling at Robert as he lay in bed.

Robert smiled and touched the screen with his right hand, "Hey, kiddos, how are you?" he asked tiredly.

"Daddy, Miss Talia helped me get stuff for school," Adam said in a happy voice. "You have lots of owwies."

Despite feeling tired and sore, Robert chuckled quietly, "When I come home, you can kiss them better for me, okay?" he suggested in a kind voice. "BJ, are you doing okay? I know I said we'd go fishing before school…"

"It's Miami, Dad," BJ replied calmly. "Can we rent a boat at Christmas and maybe go fishing then?"

Robert smiled, "Maybe," he replied softly. "Maybe I'll even teach you how to drive a boat."

BJ's eyes lit up, "Only, though, if you behave yourself and get good grades this semester," Robert said firmly.

"I totally will!" BJ promised eagerly, a huge smile on his face. "Dad, Miss Talia got us a pool…."

Natalia came on the screen looking amused, "It's just one of those smaller portable pools and I thought it would give the boys something to do," she explained in an amused voice. "I know you were thinking about it…"

"Thank you," Robert replied in a tired voice, seeing faces behind Natalia and the boys. "Hi…everyone."

As the chat continued, Grissom suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see a uniformed officer standing there holding a phone. Not wanting to disrupt the happy video call, Grissom followed the officer from the room and took the phone, "…Grissom…" Greg's shaking voice filled the phone. "Something…bad…"

Grissom frowned, "Greg?" he asked quietly in a concerned voice. "Greg, are you there? What happened?"

"…Shooting at the lab…" Greg's trembling voice filled the phone. "…Nick missing…Warrick shot…"

There was a painful cry, "…Aah!" Grissom heard Greg whimper. "…Sara…Sara, I think I was hit…ricochet…"

Grissom's eyes widened, "…Greg, Sara?" he asked into the phone, moving further down the hallway.

There was a soft plink and Grissom heard muffled sobbing, "Greg, calm down," he heard Sara say.

"I saw some dark-haired dude force Nick outside…" Greg's voice faded into nothingness.

Terrified that something very, very bad had happened at the lab, Grissom put his phone away and looked at the officer, "Stay here and guard the Caines," he ordered sharply as he hurried down the hallway. "Don't leave."

The officer nodded and silently went back to Robert's hospital room, shaken by what he had just heard.

* * *

**_Crime Lab_ **

Heavy damage and chaos greeted Grissom as he parked his SUV and got out, shocked to see the damage done as he walked under the tape and saw bullets everywhere amidst bodies with masks on them, glass, and a horrifying amount of blood, "…Grissom!" he heard Brass call out anxiously from near the building. "Over here!"

Grissom hurried over to Brass, who was in conference with Ecklie and several uniforms while swarms of paramedics were moving in and out of the building with gurneys and shaken people, "What happened?" he asked in a confused voice. "I was at Desert Palms doing the video call for Detective Caine and Greg called."

"Nick got a package and as he was looking at it, the shooting started," Sara cut in as she hurried over.

Grissom frowned as he looked at Sara, who was holding out a bag containing the box that held the note and hand-made noose, "Warrick's already been rushed to a hospital with a shot to the shoulder," Sara explained softly.

"This looks like Russian," Grissom mused, eyeing the note through the bag, frowning as he heard a loud crash.

Without waiting to see if it was safe, Grissom hurried into the building and his eyes widened as he saw a bleeding, semi-conscious Greg pinned under a metal sample shelf and surrounded by glass and spilled chemicals. The paramedics and Hodges were all standing back, eyeing the mess of chemicals with terror in their eyes.

"Paramedics were trying to move Sanders when the shelf fell," a shaken Hodges said. "What…?"

Greg's eyes suddenly opened, "What…?" he asked in a faint voice. "Why…why can't I move?"

"Hodges, get over here and help me get the shelf off him," Grissom snapped. "Greg, don't move."

Muttering under his breath about being exposed, Hodges moved through the mess and helped Grissom lift the shelf off of Greg, revealing one bloody pant leg, "A bullet hit my leg," Greg spoke in an anxious voice.

"Stay still!" Grissom ordered as he leaned down and lifted Greg up into his arms. "Just keep breathing!"

The paramedics and Hodges left the room with Grissom, all of them watching as Grissom gently deposited Greg on an empty gurney, "Where's Nick?" Greg asked in a faint voice, groggy from blood loss. "I heard a Russian accent…"

Grissom frowned as Greg passed out on the gurney, "Hodges, go with him!" he ordered in an angry voice.

As the paramedics rushed Greg outside with Hodges at their heels, Grissom moved back into the lobby and saw Sara collecting blood, "Found an undamaged evidence kit," Sara said in an anxious voice. "I saw Greg…"

"I think the Russian mafia found out about Nick killing Dimitri LaRusso," Grissom said grimly. "He's not here."

Sara frowned, "Then where is he?" she asked in a worried voice. "I didn't see him anywhere nearby…"

"I don't know, but I think he's in some very bad trouble," Grissom mused as his cell-phone rang.

Sara went back to work as Grissom answered his phone, "…Are you looking for Nicholas?" a Russian voice asked.

The sound of propellers filled the phone, "Who is this?" Grissom asked sternly. "Yes, I _am_ looking for Nick."

Sara frowned and quickly got a tape recorder out of her kit, which she activated and handed to Grissom.

There was a muffled whimpering, "TALK!" Grissom heard an angry voice say. "Before the flight takes off."

A shaky sob filled the phone, "…Gris?" Nick's faint voice filled the phone. "I can't see anything…"

"Nick?" Grissom asked in a confused voice, listening as the word 'Florida' was mentioned quietly.

Another sob filled the phone, "Please…" Nick pled. "I don't need to go see this Sarnoff guy…please…"

There was a loud bang, "Nicholas had to take nap," the cold voice said. "He will pay the price."

The phone went dead and Grissom swore, "I need to talk to Lieutenant Caine," he hissed as he went outside just in time to see another ambulance pull away, presumably with Greg in it. "Brass, I need to talk to Horatio Caine!"

Brass eyed Grissom as the CSI hurried over, "I just got a call from some Russian guy and he's got Nick on a plane somewhere," Grissom said, showing the recorder and the phone. "The words Florida and Sarnoff were…"

"Brass, go to Desert Palms with Grissom!" Ecklie snapped. "We'll send guys to check the airports…"

* * *

**_Desert Palms Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

"...Slow bites," Horatio said calmly as he fed Robert spoonfuls of applesauce from a large bowl that the hospital Dietary department had sent along with some juice. "You're not used to eating a lot, so take it slowly…"

The call had ended on a happy note and the laptop was now on the portable table with the microphone, as Robert had grown tired quickly and was going to rest after he ate, "I think I'm full," Robert said in a tired, apologetic voice.

Nodding, Horatio set the bowl of applesauce on the table even though it was still half-full, "...No, you can't go in there!" an anxious voice suddenly said as footsteps came down the hallway. "Detective Brass!"

Horatio and Robert looked at the doorway, both confused and concerned when they saw Grissom and Brass standing there looking shaken, "Lieutenant Caine, we need to talk to you," Grissom said in a worried voice.

"Did…did something happen?" Robert asked in a tired voice. "I'm a Homicide Detective and I know that look…"

Brass and Grissom exchanged a look, "The Russian mafia shot up the Crime Lab and kidnapped one of my CSI's," Grissom finally said in a quiet voice as he moved to the foot of the bed. "Does the name Sarnoff mean anything?"

Horatio shook his head, but Robert suddenly grew very quiet, "That name sounds familiar," he finally said.

"Are you starting to remember?" Horatio asked in a quiet voice, watching as Robert thought quietly.

Robert sighed, "…The webcams…they didn't record the sound, but I heard my father's voice more often than not during the ride," he spoke in a tired voice, exhausted from thinking. "My father talked of an Ivan Sarnoff and said that Ivan was his right-hand man. I think…I think Sarnoff has a spot in Miami and one in New York, but my dad didn't say where…That Stokes guy could be at either..."

Exhausted, Robert drifted off to sleep mid-sentence, "He'll probably sleep for a while," Horatio mused quietly.

"Nick Stokes was the one abducted," Grissom said in a quiet voice. "I think the Russians heard he killed Dimitri."

Horatio frowned, "By the way, New York told me that you paid for a private plane to fly Rick and Catherine Stetler to Miami from New York?" Grissom asked in a confused voice. "They said that Taylor would eventually…"

"I'm also working on trying to get my nephew back to a Miami hospital and the abduction of Nick Stokes will only make me try harder," Horatio replied in a quiet voice. "CSI Stokes saved my life and I want to help how I can, but my priority is trying to oversee Robert's recovery and transport back to Miami where I _know_ he will be safe."

Grissom sighed, "I'll make some calls through the Victims Assistance Network and through New York," he replied in a calm voice even though he was shaken by the incident. "Someone obviously must have the ability to help."

"Heroes…should not suffer for doing good," Horatio spoke coldly. "In my eyes, too many heroes are suffering…"

Grissom nodded and left the room to make some calls while Brass lingered by the door, deeply shaken.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade International Airport – Miami, Florida_ **

"Where are we, Rick?" Catherine asked softly as she woke and found herself buckled into a seat with a blanket over her as Rick sat in a seat next to her with his hand in hers. "Are we on some sort of plane?"

Rick sighed calmly, "We're in Miami, Cat," he replied calmly. "I…I got you moved to a different hospital."

"I thought I was in trouble?" Catherine asked in a soft, confused voice as she saw that they were on a runway.

Rick patted Catherine's hand, "We'll discuss that when you're feeling better, dear," he replied soothingly.

Catherine sighed as Rick unbuckled and stood up, "Can you walk on your own?" he asked worriedly.

"Do you have the pictures from Lenny?" Catherine asked, watching as Rick gathered both of their bags.

Rick nodded and Catherine unbuckled before slowly standing up and silently disembarking the plane with minimal help from Rick, "I got you a lovely room at the Miami Behavioral Health Center," he said in a calm voice.

"There's just so much…" Catherine said in a trembling voice as she eyed Rick's car. "So much in my mind…"

Setting the bags down, Rick walked over to Catherine and gently wrapped his arms around her as she cried.


	14. New Ground and Lost Minds

_**October** _

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"…One month in school and I already get summoned to the dean's office," John, who was wearing a winter coat over jeans and a sweater with his school books and diabetes supplies in his pack, said in an annoyed voice as he and Bosco, who was wearing NYPD winter gear, walked down the street. "I swear I haven't done anything…"

Bosco sighed, "I know that and you know that, but maybe NYU is just curious about you because you took a GED and came there really young," he replied in an encouraging voice. "You're going to be 17 in like a month…"

"I go to classes every day, I come home, I study, I help Mom with the babies, and then I hang out with David and Ellie so you and Mom can have a break," John replied in an incredulous voice. "I also go sit with Uncle Carlos three times a week so his family can go do things that need to get done in the day. I don't have time to cause…"

A glint in the alley suddenly caught John's eye and he moved into the alley to get a closer look, frowning when he saw a pair of shoes stained with blood, blood spatter on the wall, and a wallet in one of the shoes. Grateful that he had chosen to wear gloves that day, John knelt and flipped the wallet open, being careful not to move it.

"Um, Dad, the license says Nick Stokes and there's a CSI ID card in here too," John said in a nervous voice.

Frowning, Bosco got out his cell-phone and quickly dialed 9-1-1, as Las Vegas CSI Nick Stokes had been missing for a month and both the shoes and ID were the first sign of Nick that anyone had seen of him since his kidnapping.

* * *

_**Calle Ocho – Miami, Florida** _

The sun was barely up, but Tim was already awake, dressed, and was eating breakfast because it was his day to sit with Ryan during the younger man's chemo session. Tim knew that Ryan would need help getting himself ready because the chemo messed with his head in the mornings and he usually found it difficult to get out of bed.

Emily was also awake, but she was inside getting James and Julliet ready for kindergarten and then she was going to go help her oldest brother, Tommy, with his breakfast and morning routine. Tommy had been undergoing mental health therapy for a month and had kept his visitors limited to his siblings and to his wife; he didn't feel like his children would forgive him, so he had been reluctant to have them visit and see him so broken up inside.

A smile crossed Tim's face as he quickly went to check the mail before he left; it was a beautiful day outside.

As Tim opened the mailbox and began sifting through the mail, he suddenly felt as if someone was close by and quickly looked up. Tim's eyes widened as he saw a man limping down the street in bloodstained jeans, a long sleeved shirt that was covered in blood, dirt, and mud, sock feet, and a heavily bloodstained blue lab coat that was tattered at the bottom. The guy's right hand was holding his abdomen while his left hand hung limply by his side and his face and neck were badly bruised and sporting cuts. His eyes were filled with exhaustion and confusion and his dark hair was messy and from what Tim could see, blood from the guy's forehead had seeped into it.

"Hey," Tim called out as the man trudged down the street towards him. "Hey, sir, are you okay?"

The man looked up at Tim in confusion and Tim silently set his mail back in the box and walked over to him. He noticed that the guy was shivering and trying, and failing, to make sense of his current surroundings, "Where am I?" the man suddenly asked in a faint, shaking voice. "I…I feel like I've been walking for a really long time…"

"You're in Calle Ocho, Miami," Tim replied calmly, frowning when the man's legs started giving out. "Whoa!"

Not wanting this poor guy to get any more banged up than he already was, Tim guided him over to his lawn and carefully helped him sit on the dry grass, "Do you have a name, buddy?" he asked in a concerned voice.

The man thought and suddenly looked lost, "I remember someone calling me Nicky," he spoke shakily.

Tim frowned as 'Nicky' doubled over, obviously in pain, "Just stay still, Nicky, and I'm going to call some help for you, all right?" he said in a concerned voice, quickly pulling out his cell-phone and dialing 9-1-1. "Relax."

As Tim sat on the phone, waiting for help to arrive, he was surprised to see Ryan coming down the street fully dressed with a home-blended smoothie in hand. Ryan froze at seeing the battered guy on the lawn, as he looked like the missing CSI that had been featured on the news for the last month, "Hey," he finally said shakily.

"I was on my way over when this guy showed up, Ryan," Tim said calmly. "He says his name is Nicky."

Ryan frowned as 'Nicky' looked at him, clearly unsure about who he was or where he was, "Hey there, Nicky, my name is Ryan Wolfe and the guy on the phone is Tim Speedle," he said, kneeling next to Nicky to keep him calm.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"…Hey, this is John Boscorelli," John said into the phone that his parents got him as a present for university. "My dad and I were on our way to the university when we got sidetracked. We might be a little late for…"

Footsteps approached and John quickly ended the call, figuring that the police would want to talk to him about what he found, "So, you registered for school under your dad's name?" he heard a pleasant voice ask. "That's nice."

John looked up and was surprised to see Mac standing beside him, "Did you want to talk to me about the shoes and the wallet, sir?" he asked in a nervous voice. "I had a meeting at school this morning I'm not gonna make."

Mac smiled, "CSI Danny Messer is processing the area and talking to your dad, but I wanted to talk to you about something else entirely," he said in a kind voice. "You were going to be meeting with me this morning at NYU and I've gotten permission from the dean and your dad to talk to you about this since we're both here."

"I've been working too far ahead of the schedule, I know," John replied apologetically. "I just find the bookwork relaxing and I discuss what I learn a lot with my parents or with Uncle Carlos when I'm helping him out."

Mac looked amused, "The university's well aware of your work habits and I believe they've told you that if you keep up your current pace, you're going to graduate in two years instead of four," he replied gently.

"Um, I haven't told my parents that yet," John replied nervously. "I haven't told anyone that yet."

Shaking his head, Mac cleared his throat, "Actually, I thought you might like to do a co-op at the Crime Lab in conjunction with your studies in Criminalistics," he said calmly. "You're nearly two full semesters ahead in the bookwork and the co-op plus the bookwork will guarantee that you get a Bachelor's in just two years."

John's eyes widened, "Think about it, talk it over with your parents, and let the university know as soon as you decide what you want to do," Mac said calmly. "Now, why don't we go find your dad, hmm?"

Nodding, John followed Mac down the street back to the alley. Bosco was standing on the sidewalk with a uniform while Danny was in the alley behind police tape, quietly collecting everything in evidence bags and vials.

"I noticed the stuff in the alley and I didn't move the wallet, only flipped it open with my glove," John said as he silently removed his glove and handed it to Mac. "I assume you'll want this as part of your evidence."

Mac nodded and accepted the glove, "In the meantime, why not a little lesson?" he asked calmly. "Danny!"

Danny looked up, "Give Trainee Boscorelli a run-down of what you're doing," Mac said in a calm voice.

Bosco grinned with pride as John approached the tape, ducked under, and began to listen to Danny teach.

Mac, meanwhile, got his phone out and dialled a number, "Get me Las Vegas PD," he said grimly.

* * *

_**Calle Ocho – Miami, Florida** _

"I swear, Calliegh, that's the guy I saw on the news," Ryan said in a low voice as he, Calliegh, Eric, Jesse, and Natalia all stood in a huddle near Calleigh's Hummer. "He calls himself Nicky, but that guy looks a lot like Nick Stokes."

Calleigh nodded, "He…he doesn't seem to remember anything, though," Ryan continued in a worried voice.

"You're late for chemo," Callieigh said in a concerned voice. "If you need to go, we can handle this."

Ryan sighed, "I called and rescheduled it for later," he lied softly. "H is coming back with his nephew today and they don't have phones on that plane Vegas got them, so you'll need all hands on deck right now."

"Okay," Calleigh replied softly. "Just take things at your pace and if you have symptoms, take a break."

Ryan nodded and a faint whimper echoed through the air, "…Hey, it's all right," Tim's voice spoke gently.

The group silently turned to see Tim kneeling on the grass next to 'Nicky' as paramedics did what they could to stabilize the terrified amnesiac before taking him to the hospital. 'Nicky' was laying on the grass, having refused to be strapped to a backboard because it made him claustrophobic, sporting a splint on his left wrist and an oxygen mask on his face. One of the paramedics was feeling around his abdomen and had stopped at the whimper.

"Internal injury," the paramedic reported in a concerned voice. "Sir, you need to be put on a backboard."

Terrified, Nick tried to sit up in an attempt to run, but Tim gently held him down, "Hey, it's okay," Tim said softly.

Nicky sighed softly and nodded, trying his best to relax, "We'll be as gentle as we can," the paramedic promised.

Tim sighed, "I'll stay," he offered, seeing the intense fear in confusion in the guy's eyes. "It's okay, Nicky..."

The front door opened and Rosa, who had gotten a taxi for Emily because the driveway was blocked, came out of the house and came down the driveway, "Timothy, is there anything I can do?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Ryan seems to think this guy resembles a Las Vegas CSI that went missing a month ago," Tim explained softly, watching as the amnesiac guy was carefully secured to a backboard. "Can you call Las Vegas PD about him?"

Rosa nodded, "He looks very frightened, Timothy," she said, eyeing him. "I'll see what Social Services can do in the way of getting him some resources. I don't think he's homeless, but he looks like he's been badly beaten."

"We're ready to go!" a paramedic called out to Tim and Rosa. "Speedle, are you coming with us to Miami-Dade?"

Nodding, Tim smiled at his mother and hurried over to the ambulance, wanting to be of help to the poor guy even if he couldn't help him with the amnesia, "Jesse, Eric, process the grass," Calliegh said calmly. "Natalia…"

"I'll take Ryan and follow the ambulance to the hospital," Natalia said quietly. "I can get his clothes while Ryan sees if he can get his chemo done there. We'll wait around with Tim and see if we can talk to the guy any further."

Calleigh nodded and Ryan mouthed 'thank you' to her as he followed Natalia over to where the vehicles were parked.

* * *

**_Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

"…The nightmare's always the same," Greg spoke in a shaky voice as he sat on the couch in the office that Ecklie had temporarily given to the counselor he had called to help the CSI's since Nick's abduction a month ago.

Dr. Andrea Pride, a psychologist who had used to work alongside Sara in San Francisco that had moved there after finding living in New Orleans too exhausting despite her brother's love of the wild city, sighed gently, "The shooting's happening and I see Nick being pulled to his feet by his coat collar by some guy with a gun pressed against his head and I call out for him, but he can't hear me," Greg spoke shakily, tears running down his cheeks.

"But, in reality, you were hit with bullets after you called out for Nick," Dr. Pride replied softly. "Right?"

Greg nodded, a sob escaping his throat, "I fell and I phoned Grissom," he said tearfully. "I phoned him as I fell and I was alone because people ran like crazy when the shooting started. I had to clean up what Nick left out and Sara found me on the ground while I was on the phone to Grissom. I think I passed out a couple times from blood loss."

Dr. Pride offered Greg a box of tissues, "The lab's been rebuilt with new stuff, but we're just not the same without Nick around," Greg said, taking a tissue and blowing into it. "His parents and his sisters call up here every week…"

There was a knock at the door, "Buzz off, I've got like ten minutes left!" Greg snapped in an irritated tone.

The door opened and Warrick poked his head in, "Did you just _yell_ at me?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I…" Greg stammered, shocked at how much his personality had changed. "I…yes…sorry, Warrick."

Warrick nodded patiently, "Grissom wants to see us in his office," he replied softly. "Right now."

"We can talk more later, CSI Sanders," Dr. Pride said calmly. "You may keep the tissue box."

Nodding, Greg cradled the tissue box as he followed Warrick from the room, the stress on his healing leg causing him to walk with a slight limp, "…You're limping again, Greg," Sara commented softly as she joined them.

"I've been working doubles for three weeks," Greg replied tightly. "I'm doing my work and Nick's work."

The trio came into Grissom's office just in time to see Grissom and Brass hang up separate phones, "You've maxed out on your overtime for the next two months, Greg," Grissom said calmly. "You need to take time off."

Greg's eyes went wide, "Am I being fired?" he asked in a shocked voice. "You called a meeting to fire me?"

"No, but you're taking time off," Grissom replied firmly. "You limp almost all of the time when you're walking around here, you don't sleep, and you barely eat. Dayshift says you've practically lived here for three weeks."

Greg looked taken aback, "Brass got a call from NYPD that they found Nick's shoes and his wallet in an alley in Manhattan along with some blood and the CSI's there are processing it," Grissom said in a firm voice.

"So, when are you going to New York to get Nick?" Warrick asked in a worried voice. "Your bag is…"

Grissom sighed, "I…I just got a call from a social worker in Miami who told me that her son, CSI Tim Speedle of the Miami Crime Lab, came across a guy fitting Nick's description walking down a street in Calle Ocho this morning with bad injuries," he explained in a worried voice. "There's a catch, though; the guy has amnesia and only was able to give his name as being 'Nicky'. He was wearing a lab coat from our lab over his clothes…"

"Did you call Nick's parents?" Sara asked in a concerned voice. "They would want to know if it's him."

Grissom shook his head, "Even though it could be him, I want to go and feel out the situation before I sic all sorts of people on him," he replied calmly. "Detective Caine is being flown out to Miami today and Greg and I will be on the plane with him and an escort from NYPD, Detective Flack. Flack should be here any minute to pick us up."

Greg opened his mouth to protest, but Grissom gave him a look, "I broke into your place and got you some stuff together," Grissom said firmly. "It's in my car along with my bag and this is _not_ up for debate. You're going."

"Sara, Warrick, you guys will be getting help from day shift while we're gone," Grissom said calmly.

Greg sighed just as a tech poked their head in, "Some guy named Flack is here," he said in a calm voice.

"Greg, _breathe_ ," Grissom said in a calm, but firm voice as he stood up. "Time to go to the airport, Greg."

* * *

_**Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

"…I have your things set up over here, Officer Wolfe," Dr. Loman, who had been told by Mercy Hospital to expect Ryan for a chemotherapy session that day, said in a kind voice as he led Ryan through the emergency room to a small, private exam room that had a bed and a chemotherapy machine. "Your doctor explained things."

Ryan sighed tiredly and removed his jacket, absolutely wiped from the walk from his apartment to the Speedle's house, "Thank you," he replied in a tired voice as he sat on the bed and offered his arm. "I appreciate it."

Dr. Loman nodded and quickly hooked the machine up to Ryan's arm, "If you need anything, the nurse's call button is on the inside of the bedrail," he replied kindly. "The session, as you know, will last three hours and you'll be released only if you have someone to drive you home. You also look a little anemic, so I'll talk to you after."

Ryan nodded and quickly lay down before the symptoms would force him to, "…Hey," a gentle voice said.

"Hi," Ryan spoke in a tired voice, sighing as he saw Calliegh come into view. "Is Speedle's lawn processed?"

Calleigh nodded, "Speedle got the clothes that Nicky was wearing and pictures of the guy's injuries and he sent them back to the lab with Natalia," she replied gently. "He's waiting around to talk to Nicky after surgery."

"I should have told everyone before the shooting at the lab," Ryan replied softly. "I was scared…"

Calleigh sighed gently, "You don't have to be," she said gently. "We're not going to judge you for being sick."

"My mom and sister had breast cancer and now I've got this," Ryan spoke in a tired voice. "It sucks."

Calleigh smiled and gently patted Ryan's arm, "You look exhausted," she spoke gently. "Get some rest."

"Did you find out if Nicky is Nick Stokes?" Ryan asked as he slowly gave into exhaustion and drifted off.

* * *

_**McCarran International Airport – Las Vegas, Nevada** _

Robert sighed tiredly as he lay on the small bed that was in the back of the medical plane that had been funded and sent from Miami by a private donor. He watched as a nurse hooked up an IV of fluids to his good arm and also gave him a new nasal tube that was hooked to a portable tank of oxygen before covering him with a blanket.

"Are you comfortable, Detective Caine?" the nurse asked kindly, knowing he had been through a lot.

Robert nodded, "Thank you," he replied quietly, exhausted and terribly thin from being in a strange hospital for a month recovering to the point where he could be flown home. "Can…can I be sedated for the flight?"

Horatio, who was sitting in a seat across from the bed, gave his nephew a worried look, "Sedated?" he asked.

"Uncle Horatio, I wouldn't ask for it normally, but everything hurts," Robert explained softly as he closed his eyes simply because deep breathing still took a lot of effort and caused pain. "I'm just so worn down by this."

Horatio nodded and gently brushed his nephew's bangs off of his forehead, "You'll get more recovery and some rehabilitation time at Miami-Dade, don't worry," he said reassuringly. "Would strong painkillers work?"

"Yeah," Robert replied softly. "I'm guessing that Grissom guy wants to talk to me and Flack does too?"

Before Horatio could reply, he heard a tired sigh, "Grissom, I swear I'm fine," a tired voice said.

Leaving Robert in the hands of the flight nurse, Horatio got up and went into the passenger area only to find Flack and Grissom helping a tired looking Greg into a seat, "You suck at lying when you're tired," Grissom replied.

"CSI Sanders, hello," Horatio said calmly, giving Greg a once over. "What are you doing here?"

Grissom buckled Greg in and quickly handed him an opened juice box, "Down it," he ordered firmly. "Greg's been working double overtime for the last three weeks to cover for Nick. He's coming for his mental health."

The flight nurse came out of the back of the plane, "Lieutenant Caine, your nephew's been given pain medication and I gently put his muffs on his ears for the fight, but he is lucid enough for conversation after takeoff," she replied.

"Thank you," Horatio replied calmly, sighing as the nurse prepared to leave. "I was wondering if you had a moment to look over CSI Sanders here. He's been overworking himself since his colleague was abducted a month ago."

Greg sighed softly as the nurse eyed him and quickly checked his vitals, "Lack of proper rest and food can mess with a person's body," the nurse explained calmly. "I would advise getting some rest and proper food."

"And taking your ADHD meds," Grissom spoke up calmly. "I brought them from the apartment."

The nurse silently left the plane and Flack gave Greg a look as he sat down and buckled up, "You know, kid, skipping meds can mess a person up," he said in a quiet voice, watching as Grissom handed Greg his pack.

"I'm going to sit with my nephew during takeoff," Horatio said as he moved into the back. "Excuse me."

Grissom took a seat next to Greg, watching closely as the younger man found his meds and took them, wondering when someone was going to actually tell Horatio about the huge mess that was waiting for them in Miami.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

Blurry figures filled 'Nicky's' vision as he opened his eyes, still groggy from the anesthesia that he had been put under to get his spleen out and fix his arm and wrist. He blinked again and his vision corrected itself, "You're…Tim Speedle, right?" he asked in a groggy voice, eyeing Tim and Callieigh. "Who…who's your pretty friend?"

Calliegh smiled, "My name is Callieigh Duquesne," she replied calmly. "I'm with the Miami Crime Lab."

"The first thing I can remember is Tim Speedle asking me if I was okay," 'Nicky' replied groggily. "I can't…"

Tim sighed, "I'd like you to talk to my wife when you've rested a bit," he replied calmly. "She's a psychologist with the Miami PD and she's really good. Maybe she can bring you some peace and help you remember things."

"If…if you think that might help, Officer," 'Nicky' replied in a tired voice. "I…I see your police badges…"

Tim nodded, "Nicky, you said you'd been walking a while," he said calmly. "Do you know from where?"

'Nicky' sighed as he laid in bed with his left arm and wrist repaired, casted, and bound to his chest in a shoulder sling while a bandage sat wrapped around his head, holding a piece of gauze over a stitched forehead wound. A very large bandage sat over staples that covered his abdomen after his spleen had been removed. Bad cuts and bruises covered most of his body and face and so IV's, feeding and oxygen tubes were sustaining him while cardiac electrodes, and a pulse-ox clip were monitoring his vitals. A clean gown covered his body and he was wrapped in warm blankets to get his body temperature stable, but his recovery would be very slow and precarious.

"A lot of green stuff like grass and leaves," 'Nicky' finally spoke quietly. "Clicking sounds were in my ears…"

Tim frowned, "Like a gun?" Calleigh asked in a gentle voice, wondering if 'Nicky' had been threatened by a gun.

"I…It might have been a gun," 'Nicky' replied in a groggy voice. "I...I woke up surrounded by green stuff…"

The monitor blipped and 'Nicky' sighed sleepily, fighting to stay awake, "I…I'm sorry," he spoke groggily.

"It's okay," Calleigh replied in a reassuring voice, knowing the guy was definitely traumatized and might or might not fully recover his memory even after his injuries healed. "You've just had major surgery, so you're tired."

'Nicky' sighed and silently drifted off into a deep sleep, "I'm gonna stick around for a bit," Tim said as he sat down in a chair near the bed. "Emily's here doing some casual counseling and maybe she can talk to this guy later on."

Nodding, Calleigh left the room and smiled when she saw Eric lingering in the hallway, "Natalia and Jesse are still processing the guy's clothes at the lab, so it might be a while," he explained softly. "How's 'Nicky' doing?"

"It's definitely either amnesia caused by multiple blows to the head or intense trauma," Callieigh replied in a concerned voice. "Nicky's obviously suffered some sort of trauma or torture and he can only remember clicking sounds in his ears and waking up surrounded by grass or leaves. He doesn't know how he got to over to Tim's."

Eric sighed, "Did someone tell Emily about him?" he asked softly. "She might be able to help him somehow."

"Speedle's gonna wait around and talk to her when she's done her casual rounds," Calleigh replied softly.

Eric nodded, "Oh, by the way, Ryan's downstairs in the ER doing his chemo in case you were wondering if he made his appointment," Calleigh said as they moved down the hallway. "He should be done in about 2 hours or so."

"I'll look in on him," Eric promised, this whole experience reminding him how lucky he was with his recovery.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

Danielle sighed softly as she tucked Michael and Emily into their cribs for their morning naps after feeding them through bottles, "Sleep well," she whispered, sighing as she heard the door open and close. "Hello?"

Silence filled the room and Danielle went into the living room, smiling when she saw Bosco and John, "How'd your meeting with the dean go?" she asked in a kind voice. "I'm hoping that it was to talk about your brilliance."

"Never made it over to NYU this morning," John replied softly. "I found a wallet and some shoes in an alley and ended up calling the cops about it. It turns out that the wallet and shoes belong to Uncle Nick from Vegas."

Danielle's eyes widened, "Your Uncle Nick's been missing for a month," she replied softly. "Are you sure?"

"The wallet had Nick Stokes's driver's license in it, Dani," Bosco replied softly. "I was right there."

Danielle looked surprised, "Um, Mom, I actually got to have a conversation with Detective Taylor while CSI Danny Messer was processing the area," John said in a quiet voice. "Detective Taylor wants me to consider doing a co-op through the New York Crime Lab along with my schoolwork. It means I might get field and lab training."

"What about your schoolwork at the university, John?" Danielle asked as the apartment door opened and Sully and Yelina came in with some baby things and groceries. "Do you really have time for bookwork and practical?"

John suddenly looked nervous, "I'm almost two semesters ahead on all the bookwork cause of all the studying I do at school, home, and when I'm hanging out with Uncle Carlos," he replied in a pleased voice. "I've been told by the university that the way I'm going, I could end up having my Bachelor's in two years. If I do the co-op, I _will_ get it..."

Sully and Yelina looked amused and delighted, "Dani, this is one of our super-genius sons wanting to make a difference in the world," Bosco said in an enthusiastic voice, grinning with pride. "Isn't this awesome?"

Danielle chuckled and joined Sully and Yelina in giving John hugs, delighted by how he was being blessed.


	15. Timeline of the Journey

_**Miami-Dade International Airport – Miami, Florida** _

Horatio smiled as he looked out the window of the medical plane and saw that the ambulance was waiting to whisk his nephew off to the hospital. He was confused, however, to also see a police car and Tripp there.

Sighing, Horatio unbuckled, got up, and moved to the back, unable to help but smile when he saw Greg sitting back there, quietly reading to him from a book he had brought. Robert was lying there, quietly listening to him read.

"We're landed and the paramedics are here," Horatio replied calmly. "Are you still feeling all right?"

Robert nodded, "Greg, here, has been keeping me calm," he replied quietly. "He's very nice."

Greg blushed, got up, and moved out of the back, "I can still hear things through the muffs if I turn my head to whoever's talking," Robert said quietly with a sigh as he heard the plane open up. "Can you go tell them…?"

Horatio nodded and quietly left the plane at the same time with his and Robert's bags as Grissom, Flack, and Greg did, "My nephew's in the back and I ask that you be gentle with him," he said in a calm voice to the paramedics. "Frank, what are you…?"

"This is about that guy who turned up in Calle Ocho this morning, isn't it?" Grissom asked nervously.

Horatio frowned and gave Grissom a look, "I got a call in Las Vegas this morning from a social worker named Rosa Speedle that said her son, Tim, was checking the mail and getting ready to go when this badly injured guy came stumbling down the street and collapsed in his arms," Grissom explained. "He fits Nick Stokes's description."

"The guy has amnesia, though," Tripp said in a worried voice. "He was wearing a lab coat, jeans, a nice shirt, and socks. Heck if I or anyone else knows where his shoes got to; he's also got no ID and is scared to death."

Horatio sighed, "The guy's at Miami-Dade University Hospital and Speedle's sitting with him," Tripp said. "Your CSI's took his clothes and he's been through surgery. Duquesne called a few minutes ago and said she talked to the guy, but he can only remember clicking sounds and waking up in green grass or leaves and the name 'Nicky.'

"I-I call Nick that sometimes," Greg spoke in a trembling voice, shocked to hear that Nick had amnesia.

Horatio nodded, "Tell you what, I have to go over there anyway to get my nephew admitted, so I will approach him and see if any other memories have surfaced," he said calmly, gazing at Grissom. "I know you're also here on Victims' Assistance business, Grissom, so why don't you and Mister Sanders go tend to that and I will call you…"

Grissom nodded and left with Greg, even though Greg looked reluctant to leave. Flack smiled as he saw the paramedics bring Detective Caine off of the plane on a backboard and over to the waiting gurney.

"Ugh, it's cold," Robert spoke in a tired voice as he was laid on the gurney and released from the backboard.

Horatio smiled, "Even in Miami, temperature drops a little in the fall," he replied calmly.

"Your boys are gonna be happy to see you, buddy," Flack said in a pleasant voice as he smiled at Robert. "How old are they now?"

Robert sighed, "BJ's already 11 and Adam is 5," he replied softly. "I almost have a _teenager_ , Donny."

"Oh, by the way, I've been taking care of Amanda and Maggie's graves for you since you left and leaving flowers or something nice there every week," Flack said in a more somber voice. "Always something colorful like you asked for."

A sad smile crossed Robert's face, "Thank you, Donny," he replied quietly. "It's just too hard to be there myself right now. Maybe when the boys are a little older, we can visit."

Flack nodded understandingly and looked to the ambulance, "Your ride's ready," he said reassuringly.

"Perhaps you'd like to ride along with us, Detective Flack," Horatio commented. "There is room for you."

Flack was quiet for a moment, "Ah, all right," he replied in a kind voice as he held his duffel close.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade University Hospital_ **

"…You're Ryan Wolfe's sister, right?" Ryan heard Dr. Loman ask. "Thank you for answering my call."

Pain shot through Ryan's head as he opened his eyes and saw himself under a bright light, which made him flinch, whimper, and start vomiting, "Photophobia is a symptom of a migraine," he heard Dr. Loman say worriedly.

The light faded and Ryan realized he was in a trauma room on his side, "What happened?" he asked groggily.

"A nurse came to check on you and you weren't responding to stimuli or commands and your breathing was also staggered," Ryan heard as he was rolled on to his back and saw Dr. Loman and Emily standing over him.

Ryan gave Emily a look, "Did Tommy eat his breakfast and stuff?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Diana came this morning and sat with us," Emily replied calmly. "Tommy knows it's your chemo day."

Ryan sighed and noticed the IV in his arm, "I told you that you looked anemic," Dr. Loman said calmly as he rifled through a chart while lingering beside the gurney. "Your red blood cells are low enough that I have to suspend the chemotherapy for a month or so until you can get the count back up. I've already informed your doctor."

"Okay," Ryan replied in a faint voice, too tired to argue. "Emily…did you talk to Tim about that guy?"

Emily shook her head, "There's a guy up on the Recovery floor who matches the description of that CSI from Las Vegas who went missing a month ago after being kidnapped from his Crime Lab," Ryan spoke in a tired voice. "He's got bad injuries and amnesia, so I think he might benefit from talking to you since you specialize in trauma."

Nodding, Emily kissed Ryan's cheek, "I'll go check it out," she replied calmly. "Stay here and get some rest."

Sighing, Ryan lay still on the gurney for several moments before exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

* * *

Rosa smiled as she came into 'Nicky's' hospital room carrying two large bags, "I brought your friend some things of your father's that I was going to give to charity anyway and I also went by the store and got him some basic stuff," she said as she walked over to Tim and saw that the amnesiac young man was asleep. "How's Nicky doing?"

"Sleeping soundly and his bruises are starting to turn colors now that his body temp's rising," Tim replied softly.

Rosa nodded and set the bags on the dresser, "I also bought him a few books to give him something to do when he's feeling better," she said as she began to unpack what she brought. "And some stuff to brighten up the…"

'Nicky' suddenly let out a soft whimper and rolled on to his right side while remaining asleep. Grateful that he had brought his CSI kit upstairs with him, Tim quickly got his penlight out and moved around the bed because it was obvious that the guy was trying to take weight off of his back. Tim shone the penlight on 'Nicky's' back and frowned when he saw blood on the bed that was coming from deep cuts on his back that had burst open.

Swearing under his breath, Tim quickly retrieved his camera and quickly took a few pictures of the wounds before pushing the nurse's call button. He quickly returned the camera to the kit as the nurse came in.

"Those cuts must have burst when his temp was brought up," Tim said in a worried voice. "Torture cuts."

The nurse gently poked 'Nicky's shoulder, "Yes?" he asked in a groggy voice as he opened his eyes fearfully.

"Your back is bleeding, sir," the nurse replied softly. "Officer Speedle's gonna help you up so I can get you a clean bed, gown, and stuff to take care of those cuts on your back. I know it'll be hard, but can you let him help you?"

'Nicky' nodded and let Tim help him up and off the bed, "My back was cut?" he asked in a faint voice.

"Here, sit here," Tim said calmly, gently easing Nicky into a soft chair. "Nicky, this is my mom, Rosa Speedle."

Nicky gazed up at Rosa nervously, but didn't say anything, "She's a social worker and she brought you some clothes and other stuff," Tim explained in a calm voice, watching as Nicky's eyes filled with tears. "Hey…"

"Cold…kept hitting me over and over," Nicky gasped through his tears. "I…I'm so cold…it hurts…so much."

The nurse quickly returned with a clean bed, heating blankets, and another nurse who had a cart filled with medical supplies. Nicky started sobbing uncontrollably and Tim gently put his arms around him.

Soft whispering filled the room and Tim watched as one of the nurses came over with a syringe that was labelled as being a sedative, "Just relax, sir," the nurse said, injecting the syringe into Nicky's IV. "You'll be okay."

Nicky's sobs faded as the sedative quickly took effect and he slumped against Tim unconscious.

* * *

_**Crime Lab** _

"Cardoza, are you all right?" Eric asked as he came into the Trace room and saw Jesse, who was getting blood off of Nicky's clothing, standing at the table with the bloody lab coat in hand staring off into space. "Jesse."

Jesse sighed, "I sent the blood off with Natalia," he replied softly. "I was just thinking about things."

Eric nodded, "Before today, I thought Bernard Marquez was the most psychotic person I would ever know," Jesse continued quietly, sadness in his voice. "Emily was a student at the place where my wife taught and she confided in her about the abuse she had been receiving from Bernard and about him killing Jenna. Tracy brought Emily to our house and I went with Emily over to her place and helped her get things together. What I didn't know is that Bernard had found out where Tracy and I lived and went to confront her about where his common law was…"

"If you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to," Eric spoke quietly. "I had no idea…"

Jesse set the lab coat on the table, "It's fine," he replied calmly. "I've been seeing a counselor about it."

Eric nodded silently, "After Emily and I got her things, we went back to my house and it was trashed and the walls were covered in blood," Jesse spoke quietly. "Tracy was dead and in pieces. Bernard had used a meat cleaver…"

Tears filled Jesse's eyes and he stepped away from the table so to not contaminate the lab coat, "…Jesse, Eric, I've got a hit on the blood!" Natalia's voice echoed down the hallway. "You guys are gonna want to see this!"

Jesse and Eric exchanged a look and hurried to the lab where Natalia was on a computer with some of the blood in a vial on the machine. On the screen was a photo of Nick along with some information listing him as Nick Stokes, a CSI with the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"It _is_ him," Eric said in a shocked voice, frowning at the screen. "Was all the blood on the clothes his?"

Natalia nodded, "Eric, here's my cell," she said calmly. "Gil Grissom's number is in here. Call him for me."

Nodding, Eric took the phone and went into the hallway, "Um, Natalia, Emily said you're the co-head of Victims Assistance, right?" Jesse asked in a quiet voice, gazing at Natalia. "I was wondering if you could help me out."

Natalia turned away from the computer and nodded, "The night that Bernard Marquez killed my wife, I walked in on it and I told Emily to run and call for help," Jesse explained quietly. "I then tried to fight Bernard, but the guy was strong and had me on the floor in seconds. He tried to chop off my head and arm while I was still awake, but then I heard a gunshot. Emily had used her student gun to shoot Bernard and he ended up fleeing…"

Sorrow filled Natalia's eyes, "Police took pictures of the injuries and I took the file with me when I moved back," he explained in a shaky voice. "I still have scars and I know Bernard Marquez is dead, but I'm not sure department counseling will be enough to deal with this. Emily thinks I need a referral for Victims Assistance resources like counseling and phone tree support. I'm having nightmares, insomnia, and pains from the scars..."

Natalia was quiet for a moment and nodded, "I'll mention it when I see Grissom," she replied softly.

* * *

_**Walmart Supercentre** _

The busy department store had allowed Greg to slip away from Grissom unnoticed and find refuge where few people were at that time of day. He had already been to the books and selected a few I Spy and finding objects books that would help him keep his racing mind busy since he was off-duty from lab work and he was now in the toy section of the store, silently looking through the stuffed animals for something to help him sleep at night.

Grissom had gotten the rental car and then dragged him to Wal-Mart of all places, saying that where they were staying didn't have any food or supplies stocked. Greg, as hungry as he was after subsisting on stuff from the break room's vending machine for three weeks, had no desire to be in a noisy, public place where his racing brain had no chance to slow itself down. It was almost like being back at the lab when the shooting had taken place.

The sound of breaking glass filled Greg's ears and he silently selected a stuffed animal from the metal cage, tossing it in the basket as he silently drifted through the aisles. Hot tears filled Greg's eyes and he leaned against a nearby wall, basket in one hand while he placed the other over his eyes. The lights and the noise were assaulting his senses to the point where he was getting a migraine and he could feel his chest tightening up in panic.

An anxious, quiet sob escaped Greg's lips as he cried quietly over what had happened in the lab and the dark path he had been going down since the shooting. He had worked massive amounts of hours and then spent time wandering the Strip when there was nothing to do; he had forsaken eating, drinking, and sleep because he hurt.

There were quiet footsteps, but Greg didn't move or stop crying because he couldn't even though he knew it was probably against store policy to cry in the middle of the store. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

Greg closed his eyes as he suddenly felt himself being lowered into a chair while the basket was eased from his forearm, "…Greg, come on, don't pass out," he heard Grissom's gentle voice. "I know you're not feeling good."

"Migraine," Greg croaked in a shaky voice, frowning as he suddenly felt himself moving. "What's happening?"

Quiet talking filled the air and Greg suddenly felt himself being pulled from the wheelchair and laid on something soft that crinkled, "…Stetler, what possessed you to call paramedics for Greg?" he heard Grissom say.

Greg suddenly felt a mask being placed over his face, "…Get a set of vitals," he heard a voice say.

Rick gave Grissom a look as they stepped back to let the paramedics work, "You come to check up on Catherine, Grissom?" he asked nervously. "She's doing very well at the Behavioral Health Center since she's been here."

"Among other things," Grissom replied calmly, noting Stetler's overflowing cart. "Robert made it back this morning and he's over at Miami-Dade University Hospital if you wanna see him."

Rick nodded, "I'm might take his sons and Lenny over to the hospital later after school and homework are done," he replied calmly. "I was looking at shoes when I saw Greg wander past like a zombie with his eyes glazed over as if he didn't know where he was or where he was going. I got concerned and followed him for a bit with my phone out."

"Looks like a form of shock…" Grissom heard a paramedic say. "That could have been caused by the migraine…"

Grissom sighed, grateful that he had confiscated Greg's wallet on the ride over so he would have to stay in the store, "Are you this guy's family, sir?" one of the paramedics asked, looking up at Grissom.

"Yes," Grissom lied, watching as Greg lay motionless on the gurney. "Greg…Greg is my son."

Rick gave Grissom a look, knowing full well that Grissom was lying, but neither man said anything and Grissom suddenly felt his cell-phone ringing in his pocket, "Gil Grissom here," he said as he quickly answered it.

* * *

**_Central Park – Manhattan, New York_ **

"You doing all right, Uncle Carlos?" John asked in a kind voice as he wheeled Carlos, who had gotten a pass from the hospital, through the park so he could get some fall air. "Classes ended early, so I thought you might like…"

Carlos, who was now wearing sweats, loose shirts, and hoodies instead of a gown, sighed softly, "I'm well enough to be outside, John," he replied calmly. "I'm finally healed up enough that they want to try rehab soon."

"You'll be great," John replied calmly, stopping the chair near a vendor. "Do you want somethin' to eat?"

Carlos nodded, "Is there cider?" he asked quietly. "My hands are starting to feel a little cold."

John nodded and quickly got his wallet out of his pocket, "One cider, please," he told the vendor.

The vendor nodded and as he prepped the cider, John knelt down beside the wheelchair, "If you're gettin' cold, Uncle Carlos, we can start heading back," he said reassuringly. "I hear it's supposed to snow pretty soon."

"If we went back, I'd probably end up going to sleep on you and then you'd be bored all afternoon," Carlos replied.

John shrugged, "I got stuff to read if you need to rest," he replied calmly. "You're still recovering."

Rising, John took the cup and paid the vendor before handing the cup to Carlos and putting his wallet back in his pocket, "Thanks for not treating me like I'm made of glass just because I can't walk," Carlos said in a tired voice as he let the warm cup soothe his freezing hands. "I meant to ask someone to get me gloves when they visit…"

"I know you're frustrated," John replied gently, knowing that Carlos's visitors had dwindled in recent days simply because few actually knew how to deal with a once vibrant FDNY paramedic becoming paralyzed. "I know."

Carlos nodded, "Your family, my family, and Sully are great, but everyone else thinks I'm this helpless guy who is just going to be stuck in bed for the rest of his life and they're uncomfortable," he said softly. "They can't deal with me like this and so they just stay away. I hear that Bobby finally got back to Miami today since Sully told me…"

"Uncle Bobby got back there because you helped him," John spoke gently, sighing as Carlos started to cry.

Carlos sighed, "It's just hard," he replied softly. "I'm sorry, John; I don't need to be crying in front of you."

John sighed and gently rubbed Carlos's shoulder, "Crying's normal," he replied calmly. "Wanna go back?"

Carlos nodded and John carefully turned the chair and quietly walked back in the direction of the hospital, making a mental note to talk to his parents about Carlos's frustrations because they would know how to be of help to him.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

Tim sighed quietly as Nicky lay asleep on his side underneath a pillow since the wounds on his back had been cleaned, treated with antibiotics, and bandaged. Along with the scars on his back, Nicky had also developed a fever as well as a strain of bacterial pneumonia that was being treated with intense antibiotics. Thanks to his mother, however, Tim knew the hospital room looked homier, but Tim also knew that this guy had a long, long way to go before the hospital would actually declare him fit for release. The guy wasn't fit to sleep in any sort of shelter and he was too child-like to make it like those on the street fought to.

"Speed, update me," Horatio said in a concerned voice as he entered the room and saw Nicky's state.

Tim gave Horatio a look, "Nicky woke with back pain and that's when I found the bleeding scars on his back," he explained in a quiet voice. "I took pictures of them and called the nurse, but Nicky started going on about how cold kept hitting him over and over and how it hurt him. The scars…I wonder if they were caused by cold water."

"You mean like waterboarding?" Horatio asked in a concerned voice. "That's an interesting theory."

Tim nodded, "I remember seeing scars like that on John Sullivan when he was tortured," he replied calmly. "I don't suppose there's any chance that any of our evidence says who might be responsible for hurting this guy?"

"I finally found this room," Emily said as she came into the room. "Hospital wasn't overly helpful."

Horatio sighed patiently, "Might be a while before he wakes up," Tim said calmly. "He was sedated."

Emily nodded, "Okay, then I can go down to the ER, check on Ryan, and then go see what Gil Grissom wants," she replied in a calm voice. "Before you ask, Ryan's red blood cell count is low and he's got anemia, so Doctor Loman decided to suspend his chemo for a little while. Grissom texted me saying he needs me to counsel someone…"

"Speed, you're the first person this gentleman can remember, so he's come to trust you," Horatio commented softly, giving Tim a look. "I'll send relief soon, but could you stick around here for a little while longer?"

Tim nodded, "I think Callieigh sent Patrol to follow the blood trail, but I haven't heard anything," he said.

Horatio was suddenly very quiet, wondering if the Russians had been somehow responsible for this because Nick Stokes had killed Dimitri LaRusso in Las Vegas. Then again, the Russian mafia weren't choosy with who and how they chose to torture.

A faint groan came from the bed and Horatio and Emily quickly moved around to the other side of the hospital bed as Nicky's eyes fluttered open and immediately filled with confusion, "More cops?" Nicky asked groggily, eyeing the badges on Horatio's and Emily's belts. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not," Horatio replied calmly. "Nicky, my name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine and I'm with the Crime Lab."

Nicky tilted his head curiously as if trying to see if Horatio was trustworthy, "You…you seem safe enough, I guess," he finally said in a tired voice before gazing at Emily. "Officer Speedle showed me a picture of you and him…"

"Yes, my name is Emily Speedle," Emily replied warmly. "I'm the psychologist for the police department."

Nicky nodded, "If…if you think it might help," he replied quietly. "I'm going to be in here a long time and the nurses were saying that I should be locked in the Psych ward because I don't have ID and I can't remember stuff."

Horatio suddenly felt angry, "I'm sorry that they did that, Nicky," he replied softly. "Would you like me to talk to them and your doctor about watching what they say around you? I don't think you need the Psych ward."

Nicky nodded, his eyes fearful, "I've been trying really, really hard to remember stuff," he spoke shakily.

"Emily, why don't you and Nicky have a conversation now that he's awake?" Horatio suggested gently. "I will go see what is going on in the ER with both Ryan and Gil Grissom. Nicky, is it all right if Emily talks to you?"

Nicky nodded and Tim got up so that Emily could sit close to the bed. She gently took Nicky's right hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze, as she could feel that this amnesiac stranger was afraid and needed comfort.

"Could you tell me what you _do_ remember, Nicky?" Emily asked gently, smiling at him. "Please?"

Nicky sighed, "You seem really trustworthy and gentle," he replied softly, comforted by her hand in his.

Emily nodded, "I can tell you what I remember," Nick said in a quiet voice, feeling somewhat safe.

"Um, Nicky, I have to record this simply so we can find out who you are and what happened to you," Tim said as he fished a portable tape recorder out of his kit. "Maybe you'll remember something we can use to help you."

Nodding, Nicky waited until the tape recorder was on and began to speak as Horatio silently left the room.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"…Hey buddy, got a fiver?" John heard a sultry voice ask as he waited at a corner with Carlos. "I kinda need it."

John and Carlos turned, both of them shocked to see Emily Yokas coming towards them dressed in fishnet stockings, high heels, and a tight dress with fur on the collar, "Emily Yokas?" John asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm kinda in need of some money, Johnny," Emily replied softly. "You owe me after last year!"

The light changed and John silently pushed Carlos across the crosswalk, "Was that Faith's kid?" Carlos asked in a surprised voice as they reached the other sidewalk, stopping to watch as another scantily clad girl joined Emily.

"I don't owe Emily anything because she offered to come with me," John commented. "I planned to go alone."

Carlos sighed patiently, "You shouldn't have run off to Miami last year even if it was for Ellie," he said calmly.

"My mind was in a bad place then," John replied softly. "My mom was working at the Bed-Stuy firehouse as a paramedic under Uncle Jimmy's watch and my friend, Smartie Dominguez, was killed in cold blood…"

Carlos frowned and looked up at John, "You mean that kid who was found in that alley?" he asked.

"Hey, John, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Emily asked as she and her friend came from behind.

John scoffed and continued pushing Carlos until Emily and her friend got in front of them, "I stole some money from a guy's wallet a while back and I was wondering how to find him," Emily said in a worried voice. "I managed to steal some from my mom and stepdad's mad money and I wanted to find the guy and pay him back what I stole. I was at this party over in Bed-Stuy after dark a couple of weeks ago and this friend of mine named Pavel…"

"I wonder how your mom would feel if she saw you dressed like that," Carlos commented in a concerned voice.

The other girl glared at Carlos, "This friend of mine named Pavel thought I was cute and invited me to go on a walk with him to this abandoned warehouse," Emily continued quietly. "He said he and his friends were having a party of their own, so I went over there and saw a bunch of big guys in leather fighting with this guy in a blue lab coat. The warehouse was filthy and full of crap, but it seemed like the guy was putting on a show since he was fighting really hard and in a lot of pain. Pavel got the guy's wallet and said it was a gift for me."

Mention of the wallet caused John to freeze, "I wasn't interested in the wallet and the guy finally got knocked out and tied up with duct tape," Emily said softly. "Pavel said that the party was over because Nicolas had to rest."

Unaware that Ty and Brendan had spotted them and were coming to bust the girls for prostitution, John frowned and froze when he saw Ty and Brendan grab hold of Emily and the other girl, "Emily Yokas?" Ty asked quietly, stunned at seeing what Faith's kid was into.

"Uncle Ty, Emily and her friend saw Nick Stokes in New York," John said anxiously. "She just told me she did."

Ty froze, as Nick Stokes was an unsolved case that was currently in the hands of CSI, Anti-Crime, and Major Cases and a guy matching Nick's description had been found in Miami, but was unable to tell them anything, "Uncle Ty, please, can you call Detective Mac Taylor at the Crime Lab about it?" John asked softly. "It's getting colder and I need to get Uncle Carlos back to the hospital in case it snows. We didn't bring any blankets or anything."

Emily swore at the retreating John and Carlos as Ty and Brendan handcuffed her and her dark-haired friend.

Ignoring the bad words, John kept quiet as he wheeled Carlos back to the hospital and back up to his private room in the Rehabilitation Unit, "So…I hear you're gonna be doing work with the Crime Lab," Carlos said in a calm voice.

John quickly turned down the bed and moved the rails, "Sully comes over and visits me when Detective Salas has pre-natal appointments," Carlos explained calmly. "He brings me outside food because I look too thin, according to him and he told me about your opportunity."

Smiling, John walked over to the wheelchair, "You ARE too thin, Uncle Carlos, to be honest," he replied calmly. "And, yes, I've decided I'm going to give it a try and see how I like it."

Carlos chuckled, "And yes, the hospital food _is_ crap," John replied calmly. "I've eaten enough of it."

Before Carlos could reply, Jimmy came into the room using a cane to walk, "Hey!" Jimmy said kindly.

"You're looking better," Carlos replied calmly, unsure of why Jimmy was there. "How are you?"

Jimmy smiled, "I just got done with some physio," he replied calmly. "Thought I'd stop by."

Carlos sighed, "I haven't had much company in the last month," he spoke quietly, wincing as he felt pressure on his spine and neck from being in the chair for too long. "Kylie and Tommy have school and Holly works…"

Jimmy looked surprised that Carlos seemed angry, but John silently pressed the nurse's call button, "You seem upset," Jimmy said in a worried voice, not used to this angry side of Carlos. "I got pretty banged up in that…"

"I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you by being angry," Carlos spoke quietly. "I'm not made of glass."

Jimmy's eyes widened in shock as a nurse arrived, "I think I'm ready for some rest," Carlos said quietly.

Nodding, the nurse helped John get Carlos back into bed, "I was in the hospital for two weeks with injuries from that Dimitri LaRusso thing," Jimmy replied in a stunned voice. "I spent another two weeks at home in bed…"

"You know, Officer LaRusso finally got to go home," Carlos said in a quiet voice. "When do I get to do that?"

John sat on the windowsill next to his backpack and Jimmy sat down beside the bed, deeply surprised that Carlos was opening up, "My family has to work so hard just so I can recover and I miss them," Carlos replied softly, his anger at Jimmy just a cover because he was sick of being in the hospital. "I want to go home and be with them."

"You'll get there," Jimmy replied calmly, quickly realizing what Carlos was angry about. "It'll just take time."

As John sat on the windowsill, his phone buzzed and he checked it. There was a text from Detective Taylor saying that he had been informed of Emily's interaction with Nick Stokes and wanted to meet with him at the lab in two days for a meeting because Emily and her friend were too high and drunk to actually be of use at the moment.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

Ryan sighed sleepily as he opened his eyes and found that Dr. Loman had moved his bed to a sick station in the open area of the ER where he could be more easily monitored. He quickly figured out that he was under two blankets, sporting an oxygen tube in his nose, and wearing at least three IV's in his arm while a pulse-ox clip sat on the index finger of his left hand. There was a portable table next to the bed that had a plate of food and a juice box on it, but Ryan didn't feel hungry even though he needed to eat and build up his strength to resume chemo.

The ER was strangely quiet and Ryan found himself grateful for the quiet, as it allowed him to actually relax and not worry about anything. His brother was being looked after and the whole situation with the amnesiac guy was being handled by his colleagues; he could actually take a moment and think about himself for a change.

"Done your chemo yet, Ryan?" Jesse asked as he came into view and saw Ryan in bed. "What's up?"

Ryan sighed, "I had some extreme side-effects and I also have anemia," he replied tiredly. "My chemo's been suspended until my red blood cell count comes back up, but I don't have any appetite right at the moment."

"Aw man, that sucks," Jesse replied calmly. "So…how long is the hospital keeping you for?"

Ryan rested his hands together, "At least overnight," he replied groggily. "Doctor Loman's idea."

"If you end up throwing up tomorrow morning like you have every other morning, at least you're somewhere where you can get meds for it," Jesse replied kindly. "I hear a lot through those apartment walls, you know."

Ryan sighed tiredly, "Sorry," he replied apologetically. "I try to be quiet, but mornings aren't easy."

"Maybe if you actually ate food instead of chugging smoothies three times a day, you'd feel better," Jesse replied.

Ryan gave Jesse a look, but silently grabbed the portable table and forced it closer to him, "I'll try," he said quietly.

Jesse nodded and watched as Ryan slowly ate the food, "You know, I go walking in the mornings before work," he said in a calm voice. "Maybe you should come with me when you're feeling better to build up your strength."

* * *

In another section of the hospital, Grissom sighed heavily as he sat in the hospital room where Greg, who had been treated for shock and dehydration, was now resting while IV fluids were pumped into his body. Grissom knew he had to yell at Ecklie for _allowing_ the young CSI to work endless hours after being injured in the shooting at the lab.

Grissom also knew, however, that he had confirmation through evidence that 'Nicky' was in fact Nick and he had somehow made it to Miami alive after being missing a month. He wanted to go see Nick for himself, but he had heard from a CSI named Delko that Nick had amnesia along with other injuries and might not know who he was.

"How is your young CSI doing?" Horatio asked in a calm voice as he came into the room and saw Greg was asleep.

Grissom sighed, "He'll be fine," he replied calmly. "I haven't seen your nephew since he was transported."

"Robert is resting because the flight from Las Vegas tired him and Detective Flack is sitting in the room because he thinks I could use a break," Horatio replied calmly, giving Grissom a look. "My CSI's used the blood on the clothing to determine that 'Nicky' is in fact your missing CSI, but he doesn't seem to have any recollection of who he is or how he ended up in Miami today."

Grissom nodded, "Nick's parents live in Texas and I'm really trying to figure out how to approach them about this, as there seems to be a very good chance he won't know who they are and that will freak them out," he said.

Horatio sighed calmly and pulled out his cell-phone, "Since Nick ended up in Miami, that would make informing Nick's parents my responsibility," he replied calmly. "If you would be so kind as to give me their phone number…"

Grissom did so and Horatio silently dialled the number, " _Judge Bill Stokes_ ," a kind male voice said. " _How can I help you?_ "

"Judge Stokes, my name is Horatio Caine and I'm head of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab," Horatio said in a calm, composed voice. "A young man matching your son's description was found wandering in Miami this morning with amnesia, but my CSI's were able to use evidence on his clothing to determine that it's your son, Nicolas."

There was a gasp on the other end of the line as Emily and Tim came down the hallway, " _My son is alive?_ " Judge Stokes's voice replied in a shocked tone filled with emotion. " _It's been a month since he went missing and….Where is our son at?"_

"Miami-Dade University Hospital," Horatio replied calmly. "Just know that he currently has amnesia and might not…"

There was a heavy silence, " _I understand that_ ," Judge Stokes replied calmly. " _His mother and I will come as soon as possible_."

Horatio sighed, frowning as Emily came into the room looking worried, " _Thank you_ ," he heard Judge Stokes say. " _Goodbye_."

"Horatio, there's been a complication," Emily spoke in a shaky voice as she entered the room. "With Nick's health."

Grissom and Horatio frowned, "We were talking and Nick suddenly started complaining of chest pains and coughing so hard that he couldn't get a breath," Emily explained in a concerned voice. "A doctor came in just as Nick passed out, so Nick was intubated and put on a ventilator to help his lungs have a break. Some blood was taken just to see if there's something…"

"What exactly is going on?" Grissom asked in an unusually sharp voice. "Caine, I thought you said he was just beat up?"

Tim came into the room, "I found waterboarding marks on his back not too long ago and since then, he's developed bacterial pneumonia with a moderate fever," he explained in a calm voice. "They're running tests right now and we got kicked out of his room so they can see what's going on. Nick was only found this morning, so it's really very normal for stuff to suddenly show…"

"I notified Nick's parents of Nick's whereabouts," Horatio cut in calmly, knowing that Grissom was highly upset and Tim's little analysis of Nick's worsening condition wasn't helping.

Emily nodded, "It was the right thing to do, I think," she replied softly. "Nick's parents should have the opportunity to come and help him through his recovery if they choose to. I'm not sure how much sicker Nick will get, but at least he'll have support."

"I'd like you to keep working with Nick if his parents allow it," Grissom said calmly. "You have your Master's now, right?"

Emily sighed, "If Nick is able to communicate when they're done running tests, I will help how I can," she replied gently.

"Thank you," Grissom replied in a quiet, but annoyed voice, calming himself so Greg wouldn't wake up. "Things just _had_ to get worse."


	16. Much Too Close to Home

_**Two Days Later** _

_**Bed-Stuy, New York** _

"…That's the warehouse," Emily Yokas, who had come off her high realizing that she was in trouble, said in an anxious voice as she pointed to a rustic looking building just down the street from where cop cars and CSI vehicles were parked. "Can I go home now? I've been in jail for the last two days thanks to you guys and I've got…"

Faith, who had come with the group because Emily was still a minor, scowled, "Not another word, Emily," she replied in an angry voice. "Your behavior has gotten steadily worse since your father died last year and…"

"Right," Mac said, cutting them both off as he turned to Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Adam, and Hawkes and saw that John was standing near one of the cop cars talking quietly with Bosco, who was in uniform. "We've got ourselves a CSI trainee over from NYU who will be working with us on this, so I hope you're all in a teaching mood."

Murmurs filled the small group as Mac motioned for John, who had been given a bulletproof vest by Bosco to wear over his sweater, to come over, "This is John Boscorelli and he's currently studying for his Bachelor's in Criminalistics," he said as John came over to the group. "His father, Maurice Boscorelli, is a beat cop here."

"So, you accepted Mac's offer, huh?" Danny asked in an impressed voice, grinning at John. "Good."

Mac silently opened the back of his vehicles, revealing a stockpile of HAZMAT gear, "We don't know the situation or the conditions that we'll find, so I want everyone protected from head to toe before we go in there," he ordered in a professional voice. "I want constant communication with each other in there and nobody is to be alone at any one time simply because we don't know who or what is in there. Get suited up and let's get our kits together."

As the others grabbed gear, John looked at Mac, "I'll help you get suited up," Mac replied calmly. "All right?"

Nodding, John grabbed a set of gear and began to dress himself in it as Mac gave him instructions.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida_ **

"Lieutenant Caine, I apologize that it took Jillian and I so long to come from Texas, but I am a federal judge and I had to deal with cases," Judge Bill Stokes said as he and Jillian Stokes sat in Horatio's office. "How's Nick?"

Horatio sighed patiently, "Nick developed breathing problems and so he's been sedated, intubated, and put on a ventilator to help his breathing, so his visitors are limited right now," he explained calmly. "I'm not sure what he'll remember whenever he wakes up, but he didn't seem to remember anything substantial before he got worse."

Judge Stokes sighed softly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, which he flipped open to a photo of himself, Jillian, five dark-haired girls who were all smiling, a dark-haired boy who was scowling and Nick, who was also smiling, "Nick's brother is into some bad stuff and so I don't see him much if ever, but Nick called us every day before this happened," he explained calmly. "Nick's sisters all love him to pieces and are worried…"

"Derek got into drugs when he was in high school and I wouldn't have that in my house, so I offered to take him to rehab and get him clean, but Derek reacted by stealing money and some stuff around the house before running off," Jillian Stokes explained softly, gazing at her husband. "He recommended that last-minute babysitter…"

Judge Stokes sighed, "Jilly, shh," he replied calmly, seeing that his wife was upset. "It's not your fault."

"She did something to Nick and I don't know what," Jillian Stokes replied anxiously as Horatio's phone rang.

Horatio silently answered his phone, "This is Lieutenant Caine," he said calmly, suddenly frowning.

" _Lieutenant Caine, this is Doctor Russell from Miami-Dade University Hospital_ ," a voice said on the phone. _"We've determined that the person you brought in, Nicolas Stokes, has a form of_ _Streptococcus pneumoniae that is a superbug and he's also got lung infection. We've got him on strong antibiotics and he's stable, but his skin and hair were teeming with bacterias and your CSI's may be at risk for the same thing if they came into contact prior to Mister Stokes being treated. He's no longer contagious, but anyone who came into contact needs to be tested."_

Horatio froze, " _I'm sending Public Health and HAZMAT over to your lab to test everyone and every piece of evidence related to Nicolas, so you need to lock it down_ ," Dr. Russell said calmly. " _Isolate anyone with high risk_."

The call ended, "Judge Stokes, Mrs. Stokes, can you please wait here?" Horatio asked as he got up.

Bewildered, they nodded and Horatio quickly left the office and hit the alarm as he hurried down the steps to the lab. Alarms filled the normally quiet lab and Horatio quickly hurried through the hallways, "Horatio, what's going on?" Tim asked as he came out of one of the labs while others streamed out into the hall. "Why the alarms?"

"Where's Ryan?" Horatio asked in an anxious voice. "We were all exposed to potentially dangerous bacterias and a strep pneumonia superbug from Nick Stokes and his clothes. Ryan's got a high risk because of his low immune…"

Tim's eyes widened and he pointed down the hallway where Alexx and Ryan were talking with an anxious looking Rick, who was helping shepherd people down the hallway, "Ryan!" he called out. "You need to be isolated."

Ryan froze, "Speed, help people get to muster points," Horatio called as he ran over to Ryan. "You need to be…"

"I'm fine, Horatio," Ryan said in a nervous voice. "Alexx and I were just taking a break because…"

Horatio shook his head, "You need to be isolated because you've got a compromised immune system due to your chemotherapy treatments," he replied firmly. "The hospital just called me and Nick Stokes has a form of Streptococcus pneumoniae that is a superbug and his hair and skin were teeming with bacteria. We were all exposed because we touched his clothes and some of us even touched him. You need to be isolated somewhere comfortable until Public Health and HAZMAT can come over and test you and everyone else. Come on."

Rick's eyes went wide, "A bacterial superbug?" he asked in an anxious voice. "You gotta be kidding me."

Horatio nodded and gently took Ryan's arm, escorting him through the crowd of lab techs who were all going to indoor muster points, "Just take a seat in here and try to stay calm," he said in a reassuring voice as he led Ryan into the empty break room and quickly locked him inside. "I'll keep in touch with you by cell-phone."

Ryan nodded and placed his hand on the glass, helpless to do anything but watch as his co-workers were hustled to different points around the lab to wait for clearance. He could see people looking at him locked in the break room and his fear rose, as only his closest colleagues knew that he had cancer and now everyone would be talking.

* * *

"...The whole lab's in lockdown," Tim heard Horatio say on the phone. "We're waiting on Public Health…"

Tim sighed as he stood in a conference room along with several employees, "I'm just glad I took those natural supplements after remission and I've been exposed to enough crap having kids that I'm not in the same boat as my brother," Emily said in an anxious voice as she sat in a chair. "I phoned Diana over at the hospital and she's…"

"Aunt Emily, can I talk to you?" Emily suddenly heard Jason, who worked with Alexx as a morgue assistant as a second job to help support his mother, brother, and older sister, ask softly. "I've got things on my mind."

Emily nodded and Jason sat at the table beside her, "I've been trying to ask my mom about when we can go to visit my dad at the prison, but she's told me not to worry and to focus on my job," Jason spoke softly. "What's wrong?"

There was a silence, "You're old enough to know the truth, but I don't want you yelling at your mom or your dad about this because they wanted to protect you, Jenny, and Emilio," Emily explained softly. "Your Uncle Ryan helped your dad get released from prison into in-patient psychiatric care at a hospital because your dad has some very bad things from his past that made him hurt a lot. Your dad's scared you and Jenny won't forgive him…"

Jason sighed, "Bad things like abuse from Grandma?" he asked softly. "I had a feeling it was happening…"

Emily gave Jason a look, "Dad used to come home really late when I was still up playing PlayStation or doing homework and he'd be all pale and teary like someone or something sucked the life out of him," Jason explained in a quiet voice. "He'd ask me quietly why I wasn't in bed and I'd end up making him a sandwich or something and we'd talk, but he didn't do much talking. I know Grandma tried to hurt me and he lost his mind over that…"

"…HAZMAT and Public Health are on-site," a voice came over the intercom. "HAZMAT and Public Health are…"

Hushed whispers filled the room and Emily frowned as she suddenly saw Horatio, who was decked out in HAZMAT gear, come down the hallway with other people also decked out in gear towards the locked break room where Ryan was still standing with a hand on the glass, "…Oh, great, what did Wolfe do now?" she heard a voice ask.

"…That dude's been late to work and sleeping on the clock and Stetler's too absorbed in himself to fire the dude for wasting County tax dollars," Dave Benton's voice carried over. "Lieutenant Caine's too busy trying to help his nephew and everyone else and he can't see that Wolfe's dead weight. What are _you_ glaring at, Delko?"

Emily turned to see Eric, who had overheard Benton's comments, glaring menacingly at Dave while Callieigh tried to hold him back, "Eric, don't," Callieigh said in an anxious voice. "Dave, maybe you'd better be quiet."

"Why?" Dave snapped, glaring at Calleigh angrily. "We don't come here to sleep. We come here to work!"

Eric scowled and Emily sighed, turning away from the disagreement just in time to see Ryan being escorted out of the lab by two health officials with a blanket wrapped around him while Horatio watched worriedly.

There was a gasp and a bang, "HEY!" Calleigh shouted as Dave shoved Eric back. "STOP THIS CRAP NOW!"

"Is there a problem, Mister Benton?" Emily asked in a cold voice as she looked at Dave. "Anxiety?"

Dave scowled, "Your brother should get fired for sleeping on the job and being late," he hissed angrily.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Ryan has thyroid cancer and he's late twice a week because he's got chemotherapy in those mornings and the other three mornings, he's so tired that Tim or Jesse have to go over to his apartment and help him get ready for the day," she snapped in an irritated voice as she got up and glared at the others. "Now, cork it before I recommend you get suspended for shoving Officer Delko! We're all still on the clock!"

Hushed whispers filled the room and Emily sighed as she walked over to an isolated corner of the room, "Stetler saw the whole thing and he didn't look happy," Jesse said in an anxious voice. "We're all adults here, guys."

"Is that why Ryan was isolated from the rest of us?" Valera asked softly. "His weak immune system?"

Emily nodded, "Horatio thought it would be best and I agree," she replied softly, watching as guys in HAZMAT uniforms came into the lab with their equipment. "Ryan didn't want the whole lab to know, but he's also told me that he's heard gossip about how he should be fired for his unprofessional behaviors. When we're allowed to go back to work, I'm going straight to Stetler and telling IA that this whole lab needs counseling and sensitivity training because the brainless techs don't know how to be supportive to employees with serious illnesses."

The hushed whispers continued, but Calleigh, Jesse, Natalia, Eric, Tim, and Valera were all quiet because they knew Emily was right and as department psychologist, she had the right to go to IAB with any concerns about staff.

* * *

_**Bed-Stuy, New York** _

"Is the smell bothering you?" Mac asked as he led John, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Adam, and Hawkes into the warehouse and saw piles of blood, drug paraphernalia, and empty beer bottles and cans strewn everywhere as well as a metal table and some busted chairs. "It looks like there was definitely a party here at some point."

The sound of footsteps suddenly hit Danny's ears and he frowned when he saw a scraggly guy in jeans, boots, and a t-shirt, sweater, and a fleece jacket come into view with a gun, "MAC!" he shouted anxiously. "He's armed!"

After trying and failing to shoot, the guy bolted out of the warehouse and Mac suddenly heard Bosco shouting and swearing as well as a small 'thud', "Stella, go see if the cops got him," he said calmly. "Process everything."

Stella nodded and went outside, sighing when she saw Bosco cuffing the guy while Faith and Emily talked quietly nearby as if Emily knew the guy, "The punk won't tell me who he is," Bosco snarled. "He just says he lives here."

"Emily, who's your friend?" Faith snapped in an irritated voice, glaring at her daughter. "You seem to know him."

Emily didn't say anything for a moment, "Emily Yokas, you are in enough trouble over your street habits and this party!" Faith snapped, glaring at her daughter. "Withholding information from police will land you in Riker's!"

"Faith, his wallet says Derek Stokes," Bosco said as he held up a wallet that he got from the guy's pocket.

Stella frowned, "Stokes?" she asked in a confused voice. "I wonder if he's any relation to Nick Stokes?"

The scraggly guy glared at Stella, "You mean that goody-two shoes baby brother of mine?" he snapped.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida** _

"I'm here to talk to Lieutenant Caine about Nick Stokes," Grissom said in an irritated voice as he and Greg stood with Tripp, who was guarding the taped off area. "Nick's parents were supposed to meet us here and…"

Tripp sighed, "The lab's on lockdown cause the hospital's worried about bacterial stuff and everyone being exposed," he repeated patiently. "Horatio probably has Stokes's parents safely locked in his office."

A muffled cry filled the air and Grissom frowned as he turned towards the noise and saw Ryan being scrubbed and soaked thoroughly in a decontamination shower while Alexx lingered nearby, "Why's everyone else being held in the lab and why is he out here?" he asked, recognizing Ryan. "I thought they were still in lockdown mode."

Greg quickly ran to the car that he and Grissom had brought over and popped the trunk, relieved that he hadn't put all of his clothes in the apartment, "Greg, what are you doing?" Grissom asked in a confused voice.

"That guy probably doesn't have dry clothes," Greg explained as he pulled a shirt, a hoodie, a pair of clean boxers, loose pants, and some socks out of the trunk before closing it up. "I know what decontamination is and he doesn't look good. Decontamination wasn't enjoyable for us either, but we didn't look like that after it was done."

Grissom nodded and Greg hurried over to the site just in time to see Alex bundle Ryan in towels and pat his wet hair and face down so he wouldn't freeze, "It's okay, baby," Alexx said soothingly as Greg approached. "Yeah?"

"I have some dry clothes for your friend," Greg offered in a worried voice. "My name's Greg Sanders."

Alexx nodded, "Doctor Alexx Woods," she replied in a calm voice. "This is CSI Ryan Wolfe."

Greg nodded, "Being locked in that staff room and drowned in cold water…" Ryan spoke in a shaking voice.

"You've got cancer and a compromised immune system, baby, so Horatio wanted to make sure you were safe," Alexx replied calmly as she patted his hair. "Greg Sanders here has some dry clothes for you to get warm in."

Ryan nodded as the towels were taken away and Greg quickly dressed him from head to toe in the warm, dry clothes, "Oh, _man_ ," he said, sighing as Grissom came over. "I recognize that guy and he looks upset."

"You're Ryan Wolfe, aren't you?" Grissom said in a confused voice. "What are you doing out here alone?"

Ryan gave Grissom a look, "I've got cancer and Horatio isolated me from everyone because my immune system's compromised from chemo," he explained, having only met the guy once. "They took my vitals, took some blood, and then stripped me and threw me in the showers. I remember meeting you when I started with Patrol…"

Just then, the doors opened and Horatio and the rest of the lab came out and Horatio immediately escorted a shaken Bill and Jillian Stokes over to Grissom, "Doctor Grissom," Judge Stokes said shakily. "Do you…?"

"I…I don't feel so good," Ryan said shakily as he sank against Alexx. "That shower messed with my head."

Greg sighed, "Come on, baby, I'll drive you to the hospital and you can get looked at," Alexx said soothingly.

"Do you think we'll be allowed to visit Nick soon?" Jillian Stokes asked anxiously. "He's our baby boy."

Horatio sighed patiently, "All you can do is go over to the hospital and try," he replied calmly. "Alexx, while you're there, would you please look in on Bobby for me? Detective Flack from NYPD has been sitting with him…"

Alexx nodded, "I have to stay here and get decontaminated along with everyone else, but I'll come as soon as I'm clear," Horatio said calmly, watching as Greg and Alexx helped Ryan step across the grass. "Doctor Grissom…"

"I can help wherever I'm needed," Grissom offered, sensing that Horatio was about to ask him for help.

Horatio nodded, "Alexx, let Judge Stokes and Mrs. Stokes follow you over to the hospital," he said calmly.

As the group walked off, Horatio gave Grissom a look, "I could use the help," he said in a relieved voice.

* * *

**_Crime Lab – Manhattan, New York_ **

Derek Stokes sat in an interview room having been hauled over from the warehouse in Bed-Stuy by Bosco while Faith and Emily followed. The warehouse had been processed and while Mac and Faith lingered in the interview room, everything was being analyzed in the labs by Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Adam, and Hawkes while John observed and learned some things. Bosco and the other uniforms had gone back on their beats and Emily had been placed in a holding cell because she refused to give information to police and Faith would deal with it later that day.

"What were you doing at that warehouse?" Mac asked in a stern voice. "Were you partying there?"

Derek scoffed, but didn't say anything, "Are you related to Nick Stokes?" Faith asked in a sharp voice.

"What do you care, blondie?" Derek asked coldly. "I'm square with the Russians now, so I'm happy."

Mac frowned at the mention of the Russians, "What do you mean you're square with the Russians?" he asked coldly, now wondering if Derek had been involved in Nick's kidnapping. "You involved with the Russian mob?"

"I only get drugs and hookers from em, man," Derek replied casually. "They're cheap in what they charge."

Mac silently opened the wallet and took out a photo that had been found, "This your family?" he asked.

"At one time, but not anymore," Derek replied coldly. "My mom kicked me out when I was in high school."

Faith eyed Derek warily, "She didn't want me influencing my little sisters and my baby brother, but my girlfriend at the time already messed with my baby brother," Derek scoffed. "My dad's a bigshot judge in Texas…"

"You mentioned that you're square with the Russians?" Mac repeated impatiently. "What does that mean?"

Derek sighed, "The Russian mobsters here heard Nick killed Dimitri LaRusso and they threatened to cut off my drugs and the girls unless I helped them do something about it," he snapped in an irritated voice.

Horror washed over Mac as he realized that Derek was confessing being involved in Nick's kidnapping, "You know, at this point, I'd advise you to get a lawyer before you say more," he said in a concerned voice.

"Ah, screw lawyers," Derek scoffed coldly. "My mom's a lawyer and they don't do any good for anyone."

Faith looked angry, "What, you sold your own brother's safety and life out for drugs and hookers?" she asked angrily. "That's human trafficking, in case you didn't know!"

"They said he worked in the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Derek continued, ignoring Faith's angry tirade. "Ivan, the second in command, flew up from Miami and we flew out to Vegas to the Crime Lab along with a bunch of guys and machine guns. We had to wear masks so that people couldn't identify us, but Nick knew my voice."

Disgusted with what he was hearing, Mac silently excused himself and promptly threw up in a trash can.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

Greg sighed patiently as he followed Judge Stokes and Jillian Stokes into Nick's hospital room where a guy in green scrubs and a white lab coat was talking to a nurse, " _Oh_ , Pancho," Judge Stokes said in a sad voice.

"Are you Nick's parents?" Dr. Russell asked in a calm voice, sighing as Bill and Jillian nodded. "Okay…"

Nick lay in bed unconscious in a clean gown with his head bandaged and his casted left arm and wrist in a clean sling with a clean bandage covering the staples in his abdomen. His other arm and hand rested limply on the blanket decorated by IV's and a pulse-ox clip while a tube was down his throat and providing Nick oxygen from a ventilator. Nick's face was pale and was bruised, as was his arm and neck and beads of sweat filled his forehead.

"I brought some family pictures and some of Nick's things from home," Jillian spoke softly as she held up one of the bags she had brought with her from Texas. "I thought they might help him feel better and remember."

Dr. Russell nodded and Jillian began unpacking things, "When Nick was first brought here, this social worker named Rosa Speedle brought him stuff because he was afraid and couldn't remember anything," he explained.

"I'll have to thank her," Jillian replied as she unpacked photos and personal things. "Bill, here's his puppy stuffie; the one he liked to sleep with when he was a boy."

Judge Stokes nodded and smiled sadly as he took the stuffed dog and gently tucked it under Nick's right hand, "The news said the Russians did this," he said calmly. "In revenge because he killed some Russian mobster?"

"I honestly don't know anything about it yet," Greg replied gently, watching Judge Stokes's lips as he spoke. "Um, I brought Nick something…"

Judge Stokes nodded as Greg opened his backpack and pulled out Nick's Woobie, "Um, Nick I know where Nick keeps his spare key and I thought he might like to have this," Greg explained nervously. "We're best friends…"

Swallowing hard, Greg shakily unfolded the blanket and draped it over Nick's body, "Were you also in the shooting at the lab, then?" Judge Stokes asked quietly, eyeing Greg. "Nick mentioned he had this lab guy as a buddy…"

Greg nodded, "I was shot in the leg twice," he replied softly, looking at them as they spoke. "I came out here with Grissom. Excuse me."

Unable to stay in the room, Greg quickly left and checked his wallet, suddenly wanting a drink because he should have been able to do more than just call out when Nick was being taken. Now, because he hadn't been able to do anything, Nick was laying in this Miami hospital with heartbroken parents lingering and crying at his bedside.

The walk through the hospital was surprisingly short and as Greg left the ER, he didn't notice that Ryan was being helped to leave by Alexx after being given the all-clear and told to rest, "Hey, Alexx, isn't that the guy who gave me the clothes?" Ryan asked as he watched Greg's eyes fill with tears. "I thought he was told to stay with us?"

"I need to go check on Horatio's nephew," Alexx said calmly. "Baby, why don't you go wait in my car?"

Nodding, Ryan went outside to Alexx's car and frowned when he saw Greg disappear into a nearby liquor store.

* * *

"…Donny, stop it, you're making me laugh too hard," Alexx heard as he came into Robert's hospital room and saw that Robert and Detective Flack were playing cards and chatting. "You _invented_ that, so don't start…"

Flack smiled, "Yes, I freely admit to inventing the hoop shot dance because even against you, I did manage to get some baskets," he replied casually. "I got nuttin'…"

"It's all right, I'm getting a little tired anyway," Robert said calmly as he gazed at Alexx. "Doctor Woods, hi."

Alexx smiled as Robert set his cards on the portable table, "How are you feeling, Detective?" she asked kindly.

"I'm sporting a new accessory in my left ear along with casts on my arm and leg, a lovely bunch of tubes in my intestines, and my usual smile," Robert replied calmly. "I had been undergoing treatment for tinnitus in my ears back in New York and a little bit in Miami, but being in close proximity to multiple gunshots without any protection caused me to get moderate hearing loss in my left ear. Gil Grissom helped me get set up with my hearing aid and it helps me to be able to hear normally."

Alexx nodded, deeply confused, "My wife used to beat on me when she got manic and I got head injuries," Robert explained quietly, knowing Flack would tell if he didn't. "She was schizophrenic and it was very rough on both me and our kids."

Nodding, Alexx silently gave Robert a gentle hug, "Domestic violence is heartbreaking," she spoke softly. "It explains why you're so incredibly kind to everyone you meet even if they're really rude to you. If you ever feel like you're having a bad day…"

"Thanks," Robert replied softly as Alexx released him. "I'll probably be here for another week at least."

Alexx nodded, "Your uncle's busy with work and he asked me to check on you," she explained gently.

"Hey, Bobby, I'm gonna step out and get some coffee," Flack said calmly. "I'll be right back."

As Robert and Alexx continued to talk, Flack got up and stepped out into the hall, but before he could find where they kept the coffee, his cell-phone rang, "Flack," he said as he answered it. "Oh, hey there, Mac….you've got an update?"

Flack's smile faded as Mac told him about Derek Stokes and how he had been involved in Nick Stokes's kidnapping.

* * *

"Hey buddy, don't forget to pay for that bottle," the owner said as he watched Greg open a bottle of red wine and take a drink while ignoring the three bottles already in the basket he was holding. "You not a beer person? That's a _lot_ of wine you have."

Unable to understand what the guy was saying because his voice was low and he hadn't been able to hear quieter sounds since the shooting and louder sounds triggered migraines that nearly paralyzed him, Greg continued ambling through the aisles. He had spent so much time at the lab because it had been relatively quiet and he had had to use his eyes obsessively during his walk breaks down the Strip because he couldn't hear cars or much around him. His hearing wasn't getting any better.

As Greg studied a shelf featuring different colors of wine, he suddenly felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Ryan standing right next to him, "I followed you over here and called your name, but you didn't respond," Ryan said, eyeing the bottle in Greg's hand and the ones in the basket. "I thought Grissom told you to stay with me and Alexx, Greg?"

"I'm fine," Greg replied calmly, able to understand what Ryan was saying because he was looking at him. "Excuse me."

Ryan frowned as Greg moved to the counter and noticed that Greg kept his eyes on the little screen on the register and used as little of his hearing as possible. _Greg can't hear good because of the shooting at the Las Vegas Crime Lab_. Ryan quickly realized.

Not wanting Greg to get hurt due to his hearing loss, Ryan followed him from the store and walked behind him as they returned to Alexx's car in the hospital parking lot. Greg silently stashed the bottles in the car and suddenly looked distressed.

"Grissom's going to fire me," Greg said quietly, gazing at Ryan. "When he finds out I have trouble with my hearing."

Ryan sighed, "You know, I have a hearing aid too," he replied calmly. "My dad used to beat on me so bad that I ended up with hearing issues when I was older. There's something called the Americans With Disabilities Act that prevents people from being fired solely because they have a disability. I used to work Patrol before I became a CSI and the department simply asked me to work with a partner and check-in every week. My hearing difficulties didn't cost me my job and it won't cost you yours."

"Does this place have facilities where I can get my hearing tested?" Greg asked softly. "It's been this way for a month."

Ryan nodded and motioned for Greg to follow, which he did, "Hey, Doctor Loman, got a sec?" he asked calmly, seeing Dr. Loman at the desk doing paperwork. "My friend, Greg, seems to be having hearing issues and needs to be looked at."

Dr. Loman looked up and studied Greg briefly, "I remember seeing you on the news," he said calmly. "Let me guess, you were one of those unlucky CSI's on duty in Las Vegas when their Crime Lab got shot up by Russians and that CSI was taken?"

Greg nodded, grateful that Dr. Loman was speaking directly at him, "I have some time," Dr. Loman replied calmly.

Ryan led Greg over to a gurney and sat him down, "Just sit very, very still," Dr. Loman said as he walked over and began to carefully examine Greg's ears, "You seem to have something jammed in each of your ears that may explain some things."

"What's in my ears?" Greg asked in a confused voice, feeling pressure but not understanding why it was there.

Dr. Loman frowned, "It looks like pieces of glass," he replied in a confused voice. "Perhaps from the shooting?"

"That was a month ago," Ryan said in a stunned voice. "The guy's been walking around with glass in his ears for that long?"

Dr. Loman put the instrument down and looked at Greg, "You have glass in your ears," he said calmly. "I think I can get it out."

Greg's eyes widened, but he nodded, "Do you want me to call Grissom?" Ryan asked loudly. "To let him know?"

"I'll get a nurse and the necessary supplies and be back to get the glass out," Dr. Loman said calmly. "Sit tight."

Greg swallowed hard and held out his cell-phone to Ryan, unable to speak because he felt terrified to know that he had been walking around with glass in his ear for a month and it might have killed him. It wasn't long before Dr. Loman returned with a cart of supplies, a towel, and a nurse. Ryan watched as Dr. Loman wrapped a towel securely around Greg's neck and then positioned Greg's hand so he was holding an emesis basin just below his left ear. He then tiled Greg's head towards it.

"I'll be very gentle, don't worry," Dr. Loman said calmly as he picked up a loaded syringe. "I'll be irrigating your ears."

Greg closed his eyes and winced as he felt water being squeezed into his left ear, frowning when he heard the sound of glass hitting the plastic basin, "It's coming out slowly, but it's coming out," he heard Dr. Loman said encouragingly. "Just breathe."

* * *

"You have information for me, Detective Flack?" Horatio said calmly as he came down the hallway from the elevator after getting a call from Flack regarding the Nick Stokes cases and being cleared to work. "I trust that my nephew is resting or otherwise occupied."

Flack nodded, "Doctor Alexx Woods is sitting with him for a bit," he explained calmly. "I got a call from Detective Taylor…"

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion in the presence of Judge Stokes and his wife," Horatio mused quietly.

Swallowing hard, Flack silently followed Horatio to Nick's room and saw that Nick's personal things were now decorating the room and Judge Stokes and his wife were sitting beside the bed, "…Pancho's a fighter, Jilly," Judge Stokes said softly. "He'll get through this."

"Oh, hey there, Judge Stokes," Flack said, recognizing the man from broadcasts. "I've seen you on the news a lot."

Judge Stokes looked slightly amused despite his high level of worry for his sick and injured son, "I'm Detective Don Flack from the New York Police Department and I just got a call from Detective Taylor of the Crime Science Investigation Department in New York regarding your son's kidnapping case," Flack said in a somber voice. "The CSI's were searching a warehouse in Bed-Stuy on a tip by someone that says Nick was there."

"Bed-Stuy, New York is a cesspool of drugs and violence," Judge Stokes replied in a horrified voice. "Why was _Nick_ there?"

Detective Flack sighed, "The source of information says that Nick was being beaten up there, but we don't have a lot of information yet," he explained calmly. "What we do know, however, is the identity of one of the people who kidnapped Nick."

Silence filled the room, "NYPD arrested a guy named Derek Stokes for coming at the CSI's with a gun and trying to flee," Flack said. "Upon being taken downtown, Derek admitted that he helped the Russian mob snatch Nick from the Crime Lab in Las Vegas last month."

Judge Stokes's eyes went wide with anger and he silently took out a handkerchief and began to gently wipe sweat off of Nick's forehead, "I haven't seen Derek in years," he replied calmly as Jillian started to cry softly. "Not since he was in high school."

"Derek said that the Russian mob threatened to cut his access to drugs if he didn't help avenge Dimitri LaRusso," Flack said.

Horatio sighed, "Nick Stokes killed Dimitri because Dimitri was going to kill me," he spoke quietly. "I'm sorry."

" _Oh_ , Pancho, you _brave_ little warrior," Judge Stokes commented softly, tears coming to his eyes as he gently stroked Nick's pale, bruised face, "Please don't apologize, Lieutenant Caine. I'm proud that Nick is so brave and cares about others as much as he does."

Jillian sighed anxiously as she got up from her chair and walked over to Horatio and Flack, "Derek got into drugs when he was in high school and he stole from us," she explained in a tired voice. "One day after Nick suddenly didn't want to be alone with Derek and his girlfriend anymore, I kicked Derek out and told him if he ever tried to come home, I'd call the police."

Horatio sighed, "Nick used to look up to Derek because Derek is the oldest and Nick is the youngest and they have five sisters in between them," Judge Stokes spoke in a sad voice. "After hearing what Derek has done, I can't see Derek as my son anymore."

"I promise you, Judge Stokes, between us, Las Vegas, and New York, we'll figure this whole thing out," Horatio said firmly. "You will get the answers and peace you seek."


	17. Innocence Lost

_**One Week Later** _

_**Angel of Mercy Hospital - Manhattan, New York** _

Concern filled Faith's eyes as she entered the emergency room and saw Mary Proctor at the desk talking with Detective Flack, who had just returned from Miami the day before, "Don, where's Emily?" she asked worriedly.

"Faith, she threw up in lockup and policy said I had to bring her here, but she's handcuffed to the bed with a uniform watchin' her," Flack said in a quiet voice. "She's gettin' charged with obstruction of justice and aiding in the attempted homicide of Nick Stokes, just so you know. Derek Stokes is in Riker's, but we can't send her…"

Faith frowned in confusion, "Riker's has a policy against pregnant inmates," Flack said in a somber voice.

"Emily's pregnant?" Faith asked in a shocked, angry voice. " _Please_ don't tell me Derek Stokes is the father."

Flack swallowed hard and looked at the floor and Faith swore, "She's getting examined now," he finally said.

* * *

"Ohh, that's a really nice dress, Detective Salas," Holly said as she looked at a picture of a nice dress that Yelina had on her phone as they sat together in the hospital's therapy room, waiting for Sully and Carlos to come out.

Yelina smiled, "We'll be getting married on Halloween," she replied calmly. "It seemed like a good night to do it."

Holly nodded, a smile on her face, "It will be a rather small ceremony, but I do hope you and Carlos and your children can make it," Yelina said in a kind voice. "We consider you friends and I hope you'll all come."

The door to the examination room opened and Holly smiled as Sully wheeled Carlos out while a doctor and two physical therapists followed, "Holly, the doctor thinks I'm ready to try standing and maybe taking a step or two," Carlos spoke in a tired voice, gazing at his wife. "They want me to do a bit on the parallel bars right now."

"That's wonderful, Carlos," Holly replied in a pleased voice. "I told you that you would walk again…"

Carlos smiled as he was wheeled over to a set of parallel bars that were set up on some blue mats. The physical therapists put their arms under Carlos's shoulders and gently lifted him into a standing position near the bars.

Swallowing hard, Carlos grabbed hold of the bars and winced as he fought hard to put his left foot forward and finally managed, gasping as he felt his leg move. Gritting his teeth, Carlos felt his entire body shaking as he worked to move his other leg forward, "There," he grunted as his right leg finally moved. "Crap, I'm exhausted."

"Re-learning to walk isn't easy, you know," Sully replied reassuringly as he moved to Carlos's side. "I think that you're doing very well, considering what you've been through and the fact you almost died on the operating table."

Nodding, Carlos gritted his teeth and held on to the parallel bars so the wheelchair could be brought to him, "Oh, Holly, did the adoption agency get back to you?" he asked in a tired voice. "They called yesterday, but I was tired."

"They'll come by and talk to us tomorrow," Holly replied reassuringly. "They know what you've been through."

Sully looked surprised, "Adoption?" he asked in a surprised voice. "You and Holly were trying…?"

"We've been wanting another kid for a long time and I'm not sure it's going to happen naturally for us, especially now," Carlos explained in a tired voice as he was helped back into the chair. "I'm completely exhausted."

Smiling, Holly got up and went over to Carlos, "You did great," she replied gently, kissing his forehead.

Sully silently wheeled Carlos back to his room while Holly and Yelina followed behind. With Sully's help, Carlos managed to get back into bed and he immediately dropped off to sleep without so much as a whimper.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

"Nick's been fighting the vent since about nine a.m., so it means he's ready and strong enough to breathe on his own," Dr. Russell explained in a calm voice as a nurse came into the room with some supplies while Bill and Jillian sat by the bed, fully rested after spending time at a condo they had rented because it was cheaper than a hotel long-term and they had both taken leaves from their jobs because they wanted to be there for Nick all the way.

Even though Nick hadn't regained consciousness yet, his vitals were improving and his breathing was good enough to be off the ventilator. Both Horatio and Grissom had come to the hospital to serve as emotional support and to also see if Nick woke and could remember anything else. They all watched carefully as Dr. Russell disconnected the vent and carefully extracted the tube from Nick's throat, shocked when Nick started coughing and whimpering.

Grissom frowned as he saw tears coursing down Nick's cheeks and his right hand move as if he were trying to reach out, "I think he's trying to wake up," he observed softly, sighing as a nurse suctioned out Nick's mouth…"

"…Stop," Nick whimpered in a faint voice as his eyelids fluttered slowly. "Please…stop…it hurts…"

Judge Stokes gently took Nick's hand and squeezed it, " _Pancho_ , I'm here," he spoke in a gentle voice.

"…Dad…" Nick spoke in a shaky whisper as he opened his eyes and saw the crowd in his room. "Mom…"

Jillian nodded and Nick eyed Grissom and Horatio, "Gris, what…are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"Helping figure out what happened," Grissom replied in a kind voice. "Do you remember Lieutenant Caine?"

Nick nodded and sighed tiredly as a nurse fitted a mask over his face, closing his eyes again as he felt the oxygen relaxing his anxiety, "His memory's slowly coming back in terms of knowing who he is and who people are, which is a very good sign," Horatio observed quietly. "I do not think, however, he remembers any new details."

"Is there someone in your department that Nick could possibly talk to who could help him?" Judge Stokes asked.

Horatio nodded, "I can arrange for the department's psychologist to come visit him when he's stronger, but I think that it would be appropriate for Nick to focus on his physical recovery for now," he said in a calm voice.

Jillian nodded and switched seats with her husband, sighing as she gently stroked Nick's hair, "Lieutenant Caine, can I speak with you outside, please?" Judge Stokes asked as he stood up and walked over to Horatio.

Horatio and Judge Stokes went into the hallway while Grissom remained in the room, "What are the police doing about Derek and whatever accomplices he may have had?" Judge Stokes asked calmly. "Who else was involved?"

"The only name Derek gave the NYPD was that of Ivan Sarnoff," Horatio replied quietly. "Nobody else."

Judge Stokes sighed irritably, "Would you and your wife like to talk to the department psychologist or to some sort of counselor during your time here, Judge?" Horatio asked calmly. "This has obviously caused a great deal of…"

"I think that would be a lovely idea," Judge Stokes replied as Horatio got out his phone to call Emily.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department_ **

Utterly exhausted and nauseous, Emily lay on the couch in her office even though it was nearly noon and she was technically on the clock. She had been tired and sensitive to certain food ever since James and Julliet had gone back to school, but she attributed it to the fact that she had so many different things going on in her life.

Emily's phone buzzed on her desk, but she couldn't make herself get up because she was just so worn out by the last week. As she lay there asleep, the door opened and Jesse raised an eyebrow at seeing her asleep.

"Hey, Detective Speedle, rise and shine," Jesse said in a kind voice, frowning when Emily didn't wake. "Emily?"

Alarmed, Jesse hurried out of the office and ran into Alexx, who was coming up from the morgue, "Alexx, Emily's asleep in her office and she won't wake up," he said in a concerned voice. "I think she might have passed out."

Alexx frowned and followed Jesse to Emily's office, "Emily, are you all right?" she asked, gently touching her.

The sounds of slow, faint breathing was the only response Alexx got and Jesse quickly got his cell-phone out, "She was tested for that bacteria crap, right?" he asked as he dialled 9-1-1. "Everyone's tests came back clean."

"Hi, this is CSI Jesse Cardoza at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab," Jesse said as a dispatcher came on the phone. "The department psychologist is passed out on a couch in her office and she's not responding to anything…"

Loud sirens suddenly echoed through the building, "Paramedics must have brought someone to the morgue for me," Alexx mused as paramedics came hurrying down the hallway with a gurney. "Jesse, can you lift her?"

"No," Jesse replied in a quick voice, knowing his left shoulder and the left side of his neck tolerated very little in the way of weight bearing even though he just had scars now. "I'm sorry, Alexx, I can't be of help to you here."

Heartsick that his past injury was now serving as a barrier, Jesse silently left the office and secluded himself in the nearest bathroom. He silently removed his shirt and undershirt and stared in the mirror at the nasty cleaver and stitch scars that covered his left shoulder, his collarbone, his forearm, and his lower neck. There were also smaller knife wound scars on the other parts of his torso and back and a gunshot wound scar on his abdomen because Bernard had tried very, very hard to do him in, "Woah!" a voice suddenly said as a toilet stall door opened.

Jesse turned and saw Dave Benton standing behind him, his eyes wide as he looked at the scars, "Stetler's gonna nail you to the wall for gang fighting off-duty, man," Dave said irritably. "What did you do, fight with the Noches?"

"It's not a peep show," Jesse replied coldly, glaring at Dave as he grabbed his shirt. "Aren't you on probation?"

Dave glared at Jesse and swiftly backhanded him hard enough to send him flying back into the metal paper towel dispenser. Pain rocketed across Jesse's back and he slumped to the floor locked in back spasms that were painful enough that he started losing consciousness and slumping downward towards the cold tile floor.

The door suddenly opened and Eric, who had excused himself from the lab to take his meds, froze at seeing Jesse shirtless and on the floor semi-conscious, "ALEXX!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "ALEXX!"

Footsteps filled the hallway as Alexx came running, "Eric?" she asked in a worried voice. "What's…?"

Alexx's voice trailed off when she saw Jesse on the floor unconscious and shirtless, "Jesse!" she said as she hurried over to where he lay and saw that he was gasping in pain with his eyes slightly open. "Jesse, what happened?"

"Benton freaked out on me and knocked me into the dispenser," Jesse spoke in a pained voice. "I think I re-injured my shoulder and hurt my back. If those paramedics are still here for Emily, could you grab one of em?"

Eric frowned, but moved into the hallway just in time to see department medics rolling Emily down the hallway on a gurney, "Hey, there's an injured guy in the bathroom," he said in an anxious voice. "He hurt his back…"

The elevator door suddenly dinged and Rick, who had come to see if Emily would be willing to come talk to Catherine as part of her therapy, froze at seeing the scene before him, "Delko," he finally said sternly.

"Look, I gotta go find AV Tech Benton after I get a paramedic into the bathroom to look at Cardoza," Eric replied.

Rick frowned, "Cardoza said Benton knocked him into the towel dispenser and he might have hurt his back and re-injured his shoulder," Eric explained in an anxious voice. "I wanna see what possessed him to do that."

"I'll call some uniforms up here and they'll put Benton in holding til Cardoza decides whether or not he wants to press assault charges," Rick replied firmly, eyeing Emily and the paramedics. "Take Detective Speedle to the hospital _now_ and send another unit up here ASAP. Delko, go find Speedle and tell him about his wife."

Eric shook his head, "Speed's day off is today and he's doing parent volunteer stuff at his kids's kindergarten class," he replied in a concerned voice. "You don't think it's a delayed reaction to all that bacterial crap, do you?"

Rick glared at Eric and Eric moved down the hallway while the paramedics left with Emily in tow, "Cardoza!" he said as he opened the door and saw Alexx sitting beside Jesse, who had managed to pull himself into a sitting position. "What do you think you're doing? You could have injured your neck when you hit the paper rack."

"I just need a shot of cortisone," Jesse replied through clenched teeth. "I'm fine, sir; I promise."

Rick scowled, "Stay there til paramedics can clear you!" he said as he moved off to find AV Tech Benton.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

Grissom sighed as he entered the Audiology Department after getting a frantic text from Greg that he was there and they needed to talk. Greg was seated in a chair near an exam room looking off in another direction.

"Greg?" Grissom spoke in a low voice, frowning when Greg didn't respond. "Greg, what did you need?"

Wondering if Greg was ignoring him or if something was seriously wrong, Grissom moved over to Greg and sat down in the chair next to him, "I got your text, Greg," Grissom said calmly. "I was already visiting with Nick…"

"When we go back to Vegas, I'm resigning," Greg replied quietly. "Before Ecklie can fire me."

Grissom frowned, "Why do you want to resign?" he asked calmly. "Why would Ecklie fire you?"

"I…I caught some pieces of glass in my ears in the shooting and I just got em out a few days ago because I didn't know they were there," Greg replied in a shaky voice. "Since then, I've been taking it kind of easy at the apartment, but I've been noticing that I can't hear whispers, soft footsteps, low TV volumes, or cell-phone vibrations unless the phone's where I can see it. I've been doing experiments around the apartment…"

A person in a white lab coat suddenly came out of the exam room, "Greg Sanders?" he said calmly.

"I'm Gil Grissom, Greg's boss and friend," Grissom said calmly. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Greg sighed, got up, and silently went into the office, "How bad is the loss?" he asked shakily.

"It's a mixed loss because of the glass that was in your ears for a month causing trauma to your head," the doctor replied in a quiet voice as he and Grissom came into the office. "It can't be repaired, but it _can_ be treated."

Greg nodded, his eyes misty, "With hearing aids, right?" he asked shakily. "Will they help?"

"With assistance from hearing aids, you should be able to hear most things," the doctor replied calmly.

Grissom nodded, "Fit him for the hearing aids," he said calmly. "Greg, I'm here to support you."

"Who at CSI is going to want to work with a person who can't hear?" Greg asked in an anxious voice.

Grissom gave Greg a look, "Greg, _calm down_ ," he replied firmly. "I will work on arranging accommodations so you can keep your job in Vegas."

* * *

**_Coconut Grove_ **

Robert smiled tiredly as Natalia lifted his casted leg on to a pillow on the hideabed couch in the living room where he was resting after being released from the hospital earlier that day with pain pills and antibiotics. His uncle had been working on the Nick Stokes case, so Natalia had offered to get him from the hospital and take him back to his house so he could rest. Since he couldn't yet tolerate being upstairs, Natalia had made up his hideabed for him.

"Thank you, Natalia," Robert replied as he lay on his hideabed with a pillow under his back and a blanket over the loose pants and button-up shirt he was wearing simply because they were easy to put on. "Join me?"

Natalia nodded and sat on the bed next to Robert, gently stroking his face and hair, "I…I thought of you a lot when I was locked up in that van," he said in a tired voice, gazing up at her. "I might be a little high from painkillers right now, but I honestly started thinking that if I got out, I was going to be a man and tell you how I feel about you."

"I already know, Bobby," Natalia replied gently, smiling at him. "I can see it in your eyes and in your face."

Robert opened his mouth to speak and Natalia promptly kissed him gently on the lips before delivering gentle kisses to his pale face, "Get some sleep," she said in a kind voice. "I'll be here til Rick gets off work."

Nodding, Robert closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep while Natalia got off the bed and tucked him in so he'd be comfortable. She knew that they needed to talk about their feelings and their future, but he needed to rest and recover before they could explore things further. Just knowing how he felt about her was enough.

As Natalia moved into the kitchen to make something for Robert to eat and drink when he woke, the phone rang and Natalia quickly answered it, " _Natalia, we're temporarily short staffed because Emily got taken to the hospital and Jesse's being taken there now,"_ Eric's voice filled the phone. " _I know you took today off to look after…"_

"If you can get someone to come sit with Bobby and help him out, I can come in, but I'm not leaving him here by himself, Eric," Natalia replied in a concerned voice. "He just got out of the hospital and can't do much but rest."

There was a silence and Natalia heard Rick quietly tell Eric that Benton was in holding before telling him that he was going home to sit with his brother-in-law, " _Stetler says he's coming home to sit with Bobby_ ," Eric said.

"Okay," Natalia replied in an anxious voice. "I'll come to the lab as soon as Rick gets back here. Bye."

Wondering if Emily and Jesse were all right and what happened, Natalia hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York_ **

"When's it gonna snow, John?" Ellie asked in a cheerful voice as John led her and David through a portion of Central Park that went between the elementary school and their apartment. "It's really cold."

David sighed, "Hey, John, I gotta stop and use my medicine thingy," he said in a breathless voice.

Frowning, John nodded and walked over to a bench, "Dad said the cold might do that," he said as David sat down, opened his backpack, and pulled out one of his inhalers. "When we get home, you gotta let Mom check you."

Nodding, David silently used his inhaler, "Just sit for a minute, okay?" John asked calmly. "Ellie, sit down."

"John, can I go play?" Ellie asked, pointing to a playground near the bench. "I'll be careful."

John nodded and used the opportunity to quickly get into his own bag and check his sugar, sighing when he found it borderline because it meant he needed to eat something soon. Not wanting to take any chances, John got a granola bar out of his bag and took a bite; it would keep him stable until he could get home and have a meal.

Suddenly, a rough looking young man dressed in black came across the grass and over to John, "You are John Boscorelli, da?" he asked in a cold Russian accent. "I heard you turned Emily Yokas in to da police…"

John frowned and got up, "David, Ellie, we're going," he said in an uneasy voice. "Look, I don't know who…"

The young man grabbed John's wrist roughly, "Emily asked me to teach you lesson," he replied coldly.

David's eyes widened as the rough looking guy pulled out a switchblade and was shortly joined by two bigger guys who had baseball bats, "I do not like violence, but Emily is pretty," the man replied calmly. "Take him."

John, however, had been trained in self-defence because his mother had wanted that and as he started fighting, David dropped his inhaler and ran to get on the equipment. One of the guys broke away and grabbed him.

"Hurry eet up!" the small guy snapped angrily, watching as the bigger guy finally got John under control by throwing him against the plastic climbing wall that was in the gravel pit and rendering him unconscious.

David swore and bit the guy who grabbed him, running over to John as the small guy sliced John's forehead, "Pavel, we gotta go before the cops come!" one of the bigger guys yelled as he grabbed David. "We got one!"

Swearing, Pavel dropped the knife and left the playground with David and the bigger guys in tow, "DAVID!" Ellie screamed as she climbed down and saw John lying face down in the rocks. "John, wake up! John, please wake up!"

Footsteps ran across the grass and Ellie started crying as Jimmy, who had been downtown running errands, came running down the path having heard screaming, "Uncle Jimmy, some bad guys threw John against the climbing wall and took David!" Ellie cried as she hurried over to John. "John won't wake up. It's cold and I'm scared…"

Before Jimmy could react, Ty and Brendan came running because they had been on their patrol walk and had also heard the screams, "Davis to dispatch, Code 10-11, Code 10-34 and Code 10-71," Ty said as he grabbed his radio. "We need a bus at Central Park near the Plaza subway station asap to deal with an incident!"

"10-4, Davis," the voice replied. "Appropriate units are being dispatched to your location. Secure the scene."

Jimmy hurried over to John, "He's breathing, but it's slow," he said quickly checking John's breathing.

Brendan suddenly noticed the backpacks as loud sirens filled the air and he turned just in time to see two paramedics rushing down the path with equipment and a gurney, "Come on, Ellie, let's let the paramedics help your brother, okay?" Jimmy said, picking Ellie up in his arms. "Davis, she said bad guys took David…"

Ty and Brendan exchanged a look, "Dispatch, this is Davis again," he said sharply. "We also need CSI's to process a crime scene! We also need an Amber Alert put out for David Boscorelli, age 10, because he was kidnapped…"

More sirens filled the air and Ty was surprised to see Sergeant Christopher marching towards them with other uniformed police officers, cursing when he saw that Danielle's oldest was on the ground unconscious and that Jimmy was crying to console a crying Ellie, "Bad guys took David and beat up John," Ellie whimpered.

"The Amber Alert's being relayed around the city as we speak," Sergeant Christopher said sternly. "Any details?"

Jimmy sighed, "David's asthmatic and doesn't have his inhalers," he replied in a concerned voice.

"Gusler, radio Bed-Stuy Precinct and get Morris to pull Boscorelli off his beat," Sergeant Christopher ordered.

Gusler nodded and moved a few feet away as he got on his radio. Jimmy watched as the paramedics gently rolled John on to a backboard, revealing a head wound and a bloody nose, "He's diabetic and his blood sugar might have dropped when he got hurt, so that's probably why he's unconscious!" Jimmy called out anxiously.

"There was a small guy who mentioned Aunt Faith's daughter," Ellie spoke quietly. "He had a knife."

Sergeant Christopher's eyes widened in shock and Ty swore, as Emily Yokas was currently being investigated for being involved in the kidnapping and torture of Las Vegas CSI Nick Stokes, "Um, Emily Yokas is at the hospital under examination at Angel of Mercy and she was transported there this morning after puking in lockup," Ty said.

"Doherty, call Danielle at her house," Sergeant Christopher barked, horrified by what had just happened.

Ellie continued crying and Sergeant Christopher sighed, "Davis, Finney, secure the scene," he said in a softer voice. "Doherty, you need to stay here with Ellie so she can talk to the CSI's when they get here. What's Danielle's address? I'll go over there and talk to her myself and then come back here to deal with this."

* * *

Blocks away, in the safety of her family apartment, Danielle sat on the couch quietly reading a book because Michael and Emily were asleep and she hadn't been asked to work a casual that day. She had fed her little ones and had put them down for naps before having a shower and simply deciding to relax with a book; one of the books that her old colleagues, Greg and Nick, had given her as part of a Christmas hamper for her family.

A faint cry suddenly sounded out and Danielle quickly set the book aside as she got up and moved into the nursery, "Aw, Mikey, you're too much like Daddy," she said as she scooped up the crying Michael. "You're _always_ wanting to be held."

Michael continued crying and Danielle carried him out of the nursery, "Mikey, do you wanna see pictures of Mommy's old friends before you were born?" she asked as she carried him over to a shelf where she kept the pictures from her time in Las Vegas. "That one is me with my friends, your Uncle Nicky and your Uncle Greg, on Fremont Street because they thought Mommy needed a break from your brothers and sister. Uncle Warrick got to babysit them while we all went and listened to some awesome live music…"

A knock suddenly sounded at the door and Danielle sighed, "Wanna answer the door with Mommy?" she asked in a kind voice, kissing Michael as she went over and opened the door. "Sergeant Christopher, it's been a while."

"Um, can I come in for a moment?" Sergeant Christopher asked quietly. "Doherty gave me your address."

Danielle frowned, but nodded, "I know I haven't been to the center lately for the Al-Anon meeting you run, but I've been busy," she apologized as he came in and sighed heavily. "Jason, quit looking like someone died…"

"Um, there's been an incident in Central Park," Sergeant Christopher said in a quiet voice. "According to your daughter, some bad guys showed up at this playground where she, David, and Ellie were and they beat John into unconsciousness before snatching David and taking off. There's an Amber Alert out and paramedics…"

Danielle froze and she quickly put Michael in his baby swing, "Um, there's something you should know," Sergeant Christopher continued in an anxious voice. "Ellie heard one of the guys saying that Emily Yokas asked them to teach John a lesson for turning her into the police over the Nick Stokes thing. I don't exactly get…"

"Maurice told me that there's proof that Nick Stokes was in Bed-Stuy and you're telling me now that Emily Yokas was not only involved in hurting Nick Stokes, but also responsible for David going missing and John getting the crap beat out of him?" Danielle asked angrily as her eyes filled with tears. "I thought Emily Yokas was in jail?"

Sergeant Christopher sighed, "She was puking in lockup, so she was transported to the hospital under police supervision," he explained as Sully and Yelina came through the floor. "Sullivan, I gotta talk to you outside."

Yelina frowned as Danielle sank to her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably at what she had just been told.

* * *

_**Angel of Mercy Hospital - Manhattan, New York** _

"…Who's the father, exactly?" Faith asked in as calm as voice as she could manage as she sat beside the gurney where Emily was resting after being declared pregnant and given IV's and vitamins. " _Please_ tell me you know."

Emily sighed, "I honestly don't," she replied quietly. "I dropped Nick Stokes's wallet and shoes off…"

"And you refused to identify Derek Stokes and you also witnessed Nick Stokes being beat up and didn't tell anyone," Faith replied sharply. "You've been charged with assault, being an accessory to attempted murder, soliciting, and withholding evidence. On top of all that, you're pregnant and you don't know who the father is…"

There was a heavy silence as Flack suddenly came into the exam room, "Guess what, Miss Yokas, you've just gotten some new charges," he said in a voice that dared Faith to argue. "You know who was just brought in?"

Emily shook her head, "John Boscorelli was just brought in unconscious and bleeding after being thrown against a plastic climbing wall at a playground in Central Park," Flack said in a tight voice. "John's little sister, Ellie, was atop a play structure and heard some Russian guy tell John that you asked him to teach a lesson for turning you in…"

Faith's eyes widened in horror, "Oh, did I mention that the Russian guy and some bigger guys snatched David Boscorelli when he tried to run?" Flack asked coldly, glaring at Emily. "So, that's two people you've been responsible for hurting and you don't seem to give a crap. You'll be in secure custody until your kid is born and then I wouldn't be surprised if you got life in federal prison. If David Boscorelli dies, you're lookin' at murder."

"I just can't even look at you right now," Faith said in a disgusted voice as she got up. "Flack, let's walk."

Flack nodded and they left Emily alone in the exam room with the uniformed officer, "I need to go up to the Rehabilitation Unit anyway and secure protection for Carlos Nieto since NYPD's worried he might be a target cause he was there when Emily and John had their little argument," he said in a worried voice. "Wanna come?"

Faith sighed, but accompanied Flack up to the Rehabilitation floor, "…Your dad actually took steps today on the parallel bars and that's why he's sound asleep now," she heard Holly's voice say gently. "It tired him out."

Flack and Faith came into the doorway to Carlos's hospital room and saw that Carlos was sound asleep in bed and that Tommy was sitting in the windowsill going homework while Holly sat in a chair by the bed with Kylie in her lap.

"Hey, Holly, you'll be getting some police protection in a few minutes," Faith said in a concerned voice.

Holly frowned and Carlos suddenly stirred, frowning as he saw the detectives, "What did I do now?" he asked.

"John Boscorelli was attacked by some Russian thugs in the park who were doing a favor for Emily Yokas and they also snatched David Boscorelli," Flack explained, frowning as Tommy set his books aside and got up. "Kid…"

Quickly realizing that Tommy intended to go find out who hurt his buddy and possibly put himself in harm's way, Carlos snapped his fingers, "Tommy, come sit here with me," he said in a firm voice. "Don't argue with me either."

Tommy sighed, but silently went and sat on the bed with his father, who put an arm around him, "Just sit here with me and chill out," Carlos said in a gentle, but firm voice. "You just turned 16 and don't need to be involved in gangbanging crap even if Emily Yokas thinks it's cool to walk the streets in clothes that are worse than rags."

"Okay," Tommy replied softly, sighing as he felt his father weakly rubbing his back. "I'll stay here."

Carlos nodded and sighed as Tommy began to cry, "A uniform's here and they'll help you with anything you need," Flack said in a calm voice. "Detective Miller and I have to go downstairs and check on how John's doing…"

Tommy curled into a ball on the bed and Carlos simply held him while Kylie buried her face in Holly's chest as Flack and Faith left the room. The walk back down to the ER was a somber one for both Faith and Flack.

"…I swear that if David dies, I will be _asking_ for you to get the chair!" Faith heard Bosco yell. "Heartless brat!"

Faith and Flack came down the hallway just as Bosco stormed away from the doorway that led to Emily's temporary room, "Bosco," Faith said quietly. "I'm sorry this happened. Can I do anything to help?"

Bosco froze and turned to face Faith and Flack, "Danielle's at the apartment with Sully and Yelina and Christopher's over there guarding the place," he replied coldly. "She wants to stay close to Emily and Mikey and I think there's a detective from CSI there with Ellie getting a feel for what happened. She asked me to call this Grissom guy…"

Without really providing an answer, Bosco turned and stalked off back into the ER angrier than ever.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

Jesse Cardoza sighed heavily as he slowly dressed and made his way out of the exam room after getting an exam, cortisone shots, and some Vicodin to take home where he would be resting for the next three days. His shoulder was fine, but it and his back hurt along with some ribs that had cracked when Benton had knocked him into the paper towel rack and he had already been ordered by Stetler to not show his face at work for at least three days.

The sight of Emily laying on a gurney in a sealed exam room nearby prompted Jesse to freeze and he watched as Tim and Alexx lingered outside the window, "…I'm frustrated that she's in isolation, but they don't know if it was a delayed reaction to exposure cause she was in contact with that Stokes guy," Tim said in a tired voice. "They took some blood, gave her fluids, and I'm just supposed to stand here. I'm not sorry she helped that guy, but…"

"Jesse," Alexx said as she suddenly turned and saw Jesse standing there holding a bag. "Are you all right?"

Tim turned, "I got cortisone shots for my back and shoulder and I also got some tape for a few cracked ribs," he replied in a tired voice. "I have some Vicodin for pain and Stetler ordered me to take three days off."

"I'm guessing IAB's investigating what Benton did, then," Alexx replied calmly. "You need a lift home?"

Jesse sighed tiredly, "No, I'll just get a cab or the bus," he replied softly. "You guys should stay here."

Too tired to keep up a conversation, Jesse silently went outside and leaned against the bus stop marker for support, as there was no bench and the meds were making him tired. As he stood there trying to keep himself awake, he heard footsteps approach, "Sir, are you all right?" he heard a voice ask. "You look sick."

Jesse turned to see Grissom, who had just helped Greg get some hearing aids and was now driving him back to the Victims Assistance Headquarters condo where he could rest, and Greg, "No, I'm all right," he replied quietly.

Grissom eyed Jesse, "Natalia told me about you," he finally said calmly. "You're Jesse Cardoza, right?"

Jesse nodded and frowned, "Gil Grissom," Grissom said calmly. "I'm the head of Victims Assistance."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Jesse replied, too tired to shake hands. "I got a little banged up over at the CSI lab."

Grissom sighed, "She said you live in an apartment in Calle Ocho," he said. "Do you want a ride home?"

"That…would honestly be great," Jesse replied as he slowly stood up. "I wanted to talk to you anyway."


	18. The Definition of Deserving

_**Three Days Later** _

_**Warehouse District – Atlantic City** _

"…We get you out of Rikers, yes?" Pavel asked coldly as he came into the room where Derek Stokes was resting after faking coughing blood enough to get sent to the hospital only to escape with Pavel's help. "You feel good?"

Derek nodded, "I'm great," he replied coldly as he sat up and frowned, seeing a kid lying on a bed fully clothed and handcuffed to the bedrail. "Pavel, who's that kid and why is he here? I didn't think the mob used kids anymore."

"Zat is a dirty sot," Pavel scoffed. "He is David Boscorelli and he is a leetle boy from Manhattan zat you vanted."

Derek eyed Pavel suspiciously, "What are you going to do with him?" he asked in a confused voice. "Hurt him?"

"Really, Derek Stokes, I may be ze leader of ze Russian mob here because I was promoted after Chevchenko's death, but I do not hurt or kill the young ones," Pavel replied coldly. "Killing young ones is bad for business."

David coughed as he suddenly woke up, "Where…am…I?" he asked in a shaky voice. "It…it's hard to breathe."

"Hello, little one," Pavel said calmly as he walked over to David's bed. "My name is Pavel Dimitriakov."

David frowned, "I want my mom and dad," he replied weakly. "Why am I handcuffed to this bed?"

Pavel suddenly scowled at Derek, "Y _ou_ are a dirty man," he hissed as shouting could suddenly be heard. "I have been a preesoner een zees room and I vatched you sreaten zat innocent leetle boy for your own pleasure."

The door suddenly burst open and Pavel promptly collapsed, faking anxious sobs as police swarmed the room, "He…he forced me to vatch as he planned to hurt zees leetle boy!" Pavel cried, pointing at Derek. "I'm just a poor kid trying to do my best to surwiwe and my English is shaky. He said he was going to have bad fun veth ze kid!"

"Sir, it's all right," one of the officers said in a reassuring voice as he helped Pavel up. "Are you injured?"

Pavel continued to sniffle, sob, and shake as the officer led him to the door, "Let's go outside, sir," the officer said calmly, figuring that this poor immigrant had been taken hostage by the other guy. "It's all right…calm down…"

One of the officers looked at David, who had been so weak since he had been snatched that he barely knew what was happening, "Get on the radio to NYPD, now!" he ordered sternly. "That's the missing David Boscorelli!"

Noise filled the room and David coughed as he felt his hands being unlocked from the bed, "…I heard the Russian guy call him Derek," he breathed in a faint voice. "The Russian guy…tried to calm me down from being scared…"

The officer nodded and bundled David up in the blanket before lifting him from the bed and hurrying him out of the room to safety, "That's Derek Stokes!" he shouted as he left. "The guy who escaped from Riker's in New York!"

Realizing that Pavel had set him up to take the fall for child abduction, Derek silently stood and raised his hands.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

"Doctor!" Dr. Russell and Horatio heard an anxious voice call out from Nick's hospital room. "Doctor!"

Concerned, Horatio and Dr. Russell came into the room and saw Judge Stokes, who had rarely left the room since Nick had been extubated, sitting on the bed holding a semi-hysterical, sobbing Nick in his arms, "I don't understand what happened," Judge Stokes said anxiously. "Nick suddenly woke up sobbing and he won't calm down."

"…I heard Derek in my head," Nick whimpered through his sobs. "He said he had to do it…so he could get high."

Horatio frowned curiously, "I heard Derek say he was sorry, but I wasn't worth him losing what he knew and loved," Nick sobbed in an anxious voice. "I couldn't see anything, but that's how I came to know I was worthless!"

"Pancho, you are _not_ worthless," Judge Stokes replied, kissing Nick's head as his sobs continued. "Shh."

Nick slowly quieted, but he continued to cry in his father's arms, "…Horatio?" a gentle voice suddenly asked.

Horatio turned and was very surprised to see Emily, who he knew had just been released from the hospital a day before, come into the room with Tim. Nick looked up and suddenly relaxed, recognizing both Emily and Tim.

"You…you came to visit when I couldn't remember who I was," Nick spoke shakily. "Emily Speedle, right?"

Emily nodded and walked over to the bed, "Yes," she replied gently. "Are you having a hard day, Nick?"

"Y-Yeah," Nick replied shakily, tears on his face. "I…I could really use someone to talk to right now…"

Emily nodded and Judge Stokes got up to leave, but Nick clung to him, "Please, Dad, _stay_ ," Nick pled softly.

Judge Stokes nodded and continued to hold Nick, watching as Emily got a chair and brought it over to the bed.

Not wanting to disrupt Emily's work, Tim silently moved out into the hallway and Horatio followed, "Speed, are you sure Emily should be working so soon after getting out of the hospital?" Horatio asked quietly. "I heard…"

"Emily was declared healthy and not exposed to anything," Tim replied calmly. "She wants to help Nick."

Horatio nodded and Tim sighed, "We're just a little overwhelmed right now with what we _did_ learn and she needs the distraction," Tim continued softly. "H, Emily's like six weeks pregnant and we _just_ found out."

Silence filled the hallway and Horatio offered a smile, "Congratulations," he said kindly. "I mean it."

"We…we just thought it wouldn't be possible because of the abuse and the chemo," Tim spoke shakily.

Before Horatio could reply, he suddenly noticed Ryan at the far end of the hallway in another unit of the hospital talking with a nurse, "Speed, I thought Ryan was working today?" he asked in a confused voice.

"I thought he was too since Cardoza's meeting with IAB," Tim replied calmly. "Why's he down there?"

* * *

Horatio silently walked down the hallway as the nurse led Ryan through a set of double doors. The colors of the walls changed and he quickly realized that he was in the Oncology unit and that Ryan wasn't visiting anyone; he was there for himself.

Unable to help his curiosity, Horatio went up to the double doors and saw that Ryan was sitting in an easy chair with his sleeve rolled up, watching as the nurse hooked him to a chemotherapy machine. Once the nurse had rested Ryan's arm on the arm of the chair, she silently covered him with a blanket and said a few words.

Wondering why Ryan was suddenly back on chemo even though it was supposed to have been suspended for another week, Horatio entered the room, "Horatio?" Ryan asked in a quiet, confused voice. "Hi."

"I thought you were supposed to be off chemo for another week?" Horatio asked in a concerned voice.

Ryan swallowed and coughed, "The tumor grew a bit since I've been off it and it's messing with my ability to speak and swallow, so my doctor put me back on it and I'll have to take IV supplements afterwards," he replied softly. "They want to do another three weeks of chemo to shrink it and then some surgery to get the tumor out…"

Horatio nodded, "I know I was supposed to be working today, but I'm gossiped about so much at the lab anyway, it doesn't matter," Ryan replied softly. "There are those who think I should be fired cause I'm not up to par…"

"I believe IAB is dealing with _those_ people," Horatio spoke calmly as he took a seat next to the easy chair.

Ryan sighed sleepily, telling Horatio that their conversation would be short, "How about I sit here and you rest for a while?" Horatio suggested gently. "The lab is closed today due to the IAB hearing, so I have time."

"Did they find David Boscorelli yet?" Ryan asked as he fought to stay awake. "It's all over the news."

Horatio sighed and got his phone out, "I can try and find out," he promised gently. "Get some rest."

Nodding, Ryan closed his eyes and coughed a few times to clear his throat before falling asleep.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department** _

Grissom had to be present at the IAB hearing because Jesse Cardoza was a client of Victims Assistance and Greg knew this; he also knew that everyone would be at the hearing and that the computers would be unattended.

It hadn't taken Greg long to find an accessible computer and he had quickly looked up sign language tutorials on the Google search engine. The hearing aids would help him be able to function in public, but there had still been a permanent loss and he had to figure out a way to make up for that. He knew that Grissom knew sign language, but it was bad enough that the Las Vegas Crime Lab was now working to accommodate the hearing loss simply because Grissom had gone to bat for him with Ecklie; he didn't want to continue to show his weaknesses.

Greg sighed as he quickly found a page that featured sign language for beginners and began working on learning the hand symbols for letters of the alphabet and numbers. As he silently tried to learn and memorize the symbols, he was unaware that someone had come down the hallway and was watching his movements curiously.

"Hi there, can I help you with something?" Calleigh asked in a kind, soft voice, giving Greg a smile.

Because Calleigh's voice was soft, however, Greg didn't hear her and Calleigh silently entered the room, tapping him on the shoulder, "I don't seem to know you," Calleigh said calmly. "Why are you on a lab computer?"

"Um, I'm waiting for Grissom to get done in the IAB meeting and I'm a lab tech back at home, so I know how computers work and I was just trying to learn this because it…" Greg spoke anxiously, his fear level high.

It was then that Calleigh saw the hearing aid in one of Greg's ears, "Did you lose some of your hearing?" she asked in a kind, clear voice, giving him a smile because she genuinely felt bad for him having to lose something like that.

"In the shooting at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, some glass got in my ears and that caused permanent damage," Greg replied quietly, looking at Callieigh. "With the hearing aids, I only have a 15 percent loss, but when I don't have them in, I have a 25 percent loss. The people in my lab aren't happy about it, but Grissom pulled strings…"

Calleigh looked at the diagrams on the computer and then looked back at Greg, "It might be easier for you to learn from people then from diagrams," she replied calmly. "Maybe Grissom knows someone who can teach you."

"He's already put in a request to my lab to ask for disability accommodations even though the lab's still being rebuilt after the shooting and if I show any more need for help, I might be fired," Greg replied nervously. "I can't…"

Calleigh sighed softly and sat down next to Greg, "Would you like me to put you in touch with a social worker who can maybe help you find someone to work with while you're here?" she asked in a kind voice. "I can."

"Am I under arrest for using the computer?" Greg asked in a worried voice. "I…I wasn't hurting anything."

Calleigh shook her head, "I'm not going to tell on you for using the computer for something that you feel you need to learn," she replied gently. "I just feel like you might learn sign language from an actual person who knows it."

"I…I just needed something to do," Greg replied anxiously. "Ever since the news about that David Boscorelli kid from New York, I've been afraid to be alone. His mom used to work for the lab in Vegas and we were friends…"

Calleigh nodded, "I babysat for Danielle's kids once or twice while she worked in the lab on days and Ellie was just little then, so I don't think she remembers, but John and David were super active," Greg spoke sadly, tears filling his eyes. "Grissom freaked when he saw the news about David's abduction, but I just felt so broken up because it told me that even little kids aren't safe in this world. I thought about calling Danielle, but what would I say?"

"Do you wanna get a cup of coffee with me in the break room?" Calleigh asked kindly. "It might help your nerves."

Greg thought for a moment and nodded as he got up, "That would be nice," he replied kindly. "Thank you."

* * *

**_Pediatrics Floor - Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York_ **

Pain rocketed through John's body and head as he slowly woke and eyed his casted ankle, which had been broken by the Russian thugs along with a few of his ribs and his nose. He also sported bandages on his head where the Russian had cut him while he was unconscious. When he had finally woken up, it was a full 12 hours later, and he had been told that David had been kidnapped. He was now in the Pediatrics Unit and recovering from a massive blood sugar drop that had happened because of the beating and simmering with anger against Emily Yokas.

As John thought of David, tears filled his eyes and he felt himself crying and only worsening his pain, "…Why was I even her friend in the first place?" John said in an anxious voice. "She used me and made them take my…"

Footsteps entered the room, "I thought you might want your backpack and stuff back," a voice said.

John didn't reply because he hurt and he knew he was no smarter or better than when he was when his mom, his brother, and little sister first came back to New York, "I hope…I hope Doc looks after David," he finally said.

Mac sighed and silently set the bag on the chair, as it was very clear his young protégé wasn't in any shape or mood to do schoolwork. He had spoken to the university on John's behalf after the attack and the university was very understanding and willing to make whatever accommodations were needed while John recovered.

Fully expecting a lecture from a nurse for being negative, John looked up and was surprised to see Mac standing at his bedside, "My mom's at the apartment with Mikey and Emily and my dad's working while Ellie's at school," he said in a tired voice. "Grandpa and Yelina are off doing wedding stuff; they still want to do it…"

"Emily Yokas was escorted to secure holding screaming bloody murder last night," Mac said calmly.

John nodded and winced, quickly feeling his bruised face, "How long's it been since you had any pain meds?" Mac asked, immediately seeing the problem. "You know, a press of that button on your bed would give you some."

"That stuff makes me sleepy and I've got assignments," John lied softly, not wanting to sleep endlessly.

Mac sighed patiently and sat in the chair that was beside the bed, "I've already talked to NYU and they're absolutely freaked out about the whole thing just like the rest of the city is," he replied calmly. "They say to just rest and they'll make whatever accommodations they need to for you. I brought you some light reading."

John frowned as Mac set a bag on the bed and took out a few forensics books, "These are on loan from the lab," Mac said calmly as he set the books on the portable table. "Use your pain button and read these when you're…"

Nodding, John silently picked up the pain mechanism and pressed the button, sighing as he felt the pain medication course through his body and relieve intense pressure. He suddenly heard a cell-phone go off.

"Get some sleep and I'm going to answer this," John heard Mac say in a calm voice as his eyes slowly closed.

Mac got up and silently moved into the hallway before answering his cell, "Taylor," he said in a stern voice.

A voice on the phone spoke quickly and Mac frowned, "What?" he asked as he heard what the officer had to say.

* * *

**_IAB Conference Room – Miami-Dade Police Department_ **

Murmuring filled the conference room as Rick came in and sat down, angry because Catherine had been getting threatening letters from people who thought she was involved in Nick Stokes's abduction and in the kidnapping of David Boscorelli. The good news was, however, that all of the threatening letters had been sent via the lab's email and were easy to trace. Not everyone knew how to access the lab email and that had only made things easier.

Chief Burton gave Rick a look, "Sergeant?" he asked quietly. "I expected you to be earlier…"

"Someone sent threatening emails to my wife and I had to go over to the center and calm her down so she'd be good to visit with Lenny later," Rick replied in a low voice. "We're going to try a visit between them after school."

Grissom frowned as he watched Rick and the chief talking, as he knew something was up because Stetler was rarely late and it was only with good reason when he was. Next to him, Jesse sighed softly because he was both tired and sore, but wasn't allowed to take pain meds until afterwards because his mind needed to be clear.

"What's going on?" Dave Benton, who was still angry at being suspended after his arrest by Stetler following the fight with Cardoza in the lab bathroom, snapped as he sat in a chair by the door with a uniform at his side.

Rick scowled and pulled a folder out of his jacket, "Did Dan Cooper give you access to the lab email so you could harass my wife, you idiot?" he asked in a harsh voice. "Cooper's in prison, but I know you two were buddies."

Dave Benton froze, stunned speechless, "You're not the only guy who's good with computers," Rick snapped.

"You're a former prisoner, so why should I take this crap from you?" Dave Benton snapped irritably.

Grissom cleared his throat, "Sergeant Stetler was undercover for Victims Assistance to flush out Bernard Marquez and his associates to the police," he said calmly. "Please tell me how this has any relevance to today's meeting?"

Eric, who had been called to the hearing as a witness, frowned and exchanged a look with Alexx, who had also been called as a witness, "How is Stetler even trustworthy after being in jail?" Dave Benton hissed darkly.

Rick sighed, "I'll briefly recount my undercover experience if it will shut you and the rest of this very small, irritating crowd up," he replied in a tense voice. "I was approached by Victims Assistance shortly after Emily Wolfe saved Jesse Cardoza from being killed and ended up moving to Miami to be near her brother. Victims Assistance knew that Bernard killed Cardoza's wife, but they didn't have enough to nail him, so they asked me to make friends with Marquez by pretending that I was tired of being a good cop. My marriage was in shambles by that point, our kids had been taken, and Catherine was in Vegas, so I had no reason to not go undercover. It was painful."

"Rick, you don't have to keep talking," Grissom spoke calmly. "I know you're still recovering from that."

Rick scoffed, "I had no idea that Bernard was also threatening Ryan until Ryan told me," he snapped. "I worked that case in New York long before Victims Assistance became a thing, Gil, so _don't_ start coddling me."

Grissom sighed, "Ahem!" Chief Burton said in a stern voice. "This is about AV Tech Benton assaulting Detective Cardoza in the men's bathroom at the Crime Lab and also about the threatening emails Benton sent…"

"I don't care!" Dave Benton snapped angrily. "I'm not sitting through a hearing involving Stetler!"

Angry beyond belief, Rick dropped the folder on the table, got up, and silently stormed out of the conference room before he lost his temper. Chief Burton sighed and glared at Benton menacingly, frustrated over the anger.

"Consider yourself suspended indefinitely, Benton," Chief Burton said calmly. "This hearing is adjourned."

Shocked that Rick's harshness had been an act and that he had actually been trying to lure a murderer to justice, Eric and Alexx quickly got up and left the room while Jesse sat there, stunned speechless at what he heard.

Grissom sighed and frowned as his phone vibrated. Picking it up, he saw that Sara had texted him and everyone.

_Ecklie says the lab is closed because of upgrades needed to accommodate someone with a disability who can't use the equipment already there. Why is the lab taking on that kind of a burden when there are plenty of able bodied people who can do the scenes and work the lab? I'm so sick of having time off because of annoying interruptions._

Quickly noticing that Sara had sent the text to everyone on staff including Greg, Grissom paled and quickly got up to go see where the younger man had gotten to. A quick walk of the hallway found Grissom standing outside of the break room, watching as Greg and some smiling blonde lady talked while Greg silently checked his phone.

Greg's relaxed expression suddenly faded as he stared at the text, unaware that Grissom was watching him.

* * *

**_IAB Office_ **

"…I hope it's all right that I pull Lenny from school early and come over lunch," Rick said in a calm voice as he sat at his desk with the phone to his ear as he removed his tie with his free hand. "It's a bit of a slow day today."

Rick smiled as he heard Catherine reply that Lenny needed to finish the school day, but he could come spend lunch wither and that she was making progress in her healing, "All right, I'll come for lunch," he said calmly. "Love you."

The phone clicked and Rick sighed, as Catherine was still working on being able to express emotions verbally and might not be able to tell him her love for a while. As he got up and grabbed his jacket, however, a knock sounded.

"I'm about to leave!" Rick replied, frowning as the door opened and Alexx and Eric poked their heads in.

Alexx frowned, "If you're here to ask questions about my personal business, save it," Rick snapped.

"You walked out in the middle of an IAB hearing," Eric mused in a confused voice. "Why?"

Rick scoffed and silently left the office, unwilling to discuss his outburst or departure from the hearing because Catherine was expecting him and he needed her. He also needed to get away from everyone's prying eyes.

* * *

The sight of Greg silently practicing signing the letters of the alphabet with his back to the door stunned Grissom as he came into the break room and saw Callieigh sitting on the couch, silently watching him. Calleigh felt genuinely bad for the young CSI when he had gotten a text that indicated his colleagues were less than supportive of him as he was now; from the conversation that they had had, it was obvious Greg was a bit of an ignored genius at work.

Wanting to help his young colleague deal with his obvious anger over Sara's text, Grissom silently went over to the table and sat down where Greg could see him, "Do you want me to teach you how to sign?" he asked as he signed out each word slowly enough so Greg could perhaps pick up on it. "I know the text from Sara hurt your feelings."

Calleigh smiled, pleased that at least Grissom appeared to care about Greg's hearing loss, "People are angry about the lab being closed because of what Ecklie's doing for me," Greg spoke quietly. "Does he know it's for me?"

"Yes," Grissom replied as he signed everything out, hoping it would help Greg pick up a few words. "He says he's sorry that nobody noticed it sooner and that when you come back, he hopes everyone will be supportive."

Greg scoffed, "Hope's a big over expectation," he replied softly. "They're obviously _not_ okay with it."

Grissom gave Greg a reassuring smile, "The lab will be closed for a while yet, so why don't I teach you some sign language while we're down here in Miami?" he suggested, signing the words. "You know Nick will be supportive. Did you want to go see him?"

"I feel bad that I haven't seen him since I left him his Woobie," Greg mused softly. "I guess I should visit him."

Grissom nodded and Greg sighed, "I'd like to learn sign language if you can teach me," he replied quietly.

As Grissom began to teach Greg sign language, Calleigh's cell-phone rang and she excused herself so that she wouldn't disrupt what was proving to be a very interesting lesson; she hoped she could come back and watch.

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York_ **

Having broken every speed limit in New York to get from Bed-Stuy to Manhattan, Bosco swerved his squad car into a parking spot and raced into the ER, "Where is he?!" he said in an anxious voice, looking around for David.

"Officer Boscorelli, David was airlifted here and is upstairs in surgery," Flack said as he came down the hall, having come straight from Headquarters after getting the call. "He was found in the Warehouse District. His mother's with up there because she got the call first and she left your two youngest with her father and his fiancé at home."

Bosco nodded, "Derek Stokes apparently took him hostage and made some poor Russian immigrant from one of the factories watch as he expressed his desire to hurt David," Flack said calmly. "Findings are pending."

"I want Emily Yokas punished for this," Bosco seethed. "She let that jagoff snatch David from the park!"

Flack sighed, but silently led Bosco through the hospital and up to the Surgery Unit where Danielle was lingering in the observation theater, silently watching as surgeons worked on David, who was covered in drapes, intubated, and on a ventilator, " _Why_ is Danielle watching this?" Bosco asked in an upset voice. "It's killing her to see it."

"Danielle's a paramedic," Flack replied calmly. "She's probably seen worse stuff than this before."

Bosco scoffed, "Mac's sitting with John, I think," Flack continued. "Mac made John press his pain button."

"Chief Morris told me to take today off," Bosco said calmly. "The media's hounding him with questions…"

Flack sighed and Bosco watched as Danielle rubbed her eyes tiredly, but continued watching the surgery.

* * *

_**Miami Behavioral Health Center – Miami, Florida** _

Sarah Wolfe sat quietly at a corner table, engrossed in one of many hand crafts that she had made to pass the time ever since her eldest son, Tommy, had hospitalized her. Nobody visited her and she felt angry at all three of her children because they owed her for her not killing them when she wanted to. Since Tommy had admitted her through a court order declaring her incompetent, Sarah knew she would probably spend her life in that hole.

Even with the medications she was on, Sarah harbored a deep, deep hate for John Sullivan Sr. and Rick Stetler, as they had been the ones who had intervened after Emily had killed Thomas for sexually abusing her and Ryan; however, Sarah knew that Emily and Ryan had always hated their father. Life hadn't been kind to her at all, especially since her adult grandchildren were also keeping their distance and not even writing her anymore.

As Sarah sat there stewing, she suddenly saw Rick Stetler walk into the atrium with Catherine on his arm and she watched as the two of them sat together on a couch. Disgust filled Sarah as she watched Rick put an arm around Catherine and held her close as the two of them talked quietly; to her, Rick Stetler didn't deserve happiness.

Setting her crafts aside, Sarah got up and walked over to the kitchenette in the home-like area that the center was filled with. There was no supervision because everyone had gone to lunch, but they trusted the minimum security patients to behave themselves and interact peacefully with each other. Peaceful interaction, however, wasn't what Sarah had in mind as she silently selected a few knives from the block in the kitchen and went to the atrium.

Rick's eyes widened in shock as he saw Sarah, but before he could speak, Sarah pulled out the knives and stabbed Catherine in the abdomen with one, "Happiness is not for you," Sarah hissed darkly. "You don't deserve it."

As Catherine lay there injured, Rick got up and as he reached for the remaining knives, Sarah grunted and promptly stabbed him in the forearm, laughing manically as she cut him down to the wrist. Determined to never hit a woman, Rick stood motionless in shock, "Sarah, please," he said in an anxious voice. "Give me the knife…"

" _You_ took my husband and turned my family against me," Sarah hissed as she lunged at Rick again and missed.

Infuriated, Sarah lifted a chair from nearby and smashed it over Rick's head, sending the IAB sergeant to the floor unconscious, "You did this and you will pay for your mistakes because everyone has to!" she screeched.

Filled with adrenaline, Sarah grunted and lifted the unconscious Rick from the floor, wheezing as she pulled back and hurled him through the nearest plate glass window into a pile of bushes outside. The breaking off glass, however, triggered a security alarm and Security promptly rushed into the room and saw the mess.

Sarah tried to lung at the guards, but they quickly disarmed her and put her in handcuffs, "Call for ambulances!" one of the guards exclaimed seeing Catherine on the floor and an injured, unconscious guy in the bushes!"

"HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT!" Sarah screeched as she was dragged out of the atrium. "HE ASKED FOR THIS!"

The Head of Security's eyes widened as he realized it was intentional, "GET MDPD HERE NOW!" he barked.

* * *

**_Sunny Isles Beach_ **

Ivan Sarnoff smiled as he sat on a Skype call with Pavel Dimitriakov, who had been released to go wherever he wanted after giving a false statement about Derek Stokes to NYPD. Pavel had quietly retreated back to his Brooklyn home and was very pleased that the police had bought his story about being a hostage to the evil Derek Stokes.

"No _wonder_ Chevchenko left you in charge when he knew Sullivan was going to kill him," Ivan said in awe.

Pavel smirked as he sat in his comfortable chair, taking sips from a large mug of very black coffee that was spiked with just a hint of vodka, "My youthful appearance and poor background make da police leave me to my business," he replied in an amused voice that was filled with his Russian accent. "To zem, I am just a poor Russian immigrant."

"You're more dangerous than me, Pavel," Ivan replied in a Russian accent that was filled with amusement.

Pavel's eyes glistened with mischief, "Derek was quite ze talker and said zat his brozzer survived ze attack and eez een Miami," he replied in a dark voice. "Derek said he vas going to keel Neeck, but he eez not man enough…"

"I will deal with the problem personally," Ivan replied in a reassuring voice. "I take it the police cleared you?"

Pavel nodded and smirked, "I own ze best feesh market in ze entire spot of Brookleen and nobody sees me as anyseeing but a fish seller," he replied in an amused voice. "Eet makes for a good cover from ze police."

Ivan let out a roar of laughter as he swilled his tea that was spiked with rum, his eyes twinkling with pure amusement as he watched Pavel place an apron over the clothes he had been wearing for the past three days while spending his time as a fake hostage, "The news vill cruceefy Derek Stokes," he said in a pleased voice.

"As will those working to nail him for the torture of Nick Stokes," Ivan said happily, raising his glass. "To success."

Smirking, Pavel picked up his drink and raised it in amusement, "To ze plan vorkeeng," he replied brightly.


End file.
